


Marinette's 29 Valentine's Days

by verfound



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cliffhangers, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Give Luka A Nap 2020, Groundhog Day, Love Confessions, Lukanette Feb 2020, Lukanette Month, Schrödinger's Lovers, So many cliffhangers, Time Loop, Valentine's Day, botched confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 136,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfound/pseuds/verfound
Summary: Marinette hasn’t had the best track record with Valentine’s Day, but she’s determined to make this year better.  This year, she’s going to give her Valentine his card, and she’s going to sign it, and he’s finally going to know how much he means to her, and NOTHING is going to get in her way – not even the akuma that’s trapped her in a time loop!  Wait, what?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 493
Kudos: 492
Collections: Crikey!  A Wild Dingo has Appeared!





	1. Day One, Starting Point: Mine

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY LUKANETTE FEBRUARY, BITCHES! When the prompts dropped I was in the middle of a Doctor Who binge, so of course things happened. Set during Marinette’s first year of lycée, with each chapter following a prompt from Lukanette Month’s February 2020 table (prompt is the title). With that being said…happy Valentine’s Day!

“Happy Valentine’s Eve!”

Marinette leapt a foot out of her skin as Rose slammed into her back, squealing the greeting as she pressed her cheek against her own. Juleka smirked at her from across the lunch table as her girlfriend started handing out little pink gift bags, already talking a mile a minute about the looming holiday.

“Wait, _Valentine’s Eve?_ That’s not a thing,” Dingo said. He glanced at Brielle, who continued eating her sandwich as if this was an everyday occurrence. After five months of lunches with the freshmen, by this point it was. “Bri. _Bri._ Valentine’s Eve isn’t a thing. Tell me it’s not a thing!”

“Why are you asking me? I’ve never celebrated Valentine’s Day before,” she said, shrugging him off her. “I don’t know.”

He turned desperate eyes on Luka, who was sitting just behind Marinette with his chair pushed away from the table to accommodate his guitar. He looked up as Dingo called his name. Given it was Rose, his baby sister’s girlfriend and his bandmate, he had continued noodling without paying her exuberant arrival much attention. He’d had years to get used to her antics, after all.

“Is Valentine’s Eve a thing?” Dingo asked. Luka shrugged before looking back to his guitar.

“For Rose it is,” he said. Dingo looked back at Brielle.

“So it’s not a thing for us?” he asked. At her raised eyebrow, he groaned. “You finally agree to date me after two years of maybes, and now you’re sabotaging our relationship before it can even begin. I need to know if this is a thing for you so I don’t mess it up!”

“It’s Rose,” Juleka said, pulling a chocolate out of her gift bag. It was shaped like a little bat. She smiled at Rose, kissing her cheek. “Valentine’s Day is her Christmas.”

“Not true!” Rose pouted. “Christmas is my Christmas! Valentine’s Day is just….Valentine’s Day!”

“I think you’re safe,” Marinette said to Dingo, who slumped back in his chair with a relieved sigh.

“Thank God,” he said. “It was hard enough getting the dinner reservation for tomorrow.”

“Awww, you’re taking Brielle to dinner?” Rose cooed. His cheeks turned pink, and he glanced at Brielle quickly before looking back at his lunch. She remained impassive, still scrolling through her phone, but her lips had quirked up a bit as the conversation continued.

“M-maybe,” he said with a shrug. He snapped his head back up, grinning as he nodded at Juleka and her. “Anyway! What are your plans, then? If Valentine’s is your Christmas, I’m sure it’s something good!”

“It is, and that’s for me to know and Juleka to find out tomorrow,” Rose said with a wink. She looked at Marinette, her smile taking on a mischievous glint. “What about you, Mari? Any big plans this year?”

“W-what?” Marinette squeaked, choking on the water she’d just taken a sip of. Rose giggled as Luka reached up to pat her back, the gesture automatic but making Marinette’s already pink cheeks turn a shade darker. She glanced behind her nervously, but Luka was still looking at his guitar. She shot a weak glare Rose’s way, but Rose just giggled again as Juleka continued smirking at her. “N-no, no…no plans. I mean, I’m bringing in macarons for everyone. Y’know. The usual. But nothing…that is, I don’t have a Valentine.”

“That’s a shame,” Rose hummed, dipping a baby carrot through her hummus. She tilted her head, looking past Marinette to Luka, and smiled at him. “Isn’t that a shame, Luka? Marinette doesn’t have a Valentine yet.”

The soft music that had been accompanying their lunch immediately stopped, but only for a moment. When he continued playing, the song felt…tenser. More on edge. Marinette refused to look at him, her face burning, but he sounded neutral as ever when he finally replied. Rose and Juleka shared a conspiratorial grin at his response.

“Yeah,” he said. “Shame.”

– V –

The truth was, Marinette _did_ have plans for Valentine’s Day, and given Rose and Juleka had helped her with them they were both well aware of that fact. She sighed as she glared into her locker, staring at its contents without actually seeing anything. She had _plans_ , but she didn’t have a _Plan_.

Given her track record with romance, it had seemed safer that way.

Because this Valentine’s Day was going to be _perfect_. Well…ok, it didn’t have to be perfect. She would settle for _successful_ by this point.

She jumped again when a hand landed on her shoulder, her startled squeak masking Luka’s quiet, “Hey.” She spun, nearly falling into her locker as she turned wide eyes on him. He was smiling slightly, hands raised to show he meant no harm, though he looked…troubled. She frowned as she relaxed, her eyes searching his own. “Sorry. You just cut out kinda early, and I was a little worried.”

“Worried?” she asked, and he shrugged a shoulder before nodding back towards the canteen.

“You know Rose can be a little…intense. Especially when the heart’s involved,” he said wryly. His grip tightened on the strap of his guitar case. It was a subtle gesture, something most people would never notice – but Marinette wasn’t most people. Especially where he was concerned. When he looked back at her, his eyes were tight. His smile seemed forced. “She can be a bit much on… _Valentine’s Eve_.”

“Oh, that,” she said with a nervous laugh. She waved him off. “It’s fine. It’s just Rose. You know. Like you said: _intense_. She means well.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged.

“I’m fine, Luka, really,” she said. “Besides, I think Brielle has it right. I don’t think I’m doing Valentine’s this year.”

He seemed surprised at that.

“Really?” he asked. “I would have thought…”

“Nah,” she said, swinging her arms and bouncing on her heels to relieve some of the tension that had been building up since Rose had first asked if she had _big plans_. “I don’t have the best track record with Valentine’s Day, anyway. Figured it’s safer if I just ignore it this year.”

He chuckled, ducking his head to hide his smile. The result was, when he glanced back up at her from under his eyelashes, a pleasant thrill racing up her spine. His voice was low, or maybe she was just imagining it was, when he said, “I can’t imagine _you_ having a bad track record with an entire holiday.”

“You should see me at Christmas,” she muttered, and she smiled when he chuckled again. (He had seen her at Christmas, actually, and had found the elf costume she’d donned for the hospital’s charity drive _adorable_.) She shrugged and leaned back against the locker next to her own. “No, it’s just…well. My past two Valentine’s weren’t that great. The first year, I sent a card to Adrien. I wrote him a poem that was an entire love confession asking him to be my Valentine. But…I forgot to sign it. That was actually kind of normal for me, but it seemed to set up a pattern of not being able to tell him how I felt.”

She looked at her feet, smiling slightly as she toed the floor. She didn’t tell him how, the entire next day, Adrien hadn’t stopped gushing over that card to Nino, and how much he’d loved it, and how certain he was it was from someone that was _not her_. She’d almost told him, until she’d overheard that part.

“And last year?” he asked. She groaned, tipping her head back against the locker.

“Ugh, it was a _disaster_ ,” she said. “The girls got involved. Well, _Alya_ got involved, and then she got the others involved. And Alya with a Plan is…well, it just didn’t work out. Nothing with Adrien ever worked out, though, so I guess that shouldn’t surprise me. I suppose it’s a good thing I’m not crazy about him anymore, huh?”

That seemed to surprise him, too.

“…you’re not?” he asked. When she looked up at him, his eyes were wide and…she didn’t want to think _hopeful_. Thinking that news made him hopeful made her hopeful, and she didn’t want to be hopeful. At least not _too_ hopeful.

“Not for a while now,” she said, smiling slightly. She tipped her head to the side, her face warming as she looked up at him. “You’re usually so observant. You really didn’t notice?”

He didn’t answer, looking away as he hummed. His hand flexed again, grip tightening on the strap. But his smile was more relaxed, and if she didn’t know better she might say he was blushing. She swallowed, her own face warming as she looked back at her feet.

“A-anyway!” she said, tapping her knuckles against the metal door behind her. “What about you?”

“Me?” he asked, looking back at her. She rolled her eyes.

“Valentine’s?” she asked. “You never said if you had any plans.”

“I didn’t,” he said. The corner of his mouth quirked into a smile the longer he looked at her. “…might be rethinking that now, though.”

“O-oh?” she asked. She felt her stomach dropping to her feet. She didn’t want him to have plans. Her vague plan hinged on him not having plans – Juleka had assured her he _didn’t_ have plans! “That’s…well. That’s good, then! I’m happy for you, Luka!”

The bell rang, making her wince, and he chuckled as he reached out and laid a hand on her head. She glanced up at him, but he was still smiling at her.

“You’re a funny girl, Marinette,” he said fondly. She rolled her eyes as he ruffled her hair. “I’ll see you later. Gotta get to class.”

She watched him walk off, and once he’d left the locker room she turned and screamed into her locker.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was wrong with her? Why…

She leapt out of her skin for the third time in half an hour when a throat cleared beside her. The girl with the pink-tipped undercut that used the locker next to hers was staring pointedly at where her hand was pressed against her locker, preventing her from retrieving her books. A manic laugh escaped her as she apologized, quickly grabbing her own books before slamming her locker shut and booking it to her next class.

She was _such_ an idiot…

– V –

“Wait, wait, wait…what do you mean you’re backing out?” Alya demanded. Her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the screen, the twins screaming as they raced around her room behind her. Marinette winced and looked back at the dress in her hands. This was exactly why she hadn’t wanted to involve the girls! “Oh my God, girl! You can’t seriously be _this_ hopeless!”

Except apparently she could.

It wasn’t like she wanted to be! She had thought – when she had realized how much she was starting to care for Luka, when she had realized what she felt for Adrien maybe was just a (crazy stalker) crush – things would be easier this time. She was already good friends with Luka, and she had always been so comfortable around him. Everything about Luka was calming and put her at ease, so she had been certain her days of being a stuttering, stumbling mess were far behind her. She was quick to learn her _Disaster Mari_ status, as Alya liked to put it, wasn’t exclusive to blond supermodels, however. She had been horrified to realize, the more time she spent around Luka, the ease and comfort she’d had in her relationship with him had vanished as her skipping heart had made her skip words (and steps), too. The Liberty had become a much more dangerous place for Marinette since the end of college.

What made it worse was that it wasn’t even all the time. For the most part, she was fine around him. It was just when things like _feelings_ came up, or when he’d look at her with that smolder (because he definitely had a smolder, even if he’d never admit it), that her brain short-circuited and any hope of a coherent conversation went out the window. Or when she tried to muster up the courage to tell him she was maybe starting to care for him as more than a friend. Or when she tried to confirm if he actually liked her back, which she was pretty sure he did – or at least _had_ , at one point not so long ago – but she was still just insecure enough to doubt. Feelings could change, after all. She knew that better than anyone.

She sighed and put the dress down, sticking her needle back into her pincushion.

“We were talking after lunch, and –” she started, but she froze as she heard his voice coming from the computer. Juleka whirled around in her desk chair, accidentally knocking Rose back and out of the camera’s focus, and chucked the nearest item she could grab off her desk – it looked like a stapler – at his head.

“Ow – what the hell, Jules?!” he cried, but Juleka was already reaching for her next weapon.

“Out!” she shouted, tossing a three-hole punch at him. “Get out, you freak, go!”

“All right, all right – I’m gone!” he huffed, turning around and slamming the door behind him. Marinette groaned and sunk forward, her head landing heavily on her desk.

“Ok, so you were talking after lunch…” Rose said eagerly, leaning back against Juleka to return to the camera’s view. Marinette dropped her forehead against the desk again.

“He said he had plans!” she whined. “Juleka, you said he didn’t have plans, so –”

“Hold on,” Juleka said. “Hey, dumbass, get back in here!”

“What?” Luka asked after a moment, popping his head back into the room. He looked mildly annoyed, but so did Juleka.

“Did you tell Marinette you had plans for tomorrow?” she asked. Marinette peeked up from where she had buried her head in her arms. He was looking at Juleka like she had grown an extra head.

“What? No,” he said, frowning. Rose pointed an accusing finger at him.

“And you don’t, right?” she pressed. “Your Valentine’s schedule is wide open?”

“I don’t have a Valentine, so yes,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “Like you said at lunch, it’s a shame, but there you have it.”

“Good,” Rose said primly, nodding. “Keep it that way. Now get out!”

He rolled his eyes again before ducking back out of the room, muttering about _weirdo little sisters_ as he went. Rose was grinning from ear to ear when she looked back at the video call.

“There, see? Wide open! No Valentine! The plan’s still on!” she cheered.

“I thought we weren’t calling it a _plan?_ ” Mylène asked, looking at the faces of her friends nervously. “Because of Marinette’s bad luck with the Adrien plans?”

“No, those were schemes,” Alix piped up, looking up as she caught the ball she’d been tossing and held it. “Plans are cool. Schemes are disasters waiting to happen.”

“It’s not a _plan_ or a _scheme_ or anything, guys,” Marinette sighed. Alix shrugged and leaned back, returning to tossing her ball as she zoned out again.

“You were going to invite him for a coffee after school, give him homemade chocolates, and tell him you love him,” Alya said, ticking each step off on a finger as she went. She turned and shouted at the twins to get out of her room, then grinned at the screen as she turned back around. “On Valentine’s Day. That’s definitely a bit of a plan, girl.”

“It’s stupidly simple and tame compared to some of Alya’s _plans_ , but it’s definitely a plan,” Alix deadpanned, glancing back at the screen before returning her attention to her ball. “But because it’s so stupidly simple, it might actually have a chance of working.”

“But…ugh, this is stupid! He probably doesn’t even like me anymore, so I should just keep my mouth shut and –” Marinette started, but Juleka snorting made her pause.

“Wait, what?” she asked, her visible eye wide. “Marinette. You’re a dumbass, too. He’s stupid crazy about you. He always has been.”

“Yes, exactly!” Alya cried. “This is so long overdue – why are you freaking out now?”

“You can do it, Marinette!” Mylène cheered, and Rose squealed as she started bouncing in her seat.

“Oh, it’s gonna be so sweet – you have to go through with it, Marinette! It’ll be a Valentine’s Day miracle!” she cried. That was certainly one way to put it, Marinette thought. If she could actually get the words out without stuttering or falling down a flight of steps, it might just be a miracle. She sighed and looked back at the dress she was supposed to be finishing. Alya would be coming over once her parents were home to pick it up, and she still had some finishing touches to do.

“You guys are right,” she said after a moment. She smiled at them all, a look of determination on her face. “All right, I’m gonna do it! Tomorrow, I’m gonna tell Luka I love him, and I’m not backing out!”

“That’s my girl!” Alya cheered.

“Way to go, Marinette!” Mylène cried.

“Woo-hoo,” Alix deadpanned, twirling a finger in the air.

“Yay true love!” Rose cheered over Juleka’s “Gross. Go get him, Mari.”

They ended the call not much later. With the screen dark, she looked at the box of chocolates sitting by her backpack with the card – signed, she had triple-checked! – taped to the top. Tomorrow, she was going to do it. She was going to confess to Luka, and ask him to be her Valentine, and then they’d start dating, and eventually they’d get married and have three kids and…

She slammed the breaks on that train of thought, taking a steadying breath to clear her head. They’d start with Valentine’s and a confession first. She could always fantasize about their future later, _if_ he still returned her feelings…

– V –

The next morning, Marinette awoke feeling confident. Birds were singing outside her window. She could hear cheery voices from the street below, smell the scent of fresh bread and candy apples wafting up from the bakery below, feel the warmth of the sun as it shone its welcoming light into her room. Everything felt like a Disney movie come to life – like she was Giselle waking up for the first time in New York, terrified out of her mind but ready to take on the day with her plucky, can-do attitude. She even had a box full of kwami friends to help her along, she thought with a giggle. She felt refreshed, determined, ready to take on the world…ready to confess to her crush on Valentine’s Day. It was going to be a good day. It was going to be a _successful_ day.

By the end of today, she was going to be Luka Couffaine’s girlfriend!

…or at the least his Valentine, and that would be good enough for today. They could tackle the _girlfriend_ part tomorrow.

She sang along with her radio as she dressed, ignoring her giggling kwami when Jagged’s new single came on and she tossed her pencil case aside to shred an imaginary guitar. With the perfect Valentine’s outfit on (her shirt custom-made specifically for her plans today), her bag packed, and Luka’s present carefully tucked away with Tikki in her purse where it would be safe, she made her way downstairs. Her mother handed her the box of macarons she had baked the night before, and her father kissed her cheek as he handed her two candy apples and wished her a good day. When she inquired after the _two_ apples, he looked past her to the door, smiled, and again told her to have a good day.

She didn’t have to wonder long as she stepped outside and the box of macarons was immediately lifted from her arms. She turned away from her parents’ knowing grins to find Luka smiling at her.

“You mentioned you were bringing these today,” he said in lieu of a greeting, “so I thought maybe you’d like a ride?”

His bike was parked on the street behind them. She felt her face warm as she looked back at him and nodded.

“That would be great, actually. Thank you,” she said as she followed him over to the bike. When the box was secure on the back, she held up the extra apple. “I’m assuming Papa gave me this for you.”

“And here I was hoping you’d made me something special,” he teased, reaching for the apple. Her breath hitched and her fingers tightened on the stick, and he frowned when she didn’t release the treat. “Marinette? Are you ok?”

“Y-yeah! Fine I’m! I’m fine!” she yelped, yanking her hand back as if he’d burned her. She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked at the street. “W-why would you think that? I mean I made something for _everyone_ – macarons, remember? Just not you. Not _just_ you!”

He chuckled, and she groaned as she glanced up at him. He was already on the bike, the candy apple in the basket. He patted the seat behind him.

“We should probably get going if we’re gonna make it on time,” he said.

“Right,” she said, putting her own apple in her bag before she climbed on behind him. She was grateful he was glancing over her nervous flub. He had always been kind like that.

“Hold on tight,” he said. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his middle, but he chuckled and looked back at her. “You can hold me tighter, you know.”

She met his grin with one of her own and leaned against him, tightening her grip as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

“Like this?” she asked, peeking up at him from under her lashes. His chuckle cut off abruptly, and he coughed as he looked back to the street. The next thing she knew, he was pedaling towards the school. She couldn’t get a great look at his face from behind, but she thought he was smiling. “Sooo…did you end up making any plans?”

“Sorry?” he asked. He kept his eyes on the road in front of them, and she closed her eyes as she rested her head against his back.

“Valentine’s Day? You said yesterday you might make some plans,” she said. She felt them stop, and when she looked up she saw he had stopped at a corner and was looking back at her.

“…not yet,” he said after a moment. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn’t. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and took a steadying breath.

“It’s just that I was thinking…you know, if you don’t have any plans, and I don’t have any plans, and we’re both plan-less…” she trailed off, wincing as she realized she was rambling. She took another breath and sat up straighter. He stayed on the corner, waiting for her to say whatever it was she was trying to say. “That is…maybe we could make plans…together?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” he said. He smiled softly at her before looking back to the road. He crossed when it was clear, and she leaned back against him as he continued to pedal. “What did you have in mind?”

“Nothing big,” she said. “Maybe coffee? After school?”

He nodded, but he didn’t exactly say he’d like to go. When he stopped outside the school, she bumped her nose against his shoulder.

“So?” she pressed. “What do you think?”

“I think I’d like to get some coffee after school,” he said once she’d hopped off and was standing in front of him. He turned to unlatch the box of macarons, missing the wide-eyed stare she gave him. When he turned back to her, he was still smiling. He leaned in over the box of macarons and winked at her. “Actually, I’d like to get coffee _now_ , but school’s going to start soon and I’ve already had a cup this morning. I’ve got Theory first thing, and Belcourt will kill me if I drink that much caffeine before class.”

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” she giggled. He was still smiling, but there was a definite blush on his face – and he still hadn’t leaned back yet. She darted forward and pressed her lips against his cheek in a quick kiss before she could second-guess herself. “Thanks for the lift, Luka.”

“Anytime, Marinette,” he said. His blush was definitely darker. She held the box of macarons up for him.

“Go on, take one,” she said. “You’ll need all the energy you can get to survive Theory.”

He chuckled and snatched up an off-white macaron. It was one of the toasted marshmallow ones she had made just for him – they were his favorite, after all. She smiled when he bit into it.

“Candy apples _and_ a macaron before lunch? I’m starting to feel spoiled,” he said. They both jumped when an arm landed heavily on his shoulders, and Marinette quickly closed the box as Dingo reached around for a macaron.

“That’s because you’re her favorite – oi!” he whined when she wouldn’t let him take a macaron. “See? She won’t give _me_ one!”

“Because _you_ didn’t give me a ride to school,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him. He propped his sunglasses on his head, nestling them behind the first spike of his lime green mohawk. He leaned in and winked at her.

“No, chérie, it’s because _he’s your fav-_ ouch!” he whined, leaning back as another hand slapped him. He rubbed his cheek and looked up at Brielle, who had walked up with Rose and Juleka. “Bri!”

“Don’t make me regret agreeing to go out with you tonight,” she said with a glare. Her expression immediately brightened when she turned to Marinette. “Those for us?”

“For lunch, yes,” she said. She shot a pointed look at Dingo. “Luka only got one early because he gave me a ride.”

“So that’s where you disappeared to,” Juleka muttered. “Figures.”

Marinette and Luka both shot her a look, which she pointedly ignored.

“Anyway,” Luka said, grabbing his backpack from the basket of his bike before any more bickering could break out. He slipped it on and looked back at Marinette. “I might not make lunch today, but I will take you up on that coffee, if the offer’s still good?”

They both ignored the gasping, squealing sound that came from Rose.

“D-definitely, I’d love you!” Marinette said. She realized what she’d said a second too late, her eyes widening in horror as her face started to burn. Dingo and Juleka started snickering as Rose squealed again, but Luka was just watching her with a startled – pleased? Did he really look _pleased?_ – expression, the lock for his bike hanging forgotten in his hands. She gulped and shook her head, fighting the spazz that would have sent the macarons flying. “TO! I’d love – I’d love to get coffee with – oh, hey, bell! C’mon, Rose, class! See you later bye!”

“W-wait! Marinette that was so good!” Rose squealed as Marinette grabbed her arm and drug her into the building. Juleka glanced back at Luka as the warning bell continued to ring, a smirk on her face.

“She loves you,” she said, a wicked glint in her eye. He still hadn’t moved, his wide eyes locked on where Marinette had disappeared into the building. Dingo snickered and laid his arm across his shoulders again. Juleka rolled her eyes and grabbed the lock, chaining up his bike before she ran after Marinette and Rose.

“C’mon, Romeo,” Dingo laughed as he steered him towards the school. “The last thing you want is to be late to Belcourt’s on a Friday.”

“I think we lost him,” Brielle mused, waving a hand in front of Luka’s glazed eyes.

“Oh, we lost him the minute he landed eyes on her,” Dingo said, shaking Luka slightly with the arm on his shoulders. “This boy’s been hopeless for months now.”

“I’m going to kill you both,” Luka said, though he was grinning like an idiot when he said it, “and bury you in the park, and take Marinette on a picnic date over your grave.”

“Dark,” Brielle said, smirking. “I like it.”

“She said she loves me,” he said, his voice as dazed as the look on his face, and his friends laughed as Dingo pushed him towards the door to their Theory class. He pecked a kiss against Brielle’s cheek, making her roll her eyes. She didn’t reach up to brush the kiss off, though, and he considered that progress.

“See you in history,” he said. Belcourt was already shouting for them to get inside, and he sighed as he followed Luka into class. Theory was going to be more fun than usual if Luka didn’t snap out of it.

…he couldn’t wait.

– V –

Luka didn’t make it to lunch, but Marinette – who had returned to being a bundle of nerves for the majority of the school day – thought maybe that was best. She made sure she saved the toasted marshmallow macarons for him, going so far as to slap Dingo herself when he tried to steal one (he’d already had four raspberry-lime). At the end of the day, she was waiting by Luka’s bike, fidgeting nervously as she went over her not-a-plan one last time.

They’d get coffee. And, at some point during the conversation, she would tell him exactly how she felt. Which, considering she was able to just _blurt out that she loved him like an idiot_ that morning, shouldn’t be too hard. She’d give him the chocolates, and the card (which also stated very plainly that she liked him and asked him on a date, not just a hangout: a proper, just-them, date-date), and he’d smile at her with that little grin he got and tell her of course he liked her, hadn’t he been telling her that from the beginning, of course he’d go out with her…it was going to be fine. It was just Luka. They’d spent tons of time alone, just hanging out, or working on projects, and then homework when she’d started attending the same lycée in the fall. _It was just Luka._ And Alya was right: this had been a long time coming. She had no reason to be so nervous.

“Mari!”

She looked up at the call, and her nerves suddenly vanished when she saw him waving from the top of the steps. Well, maybe not _all_ her nerves – there were still a few butterflies when he reached her, scooped her up in a hug, and spun her around. She clung to him even after he’d set her back down, pressing her nose into his shirt as he held her tight. He wasn’t letting go, either, though, so she figured it was ok. She wasn’t sure if it was his heart she felt hammering away under her cheek or her own.

“Today took _forever_ ,” he sighed into her hair. He finally pulled away, grinning at her. “Did you get that impression? Today just felt so long.”

“It almost sounds like you don’t want to get coffee with me,” she said. She realized he had started holding her hand at some point. She tightened her grip, smiling. Holding hands with Luka was nice. He chuckled and shook his head.

“The exact opposite,” he said. “I want to get coffee with you so bad every class seemed to drag. It didn’t help that that stupid group project kept me busy during lunch.”

“Oh!” she said, reaching back to the bike to grab a small paper bag out of the basket. She held it out to him triumphantly. “I had to wrestle them from Dingo, but your macarons, monsieur!”

“You’re the best!” he laughed, grinning as he pulled one out. He groaned and tipped his head back as he chewed, and she rolled her eyes. Honestly, he could be such a _dork_ sometimes. “God, these are good. Though I didn’t actually get to eat during lunch, so I’m kinda hungry.”

“We should get going, then,” she said. “Coffee and pastries await!”

Ok. She could be a bit of a dork sometimes, too.

He smiled, dropped the bag of macarons in his backpack before dropping that in the basket, and bent to unchain his bike. A moment later, Marinette was climbing onto the bike behind him, and then they were off. The trip to the café was shorter than she would have liked (she was finding she liked riding on the back of Luka’s bike with him), but it was filled with easy conversation. When they arrived at the little café they had discovered over the summer (a quaint little joint that was halfway between the Liberty and the bakery), she was a little disheartened to find it was busier than usual. She should have expected as much, given it was Friday and Valentine’s Day to boot, but her smile still slipped away as she took in the crowd. Luka chained his bike up to the streetlamp and reached over to squeeze her shoulder.

“See if you can find us a table,” he said. “I’ll get in line.”

There was one table left, back in the corner near the restrooms. There was barely enough room for her to slide in, as the tables around it were crowded with couples and groups of friends all out to enjoy the holiday. It wasn’t the most romantic setting she would have chosen, between the crowd and the knowledge that they were a few short steps from the restrooms, but she was determined to make it work. When Luka spotted her from his place in line, she pulled a face and gestured to the hall leading to the restrooms. The other chair was leaning against the wall by the entrance, and she had left it for him to give him room. He chuckled and shrugged, the gesture screaming _what can you do?_ , and then the barista was calling him to the front. Well, as long as he wasn’t bothered by it, she supposed.

He returned to her in a few minutes carrying two takeaway cups and a smallish bag.

“So I know I told you to grab a table, but I figured I’d get our order to-go just in case you wanted to find somewhere…quieter,” he said. She opened her mouth to speak, but her words were cut off as one of the people at the table behind them stood to leave and bumped into her. She winced as she was jerked forward, her elbow banging into the table’s edge. He quickly turned to apologize, but she waved him off with a smile, letting him know she was all right. It was a bit crowded, after all. She looked back to Luka and shook her head, though he didn’t seem entirely convinced. “You sure?”

“This is fine,” she said as another couple grabbed the table behind her. “I mean…unless you want to go? We can go. We should go. Do you want to go?”

“Relax, Mari,” he said with a chuckle as he sat down. He reached out and grasped her hand, squeezing lightly. “You’ve been really jumpy today. Anything you want to talk about?”

Her laugh sounded strangled in her ears. He raised his eyebrows as he pulled a sandwich out of the bag. She rubbed the back of her neck and shook her head, ready to say…

“Mine!” a high-pitched squeak behind her said, and she paused as she glanced over her shoulder. A girl with long auburn hair sat behind her, and a guy with short black hair was sitting across from her, staring at her with wide, green eyes. “That is, be mine! I mean, not _mine_ -mine, but…y’know, conversation hearts! The candy? Like…”

Luka’s chuckle brought her attention back to her own table. He was looking over her shoulder, too, a sympathetic smile on his face.

“Man, brutal,” he said quietly. He looked back at her and leaned in, grinning. “I can’t imagine confessing to someone on Valentine’s Day. You’d be a nervous wreck all day, and then if they said no? It would take an incredibly brave person to go through with that, you know?”

She was pretty sure her face fell along with her stomach, which was now resting uncomfortably somewhere around her feet.

“I could never do it,” he said, winking at her. He looked back to his sandwich and took a bite. She swallowed thickly. Her throat suddenly felt like cotton. She grabbed her cup and took a gulp, absently noticing he’d ordered her favorite tea before she yelped and dropped the cup, her mouth burning. “Woah – easy!”

He reached out and steadied her wobbling tea before it could spill, turning concerned eyes on her as she fanned her tongue. His lips quirked slightly.

“Are you ok?” he asked. She nodded mutely, closing her mouth and focusing her gaze on the table. Her eyes were burning, and she hoped if he noticed – because he usually _always_ noticed – he’d think it was because of the hot tea. “Here, I’ll go get you some ice –”

“N-no, it’s ok, I…I’ll get it,” she said. When he continued to frown at her, she waved him off. “It was my fault, and you already got the drinks. I’ll…I’ll be right back.”

She went to stand, and for the second time the chair behind her knocked into her. This time the force was stronger and sent her into the table with a whoosh. Luka, already concerned, looked up to say something to the auburn-haired girl, but she was already running out of the café. His attention turned back to Marinette when she hissed, however, and his eyebrows furrowed as he saw the girl had knocked her back into her tea – which Marinette was now trying to mop off her jeans with a fistful of napkins. He looked back at the table, ready to say something, but the other guy was already standing.

“Sorry!” the black-haired guy she had been with said quickly before he grabbed his coat and ran after her. Luka looked back at Marinette, who had buried her head in her arms on the table. She was shaking slightly, as if she was about to start crying – or already had.

“Hey,” he said gently, reaching out to lay a hand on her arm. She shrank away from him, and his frown deepened. “Mari. It’s ok. It’s just a crazy day. I mean…are you ok? It’ll wash, and I’ll go get the ice, it’s ok.”

“I hate Valentine’s Day,” she mumbled into her arms. His lips pursed, but he didn’t say anything. Didn’t move beyond the subtle shift in his expression. He wasn’t sure he had heard her right – people like Marinette didn’t hate holidays celebrating love. It was like Rose saying she hated…well, Valentine’s Day. “Ugh, none of this is going like it was supposed to.”

“It was supposed to go somewhere?” he asked, trying to keep his tone light. He was trying to make her relax, but it seemed to have the opposite effect when she shrank further into herself. “Hey, hey. It’s ok. Mari, what’s wrong?”

She moved an arm, keeping her face hidden, to grope blindly into her purse. Tikki pressed the gift and card into her hand, and Luka’s eyes widened when she dropped a small, red, sparkly box on the table in front of him. A gold-colored envelope with his name in meticulous handwriting was attached, a heart drawn beside it.

“Even when I don’t plan I still mess it up,” she groaned. She brought her arm back to the other, pressing her face against the table. “Can you just…take it and go? Forget I did any of this?”

“…but you didn’t do anything yet,” he said, pushing the box aside and reaching out for her arm again. He tried to find her hand, but she shrank away from him. “Hey. Hey.”

“Forget I was going to do anything, then. Can…can I get a do-over?” she mumbled. He was finally able to pry her hand away from her arm, and she peeked up at him as he threaded their fingers together. He was smiling at her like…like he thought she was brave.

Incredibly brave.

“I’m not going anywhere, Marinette,” he said softly, squeezing her hand. He laid his free arm on the table and rested his chin on it, smiling gently at her as he rubbed his thumb against her skin. “I am exactly where I’ve wanted to be all day, and the only place I’m going is to get you some ice. If you still need it. And another tea.”

“Even if I’m a walking disaster and have completely botched this whole thing?” she asked. His lips quirked at that.

“I like your disaster,” he said easily. “Besides, I don’t think anything’s botched yet. Was there something to botch? I thought we were just getting coffee.”

“…I can’t tell if you’re being really nice or really dumb,” she said. He snorted, ducking his head against his arm. She smiled when she heard him laughing. When he lifted his head again, his cheeks were a little pink.

“Jules would say I’m dumb,” he said. He tipped his head towards her, glancing at the box he still hadn’t touched. “I’d wager it’s a fair mix of both.”

“I wanted to tell you something,” she sighed. Her eyes drifted back to their hands, where his thumb was still brushing absent patterns against her own. “And in my attempt to not over-complicate it, I think I just went ahead and over-complicated the hell out of it.”

He chuckled at that. He didn’t agree with her, but he didn’t disagree with her, either.

“I’m listening,” he said instead, when she continued to stare at their heads without saying anything. “Whenever you’re ready. I’ve always been listening, Marinette.”

She took a breath. Squeezed his hand. It was now or never. She looked up at him, a nervous smile on her face.

“Then, Luka Couffaine, I wanted to tell you…” she started. She took another breath, opened her mouth, and jerked up when a scream echoed above the crowded café from the street outside. He straightened as well, and they both craned their necks to see through the windows to the street beyond. Something was glowing, the light seeping into the café. Marinette squeezed Luka’s hand before she let go, already on her feet. He caught her wrist again, holding her back, and she turned in time to see his worried face disappear in a blinding flash of light.


	2. Day Two, Loop One: Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette can't shake the feeling that yesterday was Valentine's Day. Luka asks her out for coffee, and he's being really flirty today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sarah Bettens voice* It’s just another day, nothing’s really changed. I can see it when you look at me…or maybe it’s just the same day again? xP (Later updates starting tomorrow – back to work, and I’m back in class this month so T/R updates will be late-late.)

Marinette’s head was _pounding_. She groaned and reached out from the warmth of her blanket, groping blindly for the beeping phone that was not at all helping with her headache. She felt like she had been hit by a truck – like she’d fought off three akumas when she should have been sleeping last night.

…she hadn’t. She was pretty sure she hadn’t, at least. Had she? The last akuma had been…

She finally found her phone and slammed her thumb onto the _snooze_ button, sighing blissfully at the sudden silence of her room. Or…not _silence_ , not exactly. Paris sounded alive as ever through her bedroom window. She could hear birds chirping happily above her head from her balcony. She could even hear her father shouting a greeting at someone on the street.

Paris was up and ready to face the day, and she just wanted to stay in her bed and sleep.

“Have a _great_ day, M. Ramier!” her father shouted from three stories below. She groaned again and shoved her head under her pillow. “And happy Valentine’s Day!”

Valentine’s…

Under her pillow, with her eyes still closed, she scrunched her face in confusion. When she pulled her pillow away, she stared at the ceiling above her with pursed lips and a furrowed brow. Today wasn’t Valentine’s Day. Yesterday had been Valentine’s Day, hadn’t it? She should know. She had gone with Luka to their café, and…wait. Had she? Hadn’t she _just_ been with Luka? Hadn’t…

“Marinette!”

She groaned as she sat up, rubbing at her eyes with her arm. She looked towards her door to find her mom watching her expectantly.

…her alarm was going off again.

“Sweetie, you’ve slept through your alarm _three times now_ ,” Sabine pointed out kindly as Marinette turned it off. “You’re lucky I had to pop upstairs! Now up – you’re going to be late!”

“Yeah,” she said with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes again, and Sabine frowned. “Sorry, Maman. I’m just…really tired.”

“Your father has coffee downstairs,” Sabine said, turning to go. “Maybe you should grab a cup before you leave? Big day today!”

If she had been more awake, Marinette was fairly certain she would have blushed at her mom’s not-so-subtle cheerleading. As it was, Sabine had already disappeared downstairs and Tikki was hovering before her face, watching her with concerned eyes.

“Marinette, are you all right?” her kwami asked. Marinette gave her the best smile she could manage.

“Yeah, just…tired,” she said. She glanced at her phone. It confirmed what her mom had said (and her dad had shouted below): it was Friday, 14 February. Valentine’s Day. She looked back up at Tikki, her smile more sincere this time. “It’s Valentine’s Day, Tikki. Today’s the big day.”

Tikki giggled, doing a little flip in the air in her excitement.

“You’re finally going to tell Luka you like him!” she cheered. She flew forward, nuzzling Marinette’s cheek. “Oh, Marinette, I’m so happy for you! You two will be so happy together!”

“He has to accept my confession first, Tikki,” Marinette said with a giggle. She was feeling more alive the longer she was up. She stretched and grinned. Her headache was already fading.

“I have every confidence he will – he’s been in love with you for over a year now,” Tikki reminded her. Marinette felt her face warm as she climbed down from her loft.

“W-we don’t know that for sure. Feelings can change,” she reminded her calmly. And she would know that better than anyone. She had been crazy-stupid in love with Adrien Agreste when she had first met Luka, after all. Or…at least, she _thought_ she had been.

“I don’t think he has, Marinette,” Tikki said. There was a knowing glint in her eye that Marinette pointedly ignored as she moved about her room. Now that she was up, a sense of excitement and nervous anticipation was starting to hit her. She moved quickly, gathering her things and picking out her outfit for the day. She hesitated at her wardrobe, frowning as she considered her clothes. Tikki sat on her desk, munching on a cookie as Marinette hesitated. “In fact, I would say he loves you even more now that you two are so close. Feelings can only grow the better you know someone!”

“You would know, Tikki,” Marinette laughed. “You’ve been around a lot longer than me.”

Tikki giggled again as Marinette pulled out a pink and white polka-dotted shirt. The capped sleeves were crimped in a peasant style, and a black ribbon ran through a lace trim around the collar, looping in a bow at the center. She had made it special for Valentine’s, planning on pairing it with a pair of black skinny jeans and her pink flats. It was cute, different from her usual blazer and white tee shirt combo, and just casual (and themed) enough to look like she had dressed for the holiday without blatantly looking like she was trying for a date.

Because she wasn’t.

Because it wasn’t a date.

It was coffee – and it wasn’t even coffee _yet_.

She still had to ask him, and he still had to say yes. And then they’d be getting coffee – as _friends_ , so _not a date_ – and then…

She grabbed the jeans before she could spiral. It was just coffee. It was just Luka. She could probably show up in a burlap sack and he’d be happy. Still, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she’d worn that exact outfit the day before (she even found herself checking the jeans for a stain, certain she had spilled tea on them at some point) – which was ridiculous, because the shirt was her special, handmade, brand-new _Valentine’s Shirt_ , and how could she have worn it yesterday if today was Valentine’s Day?

She groaned and rubbed at her eyes. Maybe she should grab that coffee her dad had made…

Her dad was singing along (loudly and off-key) to an old Hall and Oates song and dancing with her mother as she came down the stairs to the bakery. He was just dropping Sabine in a low dip, crooning about how she made his dreams come true, when he noticed Marinette. He grinned at her as he righted Sabine and grabbed Marinette’s hand, spinning her in a twirl that had her laughing and dizzy.

“And I’ll never be the same, oh yeah!” Tom sang out as he spun her towards her mother. He threw his arms out and belted for all of Paris (or at least the three patrons gathered behind the counter) to hear: “Cause you make my dreams come true!”

“Papa, please!” Marinette laughed, her face burning as hoots and cheers came from the customers. He chuckled and bent down to kiss her forehead.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, Marinette! A day for love and happiness! Enjoy it, sweetheart,” he said fondly, winking at her as he handed her a candy apple. She hesitated as she took it, frowning as that niggling sense of déjà vu hit her again. His smile slipped slightly as she stood there staring at the apple. “Marinette?”

“Let her be, Tom – she’s going to be late!” Sabine called. Marinette shook her head and smiled.

“Actually, Papa, can I have two?” she asked. His grin was back in force, a mischievous twinkle lighting his eye as he handed her a second one.

“Oh? A gift for a secret paramour, perhaps?” he asked slyly. Marinette rolled her eyes and placed the apples atop the box of macaroons she’d made the night before. He wasn’t as slick as he thought.

“I just…have a feeling,” she said, shrugging. She stood on her tiptoes as he bent down again and kissed his cheek. It wasn’t like Luka was a secret anything, at least not to her parents. “But maybe. Bye, Papa – happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart,” he said. She kissed her mom’s cheek as she ran past, calling out her farewell as she raced out the door. Once outside, she paused again. She barely registered Tikki’s quiet voice asking if she was all right as she stared at the empty street corner before her. She would have sworn Luka would be there, waiting for her, but she couldn’t for the life of her imagine why. It wasn’t like he normally took her to school. Why would he have any reason to today?

“Marinette?” Tikki pressed. “We should get going. We’ll be…”

Tikki squeaked and ducked out of sight as Luka came to a sudden stop on his bike in front of them. He looked a little winded and frazzled, as if he had rushed the entire way over. Or as if he was having an off morning, too. She bit her lip and tried not to giggle at the startled look on his face when he saw her standing there, but the surprise quickly faded into a pleased smile.

“I was afraid I’d miss you,” he said, hopping off the bike and propping it up with its kickstand. He took the box of macaroons from her without prompting. “You said that you’d be bringing these, and I thought you might like a ride.”

“It’s the strangest thing,” she said as she took the candy apples from the top of the box.

“My offering to give you a ride?” he asked, amused, as he secured the box to the back of his bike. She shook her head and held out an apple for him. He grinned as he took it. “Maybe I should worry about my reputation as a gentleman, if you wouldn’t expect me to give you a ride.”

“No, not that,” she hummed. She shook her head and smiled at him. “It’s just…this morning’s been a little weird. It’s like…anyway. I just had this feeling that you’d be out here? Or maybe I was just hoping you’d be out here. Maybe I just wanted to see you.”

“You’d see me at school,” he said, hopping back onto his bike once the macarons were secure and the apple was in the basket. He patted the seat behind him, and she shook her head as she climbed on. She wrapped her arms around him without prompting, holding him close as she rested her cheek against his shoulder. It all felt so familiar, which shouldn’t be surprising. It wasn’t the first time he’d offered her a ride somewhere. She glanced up to find he was still watching her, and she smiled as she nudged her nose against his shoulder.

“We’re gonna be late,” she said, and he chuckled before taking off. She hummed and squeezed his middle. “No, it’s just…I don’t know. I’ve felt off all morning. Can you believe I woke up thinking it was Saturday?”

“Can you believe I did, too?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder to grin at her. “That’s why I was afraid I’d missed you. It’s definitely been a weird morning.”

“We better not tell Rose,” she giggled. “She’d be so mad if she thought we forgot Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh, I didn’t forget,” he said, stopping at a corner to wait for the light. He looked back at her as they waited. “In fact, I wanted to talk to you about that. Still no plans, I hope?”

She blinked up at him, that strange niggling back in her mind. Wasn’t _she_ supposed to be asking _him_ that?

“I…um…no?” she answered, hating how uncertain she sounded. She cleared her throat and shook her head. “No. I don’t have plans…yet. I actually wanted to ask you about that, too.”

His smile warmed, and her breath caught as he tipped his head forward. She hated the helmets they were wearing, thinking she’d much rather his forehead be touching her own. He looked up at her from under his lashes, and her heart skipped a beat.

“Have coffee with me?” he asked, his voice low. “After school? I have a feeling we’ll both need it, and there’s no one else I’d rather spend Valentine’s Day with.”

“L-Luka…?” she breathed, an uncertain question remaining unspoken between them. He continued to watch her, patiently waiting for an answer, and she nodded. A hesitant smile curled her lips. “I wanted to spend Valentine’s with you, too. Yes. I’d love to get coffee with you.”

He didn’t say anything, but his smile was answer enough as he looked back to the street and crossed, maybe pedaling a bit faster to make up for the lost time. The bell was already ringing by the time they pulled up, students rushing inside to avoid being late. She waited as he locked his bike up, a little smile on her face when he laid his arm across her shoulders and walked with her into the building. He actually walked her to her first class, bidding her farewell with a kiss to her cheek by the open door that had Rose _screaming_. He winked at her before jogging off to his own class, whistling the entire way. She entered the room in a daze, sinking into her seat beside Rose with a stupid grin on her face. Rose pounced as soon as she was seated, shaking her excitedly as she asked _what was that, what did that mean, are you together now, what about the plan, oh my God Mari he kissed you!!!!!_

Their teacher cleared his throat, and Rose squeaked out an apology as class began. Rose made a mental note to let Marinette borrow her notes later, as she was ninety percent sure she didn’t hear any of the lesson that morning.

– V –

Marinette felt like she was floating on a cloud the rest of the day, but she supposed – given it was Valentine’s Day – that was appropriate. Luka couldn’t make lunch because of a group project, but she left the canteen a little early to find him. He was in the library, quietly arguing with his two groupmates over the best way to proceed with the presentation (well, _they_ were arguing – he was mediating), and his entire face lit up when he saw her.

“You’re an angel,” he breathed when she handed him his macarons.

“If I didn’t bring them to you I’m pretty sure Dingo was going to inhale them all,” she giggled. She fished out an apple Juleka had given her and gave that to him as well. “We were all pretty sure you weren’t going to eat. This is from Juleka.”

He kissed her cheek again as the bell rang, and he quickly gathered his things – promising to e-mail the others his share of the project over the weekend – so he could walk her to her next class. She rolled her eyes and told him it wasn’t necessary, but he just smiled and squeezed the hand he hadn’t stopped holding.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” he said, as if that was answer enough. She gave him a look as she paused outside her next class. He squeezed her hand again and let go, moving past her to continue on to his own class. When she sat down behind Juleka and Rose, she leaned forward and tapped their shoulders.

“Hey, guys…” she began as they turned around. “Luka and I aren’t…we didn’t get together already, did we? I mean we’re not dating, right?”

Juleka and Rose shared a confused look.

“I didn’t think so? But he did kiss you this morning…” Rose said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Juleka shrugged.

“I mean, you’ve been dancing around each other for a year now,” she said. “But wasn’t that the point of coffee today? Your confession? Making things official?”

“It’s just been a weird day,” Marinette sighed. “Like…I feel like it’s already happened? And he keeps acting like…I dunno, like he _knew_ I was going to confess and beat me to it? But I don’t remember actually telling him, or him telling me, or…ugh. I’m so tired.”

“It’s a good thing you’re getting coffee later, then,” Rose said with a giggle. Marinette slumped forward on her desk with a groan, and Rose patted her head sympathetically.

Yeah, she supposed it was…

– V –

She didn’t see him again until school was over. Her last class let out a bit early (the teacher also claiming she was just tired, and it was Friday, and Valentine’s, so “Get out of here and have fun already.”), so at the end of the day she found herself waiting by his bike. She didn’t feel anxious, though, which...surprised her. She was normally a nervous wreck with things like love confessions and feelings, and even though she’d always had an easy relationship with Luka that fact hadn’t changed as she became more aware of her feelings for him. And yet…with how he had been acting earlier that day…

She wasn’t nervous.

She was happy. Excited, even. And maybe that was a good sign? That maybe things would work out, and they might actually be ok as a couple, and…

She jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around her. Before she could scream, Luka’s head was resting on her shoulder and he was pulling her back against his chest. He sighed, his eyes closed, and leaned his head against hers.

“Today was _so long_ ,” he breathed. “I’m exhausted.”

“Good thing we’re getting coffee, then,” she laughed, echoing Rose’s earlier sentiment. She wondered if he heard how breathy she sounded. He stood a bit straighter and smiled down at her, and when she tipped her head back he kissed her forehead. Her cheeks warmed. “You’ve…you’ve been doing that a lot today.”

“What?” he asked, frowning. Her face grew warmer as she looked away, her arms coming up to rest on his.

“K-kissing me,” she said. He chuckled again, nudging her cheek with his nose.

“Oh, I haven’t kissed you yet,” he whispered by her ear, and she was sure her blush had spread clear to her toes. He pressed his lips against her cheek, and she could feel his smirk. “You’ll know when I kiss you, Marinette.”

Her brain exploded. She was ninety percent sure her brain just _exploded_. He pecked one last teasing kiss against her cheek before he let her go, and the smile on his face was entirely too relaxed to call _smug_ , but there was definitely a smug look about it. She swallowed and took a steadying breath, trying to still her racing heart as she watched him kneel down to unchain his bike. She wanted to scream at him. To let him know that it wasn’t fair, that he was _cheating_ , that _she_ was supposed to be flustering _him…_ but then he was handing her his spare helmet – her helmet, as she was starting to think of it – and giving her that encouraging smile, and she thought maybe she just wanted to kiss him instead.

Properly kiss him. So he could know when she kissed him, too.

“Marinette?” he called, and she jumped as she realized she had spaced out on him. She smiled and took the helmet, climbing onto the bike behind him. Before he could take off, she leaned up and pressed a kiss against his cheek. He turned startled – pleased – eyes on her, and she ducked her head against his shoulder.

“Y’know…” she said, peeking up at him, “…this wasn’t how I planned today. I was supposed to ask _you_ out.”

“As long as the end result is us together, does it really matter who asked who?” he asked. She laughed, shaking her head. She wondered if her face would ever return to its normal color.

“Are you sure I’m not dreaming? It can’t be this easy. It was never this easy before,” she said, her voice muffled against his coat.

“Maybe that’s how you know it’s right,” he said. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Maybe it’s easy when it’s right.”

“…Juleka told you, didn’t she?” she asked, raising her head. His eyebrows rose at that, and she frowned. “She told you what I was planning. Not planning. Or…I didn’t already tell you I like you, did I? This day has felt so weird, and I’ve been so off, and when I woke up this morning I would have sworn that I’d already just blurted out _I love you_ yesterday and…”

He cut her off with a kiss.

An actual kiss.

On the mouth and everything.

And it was kind of awkward, because she was still behind him, and he had to crane his neck funny, and their helmets bumped together a bit, but it was still a kiss. A quick press of the lips, just enough to stop her rambling, and just enough to make her want more when he pulled back. She blinked at him, dazed, and there was something about his expression…a knowing look to his smile, a light in his eyes…but he just pressed his helmet to her own and closed his eyes, taking a moment to breathe.

“Juleka didn’t tell me anything,” he said. He took a moment, one she recognized as him gathering his words. “You did. Yesterday, when you told me you were over Adrien. And this morning, when you agreed to get coffee with me. Unless I was reading too much into this and getting coffee together on Valentine’s Day doesn’t count as a date?”

“D-do you want it to be a date?” she asked. He opened his eyes and grinned at her, darting in for another quick kiss. She thought she could get used to those kisses.

“I really want it to be a date,” he said. She laid her head back on his shoulder, squeezing his middle as a happy thrill ran through her.

“Ok, then,” she said. “It’s a date. We’re going on a date.”

She felt and heard his chuckle as he started pedaling, and she pressed herself closer to his back. She glanced down at her purse to see Tikki beaming at her, and she couldn’t stop the giggle as she smiled back at her kwami.

She was going on a date.

With Luka Couffaine.

Before she knew it, he was pulling up outside a café they had started frequenting the previous summer. She frowned when she saw how crowded it was. The line was long, and it looked like every table was taken – even the ones outside, with couples bundled up in coats and scarves but still enjoying time together over warm drinks. She tightened her arms around his middle, and he looked back to see why she wasn’t getting off.

“Marinette? Are you ok?” he asked. She sighed and laid her head against his back.

“I should have expected it to be this packed, but…” she said, frowning as she looked back at the crowd. He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, and her frown vanished as he kissed her cheek.

“See if you can find us a table,” he said. “I’ll get it line.”

She nodded and hopped off, that feeling of uncertainty – of strange familiarity – that had been plaguing her all day niggling at her again. She paused as she looked back at the café, the helmet half off her head as Luka chained up his bike. When he turned back to her, reaching for the helmet, she asked, “Hey…can I get an iced coffee?”

He blinked in surprise.

“An iced coffee?” he repeated, sounding maybe a little amused. He took her helmet, his lips quirking slightly. “Are you sure? I mean…it’s freezing out here.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Can you just humor me?” she asked. She looked down and fiddled with the end of her scarf. “Besides, it won’t be freezing in there. And…I don’t know. You know it’s been a weird day. I just…I have this _feeling_. Like I’m gonna have a klutz attack and spill it all over me.”

When she looked back up at him, he had that look in his eyes again. Her lower lip jutted out in a slight pout, and he shook his head and chuckled. After putting the helmets back in the basket, he bent down and kissed her forehead. She was still trying to pout when he pulled back, and after a moment of watching her with a contemplative grin he tipped her chin up and leaned back in, kissing her mouth this time. Her hands left her scarf to grip onto his coat, and she felt him smile against her mouth before he pulled away.

“That was much better,” he said softly, looking down at her through half-lidded eyes. She bit down on her smile, and he thumbed her lip out from between her teeth before kissing her again. “Easier on my neck, too. Ok, darning. One iced coffee coming up.”

“… _darning?_ ” she asked, snorting slightly. He grinned.

“What? I thought it was cute,” he said. “Like _darling_ , but better, because you sew.”

“…oh my God,” she laughed, pressing her face into his coat. “You…you are _such_ a dork! How long have you been sitting on that one?”

“A while,” he chuckled. She glanced back up at him, and he grinned. “Too much?”

“…I love you,” she admitted in a rushed whisper. Her eyes widened as his grin turned into a full-blown smile, and she squeaked. “It! I love it! I…oh geeze.”

“Go find us a table,” he said with a laugh. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear before she could run off, “I love you, too, darning.”

Marinette couldn’t wipe the grin off her face as they entered the café. She didn’t care how weird the day had been: it was turning out to be the best day ever.

Once inside, the only table she could find was in the back corner by the restrooms. There was barely enough room for her to slide in, as the tables around it were crowded with couples and groups of friends all out to enjoy the holiday. She frowned as she considered it, and she turned to catch Luka’s eye as he waited in line. When he raised a brow in silent question, she pointed to the restroom sign and pulled a face. He chuckled and shrugged, the gesture screaming _what can you do?_ , and she rolled her eyes. Well, as long as he wasn’t bothered by it, she supposed. She went to slide in on the side of the table away from the restrooms when he called her name and gestured to the other chair. She frowned, but he gave her a thumbs up before the barista called him to the counter.

She leaned against the table, her arms folded across her chest like a pouting child. That was how he found her a few minutes later when he came up with their drinks. He laughed as he put their order on the table.

“What?” he asked. “Aren’t you going to sit? I did ask for takeaway cups, just in case you wanted to find somewhere quieter.”

“This is fine,” she said. “Really. It kinda feels like our spot, you know? It’s fine.”

“Then…?” he stood behind the chair by the restrooms and pulled it out, dipping his head towards her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Luka, no!” she said. “I’m smaller – you should sit there! You’ll have more room!”

“It’s fine, Mari,” he said. When she continued to stand there – when she went to sit in the other chair again – he caught her wrist and looked at the chairs, considering. “Or…”

She yelped when he grabbed her middle, tugging her towards him as he sat in the chair by the restrooms. She settled in his lap, her entire face red, and he grinned at her as he set his chin on her shoulder. She jumped as their table wobbled, and they looked over to the group at the table beside theirs. They were leaving, and one of them had knocked his chair into the one Marinette had been planning on sitting in. Marinette frowned, that feeling coming over her again, but she quickly dismissed it when Luka squeezed her middle.

“Looks like you were right about spilling the coffee,” he hummed. She turned slightly, trying to see him better, and he smiled as he leaned his head against hers. “See? This is better.”

She couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed with him. She laid her arms over his own, smiling as she relaxed against him. She barely registered another couple grabbing the table next to them.

“Ok, maybe it is better,” she sighed. She squirmed slightly, nudging him to move, and he leaned back as she shifted. She swung her legs around and turned so that her back was against the wall instead of his chest. His arms were still around her middle, and she looped one of hers around his shoulders with a grin. “There. _This_ is better – now I can look at you.”

“Do you like looking at me?” he teased. He laughed as she pressed her face against his neck, groaning at the blush she felt returning. “It’s ok if you do. I like looking at you.”

“Stoooop,” she whined, her other hand coming up to toy with the string from his hoodie. He nudged her cheek with his nose, and when she glanced up at him he kissed her. She whined again when he pulled away, but that time it wasn’t because she was annoyed or flustered.

“I like doing that, too,” he said softly. She smiled and laid her head against his shoulder, sighing as she cuddled closer to him. Yeah, she liked that, too.

“Me –” she started, but a strangled yelp at the table beside them made them both look up.

“Mine!” the girl sitting with her back to them cried. The guy that was with her was staring at her with wide green eyes. Marinette bit her lip as the guy glanced back at them, noticing they were watching. “That is, be mine! I mean, not _mine-_ mine, but…y’know, conversation hearts! The candy? Like…”

Luka’s chuckle brought her attention back to him. He was watching the couple with a sympathetic smile, and when Marinette turned back to him he dropped a kiss against her forehead.

“Man, brutal,” he said quietly. He smiled at her when she nudged him. “I can’t imagine confessing to someone on Valentine’s Day. There’s so much pressure, and you’d be a nervous wreck all day. And if then if they said no? It would take an incredibly brave person to go through with that. I don’t think I could do it.”

“You asked me out on Valentine’s Day,” she said. She tugged on his hoodie string again. “You told me you liked me. And kissed me.”

“A lot,” he teased, and she smiled before leaning up to kiss him. His smile got a bit bigger at that. “It’s not the same, though. I already knew you liked me.”

“…oh?” she asked. She sat up a bit straighter and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head, fidgeting slightly.

“You told me you loved me first,” he said absently, reaching for his coffee. She poked his shoulder as he took a sip, frowning.

“I did not,” she said. He frowned as he went to put his coffee back on the table, but the table wobbled as the girl behind them suddenly sprang up and raced out of the café. He waited a moment for the table to settle before putting the coffee down. The guy was already up and running after her, but Marinette wasn’t really paying attention to them anymore. “Luka. I did not.”

He tipped his head back, his eyes darting back and forth as if he was replaying the day in his mind. After a moment, his lips pursed and he nodded. He looked back at her and shrugged.

“It was a slip, but you definitely said it first,” he said. When she continued to pout, he chuckled and shrugged. “…or maybe I did. Ok. But the point still stands. I wasn’t nervous about asking you out. Or telling you I like you.”

He reached for her hand, threading their fingers together and rubbing his thumb against her hand.

“You don’t make me nervous, Marinette,” he said. She sighed and leaned her head back on his shoulder, smiling as she watched his thumb brush against her skin.

“It’s so strange…normally, all of this _does_ make me nervous,” she said. She turned her head slightly, kissing at the bit of skin above his collar, and squeezed his hand. “It makes me _so nervous._ But…you don’t really make me nervous, either. It seems kind of silly now, though, because I _was_ nervous about today…but now it seems silly. I had this whole big…not a _plan_ , but plan enough.”

She reached into her bag, and Tikki pressed the box of chocolates into her hand. She held it up for him and smiled.

“I was going to give you this and tell you I like you,” she said with a little laugh. He grinned as he took the box, tracing his thumb over the heart by his name on the card. “But you’re right. It’s easy, and I shouldn’t have been so nervous.”

She looked up at him, feeling butterflies – the good kind, not the purple kind – fluttering in her stomach at the look on his face. He opened the box and popped a chocolate into his mouth, and when he caught her looking at him he darted forward again and kissed her. He tasted like coffee and chocolate, and Marinette loved it.

“Thank you,” she said after a moment. He hummed, and she sighed as she relaxed against him. “This is the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had.”

“Any day with you is the best I’ve ever had,” he said softly. She snorted, pressing her face against his shirt to muffle her laughter.

“Oh my God, Luka,” she gasped. “Did you really just…?”

“I’m an artist,” he sniffed. “I’m being poetic.”

“You’re being a _dork_ ,” she giggled.

“You love it,” he said, and she grinned up at him.

“I really do,” she said. She opened her mouth, another taunt on her lips, but a scream echoed above the crowded café from the street outside. They both sat up straighter, craning their necks to see through the windows to the street beyond. Something was glowing, the light seeping into the café. Marinette jumped to her feet without thinking, already a step away from Luka before he grabbed her wrist. She turned, her eyes still peering into the street beyond, but she caught one glance at his worried face before he disappeared in a blinding flash.


	3. Day Three, Loop Two: Candy Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day...again? Things are damaged. (Luka is "things".)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder: all of these chapters ARE connected. Also I can safely promise that no one will die in this fic. Things may get a little…damaged, but nobody dies. (Note: Luka is “things”. I’m not even sorry. I love this chapter.)

Marinette didn’t want to wake up. She’d been having the _best_ dream.

She had been dreaming of Valentine’s Day, and it had gone perfectly. Luka had picked her up for school, and _he_ had asked _her_ out. On a date-date, not just a coffee-not-really-a-date-confession-date. He had kissed her, multiple times, throughout the day, and even though they were chaste little cheek kisses he had kissed her _for real_ after school. And at their café. And he had told her he loved her before she had laughed and given him his Valentine.

“It seems kind of silly now,” she had told him in her dream, sitting on his lap with her head on his shoulder as he held her hand. “I had this whole big…not a _plan_ , but plan enough. I was going to give you this and tell you I like you.”

He had grinned at her as he ate a chocolate, and she remembered feeling butterflies at the look in his eyes.

“But you’re right. It’s easy, and I shouldn’t have been nervous,” she’d said, and when she’d kissed him he tasted like coffee and chocolate.

And she hadn’t been nervous around him _at all_.

It had been a good dream.

A _great_ dream.

But the glaring screen on her phone confirmed that it had been, in fact, just a dream, and now she had to wake up and blunder her way through the real thing. She was feeling butterflies again, but she wasn’t so sure they _weren’t_ the purple kind this time. Despite the great dream, which should have meant a great sleep, she was exhausted, and the fact that it was Friday, 14 February, meant that she had school. And she still had to confess to Luka after school.

And that was only _if_ he agreed to get coffee with her.

“Tikki, can I just stay in bed?” she whined from under her pillow. She heard her kwami’s giggle before the tiny red god tugged at her fingers, trying to move them from where they held her pillow in place. She peeked out to find Tikki smiling at her.

“Come on, Marinette – it’s _Valentine’s Day!_ ” she cheered, doing a little back-flip in the air. “Aren’t you excited? You’re finally going to tell Luka how you feel today!”

Marinette smiled, bringing her hand up to place her fingers on her lips. She knew it was only a dream, but Dream Luka had been a great kisser…and she was certain Real Luka would be even better. A manic giggle escaped her, and she pressed her face back into her pillow before kicking her feet.

Ok, new plan: not only was she going to tell Luka Couffaine she liked him by the end of the day, but she was going to kiss him, too.

She sang along with her radio as she got ready for the day, a giddy smile plastered to her face. As she grabbed Luka’s chocolates and placed them in her purse, she realized she couldn’t remember _why_ she had been so nervous the day before. She knew Luka liked her – or at least he used to, not so very long ago – and she was pretty sure he still did. The only reason he hadn’t made a move yet was because he was respecting her and giving her time to deal with her feelings for Adrien, but those hadn’t been an issue for a while now. So…really, she had no reason to be nervous. Everything was going to be fine. It was just Luka.

She bit her lip, giggling again as she remembered the dream kisses. She was being silly. Ridiculous. It was just Luka, and she was just Marinette, and they were just them, and by the end of the day…she pulled out her phone as she slipped her backpack on and started down the steps.

_MDC: Hey girl! Sorry about the freak-out last night._

_MDC: I’m gonna tell Luka I like him today, and everything is going to be GREAT._

_MDC: (Happy Valentine’s Day. :) )_

She was entering the bakery by the time Alya responded.

_AC: woo-hoo! That’s my girl – go get im!_

Marinette laughed and went to put her phone back in her bag, practically skipping over to her dad to greet him with a hug.

“Morning, Papa!” she said cheerfully. He laughed as she scooped up the box of macarons, turning down the radio that had just started playing an old Hall and Oates song. Marinette frowned as a feeling of déjà vu came over her. She half expected Tom to scoop her up in a dance as he sang along, but all he did was place two candy apples on top of her macarons. Her frown deepened as she took them. “Two?”

He glanced behind her, a knowing smile appearing beneath his mustache, and winked at her before turning back to the apples he was still dipping. She turned around with a shrug, and she froze as she saw Luka leaning against the wall by the door. His head was tipped back against the wall, eyes closed, with his arms folded over his chest and a leg propped up against the wall. He almost looked like he was sleeping, and when she stopped in front of him she paused to wonder if he was.

He…looked like he needed it, if she was being honest. There were bruises under his eyes, just faint enough to make her worry. She wondered if he had slept the night before. She wondered if maybe she should still ask him out or just insist he head straight home after school – if he should even go to school.

“Luka?” she asked, making him jump. He was smiling when he looked down at her, though that did little to ease her concern. “What are you doing here? And more importantly, are you ok? You look…tired.”

It was the nicest way she could tell him he looked like crap.

“M’fine,” he mumbled, standing up and rubbing at his eyes. They were a bit clearer when he looked back at her. “Yesterday you said you were bringing macarons. Thought you might like a ride.”

She put the box of macarons on the windowsill beside him and reached up, cupping his face with her hands. She brushed a thumb beneath his eye, against the faint shadow, and frowned when he closed his eyes and sighed. He leaned into her touch, his hands coming up automatically to rest against her own. His thumbs rubbed against her wrists, a steadying gesture, and she bit her lip.

“I don’t think you should be riding anywhere, Luka,” she said. “I’m amazed you made it here in one piece.”

“I’ll be fine, darning,” he said, his voice low and sluggish. Her brow furrowed at the endearment, something tugging at the back of her mind…

_“…darning?”_

_“What? I thought it was cute. Like darling, but better, because you sew.”_

_“…oh my God, you are such a dork! How long have you been sitting on that one?”_

He opened his eyes and gave her a lazy smile, and suddenly the butterflies were back in force. She realized, belatedly, that she was still holding his face, and she swallowed before pulling her hands back. He slipped his grip from her wrists to her hands, locking their fingers together and squeezing.

_“I love you, too, darning.”_

She sucked her lower lip between her teeth, biting down slightly. His eyes dropped to her mouth, and she cleared her throat before she could get any more distracted. She had never noticed him stare at her mouth like that before…

“You know,” she said, clearing her throat again when her voice came out an octave higher than she intended, “I was going to ask if you wanted to get some coffee after school, but maybe we should get some now? You look like you need sleep, Luka.”

He bent down, pressing his forehead against hers, his eyes closing again. His lips quirked up in a smile.

“…would you believe I’ve already had two cups this morning?” he whispered, and her eyes snapped open to gawk at him. “M. Belcourt’s going to kill me. I’ve got Theory first thing.”

_“I’d like to get coffee now, but school’s going to start soon and I’ve already had a cup this morning. I’ve got Theory first thing, and Belcourt will kill me if I drink that much caffeine before class.”_

Her brow furrowed again at the niggling in her mind. He opened his eyes and leaned back, bringing up a thumb to rub against her forehead, smoothing her frown.

“What’s got you thinking so hard, darning?” he asked. She shook her head and gave him her best smile.

“…nothing. Just…nothing,” she said, shaking her head again. His mouth quirked in a lopsided smile, but before either could say anything Sabine was by their side. She grasped their shoulders and looked between them.

“All right, you two,” she said fondly. “I know it’s Valentine’s Day, and as adorable as you are, if you don’t get a move on you’ll be late for school.”

“M-Maman!” she gasped, but Sabine ignored her and turned to Luka.

“Dear, leave your bike with us,” she said. He went to protest, but she shook her head. “Marinette’s right. You look exhausted, and you shouldn’t be riding right now. Hopefully the walk will wake you up.”

He nodded with a sigh and grabbed the macarons. He stuck his elbow out for Marinette.

“Ready?” he asked. She rolled her eyes and looped her arm through his.

“I was serious, though,” she said before they could leave. “Would you like to? Get coffee with me after school?”

“There’s no one else I’d rather spend Valentine’s Day with,” he said, opening the door for her. She bit down on her lip again, but she couldn’t hide the smile spreading on her face. She was _beaming_. She glanced back at her mother as they stepped out onto the street, and Sabine grinned back at her as she gave her a thumbs up.

– V –

Marinette had been distracted _all day._

They had made it to school just in time for the bell, partly because they’d been walking and partly because they’d been walking slowly, thanks to Luka’s exhaustion. When she’d pestered him about it again, he’d kissed her forehead and told her not to worry.

“I didn’t sleep well last night,” he’d finally said. He dipped down a little, winking at her. “Can you keep a secret? I was just a little excited about today. Kept waking up all night.”

“You were excited about Valentine’s Day?” she’d asked, bemused. He stood straighter and smiled, keeping his gaze on the sidewalk ahead of them. “But you said yesterday you didn’t have plans for today. That’s why I asked you to coffee. Did…that didn’t change, did it?”

“Well, if you really want to know,” he’d said, pausing to yawn and pointedly ignoring the look she gave him when he did, “I was going to ask you, if you hadn’t beat me to it.”

That had stunned her a little, until he’d glanced down at her and added, “Everyone else had Valentine’s plans, and we were the odd ones out. If you didn’t have plans, and I didn’t have plans, why not make plans together?”

“Y-yeah,” she’d mumbled, looking back down at her shoes with a frown. “That’s exactly what I’d been thinking…”

Except it hadn’t been, because that had just been her excuse. Was it possible it was just an excuse for him, too? She wasn’t so sure anymore. The confidence she’d felt in the morning had faded fast, and it didn’t help that Luka had still looked beat when they’d reached the school.

“Here,” she’d said, holding out the macarons to him. He’d raised an eyebrow and grabbed one, even as she was putting one of the candy apples in his backpack. “I don’t think the caffeine’s helping. Maybe a sugar rush will do?”

He’d surprised her when he pulled her into a tight hug. That wasn’t really odd for them (they hugged all the time), but what had been surprising was the mumbled words muffled against her neck: “You’re the best, Mari. What would I do without you?”

He was acting like a _boyfriend_. And yes, that was the ultimate plan – goal – _whatever_ for the day, but…she felt like she was three steps behind. They’d always been close, and he’d told her he liked her months ago, but she hadn’t told him the same, had she? Not yet, at least. That was the whole point of afternoon coffee!

And, of course, there was that nagging feeling that she’d already struggled with this before…

He didn’t make it to lunch. Dingo had said he had a group project, though he wasn’t sure how useful he’d be to them since he’d been a zombie all day. Marinette had frowned at that, asking if he had perked up at all through the morning, and Brielle had just smiled coyly at her and told her yes, any time he’d mentioned how they had _plans_ after school. Marinette, trying to ignore Brielle’s smirk, had sent him a quick text, reminding him to eat _something_ so he wasn’t starving all day, and he’d sent back a winking emoji and told her the candy apple was just enough apple to keep him full and just enough candy to make the sugar rush last. She’d been so distracted by his text that she didn’t notice Dingo grab the last of the macarons, though Brielle did slap the back of his head when Marinette had whined that the toasted marshmallow ones had been for _Luka_ , not him.

By the time the last classes of the day had let out and she saw him waving at her from the entrance, he looked worlds better. Still tired, but more alive.

“You made it!” she cheered from where she was waiting on the sidewalk. He chuckled as he approached her, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. He pulled her towards him when he reached her, sighing happily as he pressed his face against her shoulder. She giggled nervously and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back uncertainly.

“Someone promised me coffee,” he said. He sighed and adjusted his head, resting his cheek against her shoulder and pressing his head against her own. “I’ve been so tired the thought of coffee with you was the only thing getting me through.”

“I-is that so?” she asked. He hummed, nodding, and she giggled again as she gave him a squeeze. “Well, we should get going, then. I think my favorite guitarist needs some caffeine.”

He grinned as he pulled away from her. He grabbed her hand and started walking away from the school, and she smiled as she followed after him. She was finding she liked holding his hand.

“Your favorite guitarist?” he quipped, glancing down at her. She felt her cheeks warm. He squeezed her hand. “Don’t let Jagged know. I’ll be he’s got a jealous streak a mile wide.”

“Oh, he knows you’re my favorite,” she said primly. She winked at him. “I think he even ships it.”

Luka stumbled slightly, his eyes going wide and cheeks dusting pink, but she just smiled and kept her gaze ahead of them. They continued on in silence for a bit after that. He continued to gawk at her, and she continued to ignore him. As they neared their café, she heard his stomach grumble and finally faced him again. His face was still red.

“…coffee and food, then,” she said. She nudged his arm with her shoulder, shooting a worried look towards his stomach. “You said you ate.”

“A candy apple, and it was delicious,” he said. He winced as his stomach made another noise. “I could use some real food, though.”

“I owe you some macarons,” she said thoughtfully. “Dingo was a jerk and ate yours.”

“Dingo is a bottomless pit with legs,” Luka laughed. She snickered at that, and he smiled as he squeezed her hand. He nodded ahead of them, where their café was waiting across the street. Marinette frowned as she noticed how packed it was, and yet somehow that didn’t surprise her, either. It was Valentine’s Day, after all. “Seriously. His stomach is a black hole. Anyway, they make great sandwiches. I’ll be fine.”

“I should have expected them to be busy,” she sighed as they crossed the street. Even the outdoor tables were taken. “How about you grab us a table and I’ll get the coffee?”

“You find the table,” he said. She frowned at him.

“Luka, I was the one who asked you out,” she said. She froze when she realized what she’d said, especially when she noticed the grin he was giving her. “I-I mean, for coffee. I asked you to get coffee with me. So-o let me pay.”

“Nope,” he said, placing both hands on her shoulders and leaning in to kiss her forehead. She felt her face getting hot again. “Besides, didn’t I tell you I was going to ask you out if you hadn’t asked first? Let me be a gentleman here and get my girl some coffee.”

“Y-your girl?” she squeaked. He pulled back and opened the door, smiling at her in lieu of an answer. She pushed out a breath and gripped the straps of her backpack, shooting him an annoyed look as she crossed under his arm. He reached out before she could get too far and caught her hand again, making her look back at him.

“Hey…any special requests?” he asked. When she frowned at him, he shrugged. “Not feeling like an iced coffee or something, are you?”

“An iced coffee?” she asked, her eyebrows soaring. She reached up to lay a hand on his forehead, grinning as he rolled his eyes. “Maybe you are coming down with something. Luka, it’s _freezing_ outside. Why would I want an _iced_ coffee?”

He rolled his eyes again and nudged her forward when another group came up to the entrance behind him.

“All right, all right,” he groused. “Go find that table. Forgive me for trying to be considerate. Just…I don’t know. Had a feeling.”

She did, too, if she was being honest, because an iced coffee sounded like a great idea. But it was freezing out, and even if it was warm in the café – warmer still with all the extra bodies – she’d still prefer a nice, hot tea over an iced coffee.

“Maybe a tea,” she called out as she walked away. “Instead of a coffee. But still a hot one!”

The only table she could find was back in the corner by the bathrooms. There was a group leaving the table beside it, and while she was tempted to grab that one instead the group had left it a little…messy. She sighed and looked back at Luka, gesturing at the table and the hall to the bathrooms helplessly, but he just smiled and sent her a thumbs up before the barista called him to the counter. She looked back at the table and bit her lip. She supposed it could be worse.

She slid into the chair by the other table, figuring Luka would have more room in the other chair, and reached into her purse for his chocolates. Tikki grinned up at her encouragingly as she handed her the box.

“Good luck, Marinette!” she cheered. Marinette giggled and ran a finger along the kwami’s head.

“You _are_ luck, Tikki,” she whispered. Her smile warmed as she thought back to their conversation at the door. “Besides…I’m his girl, apparently.”

They grinned at each other, and Tikki darted deeper into the purse with a giggle when they heard Luka approaching. He raised an eyebrow as Marinette put the box on the table by his chair.

“I got our order to go, just in case you wanted to find somewhere quieter,” he said, handing her a takeaway cup with her favorite tea in it. She hummed as she inhaled the steam, her smile growing. “What’s this?”

“This is fine,” she said. She glanced behind her as another couple claimed the table behind them, scooting closer to the wall as a girl with long auburn hair sat behind her. She looked as nervous as Marinette felt, or felt she should feel. She turned back to Luka and wrapped her hands around her cup, sighing at the warmth. “And that’s for you. For…you know. Valentine’s Day.”

She looked down, unable to hold his gaze as a blush stained her cheeks. She went to drink her tea, but he put a finger against the lid.

“Careful – it’s hot,” he said absently. She smiled at him and took a small sip, grateful for the reminder. It _was_ really hot. He pulled his chair out, put his own cup on the table, and held out a treat bag to her with a chuckle and shake of his head. He sat down and opened his sandwich, glancing up at her as he took a bite. She pulled a heart-shaped macaron from the bag – cherry, if the smell and color were anything to go by. She looked up at him with a laugh, and he shrugged.

“I doubt they’re as good as yours,” he said nonchalantly, “but there’s a whole display of them by the register, and I didn’t come prepared.”

“You…thank you,” she laughed. It probably wasn’t as good as hers, and it definitely wouldn’t be as good as her papa’s, but it was the thought that mattered. She placed it on the table, tracing a finger along the ganache stripes drizzled along the top. “Dork.”

“So far today you’ve given me a candy apple, a macaron, and now whatever’s in here,” he said, holding up the box. “Not that I’m complaining or ungrateful or anything. I just feel like I have some catching up to do.”

She smiled and looked back at her tea, flexing her fingers in a slight squeeze. She supposed it was now or never. If she didn’t say anything, he was just going to open the card and find out anyway. She opened her mouth to say something, and –

“Mine!” the girl sitting behind her cried, and Marinette froze as Luka looked behind her. She felt like a bucket of ice had been dumped into her veins as she listened to the girl ramble on, her voice just shy of a panicked shriek. “That is, be mine! I mean, not _mine-_ mine, but…y’know –”

“…conversation hearts…” Marinette whispered, her wide eyes staring ahead of her. She had heard this conversation before. She’d heard Luka…Luka was chuckling, looking at the couple with a sympathetic grin.

“Man, brutal,” he said quietly. He looked back at her, and that feeling hit her again. Like a lead weight dropping into the pit of her stomach, even though he was smiling warmly at her. “I can’t –”

“No, wait!” she cried, lurching forward with her hands out to stop him – but she had forgotten she’d been holding her tea. Her eyes widened in horror as she _flung her scalding hot tea at him_ , the lid flying off as it bounced on the table and poured into his lap. He cursed as he leapt back a second too late, his chair skidding into the wall as he gripped the molding around the doorway that led to the restrooms. She gawked at his lap in horror – and then a different kind of mortification as she realized _she was staring at his crotch_ and jerked her eyes up to his face. He was gritting his teeth, a pained smile on his lips as he took a few steadying breaths. She slapped her hands over her mouth, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes. “Oh my God. Luka, I am _so_ –”

“It’s…it’s fine,” he said through a wince. He stood a little straighter and jabbed a thumb towards the bathroom. “I’ll be right back. Honestly, Mari. It was an accident. It’s fine.”

Except it wasn’t, she couldn’t help but think, because she’d just dumped hot tea on his…she groaned and buried her face in her hands when he smiled at her again before heading towards the back. She slumped forward onto the table once he was gone, hiding her head in her arms and banging her forehead against the table. Her self-deprecating mental tirade was cut off by the girl behind her shoving her against the table in her rush to flee her own failing date. Marinette looked up to say something when she noticed that the last bump had also made Luka’s coffee spill, and not only was the drink dripping onto the floor but it was also soaking into the card he hadn’t even opened yet.

It was the final straw.

This was officially the _worst Valentine’s Day ever_.

With a frustrated whine, and completely ignoring Tikki’s concerned questioning of whether or not she was ok, she shoved away from the table and fled the café. Once she was outside, she stopped by the streetlamp and pressed her forehead against the cold metal, raising her arms to cover her head. She felt a tugging on her scarf and ignored it. She couldn’t go back inside. She couldn’t face him. What the hell had she been thinking, trying to confess on _Valentine’s Day?_ What did she…

“Marinette!” Tikki’s shrill voice cut in. “Stop it – you’re over-reacting!”

“No, I’m not,” she grumbled. Tikki tugged on her scarf again.

“What’s Luka going to think when he comes back and you’re gone? Don’t do that to him, Marinette!” Tikki begged.

“He deserves better,” she whined. Tikki zipped out of her purse and ducked beneath her arms, hovering a few inches from her face. Her kwami’s expression softened when she saw the tears on Marinette’s cheeks.

“He doesn’t think so,” Tikki reminded her softly. “You can still salvage this, Marinette, but you have to go back in there. It will hurt him more if you don’t.”

Marinette bit her lip as Tikki placed a paw on her cheek. She nodded slightly, and Tikki smiled as she stood straighter. She cupped her hands around her kwami, hiding her from sight, and Tikki nuzzled against her.

“You’re right,” she sighed. “What would I do without you, Tikki? You’re…”

But when she looked up, a painfully familiar purple butterfly was flapping its way across the sky.

“Akuma!” she hissed, and Tikki looked up just as the akuma flew overhead, continuing on across the street. Marinette groaned and looked down at her. “Luka’s going to have to wait. We have to…”

But when she looked back up, the akuma was gone. With terrified eyes, she anxiously searched the sky for any trace of the little butterfly, but she had lost it. She whirled around, her stomach sinking as she scanned the café behind her. Luka had returned from the bathroom, and he was standing over their empty table with…oh, God. The look on his face was killing her. He was reading something, and she realized too late that it was the ruined card. Her stomach twisted painfully as he looked up, desperately searching the crowded café, until his gaze found hers through the window. His eyebrows furrowed, his lips pursing with a question, but then someone was screaming behind her, and he was looking at her with horror instead of heartbreak.

She turned just in time to be hit by a wall of light.


	4. Day Four, Loop Three: Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day. Marinette isn't sure she's that excited about it anymore. Luka just wants to spend some time with her (and not just because neither of them have plans).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to all the lovelies in the Lovebugs & Snakecharmers Discord for brainstorming this one with me – they saved y’all from a bumbling Marinette deadass asking Luka, “How’s your penis?!” (Sorry about the missed update: I got out of class late Tuesday night, then hit night construction coming home – there was no mental function for a quick proof & post. And late again tonight because, "Oh, Ver, you have to make cupcakes for the coworker that's leaving Friday because you offered even though you said you might not have time so now you HAVE to!" Y'all I have SINNED. Ms. F's getting a box mix. A doctored box mix, but still box.) Look for a double update this weekend to make up for it.)

Marinette woke up _knowing_ something was off.

She could feel it in the pounding of her head. She could hear it in the happy Parisians shouting their morning greetings on the street below. She could smell it in the scent of fresh bread mixed with candy apples wafting up from the bakery below. She could see it in her damn phone blaring _Friday, 14 February_ at her in its mocking alarm. She could _remember it_ in the fluttering of purple-black butterfly wings.

Something was rotten in the city of Paris, and Marinette was starting to think it was – as always – Hawkmoth.

She snatched her phone off the ledge, smashed her thumb against the _dismiss_ button, and quickly pulled up Alya’s contact. Alya answered on the second ring, sounding entirely too chipper for how horrible Marinette felt. _Everything_ hurt, like she’d been thrown around the rooftops of Paris all night.

“Hey, girl! Big day today!” she said. Marinette groaned in response. “…Marinette? Are you ok?”

“Alya,” she asked, her voice about as scratchy as her head felt, “is today Valentine’s Day?”

“What? Of course it is!” Alya laughed. There was a pause in which Marinette screamed into her pillow. “Girl. Are you ok?”

“No, I’m not,” Marinette said. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her arm against her eyes. “…sorry. I’m fine. Just…really, really tired.”

“Up late thinking about a certain rock star?” Alya teased, and Marinette’s eyes snapped open as a memory – what she was ninety percent sure was a memory – hit her.

“Oh my God, Alya, I broke his penis!” she cried in absolute horror.

Alya _howled_.

“W-what?!” she shrieked. Marinette groaned and fell back in her bed, covering her face with her pillow. Had that actually happened? It couldn’t have happened. It was just a _really weird, vivid dream_ – Valentine’s Day hadn’t already happened! It couldn’t have, if _today was Valentine’s Day!_ And she _definitely_ hadn’t dumped hot tea on Luka’s pen… _lap!_ “Marinette, what is up with you, girl?”

“Uuuuugh…I just had a really weird dream, I think,” she grumbled. Alya was still laughing.

“About Luka’s _penis?_ ” she teased, and Marinette groaned again.

“I’m hanging up now,” she whined, wishing Alya would stop saying _penis_. “Thank you, Alya, for confirming that it is in fact Valentine’s Day. Good bye. Good day.”

“Wait, wait, wait, Mari, we _have_ to talk about Luka’s pen-” Alya cried. Marinette _screamed_ and disconnected the call. She dropped her phone on the bed before she could chuck it across the room and slapped her hands over her face. She rubbed vigorously, trying to jumpstart her brain into actually _working_ (dear God why had she said that why was she thinking about Luka’s _penis_ and why the hell couldn’t she _stop?!_ ), and when she lowered her hands Tikki was hovering in front of her face. She was nibbling on a cookie and staring at her in concern.

“Marinette,” she asked, “are you ok?”

“Tikki,” she sighed, slouching forward, “if I told you I feel like it’s been Valentine’s Day before would you think I’m crazy?”

Tikki giggled and shook her head.

“But, Marinette, of course it’s been Valentine’s Day before!” she tittered. “You’ve had a lot of Valentine’s Days before!”

“Not…no, not like _that_ ,” Marinette sighed. She shook her head and rubbed at her eyes again. “Ugh. Never mind. I just…had a really weird dream, is all. I’ll feel better once I get dressed.”

It had to be a dream. Or a nightmare, at least. It was definitely more like a nightmare. She had had the _worst_ Valentine’s Day, culminating with seeing an akuma flapping its way across the city. She had been _so sure_ …

She sighed as she tugged her shirt over her head. She smoothed the pink and white polka-dotted fabric over her stomach and frowned. She had been so excited for Valentine’s Day, and now she couldn’t shake the feeling that she just wanted it to be over. Sure, she had been a little nervous the night before, but that was nothing compared to the dread that filled her now. She just knew she was going to see Luka and ruin _everything_. Like…

She closed her eyes at the flash of his face in her mind, looking at her like she had just broken his heart. That _couldn’t_ have been real…

She picked his chocolates up and traced a finger along his name on the card. It was stupid. She shouldn’t…she should wait. It was stupid to put so much on a holiday. If he really liked her, he would still like her tomorrow. Or the day after. Or the day after that. She didn’t _have_ to confess on Valentine’s Day. With her track record, she was just going to mess it up anyway.

_“I can’t imagine confessing to someone on Valentine’s Day…”_

She groaned and threw the box of chocolates back on the desk, deciding she’d give them to him another time.

And she definitely wasn’t wearing a special Valentine’s shirt if she wasn’t going to confess anyway!

She yanked her shirt off and rifled through her wardrobe, looking for another shirt – _any_ shirt. With her back to her desk, she didn’t notice Tikki slip the valentine into her purse. A moment later, she was walking down the steps with a lilac kitticorn shirt on, her eyes trained on her feet and a death grip on the straps of her backpack. She barely noticed the voices coming from the bakery as she hopped over the final step.

“Marinette! Sweetheart, look who’s here to see you!” her dad called, pulling her out of her mental funk. She lifted her gaze and froze, her eyes going wide as she saw Luka leaning against the table across from Tom. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked about as awful as she felt, even if he was smiling at her. He raised a mug to her in greeting before going for a sip, but her startled squeak made him pause.

“L-Luka!” she cried, her hands slapping against her open mouth. All she could think of was throwing burning tea at him, at his…and suddenly it didn’t matter if it was a dream or not, because it _had_ happened, or she had thought it happened, and all her exhausted mind could process was that _the last time she saw Luka Couffaine she had thrown scalding hot tea at his crotch._ “Oh my God. Are you…how’s your…I mean is your…”

She gestured widely at the general direction of his lap, making his eyebrows soar and the hand holding the mug drop just enough to make her shriek and dive towards him. He bumped back against the table, his eyes getting impossibly wider, as she fell against him, both hands clutching his own around the mug. She stared up at him, her eyes wide and her face burning.

“Marinette, what on earth…?” her dad started, and a manic giggle escaped her. Luka was fighting a smirk – she could see it in the way the corner of his mouth twitched – and his free hand came up to catch her waist. She was painfully aware of the thumb brushing against her hip, and she laughed again – another crazed giggle – and tried to smile at him.

“S-sorry,” she said. “I uh…that is…”

“I’m fine, Marinette,” he said. She paused at the look he was giving her, a shiver running down her spine. He wiggled the hand holding the mug a little, not enough to splash but enough to draw her attention to the coffee inside. “Just a little tired. Tom was kind enough to make sure I caffeinated before we left.”

“Left…?” she asked. His smile softened.

“You said yesterday you were bringing macarons today?” he said, and her eyes widened as she remembered the macarons. “I thought I’d give you a ride. My bike’s out front.”

“Poor boy was sleeping against the lamppost when we opened,” Tom laughed, setting some candy apples out to dry. “I told him the only way he was taking you anywhere on that bike was if he had some coffee first.”

“But M. Belcourt…” Marinette said, her eyebrows furrowing as another not-a-memory niggled at her mind. Something about Luka’s first class and too much coffee in the mornings…but Luka was chuckling, and as soon as the thought was there it was gone again.

“Can suck it,” he said quietly, but from his snorting laugh they were both sure Tom had heard him. “I need all the coffee today, Mari.”

“How’s your…lap?” she asked, the coffee reminding her. His eyebrows soared again, and she tried to ignore the pointed look her dad was giving her.

“My lap…?” he asked. She couldn’t decide if he sounded nervous or amused, and she realized – belatedly – that it _had_ to be a dream (no Valentine’s Day could be _that_ bad, even for her!), and he had no idea what she was talking about, and she had just asked him about his crotch in front of her dad. Another nervous laugh escaped her, and she ducked her head to stare at her feet – but that only reminded her that she was still leaning against him, his lap…legs…oh God _there_ in perfect view when she looked down. Her next laugh was slightly strangled.

“Y-yeah!” she cried, jumping away and rubbing the back of her head. She looked up towards the ceiling and shrugged. “I was, erm, talking to Juleka last night and she said you were drinking tea and spilled it on your lap and I was just concerned because that had to hurt and…what?”

He was laughing, that breathy little chuckle he had, his head ducking behind the mug. After a moment he stopped, but she was still looking away with an embarrassed pout on her face. He took a swig of his coffee, tipping his head back as he drained the mug, and set it down on the counter before stepping over to her and hugging her close.

“My _lap’s_ fine,” he said quietly, by her ear. She groaned and pressed her face against his chest. “Thanks for asking. Jules doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“I’m so sorry,” she mumbled, though she wasn’t entirely sure what she was apologizing for. For the rambling, for making up some story about spilled tea because she apparently couldn’t distinguish dreams from reality anymore, for being so…so… _Marinette?_ “I don’t think I slept well last night. I’m so out of it.”

“There’s more coffee, sweetheart,” her dad said, still trying to pretend like he was busy with the apples and not totally eavesdropping on them. She groaned again.

“It’s really good,” Luka said. “Perfect for jump-starting sleepy brains. We have some time, if you want to grab a cup before we go.”

She scrunched her nose and shook her head. She was more of a tea drinker, anyway: the only coffee she liked was iced and heavily sweetened (or in her papa’s chocolate cake).

“No, it’s…” she paused and looked up at him, and she realized he was still holding her. He was still smiling at her, still looking down at her and waiting patiently for her to speak. She swallowed and stepped back, trying to ignore the way his face fell when she did so. She was just imagining things, anyway. “It’s fine. I just…ugh. I just need to get through today, and then I can come home and take a nap.”

“You’re coming home right after school?” her dad asked. The question was innocent enough, but when she looked at him he was glancing at Luka with an unspoken question in his eyes. He waved a candy apple at her, then at Luka, and she gave a quick jerk of her head. _No_. Stop needling. Stop asking. Stop…

“I was actually hoping you’d want to do something,” Luka said. Her eyes snapped back to him in time to see him lift a hand to rub at the back of his neck. He grinned at her and shrugged a little. “You said you didn’t have plans yesterday, and I thought maybe…I don’t know. Maybe swing by the café? Hang out for a bit? If you wanted to.”

That feeling was settling in her stomach again. She didn’t want to go anywhere near their café today.

She looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

“I…I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Luka,” she said quietly. He took her hand in his own, brushing his thumb along its back in a soothing gesture. She bit her lip, hating the tugging feeling on her heart. She wanted to spend time with him. She wanted to go to their café, to tell him she liked him, to finally put a name to the dance they’d been doing around each other for the better part of a year. She wanted him. And yet…

“Hey,” he said, pulling her out of her thoughts, “it’s ok, Marinette. We don’t have to. If you change your mind, I’m here. If not, that’s cool, too.”

She looked up at him, and she hated herself even more.

_I’m here,_ he’d said. _I’m always here_ , his eyes said. Whenever she wanted him. Whenever she was ready.

“…maybe,” she said, smiling slightly. She had thought she was ready. She _was_ ready. His smile widened a bit, and he squeezed her hand before letting go.

“Ok, where are these macarons? We should get going if we don’t want to be late,” he said. She rolled her eyes and went to grab the box on the other counter, ignoring the concerned look her dad was sending her the entire time.

– V –

A strange feeling of unease plagued Marinette the entire morning. They had arrived at the school with plenty of time for teasing from Dingo and not-so-secret knowing smiles from Rose, and Luka had even walked her to her first class. He’d held her hand the entire way, giving it an extra squeeze before letting go. He’d looked like he’d wanted to do more, though, and her cheek had warmed with the ghost of a memory as she watched him walk away. She drifted through her classes, barely listening to the teachers and yet feeling like she knew everything they were saying. In the classes they shared, Juleka and Rose kept sending her worried looks. She ignored them every time. When Rose had faked an over-dramatic cough and chucked a crumpled note her way asking if she’d asked Luka out yet, she gave a quick jerk of her head before shoving the note in her bag. She ignored Rose the rest of class and darted from the room at the end before she could ask anything else.

The entire day, all she could think of was spilled tea and ruined valentines and the fact that she _had_ to stay away from that café that afternoon.

By the time lunch arrived, she slumped into a chair at the table Brielle and Dingo were already waiting at in the canteen, thumped her forehead onto the table, and groaned as she heard other chairs scraping against the floor. She assumed it was Rose and Juleka taking their seats, but she didn’t look up to confirm.

“Marinette?” Brielle asked, her voice sounding concerned. “Are you all right?”

“I should have stayed home today,” she moaned. “I’m so tired, and this whole day feels _wrong_.”

“Marinette!” Rose gasped. “It’s _Valentine’s Day!_ It’s never wrong!”

She just groaned and shoved the box of macarons into the center of the table.

“Wrong or not,” Dingo said, entirely too cheerfully, “at least you remembered the food!”

She heard him opening the box, and then she heard him yelp, accompanied by the sound of a slap and the dropping of a macaron. She tensed as a familiar someone dropped into the chair beside her (where he’d been sitting the entire school year, come to think of it), settling against her side and laying an arm across her back.

“Hands off,” Luka said with all the authority of an older brother (or an annoyed best friend). “The toasted marshmallow ones are _mine_.”

“Um,” Juleka said pointedly. She was positive there was a look to go with it, but she didn’t sit up to see. She could feel Rose bouncing beside her, and that was bad enough. Luka’s hand was rubbing soothing circles against her back, and if she hadn’t felt so out of it she might have been able to acknowledge how nice it felt. “…thought you had a project meeting.”

She was ninety percent sure that wasn’t what Juleka had meant to say.

“They were already fighting when I got there, so I told them they could just e-mail me what they need me to do later,” Luka said. “Besides, I’d prefer to enjoy lunch with my friends. If that’s all right, dear sister of mine.”

“You just wanted to – ow!” Dingo yelped. Marinette glanced up from her arms to see him rubbing his arm and glaring at Brielle, who was suddenly very interested in her sandwich. He rolled his eyes and reached for another macaron, waving it at Luka for approval before taking an exaggerated bite. For his part, Luka just rolled his eyes and laid his head on the table beside her. He kept his arm around her back, but the other he positioned around their heads to give them some semblance of privacy from the others. He gave her an encouraging smile, and she tried not to shiver at how his thumb was brushing against her side.

“Hey,” he said softly, and she smiled a little as she lifted her head.

“Hey,” she said back.

“Feeling any better?” he asked, and she shook her head.

“Not really,” she answered. She pulled a face, and he chuckled at her. “Just…tired. A little out of it all day. It is February – I might be coming down with something. How about you?”

“The caffeine got me through the morning, but I figured I shouldn’t skip lunch if I want to make it through the afternoon,” he said. He dipped his head closer, bumping his forehead against her own. “I’m still hoping somebody changes her mind about hanging out after school.”

“Luka…” she sighed. He closed his eyes and smiled, a bit of a helpless look to his expression, and she sighed again.

“ _Marinette…!”_ Rose squealed, just as Juleka said in a low warning: “… _Rose._ ”

“Did I mention this morning that I like your shirt?” he asked, ignoring them both. She blinked and arched her back a little, leaning up without really moving from the table to see what shirt she was even wearing. Her eyes widened as she realized she had her lilac Kitty Section shirt on, and she laughed helplessly as she looked back at him. He winked at her, and she felt her face warm under his gaze. “Though I can’t help but think you’d look better in my colors, not Juleka’s. Almost makes me a little jealous.”

Rose squealed, and she ducked her head again. She wasn’t imagining the pressure of his lips against her burning cheek this time. She glanced over at him without moving her head. He was still smiling at her. She realized his thumb was still rubbing against her side.

“Are you sure you don’t want to do something this afternoon?” he asked, keeping his voice low to keep the conversation between them (and not nosy future sister-in-laws). She bit her lip and burrowed deeper into her arms. With her head down she had a clear view of her lap, and Tikki peeked up at her from her purse. Her eyes widened as Tikki held up the sparkly red corner of his chocolates and winked at her. When had she…? “Marinette?”

“Grow the hell up, Dingo!” Brielle snapped, making her jump. She had almost forgotten the others were still at the table. She looked back at Luka, who was still lying with his head on the table beside her. He was still giving her that patient, sleepy smile, and she realized at some point his hand had moved to her own – but he hadn’t reached for it. His thumb was absently brushing against her wrist, but nothing else. She felt her lips pull into a smile, and she closed her eyes and relaxed against the table. She was overthinking all of this, anyway. She had to be.

“…maybe,” she said, an echo of her answer from earlier. He smiled and leaned up, pressing his lips against her forehead. Brielle and Juleka both yelled at Rose as she squealed and bounced again.

“That’s not a no,” he said. She groaned as he stood, saying he was going to grab some food, and she buried her head back in her arms.

“Marinette, what’s going on?” Brielle asked once he was gone. “I thought you wanted to confess to him today?”

“She was gonna back out last night,” Juleka said, picking at her salad. She glanced up at Marinette, frowning. “But you changed your mind. Did you change it again?”

“You can’t back out, Marinette!” Rose whined. “It was going to be _perfect!_ And he loves you, and you love him, and you two _need_ to be together already!”

“Wait, did I miss something?” Dingo asked, glancing between the three of them. Brielle rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head.

“You _always_ miss something, Ding,” she said. She reached over and grasped Marinette’s hand, squeezing encouragingly. “Hey. You got this, Mari. He’s crazy stupid about you – you’ll make his _life_ if you just tell him you like him.”

“He’s been wanting to date you since you first stuttered your name,” Juleka said. Marinette’s eyes widened, her head shooting up. “Y’know. When Ma sent you to join the _groove_.”

“H-he told you about that?!” she gasped. Juleka shrugged, still staring at her salad, but she was definitely smirking.

“He thought it was adorable,” she said. “Wouldn’t shut up about you for weeks. Still won’t.”

She took a bite of her salad and chewed thoughtfully. After a moment, she swallowed and pointed her fork at Marinette.

“On second thought, back out,” she said, nodding. “He’s only gonna get worse once you’re actually dating. God, you’re gonna be disgusting. I can’t wait.”

“Juleka…” she groaned, even as Brielle started snickering and Rose bounced again.

“Look, if she’s not ready, she’s not ready,” Dingo said, for once actually sounding serious. He snatched another macaron ( _not_ one of the toasted marshmallow ones) and took a bite before waving it in her general direction. “I mean, I think we can all agree it’s stupid by this point. You two already scream _couple_ – I mean what is that? What did we just see here?”

“Point, Dingo?” Brielle cut in, and he waved the macaron again.

“I get it’s Valentine’s Day, but if she’s not feeling it, she’s not feeling it,” he said with a shrug. “Don’t put so much pressure on her.”

“Dingo, I could strangle you in your sleep,” Rose said brightly, all smiles. Juleka grinned at her.

“That’s my girl,” she muttered, going back to her salad. Dingo rolled his eyes, about to say something else, when Luka dropped back into the seat beside Marinette. He leaned his elbows onto the table and held up a sandwich, looking around at the sudden silence. Marinette tried to ignore the way his knee bumped into hers, maintaining contact under the table while his hands were busy.

“Ok,” he said, turning to Dingo, “what did I miss?”

– V –

The end of the day found Marinette waiting by Luka’s bike, though she couldn’t for the life of her say _why_.

Well.

That wasn’t _entirely_ true. She knew exactly why she was standing there. Just one thought of Luka – of his smile at lunch as he leaned on the table beside her, of the earnest look in his eyes as he asked her just once more if she’d reconsider joining him that afternoon – and she remembered why she was there. Because Rose was right: he loved her, and she loved him, and it was about time they did something about it.

She sighed and looked down at her feet, her hands twisting nervous fists around the strap of her purse, and bit down on her lip. She was feeling nervous – anxious – again, and she had no idea why. It was _stupid_. The whole day had been stupid!

…well.

Not _all_ of the day. There had been _some_ good parts, she thought with a smile as she remembered the feeling of Luka’s lips against her forehead or cheek. Her cheeks warmed with a blush at the memory, and even if she was still tired and felt like the day was wrong she couldn’t deny that she was looking forward to the afternoon. Maybe there was a way to salvage things, after all…

She was still staring at her feet when Luka arrived and pulled her into a tight hug. She jumped a little in surprise, but she didn’t try to pull away. He pressed his cheek against the top of her head, a contented hum escaping him.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t be here,” he said after a moment. “I’m so glad you changed your mind.”

“I can sleep tomorrow,” she said, shrugging slightly. He chuckled, and she grinned as she wrapped her arms around him to return the hug. “I want to spend time with you now.”

“Come on,” he said, letting her go and nudging her towards his bike. “How about we go to the café? Get some coffee? They’re probably crowded, so we don’t have to stay there, but I’m sure we could both use the caffeine.”

“That sounds…great,” she said slowly. A part of her mind was still telling her to avoid the café, but she ignored it. Everything would be fine.

When they arrived at the café a short ride later, they found it was just as crowded as Luka had feared. She looked around for a free table, not immediately seeing one, as he chained up his bike. Even the outdoor tables were packed. A moment later he was beside her again, his hand easily slipping into her own.

“Did you just want to grab our coffee and go or did you want to try and find a table?” he asked. She puffed out her cheeks as she looked back at the crowd.

“I’ll see if I can find something,” she said. She laughed and shook her head. “I honestly don’t know if I have the energy to find somewhere else.”

He laughed as he opened the door, holding it for her as she went inside. Before she went to look for a table, she turned back to him.

“Iced coffee? Lots of cream and raspberry flavor?” she asked. He nodded and joined the queue, and she went back to scanning the café.

There was one table left, back in the corner by the restrooms. Marinette frowned as she stood over it, her stomach sinking as she remembered her…dream. Somehow, she just _knew_ if she sat down at that table, the entire day would go to pot. She twisted her hands around her purse strap and bit down on her lip. When she glanced back at Luka, he gave her a quick thumb’s up before turning to give the barista their order. She sighed and looked back at the table. She didn’t want to leave the café, but she also didn’t want to stay. And it was the only table…

“I know, bathroom stink, right?” she jumped at the voice, and one of the guys from the table beside the one she’d been considering was grinning at her. He jabbed his thumb at his table, where his friends were collecting their things. “We’re heading out, if you want ours. I can even wipe it down for you, if you’d like.”

“O-oh, that’s…I mean, it’s fine, I don’t want to be a bother,” she said, and he shook his head and smiled.

“No bother,” he said. “I work here on the weekends, so it’s no problem. Plus…”

He glanced over at Luka, then leaned in with a grin.

“You’re gonna ask him out today, right?” he asked, winking. Her eyes widened, and he laughed. “I told you: I work here. You two come all the time. We’ve got a bet going to see when you finally start dating.”

“W-what?!” she squeaked in horror. He held up his hands and laughed, wincing a little.

“Yeeeaah, sorry,” he said, nodding. “That does sound kinda bad, doesn’t it?”

“Everything ok?” Luka asked as he walked up, their drinks and a small bag in his hands. He was eyeing the other guy warily, but the guy just waved his hand again.

“Yeah, sorry,” he said. “I was just offering your friend our table. We’re heading out.”

“Oh, cool,” Luka said, nodding. “Thanks.”

“No sweat,” he said. He looked back at Marinette and smiled, waving. “Good luck.”

She groaned and buried her face in her hands as the group left, and Luka raised an eyebrow at her before putting their drinks on the table. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her towards a chair, which she sank into without protest. He sat down across from her and pushed her drink closer, tapping it against the table to draw her attention. She peeked out from over her fingers. He was leaning on the table, his chin on his arms, and grinning at her.

“Hi,” he said. She rolled her eyes and shrugged off her coat. His grin widened. “I really do love your shirt. Still think it should be blue, though.”

“I didn’t even pay attention when I grabbed it this morning,” she said, draping her coat over the back of her chair. She picked at her shirt, smiling a little. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time, though. Ugh. You’re never going to believe what that guy just told me.”

“What?” he asked. She winced and shook her head.

“Actually, it’s probably better that I don’t tell you…” she sighed. She picked up her coffee and took a sip, closing her eyes as she felt the caffeine hit her system. When she looked at Luka again, another couple was taking the table by the restrooms. A guy with short black hair sat down behind Luka, and a girl with long auburn hair sat down across from him. Marinette’s eyes narrowed at the girl. There was something familiar about her…

“What, did he call me your boyfriend or something?” Luka chuckled as he opened the bag. Marinette choked her coffee, all thoughts of the other girl leaving her mind as she gawked at Luka. He frowned and reached over, slapping her back. “Woah, easy. I didn’t think it was _that_ shocking.”

“W-what?” she gasped, wiping her mouth with her arm. She coughed again to clear her lungs before staring at him. “Why…why would you say that? I mean that’s crazy. I mean not _crazy_ , but you my boyfriend…pfffft…ha ha, that’s so…crazy…”

She trailed off at the look on his face. He frowned and looked down at the heart-shaped macaron he had pulled out of the bag, twirling it uncertainly with his fingers.

“…is it?” he asked softly. She swallowed thickly, suddenly unable to look at him anymore. “Is it that crazy, Mari? I was kind of hoping…I mean, I did ask you out on Valentine’s Day…”

“Well, yeah, but that was because neither of us had plans, you said…” she trailed off as his fingers stilled, and she swallowed again as he snapped the macaron in half. He handed her a broken piece of heart.

“I didn’t want to spend time with you because we were both _plan-less_ on Valentine’s Day, Marinette,” he said quietly. He looked up at her, and her breath caught in her throat. He looked back at the broken macaron in his hands, pursing his lips in a frown. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to think of _anything_ to say, when the girl behind them let out a nervous shriek. Her head jerked up, and she was staring at the girl again as her face filled with horror and she started waving her arms.

“B-be mine!” she cried. She winced and shook her head, groaning as she shoved her hands through her hair. “I mean, not…like conversation hearts! The candy? Like…”

The guy behind Luka started laughing (nervously, not unkindly), and it made the girl groan again. Before Marinette could realize what was happening – or why those words felt so familiar – she was pushing herself out of her chair and running away from the table. The guy was immediately on his feet, apologizing as his chair bumped into Luka’s, and running after her.

And somehow, in her gut, Marinette knew she had to run after her, too.

“Luka,” she said, turning back to him. He looked up, eyebrows raised in question, and she sighed. “I’m so sorry. I am so, so, sorry, but I have to go.”

“…what?” he asked, sitting up a bit straighter. She reached into her purse, ignoring Tikki’s worried gaze as she grabbed his chocolates. His eyebrows quirked as she handed the box to him. “Marinette, what are you –”

“This wasn’t how I wanted to do this,” she said, shaking her head, “and I’m so sorry. I promise, I’ll be back soon, and you can hate me then, ok?”

“I don’t hate you, Marinette,” he said, catching her wrist as she stood and went to leave. “That’s what I’ve been trying to say here. I don’t hate you. I love you.”

“Lu…” she gasped, her eyes widening. She groaned and bent down, hugging him tight. “Oh, this whole day’s sucked!”

“Ok, not the response I was expecting…” he laughed. She hated how uncertain he sounded. She pulled back and placed her hands on his cheeks, brushing a thumb beneath his eye.

“No, that’s not…I love you, too,” she said. She glanced at the chocolates. “That…read the card. It’ll explain everything. But I have to go. I’m sorry.”

“Mari –” he started.

“Oh, I hope you don’t remember this tomorrow…” she groaned, cutting him off. Before he could question her further, she pressed her lips against his in a quick, hard kiss. It was over as quickly as it had started, and she was dashing away before he could call after her. She paused once she reached the door, turning back to see him banging his head against the table. She bit her lip, turning away before she could convince herself to go back to him. Once outside, she ran around the corner and into an alley. Tikki was glaring at her as she opened her purse.

“Marinette, what on earth –?!” her kwami started, zipping up and out of the bag.

“Tikki, there’s an akuma!” she said, her voice and face set in determination. Tikki frowned.

“What? There’s not –” she started, but Marinette shook her head.

“Tikki, there’s no time! Just trust me!” she cried. Before Tikki could say anything else, she was already crying, “Spots on!”

A moment of blinding pink light later, Ladybug stood on the roof of the café.

She couldn’t explain it. She didn’t know _how_ she knew, but somehow she just did. Valentine’s Day felt wrong because it _was_ wrong. She knew the girl in the café because she’d seen her before. She remembered spilling tea on Luka not because it was a dream but because she _had actually spilled burning tea on Luka_. And she had seen an akuma, fluttering in the sky moments after running out on Luka the day before…earlier that day… _whenever_ , and she was ninety percent certain that akuma had gone after the girl from the café.

She just had to find them.

“Marinette!”

Ladybug looked over the edge of the roof to the sidewalk below. Luka had come out, her coat in his arms, and was looking around the street for any sign of her. She bit her lip as he shoved a hand through his hair, pushing out a breath as he knotted his fingers in his hair and tugged. She hated that she had just left him like that. It wasn’t fair. She had to make it up to…

She heard a scream from the other side of the street, and her focus shifted from Luka to…had she missed it? She hadn’t seen the akuma yet, but…

Her eyes widened as a blinding wall of light overtook the buildings across the street, quickly making its way towards her. She looked back at Luka and froze as he looked up, his eyes locking with her own just as the light swallowed them whole.


	5. Day Five, Loop Four: Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette knows for a fact that yesterday was Valentine's Day. But today is also Valentine's Day. She's pretty sure Luka knows that, too, or...maybe? Does he? Maybe not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so just some general housekeeping: I am definitely going to be behind on this fic, but I promise it will be completed, even if it’s getting completed in March. xD I am so sorry, y’all. I’m doing night classes again this semester, and it’s only two nights a week/six hours, but it takes its toll (plus at least one weekend before the end of the month has my unit project needing done). And they changed the dates, so class started two weeks early, so the extra writing time I thought I had just disappeared. On top of that, I’m participating in the Lovebugs & Snakecharmers exchange that’s due next week, so this weekend I’m trying to finish that up. Which is all my way of saying I was so excited for ~DAILY UPDATES~ and then life thwommped me like the Whomping Willow.
> 
> BUT. I am not abandoning this fic, I love this fic, I have it all planned out, I love that y’all are loving it, and it’s just gonna be a little behind. I’m hoping I can catch up at some point, but even if it’s getting finished in March damn it all I AM finishing it.
> 
> So, without further ado…for saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer’s kiss…naaaaaah. ;D (“OH SWEAR NOT BY THE MOON!!”)

Marinette’s eyes snapped open with the first chime of her alarm. She bolted up in her bed, her head barely clearing the ceiling, and stared with wide, horrified eyes ahead of her. Her breaths came in panting gasps, her entire body shaking. Tikki hovered in front of her, her eyes also wide and worried.

“Tikki,” she gasped, “it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“I know,” Tikki answered softly.

“But it’s been Valentine’s Day before,” Marinette continued. Tikki nodded.

“I know,” she said again. Marinette swallowed, reaching out blindly for her phone. Her hands shook as she held it, her thumb tapping against the _dismiss_ button a few times before it finally silenced. She looked up at Tikki, her eyes still wide.

“Tikki…how long has it been Valentine’s Day?” she whispered. Her voice sounded small, and she hated it.

“…I don’t know,” the kwami answered, and Marinette felt a weight drop in her stomach.

She was going to be sick.

She hopped down from her bed, quickly pulling up her social media as she began pacing. Everything confirmed what she already knew: it was Friday, 14 February. Valentine’s Day.

…but she knew – she _knew_ – that it had been Friday, 14 February, Valentine’s Day, _yesterday_. And now it was Friday, 14 February, Valentine’s Day, _again_.

She groaned and leaned against her circular window, staring down at the busy street below. Everything seemed so _normal_. But it wasn’t. Even Luka…Luka!

She sucked in a breath as she saw his bike chained against the lamppost. She could just see the top of his head as her mom ushered him inside. He was there to take her to school. Because she had said she was bringing macarons, and he didn’t want her carrying them the entire way. And maybe because he was going to ask her out. Because it was Valentine’s Day and neither had plans.

_“I didn’t want to spend time with you because we were both plan-less on Valentine’s Day, Marinette…”_

_“Besides, didn’t I tell you I was going to ask you out if you hadn’t asked first? Let me be a gentleman here and get my girl some coffee.”_

_“…when you agreed to get coffee with me. Unless I was reading too much into this and getting coffee together on Valentine’s Day doesn’t count as a date?”_

Days’ worth of memories were clamoring for space in her head, and she groaned as she pressed her face against the glass. Most of it was fuzzy, but yesterday stood out in stark clarity: the exhaustion and wrongness she had felt throughout the day, trying to avoid Luka because she had known confessing to him would go wrong, _oh God the spilled tea_ (it was real it was real _it wasn’t just a bad dream_ ), Luka convincing her to go to the café anyway, the look on his face when she implied the only reason he’d asked her was because their friends’ were busy with dates, kissing him…

…oh, God, she had _kissed_ him!

…and she was suddenly struck by the thought that she had kissed him more than once. She screamed and turned around, tugging on her hair as she kicked at a cushion on the floor.

“Marinette!” Tikki cried, flying up to her. Marinette blinked at her kwami. She was going to cry. She needed to cry.

“Am I ever going to actually get to enjoy kissing, Tikki?” she asked miserably. Tikki blinked back at her before her mouth turned in a sympathetic smile. Marinette groaned and pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes. “And why do I remember it _now?_ Why don’t I feel so tired anymore? What was different? What…”

“…you were transformed,” Tikki said simply. Marinette shook her head. “It’s kwami magic, Marinette.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense! If kwami magic protected me yesterday, why didn’t _you_ remember before?” she asked. She pointed an accusing finger at Tikki. “…you didn’t remember, did you? Tikki, yesterday you said it was the first Valentine’s Day! Or…that it had been Valentine’s _before_ , but like…in past years? Not…aurgh!”

She flopped back onto her chaise and glared at the ceiling. Her head was starting to hurt. Tikki hovered over her face, wringing her tiny paws.

“My power draws from _creation_ , Marinette,” Tikki said after Marinette’s breathing had returned to normal. Marinette lowered her hands from her eyes. She tried not to glare at Tikki – it wasn’t her fault, she knew. “Maybe Sass or Fluff…someone who draws their power from _time_ , but not me. My magic protected me from feeling sick, or draining my energy, like you did. Maybe because we were merged my magic extended itself to you, protecting your health and memories?”

It was the best answer she was going to get, even if she didn’t like it.

She groaned again and flopped her head back onto the cushion.

“…I’m going to have to go back to that café, aren’t I?” she asked.

“It was where you thought you saw the akuma,” Tikki said. Marinette pursed her lips. “Or at least where the light hit us, so I would guess it’s near the café, yes.”

“Do you think it was that girl? Or someone else?” she asked. “It’s Valentine’s Day. Things go wrong all the time. It might not have been her.”

“We won’t know for sure until we go back,” Tikki said. Marinette sighed and sat up, rubbing at her face again.

“I wonder if this is how Adrien felt when I gave him the Snake Miraculous,” she grumbled, recalling Aspik’s twenty-five thousand or so resets. She stood and made her way to her wardrobe. She glared as she saw her Valentine’s outfit hanging on the back of the door.

_“Did I mention this morning that I like your shirt? Though I can’t help but think you’d look better in my colors, not Juleka’s. Almost makes me a little jealous…”_

She turned to a drawer and dug around until she pulled out a light blue Kitty Section shirt. Tikki gave her a knowing look as she munched on a cookie beside her, but Marinette ignored her as she pulled it over her head. Well, if she was getting a do-over, she might as well make the best of it…

A few minutes later she was making her way downstairs, her backpack on and Luka’s valentine tucked into her purse. She could hear the oldies station playing as soon as she opened the door, and despite her mood she had to smile as she heard her dad singing along. A moment later she heard Luka join in, and even if his voice sounded rougher than it usually did she couldn’t help the fluttering of her heart as they sang about how _you make my dreams come true_. There was something warm and right about it, and even if she was starting to think the rest of the world was going wrong she could hold on to that.

(…she knew what was happening. The words were right there on the tip of her tongue, hiding behind familiar phrases like _Second Chance_ and _Burrow_. She refused to give them a name, though. She’d call it _Hawkmoth_ for now.)

When she entered the bakery’s kitchen, her dad was dancing around, using a candy apple like a microphone while he put another with the rest to dry, and Luka as chuckling into a mug of what she knew would be coffee. She frowned when she saw him, noting the dark circles under his eyes and the sag of his shoulders. He looked tired, but she remembered he had looked tired the day before, too. He had said something about having trouble sleeping the night before, but…he had been fine on 13 February, whenever that had been. She’d seen him after sleepless nights. She’d seen him after low-sleep nights. Something about this looked…different.

Maybe he was just getting sick. Maybe he was just tired.

…maybe he was looking right at her and had caught her staring, and even if he was looking like death warmed over that easy smile he always shot her way still made her heart flutter in her chest. She smiled and ducked her head as she walked up to him.

“Hey, stranger,” she said. Without even thinking about it, she reached out and took his hand. The gesture felt like second nature, and it made more memories clamor for her attention. The rush was giving her a headache, and it made her wonder again how many Valentine’s Days she had already lived through. If he seemed surprised by her boldness – they had always been subtly physical with each other, especially lately, but hand holding had always been too… _coupley_ , and they hadn’t been there yet – he didn’t show it. If anything, his smile widened as he rubbed his thumb against her skin.

“Hey,” he said, and they stood there for a moment smiling stupidly at each other. She jumped when her dad cleared his throat.

“Ok, kids, you’re going to be late if you don’t get a move on,” he said. Luka raised the mug to his lips and tipped his head back, draining what was left of his coffee in a quick gulp. Marinette raised her eyebrows when he tapped the mug down on the table.

“Right,” he said. “Sorry. I’m exhausted today, but you said you were bringing macarons, and I thought you might like a ride?”

“I’d love a ride,” she said slowly – _carefully_.

_“D-definitely, I’d love you!”_

She pressed her lips together, as if she was holding the words in. She _wasn’t_ going to slip up around him this time. Not today. Not again.

“And, actually…” she continued when he turned towards the counter where she’d put the box of macarons the night before. He turned back to her, and she squeezed his hand. “It’s funny that you mention being tired, because I was wondering…that is, if you’re _too_ tired we don’t have to, but I just thought, that is –”

“Mari,” he said softly, stepping back to her and reaching for her other hand. She bit her lip as she looked up at him. “Breathe.”

“Do you want to get coffee with me later?” she asked. She ignored the excited gasp from her dad and kept her eyes on Luka. “Go to our café after school? Maybe hang out a bit?”

There was a twinkle in his eye as he bent down, bumping his forehead against hers playfully before asking, “…Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are you asking me out on Valentine’s Day?”

“If you want me to,” she said quickly, fighting the urge to look at her feet. “If…if not then I’m just offering to get my super sleepy friend some coffee.”

“Oh, I definitely want you to,” he said. He raised her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles in a soft kiss. She felt the blush staining her face, and she pointedly ignored the excited dancing her dad had broken into. He was as bad as Rose sometimes… “I would very much like to get coffee with you after school, Marinette.”

“…it’s a date, then,” she said. She had to admit she was a little proud of herself for how smoothly she had pulled that off. Luka squeezed her hand again before heading over to the counter to grab the box of macarons.

“It’s a date,” he said, grinning as he returned to her. Her dad couldn’t hold back his squeal, and they both winced as he raced past them, calling for her mom. Luka jerked his head towards the back door. “C’mon. Let’s get out of here before he demands pictures or something.”

“More like a fifteen-course sweetheart brunch,” she grumbled, rolling her eyes. Luka laughed as he held the door open for her. As she passed by, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Love the shirt, by the way,” he said, making her shiver at his breath against her ear. “Blue suits you.”

– V –

Marinette was a tense bundle of energy the rest of the day. She wasn’t nervous – not exactly, not how she would have expected – but there was a sense of…not foreboding. Anticipation? Distraction? _Something_ coiling in her stomach, the bounce of heels against a rooftop before that first leap into the cloudless blue sky.

The others had been waiting for them outside the school when they arrived, and their cheers had drawn the attention of every surrounding student when she hopped off the bike and he pulled her in for a kiss. Kissing Luka had been familiar, and she maybe stepped closer to him and kissed him like it wasn’t the first time, and they had smiled stupidly at each other when she pulled away.

“I’m really going to enjoy doing that,” he said, bumping his helmet against her own. She had smiled and kissed him again, ignoring Rose’s squeals.

“I’m really going to enjoy doing that, too,” she said softly, kissing his cheek before she grabbed the macarons from the back of the bike and booked it to her first class. Rose had run after her, demanding details and explanations Marinette wasn’t willing to share yet.

She had drifted through her classes, only half-listening to information she now knew she had heard before. The few times she was called on, her answers were automatic and correct. By lunch, she wasn’t entirely surprised when Luka plopped down beside her and pulled her onto his lap.

“Ok, did we all miss something?” Brielle asked, pointing her finger at the two of them. Marinette stared at her sandwich with a secret little smile, her cheeks warming as Luka put his chin on her shoulder. “Are you two dating now? You weren’t dating yesterday. I feel like I missed ten steps here.”

“Mari asked me out this morning,” Luka said cheerfully. “On a date. So…yeah, I guess? We’re dating now, right, Mari?”

“I-it’s a first date, so…yes? Maybe?” she asked, trying to look at him. He pressed his lips against her cheek, making Rose squeal and Juleka tell him to stop being gross.

“You two are so cute!” Rose cried.

“I’m trying to eat, Lu,” Juleka grumbled, though she was smiling.

“Too bad,” Luka said, sticking his tongue out at her. He held Marinette closer and nuzzled his face against her shoulder. “The most amazing girl in Paris wants to date me, and I’m so stupid happy right now.”

“Dork,” Marinette muttered. She took a toasted marshmallow macaron out of the bakery box and handed it to him before placing the box on the table. Dingo whooped and attacked it like his namesake. Brielle rolled her eyes and snagged a mocha macaron from the box before he could get it.

“Well, about time,” she said. She grinned at them and held her hand out to Rose. “Pay up, squirt. Told you they wouldn’t actually make it to the café.”

Rose sighed and handed some money over. Marinette’s eyebrows soared at her friend.

“I can’t even be upset,” she sighed happily. “I’m just so glad you two are finally official!”

…which was weird, Marinette couldn’t help but think, because she didn’t remember them becoming so. She had asked him out, sure, and he had kissed her (…and then she had kissed him…), but at no point had they actually discussed being a _couple_. They just…were. She watched him suspiciously from the corner of her eye as he peeled an orange, and when he caught her staring he held a slice up. She still watched him as she took it from him, but his easygoing smile gave nothing away.

That bugged her the rest of the day, too.

By the time the school day ended and she was waiting for him by his bike, she was no closer to an answer and jittery as ever. She was almost hoping for an akuma, if for no other reason than needing a good run through the city. She sighed and rubbed at her eyes. She knew an akuma was coming – was somehow still active, even if it hadn’t been made yet – but that didn’t help when she needed one _now_.

Times like this she wished she could break the Secret Identities rule. Wherever Chat was, she was sure he’d be up for a quick sparring match on a roof somewhere.

(…would probably even encourage it, the mangy alley cat, if it meant he’d end up on his back with her knee on his chest.)

“You look tense,” Luka said behind her, making her jump at his sudden appearance. Before she could say anything, his hands were on her shoulders, rubbing in a soothing massage. She tipped her head back to look up at him, and he smiled at her

“…that’s not fair,” she said. She sounded a little strangled, her voice somewhere between a moan and a groan as he worked on her shoulders. “Your hands are magic, and you know it.”

He chuckled, ducking down to kiss her forehead.

“If you think I’m magic you should ask Jules to give you a head massage,” he laughed. She rolled her eyes and tried to knock a shoulder into him, but he held her in place and leaned in for another kiss. He got her cheek this time, and she closed her eyes and sighed. It was so easy, so familiar, so…

_“_ _Maybe Sass or Fluff…someone who draws their power from_ time _, but not me…”_

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him, suddenly suspicious as she remembered Tikki’s words from that morning. Someone associated with _time_. Someone like Luka, who had lived through more Second Chances than she even knew. Was it possible it was only so easy because he remembered, too? Was he just toying with her?

“Luka…” she started, and he hummed, quirking an eyebrow as he looked down at her. His hands stilled on her shoulders, and she tried to ignore how distracting they were. “You…we…you know I like you.”

His smile widened, joy dancing in his eyes. His expression made her heart flutter.

“Yeah,” he said, nodding.

“Because I told you,” she said, and he nodded. Her eyes narrowed. “Yesterday. At the café. On Valentine’s Day. When I kissed you.”

His eyebrows rose at that, a little laugh escaping him.

“Because you told me,” he confirmed. One eyebrow rose higher than the other. “In little ways, over the past year, and yesterday, when you said you were over Adrien. And then this morning, when you asked me out. And in little ways, like when you let me kiss you this morning.”

She bit her lip as her blush returned in force. His hands slid down her back, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her back against his chest as his head settled on her shoulder. He dropped a kiss against her shoulder, on her coat, and she swallowed and looked down.

“You’ve known I liked you for a while, Mari,” he said softly. “Like the others said: this has been a long time coming, don’t you think? I know I’m not the best with words, but I thought I’ve been pretty clear about where I stood.”

“N-no, you have been, it’s just…” she shook her head, trying to clear the suspicion away. She was being crazy. He was right: even if she was reliving the previous day, there was no way _he_ could know that. If he was acting like a boyfriend without actually talking about being her boyfriend, it wasn’t because they’d already talked about it on a previous Valentine’s Day. It was because he liked her, and had already been planning on asking her out, and had obviously wanted to be her boyfriend already. “I’m being silly. I’m sorry. It’s just…I didn’t think this would be so…”

“…easy?” he supplied, and she smiled as she turned her head to look at him. He caught her lips in a quick kiss, and she sighed when he pulled away. “Maybe that’s how we know it’s right. Maybe it’s easy when it’s right.”

_“Maybe it’s easy when it’s right…”_

She placed her arms over his own, squeezing as she pressed into him. He smiled and pecked her cheek, nodding towards his bike.

“C’mon,” he said. “I’m still really tired, and I could use that coffee.”

– V –

Marinette was instantly on alert as soon as they pulled up outside the crowded café. She scanned the crowd as she hopped off the bike, as she handed the helmet back to Luka, as he chained up his bike, even as he took her hand and led her to the door. She hesitated before following him inside, her eyes darting back to the outdoor tables. He frowned when he looked back at her, the door still open and waiting for her to go inside.

“Marinette?” he called. She jumped and shook her head, giving him her best smile.

“Sorry,” she said. “Just…”

“Did…did you want to sit outside?” he asked, bemused. She scoffed and waved a hand at him.

“What? No! It’s freezing out!” she laughed. She hoped she didn’t sound as nervous as she thought she did. She leaned up to kiss his cheek before heading inside. “Sorry. I guess I’m a little out of it today, too.”

“You’re hiding it well,” he teased, and she rolled her eyes as he joined the queue. She stood beside him, scanning the crowd inside. So far, everything seemed normal. Exactly as it had yesterday. She could even spot the lone free table, right by the restrooms, and the guy with the group that had offered her their table instead. She groaned when she saw him, quickly looking away, and Luka raised an eyebrow at her. “What?”

“See that guy in the back, by the empty table?” she asked. Luka nodded. “He works here. Apparently, they have a pool going on when we’re going to start dating.”

Luka looked back at the table to find the guy in question had noticed them. He grinned a little and looked back at Marinette, reaching up to rest a hand on her cheek.

“Think anyone bet on today?” he asked. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, but before she could lean away he quickly kissed her lips. He heard a voice shout _called it!_ and smirked at her. She giggled and ducked her head against his chest.

“You’re horrible,” she said. He nudged her and nodded towards the back.

“Maybe,” he said. “Want to grab that table? Looks like the only one available.”

“Ok,” she sighed. She squeezed his hand before heading towards the back. The group at the other table was leaving as she made her way back, and the guy that worked at the café grinned at her as they passed. When she reached the table, she sat with her back to the wall and kept her eyes on the crowd. If she was right, that girl should be showing up any moment.

Luka arrived a few moments later carrying two mugs with a plate balanced on top of one. He set them on the table before putting the plate between them. Marinette turned to look at the plate, and she smiled when he dropped a kiss on her forehead before sitting down. She looked up at him as he chuckled.

“…sorry,” he said, sipping his coffee. “I’m being really forward, aren’t I? I didn’t even ask if it was ok before I started kissing you. Is it ok? Please tell me if it’s not.”

“It’s ok,” she said, laying her hand palm-up on the table. He placed his hand in her own, turning it so he could lace their fingers together. She smiled and squeezed. “I don’t mind. I like it.”

“I like you,” he said. She bit her lip to hide her smile, looking down as her cheeks warmed. She laughed when she saw the plate. Along with his pastry, a large heart-shaped macaron was sitting there. She remembered he had tried to give it to her the day before, before she had shoved her foot in her mouth.

It looked better unbroken.

“I like you, too, Luka,” she said, looking up at him. She reached into her purse with her free hand and handed him his valentine. “I even made you chocolates.”

“I’m sure they’re amazing,” he chuckled, taking the box from her. He glanced at the macaron and quirked his lips. “I, uh…I didn’t come as prepared as you, but they had the macarons at the counter.”

“You being here is more than enough,” she said. She raised her tea, smiling as he absently warned her to be careful. He was chuckling again, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said, biting into one of the chocolates. “Just…thinking about Dingo.”

“…ok, I’m trying not to be offended?” she laughed. He shook his head and waved the half-eaten chocolate at her.

“It’s just he was right: I’m your favorite,” Luka chuckled. “I don’t mind. He can be Bri’s favorite if I get to be yours.”

_“No, chérie, it’s because he’s your fav…”_

Her eyes narrowed, her mug halfway to her lips, but he leaned in and winked as he whispered, “You’re my favorite, too, so it’s fair, right?”

“I…” she started, wincing as her headache started to flare up again. Dingo hadn’t said that yesterday, had he? Or this morning? Or…but then there was a scream from outside, and she jumped up to glare out the window. She could see the wall of light rising a few rooftops away, and her stomach fell to her feet. Luka was calling her name as she looked at the table beside them.

It was empty.

Why was it empty?

Where was the girl?!

The light was approaching quickly. She turned to Luka and kissed him quickly.

“I’m sorry,” she said hurriedly, “I...bathroom!”

He was calling after her as she bolted down the hall. She ignored him and dashed into the women’s room, slamming the door behind her and pressing her back to the wood. Tikki zipped out of her purse, and they nodded at each other.

“Tikki, spots on!” she cried.

The light from her transformation had barely faded before the light from outside overtook her.


	6. Day Six, Loop Five: Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she's going to relive this day all over again, Marinette's making sure she actually tries that heart-shaped macaron this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plus side: the LB&SC fic is up, so hopefully I can get caught up on these now! (I still have two more weeks of class, but my project isn’t going to take long.) This is also a three-day weekend, and as long as CERTAIN FICS stop distracting me (the final scene on this took like three hours instead of three minutes because of… _pollen_ ) I’m aiming for some catch-up. Better take my allergy meds and grab my bee spray…

Marinette screamed as her eyes snapped open, blindly reaching out to chuck her beeping phone clear across the room. Tikki shouted at her, but Marinette was too busy screaming into her pillow to pay attention to her kwami.

“Marinette!” Tikki shouted again, but a knocking on the door made her zip behind the lamp on the shelf behind her bed. A moment later, Sabine poked her head through the door.

“Sweetie? Are you all right?” she asked. Marinette lowered her pillow with a nervous (she would not call it _deranged_ ) laugh and waved her mom off.

“F-fine!” she said. She tried to sound cheerful, but from her mom’s concerned look she knew she just sounded…well, crazy. She cleared her throat and dropped her pillow into her lap. “I’m fine. Just…bad…dream?”

“If you’re sure…” Sabine said, still frowning. She picked up Marinette’s phone as she climbed into the room, crossing to her desk to put it beside Luka’s valentine with a smile. She turned back to Marinette and tapped the screen, her smile still in place. It was making Marinette nervous, but everything was making Marinette nervous lately. “You’ll want to hurry up if you don’t want to be late, sweetheart.”

“I…yeah,” Marinette said, nodding. Sabine looked back at Luka’s valentine before heading back to the door.

“Also…someone’s here to see you,” she said with a smile. “I don’t think you want to keep him waiting, either.”

Luka was already here. Of _course_ Luka was already here. She wondered how early he was getting up to arrive at the bakery before she’d even woken up.

“I’ll be down in a minute,” she sighed. When her mom was gone, Tikki came out of hiding. Marinette pursed her lips, nodding at her kwami. “Ok. One more day. Maybe she sat somewhere else? We’ll find her today, Tikki.”

“Marinette, what if it isn’t her?” Tikki asked, wringing her paws. “Just because you _thought_ it was her doesn’t mean –”

“But why wasn’t she there, then?” Marinette interrupted. “It’s a…”

She pursed her lips. Tikki gave her a knowing look, and she groaned.

“… _time loop_ ,” she bit out. She hated how sci-fi that sounded, but she supposed it wasn’t any worse than animal-inspired magical superheroes. She rubbed at her eyes and shook her head. “Everything should be the same, because no one else realizes what’s happening. I only know because of my Miraculous, right? So why would she suddenly not be there? It _has_ to be her.”

Tikki still looked unconvinced. Marinette ignored her and hopped down from her bed. Within minutes, she was dressed (in her Valentine’s outfit this time, damn it, Kitty Section shirt be damned – she wasn’t letting a perfectly good creation go to waste!), Luka’s valentine was with Tikki in her purse, and she was slinging her backpack on as she made her way downstairs. Her dad was singing Hall and Oates again, and Luka was sitting on a stool by the table Tom was working at, his head on his arms and an untouched mug of coffee steaming in front of him.

“Marinette! Good morning!” her dad called as he turned, two candy apples in hand. He set them with the others to dry, glancing at Luka and wiggling his eyebrows. Luka lifted his head at Tom’s greeting, and Marinette winced when she saw him. If possible, he looked _worse_ than the day before. A lazy smile curled his lips when he saw her, and he sighed as he rested his chin on his arms.

“You’re so cute,” he said. She tripped over the air, catching herself on the table’s edge beside him. He grinned up at her as she spluttered. “I love that shirt. It’s so…pink. So you. You’re adorable.”

“U-um, thank you?” she hazarded. She had been planning on marching up to him and demanding he join her at their café that afternoon, but under his sleepy smile and easy compliments she found her gusto had vanished. She reached up and toyed with the black ribbon around her neckline. “It’s…I just thought it’d be nice to dress up. For Valentine’s.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said, closing his eyes and resting his head on his arms. She frowned and looked at her dad, who was frowning at Luka. She pressed a hand against his forehead, and he smiled as she brushed his bangs back. “Your skin feels nice.”

She jerked her hand back as if he’d burned her. Actually, her face _was_ burning her. She gulped and looked at her dad, whose eyes had blown wide. He was grinning as he turned back to his apples, though, whistling with the radio again.

“Luka, are you ok?” she asked, leaning on the table beside him. He hummed, and she brushed his bangs back again. “You don’t look that great.”

“I’m fine,” he said, surprising her as he suddenly sat up straight and stretched. He smiled at her, reaching for the mug and draining it in one go. She blinked, reaching up to fiddle with her ribbon again, and he rolled his shoulders. “Didn’t sleep well. I’m fine, though. You said you were bringing macarons today, and I wanted to give you a ride. I’ll be fine once I start moving – I always am.”

“If you’re sure…maybe we should walk, though?” she asked. He raised an eyebrow, and she laid a hand against his cheek. She was pretty sure she wasn’t imagining the way he leaned into her touch. “You don’t look like you’d be able to ride. Or…I could ride?”

“That sounds like a great idea, son,” Tom said, walking up to them and handing them each a candy apple. Luka frowned, but Tom shook his head. “The coffee should help, but you do look dead on your feet. Either you leave the bike here and walk or you let Marinette drive.”

Luka looked back at her, his lips quirking up in a smirk. He shrugged and chuckled, shaking his head.

“…ok.”

– V –

By the time they reached the school, Marinette felt like a live wire. It didn’t help that, as soon as he had climbed on the bike behind her, Luka had wrapped his arms around her middle and snuggled against her back.

“This is nice,” he had hummed, his voice still barely above a groggy whisper. “I could get used to this.”

“Hold on tight – I’ve never done this before,” she had joked, and she would have sworn he had mumbled something about how he was _never letting go again_ , but by then she was already pedaling towards the school. The rest of the ride was quiet, even at the busy light they had to wait for. She had chewed on her lip, wanting to ask him about the café and coffee, but something had held her back. He just looked so _tired_. He’d said he’d be fine, but she couldn’t help but doubt. Maybe she should just go by herself and give him his valentine tomorrow…

Juleka had frowned as Marinette had pulled the bike up beside them outside the school, but before she could say anything Dingo was whooping and helping Luka off the bike, cackling about how shitty he looked and _wow, mate, you let her steer the bike?_ They’d started towards the school when Marinette had called after them. Luka had turned, giving her that easy smile again, and before she could say anything he’d brushed his lips against her forehead.

“I’ll talk to you later,” he said. “There was something I wanted to ask you, anyway. Away from…y’know.”

She had ignored Rose’s excited bouncing and Juleka’s raised eyebrow as Luka and Dingo left for class, grabbed her macarons off the back of his chained-up bike, and marched herself towards another day of lessons she already knew and no longer cared to listen to.

She did run into him in the halls about halfway through the morning, and he did look worlds better. She supposed he was right: he was just tired, and all he’d needed to do was start moving. She waved when he spotted her, planning on continuing on to her next class, but he made her pause as he wove through the other students to catch up with her.

“Hey,” he said, grinning as he reached her. She had stepped to the side, leaning against the wall to stay out of the others’ way, and he leaned beside her. His hand twitched, his thumb reaching back to fidget with his ring. He was nervous about something. “I…um…I wanted to apologize about this morning.”

“Apologize? For what?” she asked, frowning. “You offered me a ride to school. That was sweet, Luka.”

“No, not…I’m sorry. I was a little out of it. I actually wanted to talk to you about something, and then I was so tired I made you steer the bike,” he said with a wince. She laughed and shook her head.

“You’re being ridiculous, Luka,” she said. “I didn’t mind. I still thought it was sweet. I actually wanted to talk to you about something, too, but you were so tired…it doesn’t matter, I guess. It can wait until you’re feeling better.”

“I’m feeling better,” he said quickly. She raised an eyebrow as he reached out for her hand. She took his without thinking, his thumb brushing against her hand instead of fidgeting with his ring. “You never made plans for today, right?”

“No,” she said. She laughed a little. “I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the café after school, but then I thought maybe you should just go home and rest.”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “The café sounds perfect. My thoughts exactly. I’m fine, Marinette, honestly.”

He leaned in to kiss her cheek as the warning bell rang. He squeezed her hand before letting go, taking a few steps back towards the crowd of students.

“Meet me out front after your last class,” he said, smiling. “I’m getting you coffee.”

“You’re the one who needs it!” she laughed, and he winked.

“Ok,” he said, ducking back into the crowd, “you can buy me coffee!”

She smiled and shook her head, though her smile slipped when she looked down and saw Tikki peeking up at her in concern. She sighed and jumped back into the fray, hurrying to her next class. Her cheek was still tingling from where he’d kissed it.

By lunch, she had mostly calmed down – until Rose sat down beside her, propped her chin in her hands, batted her eyes innocently, and asked, “Soooooo…are you going out or not?”

Marinette choked on her water as four pairs of eyes turned to her expectantly.

“S-sorry?” she asked, coughing. To her surprise, Dingo rolled his eyes and pointed a half-eaten eggroll at her.

“Did you ask him out or not?” he asked. When they looked at him, he shrugged. “What? I pay attention.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and pulled Luka’s valentine out of her purse, waving it around for the table to see.

“Yes, we’re going to the café after school,” she said, “and I came fully prep-”

She yelped when the valentine was suddenly plucked from her fingers. She looked up in horror to find Luka standing above her, running his finger over his name on the card. He smiled at her.

“Is this for me?” he asked, sitting down next to her. She shook her head furiously. Dingo was snickering, and she was glad to see Brielle smack him out of the corner of her eye.

“N-no!” she cried. Luka frowned and raised an eyebrow at her.

“It’s not?” he asked, looking back at the card. “…but it has my name on it.”

“I-I mean…it _is_ for you, just…not…yet?” she floundered, losing all control of her words and mind when he looked up at her with a pout. Oh, she wanted to smack him… “That is…I was going to give it to you later?”

“Well, I have it now,” he said, waving it at her. She bit her lip when he smiled. “So…can I keep it?”

“I…I…” she stammered, and she groaned when she realized the others had their complete attention on them. “…sure.”

“Thank you,” he said, and she froze when he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

It was almost normal now, but she kept thinking it _shouldn’t_ be.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Brielle cut in, saving her from further embarrassment. Luka hummed as he pulled the card off the box and opened it. “Thought you had that group meeting.”

“They’re both five and don’t need me,” he grumbled, pulling the card out. Marinette’s eyes widened in panic as she realized he was about to read it in front of everyone – and before she could even talk to him! “So I told them to…”

His eyebrows soared, and he looked up at her with wide – happy – eyes. She felt Rose bouncing in her seat beside her and saw Juleka smirking at them. She refused to look at Dingo and Brielle, but she heard a smacking sound that let her know his reaction was just as bad. In a blind panic, she bolted from her seat, grabbed Luka’s hand, and drug him after her as she fled the canteen. He was laughing behind her, calling for her to stop, to wait, but she didn’t until she had pulled him into the locker room. She tried to do a quick scan to make sure the room was empty, but she squeaked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. She could hear him laughing, feel the chuckles against her back, and she felt her face flame – which was _stupid_ , because this wasn’t the first time she’d confessed (or not confessed, or…), and what the hell was she so flustered about? She knew he liked her, knew he’d be accepting of her (not-a-)confession, and yet…

“So…is it safe to guess coffee this afternoon is a date and not just two tired friends caffeinating?” he chuckled by her ear. She swallowed and squirmed, but she didn’t exactly move away.

“T-tired? I’m not tired,” she said. It was only a small lie: she felt worlds better than she had a day…loop…whatever or so ago, but she could still feel a general drain. Kwami magic could only protect against so much, it seemed.

“Ok, then one friend making sure the other friend caffeinates before he drops on his feet,” he said, correcting himself.

“I-I don’t want to be your friend, Luka,” she said. He pressed his face against her shoulder, nudging her slightly with his nose before he dropped a kiss on the exposed skin there.

“That sucks,” he sighed. “I really like being your friend.”

“I don’t want to be _just_ your friend,” she amended. She puffed out her cheeks and turned to glare half-heartedly at him. “You weren’t supposed to read the card in front of everyone else.”

“I love that card,” he said. “I’m going to keep that card forever, and someday I’m gonna pull it out of an old shoebox to show our grandkids. The romcom practically writes itself.”

“…you’ve been spending too much time around Rose,” she snorted, though her heart was fluttering at his words. She liked that thought, the idea of a lifetime with Luka, seeing him white-haired and showing old love letters to their grandchildren… “That wasn’t how I planned on doing things.”

“Sometimes you just have to go with the flow, darning,” he sighed. Her eyebrow twitched at the nickname, but she steadfastly ignored the familiarity it brought with it. “Marinette, can I kiss you? Please?”

“You’re coming down with something,” she protested. “I don’t want to get sick.”

“Not sick – just didn’t sleep well,” he said, nosing the skin just below her ear. She shivered when his warm breath hit her skin. “You’re perfectly safe. Please? I’ve been dying to kiss you for ages.”

Except he had just kissed her yesterday.

_…except he didn’t know that._

She turned in his arms, and he grinned at her as she smoothed her hands along the zipper of his hoodie. She tugged at one of the strings, biting her lip as she looked at the Jagged Stone logo on his chest. His arms settled on her waist, a thumb barely brushing under the hem of her shirt.

“…so…” she started, peeking up at him and twirling the string around her finger, “…you liked the card?”

“I like _you_ ,” he said, leaning his forehead against hers. She smiled, and he chuckled when she leaned up to press her lips against his own.

“Good,” she said as she pulled away. “I like you, too.”

– V –

Luka even let her ride the bike to the café after school, even though he was much more awake than he’d been that morning. He was honestly lucky they made it in one piece: he spent the entire ride with his arms tight around her middle, his thumb rubbing against her side, his chin on her shoulder, while he whispered horribly sappy, romantic things in her ear that had her heart skip-skip-beating in her chest and her stomach fluttering with happy, white butterflies. By the time he was climbing off the bike behind her, she had collapsed on the handlebars with a red face and an exhausted groan. He laughed and nudged her up, just enough to press another kiss to her forehead, but she made him blush instead when she caught his lips in a kiss before he could pull back. He was still smiling when she pulled away, and they walked into the café with joined hands and red faces.

“Go find a table,” he said as they joined the queue. He squeezed her hand before letting go.

“I thought I was buying you coffee? Why don’t you go find the table?” she asked. He lifted an eyebrow at her, but she moved to his other side and stood with her hands on her hips. She grinned at him. “I think I saw a table in the back, by the bathroom. I mean, it’s not the most romantic, but with how packed they are it might be the only one.”

“Marinette, you already gave me a candy apple, made macarons, _and_ made me chocolate,” he said. He stepped closer to her, once again taking her hand as he bent down to press his forehead against her own. Her eyes fluttered closed at the contact, and she tried in vain to steady her racing heart.

“T-technically, the candy apples were from Papa,” she said. She cleared her throat and opened her eyes. He was still smiling at her like he had no intention of moving. Like he never wanted to be anywhere else ever again. She pushed her head forward lightly, nudging him a bit. “Go on. You can buy next time.”

She almost winced as she said the words. She really hoped there wouldn’t be a _next time_ , at least not during this particular Valentine’s Day. Another date with Luka? Yes, please. Another Valentine’s Day in this time loop? Hell no.

He sighed and kissed her before pulling back. She shooed him, and he rolled his eyes fondly before making his way to the table in the back. She watched as he sat in the chair by the other table, and when the group beside him left, jostled his side, and she nodded towards the other chair, he stuck his tongue out at her and leaned against the wall. She was spared reacting by the barista calling her forward.

“What can I get you today, miss?” the barista asked. Marinette placed their order and went to hand over her money when she spotted the display of heart-shaped macarons. It occurred to her that Luka had bought that macaron for her twice now, at least that she could remember, but she had yet to actually try it. She added two to her order, and the barista laughed. “They’ve been really popular today, but I guess chocolate-cherry is a classic, huh?”

“…they’re cherry?” Marinette asked as the barista handed her two plates with the macarons. For some reason, she would have thought they’d be strawberry. The barista nodded.

“Cherry macaron, chocolate filling, and chocolate drizzle on top,” she said. She leaned forward and winked at her. “Don’t tell anyone, but they’re a special order our boss got in from Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. We don’t usually sell macarons here, but he wanted something special for the holiday, and you know T&S make the best in town.”

Marinette beamed with pride, nodding. Of course she knew that.

“I’m sure they’re amazing,” she said, taking the plates. “Thank you so much. Have a great day.”

She was giggling as she carried the plates over to Luka. He grinned up at her as he took them.

“What’s the look for?” he asked. She waved him off when her number was called at the counter.

“I’ll tell you in a minute,” she said. She returned a moment later with their coffees, but she hesitated before sitting down. “Are you sure you don’t want this seat? There’s more room.”

“I’m fine, Mari,” he said. He sighed as he took a drink of his coffee. “Anyway. What was so funny?”

“They had these macarons at the front,” she said, gesturing to the plates. He rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to end the day in a diabetic coma,” he teased. She feigned horror, leaning back in her chair with a hand pressed dramatically to her forehead.

“Oh, no, whatever will we do?” she asked. She bit on her lower lip, sending him her best pout, and he choked on his coffee. “I am a baker’s daughter, after all. Maybe we should rethink this whole relationship before I send you into a sugar coma.”

He watched her for a moment, and she could see him thinking over his next words. She squeaked when he drug his chair over to hers, tipped her chin up, and kissed her deeply. She sighed against his lips when he pulled away, making him dart in for one more kiss.

“Darning,” he sighed, “as long as I can take the sugar straight from the source, it’ll be worth it. You’re the sweetest thing in that bakery.”

Her eyes widened, and she snorted before falling back in her chair laughing. She slapped his chest as he leaned after her, and he grinned at her.

“Oh my God, Luka,” she gasped. She opened her eyes, took one look at him, and started giggling all over again. “You are…I can’t believe…where did you get your pickup lines, Chat Noir? That was _terrible_.”

“Not all of Chat’s jokes are bad,” he said. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged. “Well. _Some_ of them aren’t bad.”

She hummed and turned back to their table, reaching for her tea. She sounded entirely too casual as she said, “I don’t know. Are you sure you’re not secretly Chat? I bet you’d look amazing in leather.”

He actually choked on air. She felt her face warm as he doubled over, coughing and laughing and pressing his burning face into his palms, and though she couldn’t believe she was bold enough to say what she did she couldn’t deny the reaction was well worth it. His face was almost as red as the untouched macarons on the table.

“Oh my _God_ , Marinette,” he wheezed, “are you trying to kill me?”

“A-anyway,” she said, coughing to clear her throat. She picked up one of the heart-shaped macarons and waved it at him before taking a bite. Her eyes widened in delight. They were amazing, but if they really were from her parents’ bakery that shouldn’t surprise her. She glanced over at him and smiled. “So they had these macarons. And…they looked good.”

Because she couldn’t tell him she felt guilty about not eating the macaron the past two times he’d bought it for her. He nodded, reaching for his own macaron and biting off part of the top. He was smiling like he knew a secret, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss that smile off his face. It occurred to her that they were dating (…or on a date, at least, but didn’t the other loop-dates count?), had been kissing all day, and she actually could now, if she wanted. His smile widened when she leaned in and kissed the side of his mouth. He turned his head slightly, catching her fully, and they both leaned into the kiss a little more.

“The barista said they’re actually from my family bakery,” she whispered. He laughed, his eyebrows soaring.

“Wait, really?” he asked. She nodded, and he chuckled again as he took another bite. “I saw them when we came in, and I was thinking of getting you one…y’know, since you already made me macarons and chocolate. I guess I’ll just have to whip something up at home.”

“…can you bake?” she asked, looking at him in surprise. His cheeks darkened again, and he ducked his head. His gaze was locked firmly on his coffee as he nibbled at the macaron.

“…not as much, no,” he said. He glanced back up at her and grinned sheepishly, opening his mouth to say something else, when a scream sounded outside. Their eyes widened, and while Luka sat up to look outside Marinette turned to the table beside them.

It was empty _again_.

And she had been so distracted by Luka that she had forgotten to watch for the girl. She quickly scanned the café, but she didn’t see her among the heads craning for a look outside.

“What the hell…?” Luka muttered darkly, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the approaching light. Marinette groaned and stood, bringing his attention back to her. “Marinette?”

“I’ll be right back,” she said. When he continued to watch her, she bent down and kissed his cheek. “Promise. Bathroom.”

He was calling after her as she ran down the hall. The women’s room was occupied, and she groaned as she pounded a fist against the door. Without pausing to knock, she yanked open the door to the men’s room and slipped inside. Tikki immediately flew out of her purse and glared at her.

“Marinette, we have to find – ” she started, but Marinette shook her head.

“No time, Tikki – the reset’s coming! Spots on!” she cried.

Ladybug closed her eyes as her transformation completed. She supposed Luka would be paying next time after all…


	7. Day Seven, Loop Six: Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes some notes in hopes of catching the akuma - until she's distracted by Luka, who's in the nurse's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I did not realize but shoutout to livin_la_vida_fandom, who pointed out that the human body can go ten days without sleep before things (like organs, not mental states) start breaking down. Given I wasn’t fully addressing that until ch20-21 (but it was slightly getting touched here), I’m suddenly so sorry to our blueberry son. Hang in there, Lu. You can do this! #GiveLukaANap2020 (Also yikes I thought I posted this Monday night – sorry, y’all! I’ve been sick the past few days, and things got loopy.)

Sabine Cheng’s eyes widened in surprise when she came up the stairs to find Marinette sitting at their kitchen table, angrily chomping on a bowl of cereal while she scribbled away in the small notepad she usually kept for jotting down quick notes of inspiration. Her backpack was sitting on the stool next to her, and her purse was already slung on her hip. She was dressed and, for all appearances, seemed ready to go.

“Well, well, well,” Sabine said, smiling as she laid her hands on Marinette’s shoulders and kissed the side of her head, “isn’t this a surprise. I thought for sure I’d have to drag you out of bed.”

She peeked down at Marinette’s notepad as Marinette continued to chew on her pen cap. Her brow furrowed as she read over the notes.

_Café_

_Girl with auburn hair_

_After school, but resets to alarm?_

_HOW MANY VALENTINES?!?!?!_

_Luka’s always there_

_…Luka’s always there_

“…just excited to get the day over with,” Marinette mumbled, bringing Sabine’s attention back to her daughter. She frowned at that.

“Over? I thought you were looking forward to today,” she said. Marinette winced. She smiled when she looked up at her.

“Yeah, I am, just…sorry. You know how sometimes your alarm goes off and it’s just…jarring? So the whole day feels off?” she asked. Sabine nodded, chuckling lightly. She’d had quite a few mornings like that, especially after late nights spent finishing up large orders. Marinette sighed and swirled her spoon around her cereal. “It just…feels like one of those days. I’m just a little tired from it.”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing you’re going to ask Luka on a coffee date, isn’t it?” Sabine whispered conspiratorially, winking at her daughter. She was a little surprised when Marinette didn’t even react: there was no yelped _“Maman!”_ , no flailing, no blush…just a resigned little hum as she ate her cereal. Sabine frowned and squeezed her shoulders. “Speaking of, that was why I came up to get you. You have a visitor.”

“I mentioned the macarons the other…yesterday, and he wanted to give me a ride to school,” Marinette muttered absently. She scribbled something else in her notepad. Sabine frowned and squeezed her shoulders again before moving towards the door.

“That’s sweet of him,” she said. She paused at the door, her hand on the knob, and looked back at her daughter. “You’ll want to hurry up, dear. You don’t want to be late, and you don’t want to keep him waiting.”

“Yeah, I’m coming,” she sighed, dropping her pen. She looked up at her then, and Sabine was concerned to see the shadows in Marinette’s eyes. They seemed heavier than usual. “Maman…does he look ok to you?”

“Does he look ok?” she echoed, frowning. Marinette shook her head and chewed on her lower lip, looking back at the table. “A little tired, maybe, but maybe that just means you both need that coffee. No cutting class though, all right?”

Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled at her, a bit of her usual sunny self coming back.

“Of course not, Maman,” she sighed. She looked back at her notebook, her smile slipping again. “Can you tell him I’ll be down in a minute?”

“I think your father’s force-feeding him coffee and croissants,” Sabine laughed. “You might even have another _two_ minutes.”

Marinette’s lips twitched in the ghost of a smile as Sabine closed the door and went back downstairs.

She had more than another minute, or _two_ , and that was part of the problem…

– V –

“But what’s the point of taking notes if you won’t have the notes tomorrow?” Tikki asked, wringing her paws. Marinette sighed as she stuffed the notepad in her purse, next to the valentine.

“I may not have the paper, but writing them down will help commit them to memory,” she said. She looked up at her kwami and scratched the dot on her forehead. “If I can remember things in better detail, then maybe I can figure out how to break this loop.”

“You’re so smart, Marinette,” Tikki said with a smile. She flew up to Marinette’s face and nuzzled her cheek. “You’re one of the best Ladybugs I’ve ever had!”

“You’ve probably said that to all your Ladybugs, Tikki,” Marinette giggled. “You’re such a softy like that.”

“Maybe,” Tikki giggled back. She paused before zipping back into Marinette’s purse. “But I really only say it to the Ladybugs I _really_ like.”

Marinette opened the bakery door to find Luka sitting at the table her dad was working at, a plate with a half-eaten croissant in front of him and his nose buried in a mug of coffee. Without thinking, she walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his middle, and leaned against him, pressing her cheek to his back. Whatever her dad had been saying cut off short in a startled gasp, but she was trying to ignore him.

“You know,” she said softly, hoping she was quiet enough that only Luka could hear her, “if you’re not sleeping well, you could just skip first period and sleep in a little. It’s really sweet that you’re here to take me to school, but your health comes first, Luka.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday,” he said, his voice muffled yet echoed from the mug of coffee. He placed it back on the table and turned his head to smile down at her. She frowned when she saw him, raising a thumb to brush against the bruise under one eye. He closed his eyes and smiled. “I can sleep plenty tomorrow. I’m trying to be a gentleman here.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to be a gentleman,” she pouted, nuzzling against his back. “You didn’t look this bad yesterday. I’m worried, Luka.”

“I’m fine, darning,” he said dismissively. Her eye twitched at the endearment.

She was thinking too much into it. Hadn’t he said before he’d been wanting to call her that for a while? It didn’t mean…and even if it did…but it _couldn’t_ , so it _didn’t…_

“We’ll see,” she hummed, squeezing him tight before stepping back. Her dad was grinning at her, but she resolutely ignored him. She could already feel the blush rising. She moved closer to Luka and brushed his bangs back, letting her hand linger on his forehead. He didn’t feel warm – if anything, he felt cooler than normal, and that only made her worry more. “Maybe we can go to the café later. Get some coffee. If you’re feeling up to it.”

“I’ll be up to it,” he said. He lifted her hand from his forehead and laced their fingers together, squeezing as he grabbed his coffee with his other hand and knocked it back. “There’s no way I’m missing our first date just because of a bad night’s sleep.”

She went still beside him. She was pretty sure she’d even stopped breathing after she gasped in a lungful of air. If he noticed, he said nothing. Her dad had _definitely_ noticed, but she was still refusing to notice him. Luka reached for the rest of his croissant before glancing back at her, and his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Marinette?” he asked, but she barely heard him.

Date. He’d called it a date. But she hadn’t called it a date. She’d just said coffee, which wasn’t unusual for them. They got coffee all the time. They hung out all the time. There was no reason going to the café today should be any different from any other day, even if it was Valentine’s Day, because that’s what they did. They spent time together, and none of that time had ever been on a _date_. So why would today be a date? Why would he call it a date? Why…

_“Well, if you really want to know, I was going to ask you, if you hadn’t beat me to it.”_

She frowned and shook her head, dismissing the echo in her mind. He was still watching her, a little frown turning his lips. Without thinking, she placed a hand on his cheek, leaned in, and kissed the cheek she wasn’t touching. She felt his muscles twitch beneath her lips, just enough to know he’d be smiling when she pulled away.

“I never called it a date,” she whispered by his ear before leaning back. He looked surprised, and maybe a little confused. His eyes were moving back and forth, slowly, as if he was retracing the conversation. She squeezed his hand before letting go and moving to the counter to get the box of macarons. “…but if you insist. I’m buying, though.”

– V –

She rode the bike to school again, Luka holding on tightly on the back. He kept his face nuzzled against her shoulder the entire ride, until she stopped about a block away from the school and told him to hop off. At his questioning look, she shrugged.

“If we don’t get there before the others, Dingo’s gonna give you hell for letting me steer,” she said. He rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on her middle, pressing his face against her shoulder.

“Fuck Dingo,” he grumbled. Her eyes widened, her eyebrows soaring, at the curse. Luka rarely ever swore, even at his most irritable, and it made her wonder again if coffee after school really was the best idea. He had to be exhausted for his filter to be so low, especially since he didn’t even seem to realize what he’d said. He kept his face against her shoulder, his grumbling causing his lips to brush against her skin. She tried not to get too distracted by that, either. (It wasn’t like it’d be the first time he’d kissed her, there or otherwise.) “I can handle Dingo. I’m happy where I am.”

She bit her lip and bent her head down, bumping their helmets together.

“Come on,” she said. She chewed her lip for a minute, thinking over her words. “I…I’m happy where you are, too, but you know it’ll be better if we don’t give Dingo – or Rose – any more ammunition.”

He sighed and grumbled again, something too low for her to hear, but then he raised his head and leaned in. Somehow, she knew he was aiming for her cheek, but when he kissed her lips instead instinct and familiarity kicked in and she kissed him back. There was no surprise, no jerking away, no rushed apologies – it was like they had done this a hundred times before, like she hadn’t just asked him out that morning…

“Fine,” he sighed as he pulled away. He smiled sleepily at her, and she swallowed as she felt her heart skip a beat. “But only for you. I still say Dingo can fuck himself.”

“Don’t give me any ideas, mate!”

She did jerk away from him then, but he just slumped further against her and turned his head to glare at his best friend. Dingo and Brielle were standing next to the bike, and a shit-eating grin was nearly splitting Dingo’s face in half. Brielle was frowning, though when she glanced at Marinette it looked like she was fighting a smile. Marinette bit her lip and ducked her head.

“So you two finally a thing now?” Dingo asked, rubbing his hands together. Luka rolled his eyes and laid his head back on Marinette’s shoulder.

“Ding, don’t make me kill you,” he grumbled. Brielle frowned.

“Are you ok, Luka? You don’t look so great,” she said.

“Marinette and I are going on a date after school, and she just kissed me,” he sighed. There was a happy, dreamy quality to that sigh that made Marinette blush and his friends grin. “I’m perfect.”

Dingo howled, until Brielle jabbed her elbow into his ribs to shut him up.

“He didn’t sleep well,” Marinette said absently when Brielle looked back at her. “I told him he should just skip his first class and take a nap, but…”

“We have Theory, and Belcourt would have his hide,” Dingo said, poking Marinette’s helmet above her forehead. “Relax, I’ll cover for him. Not like the old Bel will notice his star pupil sleeping in the back, right?”

They all looked up as the bell echoed from down the street, and Brielle sighed.

“C’mon,” she said. “We better hurry. Dingo, make sure he makes it to class in one piece?”

“Hop on, sunshine!” Dingo crowed.

“Ding, what the he–!!!!” Luka screeched, suddenly wide awake as Dingo hoisted him off the bike, tossed him over his shoulder, and ran the rest of the way to the school.

“That’s not what I meant, you asshole!” Brielle shouted as she chased after them, leaving Marinette gawking with the bike. A slightly strangled laugh escaped her, and she shook her head as she put her feet back on the pedals and followed after them.

_Mental note_ , she thought as she pulled up in front of the school. _Don’t try to avoid Dingo. He’s…Dingo._

She chained the bike up, grabbed her macarons, and followed the other almost-late students into the building.

– V –

Marinette barely paid attention in her classes the rest of the morning, not that her teachers really noticed. She still answered the few times she was called on, and she was taking notes the entire time – but no one really noticed they were observations on the class, on the morning, on Luka.

Something wasn’t adding up, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that she should be more concerned than she was. The loop didn’t seem to be affecting anyone else, yet every morning when she saw him Luka seemed _worse_. Tikki reminded her that he also told her every morning he hadn’t slept well the night before, but something about that didn’t sit well with her. She chewed on her pen cap as she stared at her notes, her mind racing. It was instinct, she knew: her _Guardian Senses_ were tingling, and somehow she just knew the Miraculous were to blame.

Five minutes before the lunch bell rang, she jotted down one more note: _Ask Sass._

When she reached the canteen, the others were already waiting for her. She frowned as she put the box of macarons on the table, noting the absence of a certain teal-haired guitarist.

“Where’s Luka?” she asked, looking at Dingo as she sat down.

“He had a group meeting, remember?” Juleka asked, pushing a cherry tomato around her salad with her fork. She glanced up at Marinette. “I thought he told you? That’s why he went to pick you up this morning, so he could ask you out before he didn’t see you all day.”

Marinette choked on her water.

“W-what?” she asked, wiping her mouth as Rose squealed. “B-but I thought he was picking me up because of the macarons!”

“Like he really thought you’d have trouble getting a box of _macarons_ to school on your own,” Juleka mumbled, looking back at her lunch. Marinette bit at her lip, looking back at her sandwich. She had thought…she would have sworn…

_Mental note,_ she thought, _Luka was going to ask you out first._

“He’s not meeting with his group,” Brielle said, snatching a piece of broccoli from Dingo’s lo mein.

“What?” Juleka asked, looking up at her.

“He’s in the nurse’s office,” she said, as if that shouldn’t be surprising. When she realized the others were staring at her, she frowned. “How is this news? You all saw how shitty he looked this morning. I’m surprised they didn’t send him home.”

Marinette was already running out of the canteen before Brielle had finished speaking.

– V –

The only reason the nurse let Marinette stay with Luka was because it was still lunch.

“He’s very tired, dear,” the older woman said, looking up from her chart to frown at Marinette, who was bouncing from foot to foot. She sighed and looked back at her paperwork, waving her on. “But as long as you let him sleep, I suppose it’s all right. I’m trying to reach his mother to send him home.”

“The Captain’s phone isn’t always the most reliable,” Marinette said absently, wringing her hands around the straps of her backpack. She wondered if the nurse should have told her that, but she was grateful she had. “She does deliveries, and depending where she is she may not have reception.”

The woman hummed and waved her on, and Marinette thanked her before going to the bed by the window. Luka was sound asleep, his face buried in a pillow he was hugging while he curled in on himself. Her heart twisted in her chest as she sank into the chair beside the bed. She reached out to run a hand through his hair, and he hummed in his sleep. She bit her lip when he shifted slightly, pushing his head against her hand.

“Tikki, I think we need to reschedule our date,” she whispered, hunching over as she reached for his hand. Tikki poked her head out of her bag, glancing back to make sure the nurse wasn’t watching. She wasn’t paying any attention to them, distracted by a video of a baby goat on her computer.

“You still need to go to the café, Marinette,” Tikki whispered back. Marinette sighed, her thumb rubbing absent circles against Luka’s skin.

“I can, but Luka can’t,” she said firmly. “I wish he had told me he was this sick. He looked tired, but not this bad.”

“Maybe he just didn’t get any sleep,” Tikki suggested. “It wouldn’t be the first time he stayed up all night working on a song.”

Marinette ignored the pointed look her kwami was sending her, though she still blushed at the reminder. She sighed and squeezed his hand before letting go. She pulled some paper out of her bag and started writing a note. When the bell was about to ring and Luka was still sleeping soundly, she placed the note and his valentine on the table beside him. She kissed his forehead before standing.

“Ma-Ma-Marinette…” he muttered in his sleep, and she smiled as her face turned a shade darker.

“Rest, Luka,” she whispered, and he groaned as he hugged the pillow closer. She sighed and kissed his head again. “You big dummy.”

– V –

When Marinette left the school after her final class, she was honestly surprised to find Luka waiting by his bike – about as surprised as she was to find him looking annoyed.

“Marinette!” he called, waving at her as she came down the steps. She saw a piece of paper folded between his fingers and winced. He held it up for her as she stopped before him. “What the hell is this?”

“Luka, you were in the _nurse’s office_ ,” she said. “I’m surprised you’re still here, actually. We’ve been trying to reach the Captain all afternoon.”

“We?” he asked, frowning.

“Juleka, Rose, and me,” she said, “and I’m sure the nurse was still trying, too.”

“Marinette, I’m _fine_ ,” he sighed, crumpling her note and dropping it in the basket of his bike. “I was just a little tired. I feel much better now, I promise.”

“Luka, you were tired enough that you spent the afternoon in the nurse’s office – _after_ you passed out in class!” she huffed. “That’s _not_ fine. Look, we can get coffee any time, your health –”

“It’s not about the coffee, Marinette!” he snapped. Her eyes widened, and he winced before scrubbing his hands against his face. “I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…I’m still tired, I didn’t –”

He stopped when she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him, burrowing against him in a tight hug. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, curling over her and pressing his face against her neck.

“That’s exactly why I told you to go home, get some rest, and meet me _tomorrow_ ,” she sighed. She nudged her shoulder, making him look up, and she raised a hand to brush a thumb beneath his eye. The bruises were lighter, but they were still there. “Luka, remember when Dingo did that zombie run last Halloween?”

He snorted, nodding a little, and she rolled her eyes.

“His corpse looked better than you have all day,” she said. His frown deepened, and she leaned up while pulling his face closer, meeting him for a kiss. His arms tightened around her, but she kept the kiss short. “So I know you saw the note telling you we’re rescheduling, but did you read the other one? The valentine?”

His lips quirked in a slight smile. His blush was bright on his pale face.

“…yeah,” he said, the word coming out on a sigh. “I liked that one much better.”

She giggled and leaned up, quickly pecking his lips again. He chased after her, looking to prolong the kiss, but she leaned her forehead against his own to stop him.

“I meant every word, and that’s not going to change by tomorrow,” she said. “So go home, get some sleep, and we’ll do something tomorrow, ok?”

“Luka! What the hell, you stupid ass?!”

He raised his head, groaning a little at his sister’s shout. Marinette glanced over her shoulder to find Juleka coming down the steps, Rose hurrying after her. She’d never seen Juleka so animated outside of akumatization.

“…fine,” he sighed, kissing her one last time. “Just…be careful, ok?”

She frowned at that.

“…ok?” she asked, and he sighed as he stepped away to greet his sister. Marinette watched as Juleka ripped into him, demanding to know why he was still at school and why he hadn’t told her he wasn’t feeling well. She kept poking his chest with every accusation, but they could both see the worry and concern in her eyes. Luka sighed and pulled her into a hug, muffling her grumbles as he crushed her to his chest, apologizing for making her worry. After a few more moments of arguing, Juleka was tugging him towards the Liberty as Rose followed behind with his bike. Marinette waved as they left, her heart twisting a little as she watched them go. She refused to be upset over the canceled date, though – things would be better this way. She’d be able to find the akuma now, and by tomorrow…

_“It’s not about the coffee, Mari…!”_

“Marinette!” Tikki hissed from her bag, snapping her from her thoughts. She looked down at her kwami, who was poking her hip. “If we don’t get going, we’re going to miss it entirely!”

“Right,” Marinette sighed, nodding. She dashed into an alley around the corner, and a moment later Ladybug was yo-yoing her way to the café. She landed in an alley across the street and quickly dropped her transformation before dashing inside.

“Do you see her?” Tikki asked, but Marinette shook her head as she joined the queue. Both tables in the back were empty, and she didn’t see her at any of the other tables.

“No, I…where is she? How is she not here?” Marinette muttered angrily. She stepped out of line, telling the couple behind her she was still deciding what she wanted. They shrugged and moved on, and Marinette moved closer to the door as she scanned the café. She glanced at the clock on the wall and bit her lip. When did the reset hit? Had she ever noticed the time before? “Tikki, I –”

“You saw the akuma outside, right, Marinette?” Tikki asked, and she nodded. “Then we should go back to the roof. Hurry, Marinette, we don’t have much time left!”

“That hasn’t really been our problem,” Marinette muttered as she ran back outside. Another alley and transformation later, Ladybug was back on the roof. She knelt on the ledge, peering down at the street below, but it was empty. When she turned her eyes to the sky, it was clear of purple butterflies.

It didn’t make any sense. It _had_ to be the girl, but where was she? If the reset continued to affect the café, didn’t’ that mean she had to be close? At least close enough for the reset to reach the café. She stood with a huff, pulling out her yoyo and swinging it to relieve some of her agitation.

“Come on, where are…” she muttered, but a honking car jerked her attention down the street. A dark-haired man was holding his hands up in front of a stopped car, and after a moment of exchanged (angry) words he was running off along the street and past the next row of buildings. He was a little too far away to get a good look at him, but there was something familiar about him that made her dart from roof to roof in pursuit. She had just touched down on the roof of the corner he’d disappeared around when shouting from the street below reached her ears.

“Hannah!” a male voice shouted, and when she looked over the ledge she saw the man scanning the sidewalk, his hands cupped to his mouth as he called. “Hannah!”

There was another scream nearby, and Ladybug looked up in time to see the wall of light rising from two buildings away.

“Oh, not again!” she snapped, swinging her yoyo as she ran straight for the light.


	8. Day Eight, Loop Seven: Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka's not downstairs when Marinette wakes up. Marinette's just going to roll with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cranks up OK GO’s “Here It Goes Again” to max* LET’S DO THIS! (If I had planned this better, I would have given Marinette a fun ringtone, like “Easy Street” or Asia. Man, missed opportunities…)

Tikki scuttled deeper under Marinette’s cat pillow as her Chosen’s alarm started going off. As for the Chosen in question, Marinette screamed and scrambled for her phone. The kwami breathed a sigh of relief when Marinette just smashed her thumb against the screen instead of chucking it across the room, but she stayed hidden when Sabine immediately poked her head through the door.

“Marinette? Sweetheart, are you ok?” she asked. Marinette groaned and dropped her phone on her lap before falling back on her bed.

“Fine, Maman,” she answered. From where Tikki was watching, Sabine didn’t look convinced. She entered the room and crossed to her daughter’s loft, where she climbed halfway up the ladder and laid a hand on her leg.

“Are you sure? You don’t normally wake up screaming,” Sabine said, laughing slightly. Marinette groaned and threw her pillow over her face.

“I’m fine!” she snapped. She immediately winced and lowered the pillow, smiling apologetically at her mom. “Sorry. Just…didn’t sleep well.”

“I noticed,” Sabine said dryly. She squeezed Marinette’s leg before giving it a pat and heading back down the ladder. “Now up – you don’t want to be late on your big day!”

“Ugh,” Marinette groaned, rolling over and grabbing for her pillow again. “Can you tell Luka I’ll be down…soon? Ugh. Or just go ahead without me.”

There was a pause, a moment of confused silence, before Sabine asked, “…Luka?”

Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed. She pulled her head out from under her pillow and blinked at her mom. Sabine was frowning.

“Luka,” Marinette said again. Sabine nodded, indicating she knew who she was talking about but was still confused as to _why_. “He’s…isn’t he downstairs?”

“Is he supposed to be?” Sabine asked, frowning. Marinette glanced at her cat pillow, where Tikki had poked her head out to stare back at her Chosen. Marinette chewed her lower lip for a moment before shaking her head.

“No, I…I guess not?” she asked. “Sorry. I just…I thought he said he was giving me a ride to school today.”

_He’s usually here by now,_ she thought, looking to her window and ignoring her mom’s smile.

“Well, you still have some time – maybe he’s just not here yet? I’ll let him know you’re getting ready if he’s downstairs,” Sabine said before leaving. Marinette nodded, only half-listening as she groped around her bed for her phone. Tikki flew over to her window and searched the street below, but Luka was nowhere to be found. She didn’t even see his bike by the lamp. She shook her head at Marinette, who pulled up his contact and hit _call_ without really thinking about it.

“This is a surprise,” Luka chuckled into the phone on the second ring. She frowned, double-checking the time (and date). “You’re not usually up this early.”

“I can get up early,” she grumbled, rubbing a hand along her face. “You sound better.”

“…thanks? I thought I sounded fine before?” he asked with an uncertain laugh. She heard Dingo in the background, and her frown deepened. “No, Ding, I said _bear_ not _bat_ – why would I want a bat?”

“No, not for _you_ , mate, for me!” she heard Dingo say.

“Where are you?” she asked, hopping down from her loft and making her way to her wardrobe.

“Um…on my way to school?” he said after a moment, though it sounded more like he was guessing than answering. She heard a muffled sound, like a hand covering the speaker, as he said something else to Dingo. He was back a moment later. “Like you should be? Why?”

“You’re not here,” she said absently. If she sounded like she was pouting or like that upset her, she didn’t notice. She almost dropped her shirt when he chuckled.

“Was I supposed to be?” he asked. She shot a look to Tikki, who ignored her in favor of eating her cookie. But…how was that even possible? Luka had been waiting for her every morning since the loop had started – he came to pick her up for school. Because…she’d thought because of the macarons, but that’s not what Juleka had said. Juleka had said he’d wanted to ask her out, before they were around everyone else…so what was he doing with Dingo and not her?

“Marinette?” he called after another moment when she had failed to answer. She wondered how many times he had called her name, how long she had zoned out for…

“I-I…sorry! I just…thought you said, er, Juleka said…I thought you were taking me to school today,” she said after a moment. She stood in the center of her room, staring down at her Valentine’s shirt, and bit her lip. “It…it is Valentine’s Day, right?”

“Last time I checked,” he said. He sounded uncertain, though. “I’m…kinda in the middle of something, but…did you want me to pick you up? I’m not that far, I can –”

“N-no, no, it’s fine!” she laughed, throwing her arm out as if he could actually see her. She winced when she accidently flung her shirt at Tikki, who squawked as she dropped her second cookie. “I just…misunderstood. It’s fine. I…ugh, ignore me. I’m kinda off today.”

“Are you feeling ok?” he asked. He sounded concerned. She frowned.

“…are you?” she countered.

“Best I’ve felt in ages,” he said. He thanked someone on the other end, and she heard the chime of a door opening. “But…want to know a secret?”

“What?” she asked, sitting on her desk chair.

“I’ve been looking forward to Valentine’s Day this year,” he said. She frowned as she reached for his valentine, tracing his name on the card with a finger. “So I’ve been feeling great for a while now.”

“I thought you didn’t have plans?” she asked, trying to ignore the little voice in her mind that was calling him a liar. He certainly hadn’t been looking like he felt great lately, at least. He hummed.

“Technically I still don’t,” he said, “but the day’s young. Hoping to make some.”

“You’re being so weird,” she laughed. _So he could ask you out before he didn’t see you all day,_ Juleka had said. Because Luka had wanted to make plans _with her_. She sank back into her chair, smiling as she heard him laughing as well.

“No weirder than you, Mari. I’ll see you in a couple minutes, ok?” he asked. She winced when she looked at her clock.

“Maybe…a couple more than a couple,” she said, hopping up and reaching for her pants. “I’m not even dressed yet.”

“LUKA, POLE!” she heard Dingo shout before a crash sounded on the other end. She froze, her wide eyes locked on Tikki, as Dingo came on the line.

“Yeah, Marinette? We’ll see you at school,” he said quickly. His next words were muffled, like he’d removed the phone from his ear, but she could still hear him laughing (over what definitely sounded like a pained groan). “Mate, what the hell – are you ok?!”

The call disconnected, and Marinette buried her burning face in her hands and screamed for the second time that morning. When Tikki called her name and she looked up at her, though, she was grinning from ear to ear.

– V –

Marinette arrived at the school with only a handful of minutes to spare, but the others were still waiting on the steps – or at least most of them were.

“Where’s Luka?” she asked, looking around as she walked up. His bike was chained up in its usual spot, but the boy in question was suspiciously absent. Rose giggled and waved the paw of a pink teddy bear at her.

“Why?” she asked, kicking her feet against the wall she was sitting on. “Do you maybe have something special to give him?”

“Oh, she already gave him something special,” Dingo snickered. Marinette’s eyes widened as her gaze snapped in his direction, but Brielle was already smacking the back of his head.

“Behave, you,” she said. He pouted at her, but she was already turning back to Marinette. “He’s just at the nurse.”

“Again?” Marinette asked. At the confused looks the others gave her, she laughed nervously. “I-I mean, um, why? Is he ok?”

“Well, see, _someone_ might have told him she was naked and made him crash into a pole so –” Dingo started, and Marinette’s shriek almost rivaled Rose’s squeal.

“I was _not_ naked!!!” she screamed, dropping the box of macarons in her rush to cover her burning face. “I said I wasn’t dressed – _pajamas_ , Dingo! I was wearing my _pajamas!”_

“Careful!”

She jumped at Luka’s voice and sudden presence beside her, and when she peeked out from her hands she saw he had caught the box of macarons. His bangs were pushed back with a headband, revealing a nasty cut above his left eye. The skin around the cut was shiny with disinfectant and liquid bandage. Other than the cut, he looked…fine. Her eyes narrowed at him as she stepped closer, lifting a hand to cup against his cheek. Her thumb brushed beneath his eye, and his smile softened. The bruises were almost gone, fainter than she’d seen in days. He looked…

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said, and she blinked as he handed the box of macarons back to her. Sitting on top was a small stuffed snake, dressed in a black top hat and bow tie. It held a stuffed rose in its mouth, its tongue sticking out past the stem of the flower. She bit her lip and looked up at him. A light blush was on his face, and he nervously toed the ground between them. “I…um…I know bears are more traditional, but…y’know. Couffaine.”

“I love you,” she said quickly. His eyes shot up to hers, his lips quirking in a grin, and she giggled as she ran a finger along the snake’s back. She barely noticed Rose’s squealing, or how Juleka had clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her. It wasn’t like she had said anything odd, anyway. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“You...yeah, you’re welcome,” he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked back at the ground, a small smile on his face. “Um. So this morning. I actually –”

The bell rang, cutting him off, and he rolled his eyes.

“Luka! Haul ass – we’re gonna be late!” Dingo hissed. Despite his warning, Marinette saw all of their friends were still waiting, watching them closely. Luka waved him off.

“Go on without me – I’ll be a minute!” he huffed. Brielle grabbed Dingo’s arm and tugged him towards the entrance, and a pointed look to Juleka had her doing the same with Rose. When he turned back to her, she was biting down on a smile as she toyed with the snake’s hat. He cupped his hand around the back of her head and bent down to kiss her forehead. She looked up at him, her smile growing.

“You didn’t have to do this, you know,” she said. He shrugged.

“It’s Valentine’s,” he said. He looked back at their feet, shrugging again. “I actually _was_ going to pick you up this morning, but it seemed a little lame to show up on Valentine’s Day without a gift. Per Rose’s Rules, I think I’d be committing a cardinal sin if I asked you out without a gift on Valentine’s.”

“…you were going to ask me out?” she asked, biting down harder on her lip. He chuckled and reached up to pull her lip from between her teeth with his thumb, nodding.

“Well, yeah,” he said. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“Oh, no, I want to!” she said, stepping closer. They both winced when she almost squished the box of macarons between them. A nervous giggle escaped her as she stepped back. “I…um…I was going to ask you out, actually.”

The warning bell rang, and he rolled his eyes again.

“I don’t know if I’ll be at lunch or not – I have a group meeting,” he said, “but meet me here after school?”

She smiled as she looped her arm around his own and started towards the entrance, where a teacher was calling for them to hurry up.

“Always,” she said.

– V –

Marinette felt calmer as they day progressed. Accepting.

Sure, she was still annoyed that she was (indefinitely) stuck reliving Valentine’s Day to varying levels of success. She was frustrated that she’d relived at least five Valentine’s – that she knew of, at least (she suspected there had been more, though how many more she wasn’t sure of) – and had yet to actually _find_ the akuma, never mind catch and purify it. She was even the slightest bit upset with the fact that she couldn’t just hold Luka’s hand or kiss him without Rose freaking out like it was some novel occurrence, even if Luka seemed more than happy to kiss her right back. (Though…it _was_ Rose, so Marinette had a feeling she was going to make a big deal about it now matter how much time had passed. It could be their five-year anniversary and Rose would still freak out like they’d just confessed their love.)

…and speaking of Luka, she was still concerned about how his health seemed to be… _fluctuating._ There was something, a little niggling in the back of her mind, that told her she needed to be concerned. It was the same voice that used to tell her to seek out Master Fu’s guidance, but Master Fu wasn’t an option anymore. Still, he seemed better than he had the day before, and – other than the cut – had stayed out of the nurse’s office today, so she was trying not to worry too much. She was stuck in a time loop, and that was just making her paranoid. Little things were bound to change from loop to loop, right? She didn’t make the same choices every day, so of course there would be little variations. Ripples.

That was what she told herself as Dingo pulled out a _stuffed bat_ at lunch and presented it to Brielle with a flourish, at least. She was poking at her lunch, still smiling at her little snake, as they started bickering over the toy.

“A bat?” Brielle asked incredulously. “You got me a _bat?”_

“Well, yeah!” Dingo said, waving the black bat at her. Its ears and wings were a dark red, rose-covered print. There was even a little red bow around its neck. “Because you always call me ‘Dingbat’, so it’s romantic!”

When she continued to stare at it impassively, he started to look worried. He glanced at Rose, who was cooing in her seat, then at Juleka, who was smirking at the bat.

“I love it,” Juleka said quietly to Rose. “Ro, I want a valenbat.”

“You are such…” Brielle sighed. Dingo frowned.

“…sorry. When Luka dragged me to the store, I saw it and thought it was cute. If you don’t want it –” he started, going to put it back in his bag, but Brielle snatched it from his hands and sat it on her lap.

“It’s perfect,” she said, keeping her eyes on her lunch. “I love it. Thank you.”

When lunch was half over and Luka still hadn’t shown up, Marinette realized he was staying with his group. She ignored the looks the others sent her as she collected the toasted marshmallow macarons from the box, half her sandwich, an apple from Juleka, and Dingo’s eggroll (because he was annoying Brielle and “didn’t deserve it anymore”), and headed towards the library. She found him towards the back, fast asleep with his head buried in his arms while his groupmates argued over the project. They paused in their fighting long enough to ask what she wanted, but she just placed Luka’s lunch on the table and told them to make sure he ate it. She kissed the crown of his head before heading back to the canteen, letting him finish his nap.

When he found her at the end of the day, he was grinning from ear to ear.

“What?” she asked, laughing as he scooped her up in a hug.

“You fixed my group,” he said. He kissed her cheek as he leaned back, and she felt her face warm. “Apparently, after my _girlfriend_ showed up with lunch, they stopped fighting about the project and found common ground over how their girlfriends didn’t care enough to make sure they ate, so now they’re getting along and just hate me. We might actually finish this project yet.”

“Luka, that’s not…I mean…” she shook her head, still laughing, and he pecked her cheek again.

“I hope you don’t mind me letting them think you’re my girlfriend,” he said softly. “I mean, I know we’re going out today, and I was hoping it was obvious that’s what I wanted, but if it’s not what you want –”

She reached up and pulled his face towards hers, silencing him with a kiss. He looked a little dazed when she pulled away, and she realized she liked him with his bangs pushed back. She liked the unobstructed view of his eyes, especially when he was looking at her like that. She giggled as he blinked, a slow smiling curling his lips.

“That’s what I want,” she said, leaning up to kiss him again. He pulled her a little closer, and even though she’d lost count of how many kisses they’d shared by this point he still looked a little dazed when she pulled away. She felt a little dazed herself. “If it’s not obvious. You’re what I want.”

“You’re what I want, too,” he sighed, nuzzling his face against her neck as he held her tight. “I’m never going to get used to this. Or tired of it. I love you, Marinette.”

Her heart skipped a beat or two, and she hummed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

“I love you, too,” she said. She pulled away and reached into her purse, keeping one arm around his neck. She held up his valentine and grinned. “I didn’t get a chance to give you this earlier.”

“You already made the macarons – you didn’t have to do this,” he said, taking the box from her. She stepped back, even though she didn’t want to, so he could open the card.

“The macarons were for everyone,” she said. “This is just for you.”

His smile grew as he read the card, and she nudged his arm with her shoulder.

“Unless you want that card to go to Dingo, too,” she teased.

“Don’t you dare,” he said, his voice a little rough, before he pulled her back to him and kissed her again. She giggled and pushed him back, ducking when he tried to kiss her again.

“Luka, come on!” she laughed. “Shouldn’t we get going if we want to get a seat?”

“…seat?” he asked, blinking at her. She frowned at the confused look on his face.

“At the café?” she asked. He still looked confused.

“Ok,” he said. “Sorry, I…did you want to go to the café? I know I said to wait for me after classes let out, but I hadn’t thought I’d mentioned the café. I was thinking it, but I hadn’t thought I’d said it?”

It was the littlest thing, but just like that the ease Marinette had found throughout the day slipped away. She realized that he was right: while they had discussed going out, and while she had agreed to go on a date with him, neither had mentioned coffee, and so neither had intentionally planned to go to the café – but she still needed to go there. She still had to find the akuma. She still had to break the loop. Because even if he looked better, things weren’t better. They were still trapped.

She had almost forgotten.

“…sorry,” she said after a moment, shaking her head and laughing slightly. She had almost forgotten, and he definitely had. She couldn’t forget, even if it had been a really nice Valentine’s Day so far. “Didn’t I tell you I wanted to ask if you wanted to get coffee this morning?”

“You said you wanted to ask me out,” he said. “You didn’t mention coffee. Not that I don’t want coffee – I’m exhausted, even after that nap, so coffee would be great!”

“Luka, it’s ok,” she laughed, reaching for his hand. His lips quirked in a smile as she squeezed. “We…don’t have to get coffee? If you don’t want to?”

She could feel Tikki pushing against her hip through her purse. She ignored her.

“I…can I tell you something?” he asked, leaning his head closer as if he had a secret to tell her. She quirked her eyebrows, and he grinned. “I didn’t have a plan beyond asking you. I’m kinda winging this, Mari.”

“That doesn’t really surprise me,” she giggled. She toed the ground to move her hip, jostling her purse as Tikki nudged her again. “I’m usually the one with the plan.”

“Coffee would be great, though, if you want to go,” he said. Tikki pushed harder against her hip.

“Yeah,” she finally said, squeezing his hand before she moved to his bike and grabbed the spare helmet. “Let’s go. Coffee would be perfect.”

– V –

Coffee would have been perfect, too.

If the auburn-haired girl hadn’t crashed through them in her rush to flee the café as Luka was reaching for the door.

If Marinette, jolted into action by finally finding the girl she was ninety percent sure was causing all of this to begin with, hadn’t turned to run after her.

If Luka hadn’t grabbed her hand and asked what was wrong.

If she hadn’t been forced to give him a hastily-made, flimsy excuse about why she had to run away.

…if she hadn’t lost the girl in the fifteen seconds it took her to fumble through that excuse.

“Marinette,” Tikki said harshly once Marinette had ducked into an alley around the corner from the café. Marinette groaned and rubbed her hands over her face.

“I know, Tikki. I messed up,” she said. She lowered her hands and returned her kwami’s glare. Tikki’s expression softened, and Marinette sighed as she closed her eyes. “I’ll do better tomorrow.”

“That’s not what I –” Tikki started to say, but Marinette cut her off with a resigned _Spots On_.

She had barely made it to the roof, thinking she might still be able to find the girl, when she heard a scream and the wall of light hit her.


	9. Day Nine, Loop Eight: Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka's leaving Marinette letters...or, well, postcards (from paradise, yeeeeah, you doooo~).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good news: class is officially OVER and I’m looking at some glorious time to catch up on this beast. Aaaaand…I see the length. I see the looks. And look. Guys. Fam. Y’all. Sometimes you need long, elaborate loops where lots o’ stuff happens. Sometimes you just need to drop a piano on Dean Winchester and call it a day.

Marinette woke with little preamble, her hand reaching for her alarm as a sigh slipped past her lips. She ignored Tikki’s concerned looks as she climbed down from her loft and gathered her things for the day. When she was dressed, backpack on, and Luka’s valentine in her bag, she wordlessly held her purse open for Tikki.

“Marinette, I –” Tikki started, but Marinette just shook her head.

“I know, Tikki,” she said. She bit her lower lip and hesitated, just a moment. “…I’m sorry, too. Let’s just finish this.”

Tikki nodded and zipped into her purse. Marinette threw her brightest smile on her face and headed downstairs.

The smile slipped a little when she entered the back of the bakery and heard her dad singing along with that Hall and Oates song she was _really_ starting to hate. It slipped a bit more when Luka wasn’t sitting at the table with her dad. It disappeared entirely when her mom walked past her on her way to the front and handed her a postcard with a kiss to her cheek.

“Someone had an early-morning visitor,” Sabine said with a teasing giggle before returning to her customers. Marinette blinked and looked down at the card, her eyebrows soaring as she recognized the outside of the café. The photo was from one of the warmer months, and people were sitting at the outdoor tables. An empty table had been circled with a heart in thick silver marker, and two words had been scrawled across the top in familiar, messy handwriting.

_Valentine’s Date?_

Her heart fluttered as she flipped the card over. The back was blank, but there was no doubt in her mind the card was from Luka. Her dad cleared his throat, and she looked up to find him standing before her with the box of macarons in hand. Two candy apples were sitting on top of it.

“You better get going before you’re late, sweetheart,” Tom said. Marinette opened her mouth to ask about the card, or more specifically to ask about Luka, and Tom smiled and shook his head. “He also asked us to apologize for not staying, but apparently he’s busy with some last-minute surprise for you.”

Tom winked at her, making her blush, before adding, “…not that I was supposed to tell you that. Not that I _did_ tell you that.”

She looked down as she took the box, her smile returning, and Tom continued whistling as he returned to his apples. Marinette was almost out the back door when he called, “Good luck, sweetheart!”

Once outside, she did pause to double-check the sidewalk. Even with the postcard, even after her dad had told her Luka was busy with some last-minute preparations, she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed when she didn’t see him or his bike waiting for her. She tucked the box of macarons under one arm and pulled out her phone, pulling up his text chain before she started walking.

_MDC: Hey you. :)_

_MDC: I got your postcard._

_MDC: A Valentine’s date sounds great!_

She paused at the corner, waiting for the light to change, and stared at her last text. She chewed on her lip for a moment before deleting it.

_MDC: I’d love to go on a date with you._

_MDC: We can talk details at school?_

Satisfied, she tucked her phone back into her pocket and crossed the street. When she reached the school, she immediately started scanning the grounds for Luka. He was nowhere to be seen.

“Mari! Oi, baby girl! Over here!”

Her attention was called back to the wall by the steps with Dingo’s shout. He was sitting next to Juleka and waving her over. Rose and Brielle were looking at something on Rose’s phone on the steps beside them.

“Hey, guys,” Marinette greeted. She looked around the courtyard again, frowning. “Where’s Luka?”

“Oooooh, got his little love note, did ya?” Dingo snickered, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Juleka elbowed him, and his grin grew. “What? He said he was dropping it off at the bakery. Of course she got it.”

He paused and looked back at Marinette, popping his sunglasses up and narrowing brown eyes at her.

“…you did get it, right? I didn’t just blow the whole thing, did I?” he asked. Marinette rolled her eyes and held up the postcard.

“I got it,” she said. She put the card back on top of the macaron box and pulled out her phone. He hadn’t replied to her messages yet. “I texted him, but he hasn’t said anything yet. Where is he?”

“It’s a surprise,” Juleka mumbled, though she was grinning. She crossed her ankles and leaned back, grinning down at Marinette. “He’s here, though.”

Marinette puffed out her cheeks in frustration. Sure, he was here, but he wasn’t _here_. She’d been hoping to talk to him before class.

“Is he joining us for lunch at least?” she sighed.

“Maaaaaybe,” Dingo sing-songed. He looked up, pushing out his lip in a thoughtful expression. “Well. I don’t know, actually – he said something about a group project, but he might blow it off.”

“You’ll see him soon enough,” Brielle said, reaching over to pick up the postcard. She smiled as she looked at it. “Aw. He’s such a sap. Juleka’s right: you two are disgusting. I love it.”

“Told you,” Juleka hummed. Dingo looked down at Brielle, tapping her shoulder.

“Wait, you like that shit?” he asked. Brielle hummed and put the postcard back on the box.

“We have time before the bell,” she said. “He wanted to talk to you before class, so he should be here soon. He’s just…well, you’ll see.”

Marinette frowned.

“Bri, c’mon,” Dingo said before Marinette could ask any more questions. He tapped Brielle’s shoulder again, shaking her a bit when she pretended to ignore him. “Do you like that sappy love note shit? Do you…what the hell is _that?”_

They all looked up at that. Dingo was no longer looking at Brielle. He had jumped up on the wall and ripped the sunglasses completely from his head. He was gawking into the distance, and Marinette felt her stomach drop.

No.

There was _no way_.

It was entirely too early – the day had _barely_ begun!

And yet, when she turned around to see what Dingo was gawking at, she was completely unsurprised to find a wall of light rushing towards them. The last thing she heard before the light overtook the school was Dingo’s flabbergasted shout.

“What the _shi-?!”_


	10. Day Ten, Loop Nine: Composition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette falls out of bed. Luka's there to kiss it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that was mean yesterday, huh? I’m such a bitch. xD

Marinette squawked and scrambled as her alarm started beeping, and with a flailing of limbs she crashed over the rail of her loft and fell to the floor. She laid there, motionless in a blanket cocoon, and groaned as her phone continued to chirp from the loft above. Tikki flew to the phone, ready to dismiss the alarm, when her trapdoor crashed open and Luka scrambled into the room. Tikki quickly hid as Luka looked around, immediately moving to the bundled Marinette when he spotted the heap on the floor.

“Marinette!” he called. Marinette froze inside the blanket, but Luka was already pulling it aside to reveal her face. She huffed out a breath, blowing a clump of hair out of her eyes where the blanket had left it. Luka was frowning down at her, but she was also frowning at him. He…looked tired again.

…and he was in her room.

Why was he in her room?

“Are you all right?” he asked, his hands still fisted in the blanket on either side of her. He was kneeling above her, hovering close as he studied her for any sign of injury. “We heard the crash downstairs. Are you ok?”

“I…um…yes?” she asked, and she hated how it sounded like a squeak. She squirmed a little, nervous energy running through her, and looked away. She missed the way his face relaxed, and the lazy way his gaze seemed to sweep over her. He dropped one side of the blanket and sighed, reaching up to brush his bangs back. She looked back at him as his eyes closed, but then her own narrowed as he moved his hair and revealed a nasty cut above his eye. A _familiar_ nasty cut she knew he hadn’t had on the thirteenth, so he _definitely_ shouldn’t have today. Her hands shot up from her blanket cocoon and cupped his face, one hand brushing his out of the way to gingerly run a thumb along the cut. He winced slightly, the skin obviously still tender. “Luka, what happened?”

“Hmm?” he hummed, his voice slow. He was smiling down at her like he hadn’t even noticed he was injured.

“You’re hurt,” she said. She ran her thumb above the cut again, and he sighed as he relaxed into her touch. “When did this happen?”

“Fell out of bed this morning,” he said, his eyes closing again. He didn’t see the way her eyebrows soared at his explanation. Like maybe she didn’t entirely believe him, or that it was just a little _too_ coincidental that they _both_ woke up falling out of bed. “Hit my head on the side table. It’s fine, Marinette.”

“It looks like it hurts,” she sighed. He opened his eyes and smiled down at her. She’d almost call it a grin if he didn’t look so tired.

“Barely even feel it,” he murmured, his voice low. She realized he was no longer holding her blanket about the same time she realized one of his hands had come to rest on her shoulder. The other was brushing her loose hair back, out of her face and then running distracting, soothing passes to tame her bedhead. His eyes were soft and focused entirely on her, and she felt the heat rising to her face the longer his fingers brushed through her hair. She swallowed and searched his eyes, trying to ignore the way her heart was pounding in her chest. He looked…he looked…

He bent down, doubling over to press his lips against her own in a slow, familiar kiss. Her hand left his hair and wrapped around his neck, using the leverage – and the other hand she’d placed on his thigh – to pull herself up and meet him halfway. Some distant part of her mind registered that her head had been between his knees and that she should probably be freaking out about that, but Luka’s hand was sliding from her shoulder to her side and wrapping around her middle, gathering her into his lap, and she was having trouble thinking of much anything else at the moment.

She whined when he pulled away, and he kissed the tip of her nose before sitting up. She was still lying in his lap, her head resting against his stomach, and he was still brushing his fingers through her hair. She let her hand slide from around his neck and down his arm, sighing as her eyes closed and she relaxed against him. She was suddenly bone-tired, worse than she’d been in days, and she realized she’d be perfectly content to stay home and sleep with Luka all day. She was sure they could both use it, anyway. Her alarm was still beeping, however, and a tiny voice in the back of her mind that sounded suspiciously like Tikki reminded her that if she didn’t turn it off her parents were likely to come check on her. Or…well, more like if she didn’t show up downstairs in a timely fashion they would come upstairs looking for her. Or if…her eyes snapped open and she stared up at him, suspicion niggling at her brain again.

“…not that I’m complaining,” she said, “but…what are you doing here?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” he said. She nodded, unsurprised by that fact. That still didn’t explain why he was in her room, though. “I wanted to take you to school. I was downstairs when we heard you fall.”

“Ok…” she said, nodding slowly. She closed her eyes, parsing trough what she knew had happened and what _he_ would know had happened. He was supposed to pick her up – because he’d been planning on…no, because of… “…because of the macarons, right?”

“…yeah, because of the macarons,” he said after a moment, chuckling lightly. She looked back at him, and he immediately bent down to kiss her again. She groaned and pushed him back, and the next thing he knew she had flipped herself over and had crawled onto his lap. Any concern that she wasn’t ok with the kissing vanished when she pressed her mouth against his own, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and hands tangling in his hair. His hands immediately dropped to her hips, holding on tight and pulling her closer. Marinette was dimly aware of the fact that her alarm had stopped, but that knowledge was quickly washed away in the onslaught of Luka’s mouth and body pushing against her own. “I…ah…no, that’s not…”

His breath left him a gasp when she left his mouth and started kissing along his neck. His fingers flexed on her hips, and her arms tightened around his shoulders.

“Mari, darning, hold on…” he gasped, trying to push her back. She blinked at him, trying to focus on what he was trying to say instead of his kiss-bruised lips and dazed eyes. “What…not that I’m complaining, but what…”

He paused and swallowed, licking his swollen lips, and it took everything in her not to kiss him again. Her brain was fuzzy, and grasping for the reasons why she shouldn’t be kissing Luka like this was like swimming through a fog.

Her parents were downstairs.

They knew he was up here.

It was getting late.

If they didn’t make an appearance soon, either her mom or dad were going to come up to get them.

And she did _not_ want either of them finding her making out with Luka in her pajamas.

…and, technically, even if she knew Luka liked her…even if she knew he wanted to date her and kiss her and was definitely not opposed to a makeout…they weren’t dating. Right? It was the morning of Valentine’s Day, so Luka was not yet her boyfriend. Even if he’d been her boyfriend for…God, how many Valentine’s had it been now?

None of those dates or kisses counted, because at the end of those days the reset hit and _Luka didn’t remember_.

So what the hell was she doing jumping him like this?

“What are we doing here, Marinette?” he finally asked, pushing a breath out. She swallowed thickly, wondering the same thing herself. She didn’t even notice how her fingers had started playing with the ends of his hair, which was starting to look as mussed as her own.

“Kissing?” she asked quietly, as if it was a guess instead of a fact. He shook his head, chuckling slightly.

“Yeah, I gathered that,” he said. His hands flexed on her hips, and she smiled as she hugged him close, nuzzling her face against his shoulder before dropping another kiss there. She knew she needed to move away from him, but she was having trouble caring. She was happy where she was. “Not that I mind. I will never mind kissing you. God I love kissing you…”

She giggled as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. He pressed his face against her shoulder, his fingers brushing distracting circles against her sides. He murmured against her skin, “I could write entire symphonies about kissing you, Marinette.”

She giggled again. She believed him – he had been writing her song since the moment they met, after all. It was a composition he had once told her he didn’t think he’d ever complete, as every time he learned something new about her it changed in tiny variations. (He had also told her he wouldn’t mind spending a lifetime learning those variations. She hadn’t known how to respond at the time. She was pretty sure she did now, though.)

“Well,” she said, pulling back and cupping his face in her hands. She grinned at him, and he sighed as she brushed a thumb along the bruises under one eye. “I guess…”

She froze as she saw a bright light flashing outside her window. No…not flashing. _Rising_. Coming towards them with alarming speed. She sucked in a frustrated, furious breath, and Luka frowned when her grip tensed on his face.

“What?” he asked, turning his head to see what she was staring at. “What is it, darning?”

A frustrated sigh escaped him, and her eyebrows soared as her head snapped back towards him. She barely registered the resigned set of his jaw, the weary glare of his eyes, as the light flooded her room.

“Aw, _shit_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	11. Day Eleven, Loop Ten: Cupid’s Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka enlists some help to make a Grand Romantic Gesture, and Luka and Marinette skip their afternoon classes. (Or: the Loop That Ran Away From Me bc Karma's a Bitch.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Quick, this chapter is called “Karma”. xD Apologizing for the delay. Last week was a WEEK (I was busy Mon/Tues with birthday festivities, then Wed/Thurs was DEATH at work). I didn’t really get to take a crack at this until Friday night, and then some LBSC Discourse turned my vague notes into this Chaos. There’s a Special Guest Star that required entirely too much energy to write, along with some LBSC-inspired nods that kept the dorks dorking. Part of me still loves this ch. Part of me just wants it DONE. (The songs used are “Electric Love” by BØRNS (thanks (I think) semi-slaughtomatic xD) and “Caledonia” by Dougie MacLean (or Celtic Thunder/Women).)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYr96YYEaZY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shzORViC3Do

Marinette groaned and rolled over in her bed as her alarm started going off, but at least she didn’t fall out of it this time.

…wait.

She opened bleary eyes to glare at her phone.

She was…had she fallen out of bed? She would have sworn…and Luka had been there, in her room, and she’d been kissing him when…

No. No, they hadn’t…because the reset had been early. The day before. When he’d left her a postcard and she was at school and he…

She groaned and pulled her pillow over her pounding head. She felt horrible. She was dimly aware of her alarm turning off seconds before Tikki crawled under her pillow.

“Marinette?” she asked softly.

“I don’t feel good, Tikki,” she whimpered. “Did I…Luka wasn’t here yesterday.”

Tikki frowned, searching her memory. It sounded familiar, and yet…

“I don’t…think so?” the kwami hazarded. Marinette groaned again and curled in on herself. She felt like she’d been hit by a truck. “Marinette?”

“What happened to kwami magic protecting me from this?” Marinette moaned. “I’ve been transformed every time except yesterday. Shouldn’t I have built up a resistance?”

“Maybe because the reset was early?” Tikki guessed, worrying her paws as she watched her Chosen. “Marinette, are you all right?”

_“Are you all right? We heard the crash downstairs…”_

She moaned again and pressed her pillow closer to her ear. No, she wasn’t all right. Nothing about any of this was _all right_.

“…I’m fine,” she lied after a moment. She felt Tikki press a paw to her cheek, and she knew if she looked at her kwami she’d look unconvinced. “Just…five more minutes, Tikki…”

She must have fallen back asleep, because the next thing she knew her mom was shaking her and calling her name. She groaned and tried to roll over, but doing so made everything hurt and she just curled in on herself. Sabine shook her again, a little gentler this time, and Marinette blinked bleary eyes at her.

“Honey, you’re going to be late for school,” Sabine said. She frowned and reached out, resting the back of her hand against Marinette’s forehead. “You don’t feel warm…are you ok, sweetheart?”

“Fine, Maman,” she sighed. She opened her eyes and tried to smile at her. “Just tired. I’m getting up.”

“Hurry – you don’t want to be late,” Sabine said, leaning over to kiss her forehead. “And you have a surprise downstairs.”

…Luka. Luka was back. She was hoping the surprise was Luka, at least.

When her mom had left, she hoisted herself off the bed and climbed down the ladder. She immediately moved to her sink, filled the glass she kept by the side, and downed some ibuprofen. Tikki watched in concern as she slowly moved about her room. The kwami watched as she pulled on a pair of black jeans and her blue Kitty Section shirt. Her bag was packed, but Luka’s valentine was still on her desk as she turned for the stairs. Tikki grabbed it and zipped into her purse before she could leave the room. When she got downstairs, the radio was playing some old 80s rock song and her dad was busy dipping apples. Marinette blinked and looked around, but she didn’t see Luka.

Had he not come _again?_

She jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her back against a familiar chest. She sighed and relaxed into him as Luka laid his chin on her shoulder and gave her middle a squeeze.

“You look about as tired as I feel,” he said. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, reaching towards the table to grab a steaming mug of coffee. He held it up for her, and she laughed as she took it. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she said before taking a sip of the coffee. She caught her dad stealing glances at them as he set some more candy apples out to dry. She looked back at the coffee and hid her smile with the mug, just so she could ignore the way he wiggled his eyebrows at them. “What are you doing here?”

_“…not that I’m complaining, but…what are you doing here?”_

He took the mug and stole a sip before kissing her cheek.

“Taking you to school,” he said. “I told you yesterday.”

…no, he hadn’t. He hadn’t said a word about taking her to school on the thirteenth. That had been a surprise the first fourteenth she had lived through. She squirmed, making him loosen his grip so she could turn around in his arms. Her arms were pressed between them, and he grinned at her as she started toying with the strings of his hoodie.

“I don’t…did you?” she asked, looking up at him. Her eyebrows furrowed, her forehead pinching, and she wished her ibuprofen would kick in. She shook her head and sighed, resting her head against his chest. She didn’t see the way that made him smile, but she definitely noticed how he held her a bit tighter afterwards. “I’m sorry. I’m so tired this morning. I don’t think I slept well.”

“Well, we should get going, then,” he said, kissing the side of her head. “I needed to run something past Dingo before class anyway. The fresh air will help wake you up.”

She stepped away from him and reached for the coffee. She didn’t remember him putting it back on the table. As he went to get the macarons – and accept the candy apples her dad was putting on top of the box – she downed the rest of the coffee. When she put the mug back on the table, she saw Tikki smiling up at her from her purse. She smiled back, and then Luka was wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steering her towards the street and his bike.

“Have a great day, kids!” she heard her dad call as they passed through the door. His voice trailed after them, and she groaned as she overheard him speaking with her mom. “Sabine, Sabine! Did you see? Did they already get together? Did –”

Luka chuckled as he secured the macarons on the back of his bike, and she groaned as she rubbed her hands along her face.

“My parents love you,” she sighed. “I think they’re more excited about us dating than I am.”

“…ok, there’s a lot to unpack there,” he said, no longer laughing. She looked over her fingers to find he was frowning at her. “So…we’re dating?”

Her eyes widened. She replayed what she had said in her mind. Her stomach dropped to her feet at the guarded look on his face.

“I…um…that is…uh…” she stammered, completely at a loss for words. Her brain was too sluggish to think of a plausible excuse. Yes, technically they were – he just didn’t know it! And she…but that was the catch. They’d gotten together so many times by now, but she was the only one who knew it. And he…as far as he knew… “I’m so sorry. I’m so tired. I don’t know what I’m saying.”

“I think you do, Mari,” he said, stepping closer to her. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around her wrists, gently pulling to lower her hands from her face. At least he was smiling now. That was better, she thought. He bent down, resting his forehead against her own. “We’re dating? And you’re not excited about it?”

“I’m so excited about it,” she said in a rushed breath. He chuckled, and her lips quirked in a smile. “I’m sorry. We’re not. But…I had this plan? I have a Valentine for you. And I was going to ask you out. Because I was hoping maybe we would be. And Maman and Papa knew about it, and…they love you. Not as much as I do, but…”

“Your filter is incredibly low when you’re tired, and I love it,” he chuckled, leaning in to press a soft kiss against her lips. He didn’t pull away when she broke his hold on her wrists, wrapped her arms around his neck, and tugged him closer. His arms found their way around her and held her tight, squeezing before he pulled back. “I love you.”

“I love you,” she sighed, and he pecked her lips again.

“That’s why I wanted to take you to school, Mari,” he said. “I had…a vague plan, too. I knew I wanted to ask you out, at least. You just beat me to it.”

“I made you wait long enough,” she said glibly. He raised an eyebrow at that, and she shook her head. “Sorry. That’s not fair of me.”

“I was fine waiting, darning,” he said. He kissed her again. “I’ve only ever wanted you happy. Was kind of hoping you could be happy with me, but I didn’t care if it was someone else as long as you were happy. It never really felt like waiting, anyway,”

“Luka…” she sighed. He smiled and stepped back, nodding towards the bike.

“C’mon,” he said, tossing her her helmet. “I told you I had a vague plan, and I still need to talk to Dingo. Let’s go.”

– V –

Luka was hopping off the bike as soon as they reached the school. He paused just long enough to kiss her cheek, apologize, and ask her to lock the bike up before he was grabbing his bag and running towards the steps, waving at Dingo and calling his name to get his attention. Marinette was left standing by the bike, feeling like she had just been tossed by a whirlwind – something she wasn’t accustomed to from Luka on the best days, and definitely not something she could handle when she was as tired as she was.

She wondered, as she bent to secure the lock on the bike, if she had fallen asleep during the ride. It wouldn’t have surprised her, especially with how short it had seemed that morning – but Luka _had_ been pedaling a bit faster, and he hadn’t stopped at any of the lights to talk to her, and…and she was over-thinking it. She was being silly. With a huff, she grabbed her macarons and headed into the building. They were early enough she even had time to stop by her locker before class.

…which maybe wasn’t the best idea, as she heard Dingo and Luka talking as soon as she stepped foot inside the locker room.

“…do _what?”_ Dingo asked, sounding somewhere between baffled and amused. She heard Luka sigh. She peeked around a row of lockers to find them sitting on a bench in the next row. Luka had his phone out and an earbud in one ear, and he was glaring at his screen as he aggressively swiped his thumb across it. “Mate. Run this by me again.”

“You heard me the first time,” Luka grumbled. Was it her imagination, or was his face _red?_

“The fact that you won’t repeat it says you know it’s a horrible idea,” Dingo snickered. Luka jabbed his elbow into his side.

“It’s romantic,” Luka said, glancing up at him. “It’s Valentine’s Day. Grand romantic gestures are kind of a big deal today.”

“Yeah, in eighties romcoms!” Dingo snickered. “Not…oh, hell. It’s you. Of course you’re gonna go through with this. And it’s me, so of course I’m gonna help you.”

“I just need the right song,” Luka sighed. He tapped his screen again and pursed his lips as he listened to whatever was playing. His eyes seemed to light up for a minute before he shook his head, frowned, and swiped again. “I’ve always had trouble pinning down her song, though. She’s just…and I…but she’s…y’know?”

Marinette felt her face warm at the dopey smile on Luka’s face. She didn’t even mind that Dingo had fallen against Luka’s side cackling. It was _sweet_ , and she loved Luka even more for it.

“…yeah, I know,” Dingo finally said once he’d calmed down. Marinette saw he was sporting his own dopey smile now, and she couldn’t help but grin. There was no doubt in her mind who their eccentric friend was thinking about to make him smile like that. “All right. So lunchtime serenade that will most likely land you in detention. Can’t wait. Now the only question is: _what song?”_

“Something special,” Luka said absently, tapping his screen again. He paused, listening. He started humming, then mumbling lyrics. “Hold on to the nights, hold on to the memories…”

“Hell no – what the hell are you, mate, some fifty-year-old washout?” Dingo snickered. Luka rolled his eyes and swiped again.

“Richard Marx isn’t a washout, you uncultured idiot,” he mumbled. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The gesture moved his bangs away from his forehead just enough that Marinette could see a cut above his eye, and her eyes narrowed at him. “I need something special, Ding. Something as special as she is. I don’t know…it’s Valentine’s, too, so maybe something with Cupid in it? Being shot by his arrow? No, that’s too cliché…ugh, this is why I need help, Ding. I can’t be smooth around her. Everything comes out _Moron._ ”

Dingo had pulled his own phone out and was snickering again. Marinette had to disagree with Luka, though. She’d always found him incredibly smooth, and if anything _she_ was the one usually spoke in _Moron_ around him.

“Bon Jovi’s always solid,” Dingo said, propping his shades up so he could better see his screen. He grinned and tossed his head back, pumping a fist in the air as he started belting: “Shot through the heart, and she’s to blame – Mari, you give love a _bad_ name!”

Luka shoved him hard enough that he tumbled from the bench, but he was cackling the entire time. He curled in on himself on the ground, gasping for air as he continued to laugh. Luka kicked him.

“Shut up, dumbass,” he hissed. “I’m trying to be romantic, not call her a cold-blooded harpy!”

Mari leaned back against the lockers and hugged the macarons to her chest. She bit her lip to tamp down on her smile, but she wasn’t sure how successful that was. Luka was planning a lunchtime serenade? Because he wanted to do a big, romantic gesture? For _her?_ She was having trouble believing that. It’s not that Luka wasn’t romantic – he was, he definitely was! But it was in the subdued, subtle way he did everything in. It was like…like…like Kitty Section! Rose was the one to grab the mic and scream. Luka was content to stay in the background with his guitar. No one ever questioned his passion or intensity when he performed, but he was fine letting Rose take center stage while he worked his magic in the back. His love was shown in little ways, in steady, constant gestures (like being there, every morning, to take her to school), not flashy, grandiose declarations and convoluted plots.

…but the fact that he wanted to try, and he wanted to try for _her_ , set a swarm of happy, white butterflies loose in her stomach.

“Hey, wait – go back,” she heard Luka say. She peeked around the lockers again to find him leaning over Dingo and staring at Dingo’s phone instead of his own. He set his phone down and grabbed Dingo’s, swapping out their earbuds. His entire face it up at whatever he heard. “This…this is perfect! When did he release this?”

“I dunno?” Dingo asked, finally sitting up and leaning against Luka’s legs. “Jules sent it to me last week, I think? She said it’s a special Valentine’s cover he did for his manager – the one he started dating after the Mayor was akumatized with his wife?”

“Her name’s Penny and she’s so much cooler than he is,” Luka said absently. He was frowning, but he still looked pleased. “Honestly, Ding, I haven’t listened to a lot of his stuff since the dad bomb dropped. It’s been…weird.”

“Yeah, I was wondering,” Dingo said, nodding. He took Luka’s phone and started searching for something. After a moment he handed it back to Luka. “Figured you’d talk about it when you were ready. Anyway, here’s the original. Great song.”

Luka’s smile grew the longer he listened. After another moment, he tapped the phone, yanked out the earbud, and raised it to his ear. He stood and started walking towards her, and Marinette took that as her cue to flee. She heard the beginning of his conversation as she ducked back into the hall.

“Hey, Penny! Yeah, is he in town? I’ve got a huge favor to ask…”

– V –

Marinette made it to her first class with moments to spare. Rose was practically bouncing in her seat, and she immediately turned towards her once she’d sat down.

“So?” she asked. Marinette glanced up from pulling her books out of her bag. “We didn’t see you guys this morning, and Juleka said he left early to pick you up. Did you ask him? Did you give him his valentine?”

Marinette’s eyes widened at the mention of the chocolates. She had seen them on her desk before she left, but she didn’t remember grabbing them.

“Oh, no…” she mumbled, quickly opening her purse and checking inside. Tikki winked up at her as she raised the box, and Marinette sighed in relief.

“Mari?” Rose asked and Marinette looked up with a smile.

“Sorry,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m a little tired today. For a second I thought I’d forgotten the valentine.”

“So you haven’t given it to him yet?” Rose asked, frowning. Marinette shook her head again.

“No,” she said. Their teacher stood, and she leaned forward and lowered her voice. “…but we kind of asked each other out at the same time? We didn’t really discuss details, but…I think we both kind of agreed that we want to date.”

Rose squealed, and their teacher called her name sharply. She giggled and apologized, sinking into her chair, but she threw an excited smile at Marinette as the teacher began class.

Marinette had trouble focusing once class actually started. She was finding the repetitiveness of the lectures and her exhaustion from getting caught in a reset untransformed was sapping her mental reserves, and most of her morning was spent staring blankly at the board while she zoned out. She was fortunate most of her morning classes were either with Rose, Juleka, or both, as between the two of them they managed to navigate her towards the rest of her classes. She was so out of it that she didn’t react when Juleka looped their arms together and joked, “Rose says we’re going to be sisters. Can’t wait.”

She didn’t even react when they passed Luka and Dingo in the hall and Dingo saw her and startled _giggling_ , though Juleka certainly did. Marinette tuned back just in time to see Dingo face-plant in the middle of the hallway, but Juleka continued tugging her along as if she hadn’t noticed. She heard Dingo shout about his glasses and saw Juleka smirk as they entered their next class.

They didn’t see Dingo again until he was slumping into the seat next to Brielle at lunch. He chucked his broken sunglasses at Juleka and glared at her through a red, heart-shaped pair. Marinette didn’t even want to know why he had them or where he’d found them, though Rose was quick to squeal and tell him how much she adored them.

“You, Young Couffaine,” he bit out, pointing at Juleka, “are a _bitch._ ”

Juleka just smiled and ate her salad.

Marinette paused as she pulled out the box of macarons, looking around the canteen for a familiar head of blue hair. She frowned when she didn’t see Luka anywhere.

“Is Luka joining us today?” she asked. Dingo grinned and winked at Brielle, who gave nothing away as she pulled out her sandwich and shrugged.

“He has a group meeting,” she said, “so probably not.”

Marinette frowned and opened the box. She began pulling out the toasted marshmallow macarons, wrapped them up in a napkin, and put them with her lunch. Well, that was just perfect…she had wanted to talk to him about their date. She had realized at some point during the morning that, while they had agreed they wanted to go on a date, they hadn’t actually said where or when. She knew they had to go to the café after school, but if she was honest that was starting to feel less like a date and more like work. She was hoping maybe – if she could find the stupid akuma – they could set up a date for the next day. One they could actually enjoy and complete.

“Where are you going?” Dingo asked when she stood. She frowned at him and gestured to her lunch.

“I needed to talk to Luka, and you know he won’t eat if he’s with his group,” she huffed. “I’ll be back.”

“No, no, no – you can’t go!” Dingo said, leaning across the table to grab her wrist. Her eyebrows rose as he pouted at her. “Just…yeah, he’s not meeting with his group! He’ll be here in a minute – trust me! He’s…”

Dingo trailed off as an echoing, rolling tune started playing over the PA system. His face split with a grin, and he released her wrist to lean back in his chair. He was smirking at something behind her.

“…never mind,” he said, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned back. “He’s here.”

“What…?” Marinette asked, turning as a drum beat joined the music. Her eyes widened as the lights in the canteen went out. When they came back on, _Jagged freakin’ Stone_ was standing on top of one of the serving lines, guitar in hand and fog rolling in around him. His signature Eiffel Tower sunglasses were on his face, and she was so stunned she barely registered Dingo comment about how he’d always loved those shades. Jagged threw a fist in the air and crowed.

“What’s up Sant-Saëns?!” Jagged cried as the drums grew louder. The lights flickered again, and when they came back on Luka was standing in front of the serving line. He played a riff and tossed her a wink, continuing to play as Jagged cheered. “Are you ready to rock?!”

The canteen _exploded_ with sound, excited students – all fans of the rock legend – screaming and cheering in confused, excited delight. Jagged found her in the crowd and pointed, propping up his sunglasses and grinning like the psychopath Marinette was secretly sure he was.

“Mari, baby girl! This one’s for you – happy Valentine’s Day, from yours truly!” he cried. Luka stopped playing and reached up to slap Jagged’s leg. Jagged cackled and winced. “Right, right – sorry! From your _second_ favorite rocker!”

Luka slapped him again.

“…fine, from your _favorite_ rocker,” Jagged said. Luka nodded, and Jagged winked at Marinette again. “We still know I’m your favorite, though, right?”

Marinette felt her legs go out and dropped back into her seat, stunned. Rose, who’d been bouncing in her chair since the lights first went out, grabbed onto her arm and squealed. Marinette felt a smile curling her lips as Jagged started playing, as well. He started vocalizing, and Luka repeated the riff he’d first played before _he started singing_.

“Candy,” Luka crooned. Marinette was suddenly glad she was sitting: she was pretty sure her knees would have given out on her if she’d still been standing. It occurred to her that, in the year that she’d known him, she hadn’t actually heard Luka sing before. “She’s sweet like candy in my veins. Baby, I’m dying for another taste…”

There was a subtle growl to his voice that was making her absolutely _weak_. She knew he had stage presence – she’d seen him perform plenty of times – but this was on an entirely different level. Even if it was just an impromptu performance in the school canteen – even if he was just wearing his usual jeans and hoodie combo instead of his carefully-crafted Kitty Section costume – even if he was walking towards her while singing in that low voice like…

…kwamis help her, she was _swooning_.

“And every night my mind is running around her,” he sang as he stopped in front of her. Her head tipped back to look up at his face, and she swallowed as he smiled – no, sorry, _smoldered_ – at her. There was no longer any doubt in her mind that he was definitely Jagged Stone’s son. “Then it’s getting louder and louder.”

He reached for her hand, and she could feel herself blushing as he helped her to her feet. He began playing again, dipping his head to lean his forehead against her own.

“Baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle – I can’t let you go now that I got it,” he sang softly. Her mouth was suddenly very dry. She was blushing so hard even her ears felt warm. He looked at her through half-lidded eyes, and the next thing she knew he was pressing his mouth to hers in a quick kiss. He stepped back, and her knees definitely went weak on her as she fell back into her chair. He winked at her as he sauntered back a few steps. “All I need is to be struck…by…your –”

Her eyes blew wide as he dropped to his knees, playing a quick power riff as fireworks – what the hell, how did they get _fireworks inside the school what the hell_ \- exploded behind Jagged and they both screamed, “ELECTRIC LOOOOOOOOVE!”

“Baby, you’re electric love!” Jagged sang out, pumping his fist into the air. Marinette was so shocked she didn’t even notice Fang nosing her leg. Her hand automatically dropped to the crocodile’s head as it landed on her lap and demanded scritches.

“Luka called us this morning,” Penny whispered beside her, and Marinette jumped as she realized she had taken the chair on her opposite side. Rose was cooing over Fang, scratching behind Marinette’s hand on the back of her head. When had Penny gotten there? How had they gotten _Fang_ inside the _school?_ “As soon as he said this was for you, Jagged was all in.”

But Luka was singing again, and Marinette couldn’t focus on what Penny was saying – or had stopped saying the moment she saw the way Marinette was staring at Luka – when he was doing… _that_.

“Drowning…you make my heart beat like the rain,” he sang. He was still on his knees, and she hadn’t seen him move but somehow he was right in front of her again. He grinned up at her, and she was dimly aware of Fang’s tail thumping the ground beside him as it wagged. “Surround me…hold me deep beneath your weight…”

“Gross!” Juleka called behind her, making Dingo cackle. Marinette’s attention was jerked back towards Jagged as he leapt from the serving line to the nearest table, sending a group of students scurrying as their lunches went flying.

“And every night my mind is running around her!” Jagged sang, much louder than Luka had the first time around. “Then it’s getting louder and LOUDER AND _LOUDER!”_

“Baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle!” Luka sang louder, tossing a look over his shoulder at Jagged, who grinned unapologetically. Luka glanced at Rose, who giggled and scrambled onto Juleka’s lap, and Marinette’s eyes widened again as he hopped up and over Fang to sit in Rose’s vacated seat. He leaned closer and nudged her shoulder with his own. “I can’t let you go now that I got it. All I need is to be struck by your electric love…”

“Baby, you’re electric love!” Jagged continued, shimmying around the tabletop. Luka continued to play, but he rolled his eyes fondly at her and let Jagged take the lead for the second chorus. Marinette heard Penny giggle beside her, but she kept her eyes on Luka. “Electric lo-oooove!”

Luka leaned his forehead against her own again and closed his eyes, and her breath hitched when he sang softly: “Rushing through me…I feel your energy rushing through me…”

She reached up to cradle his face in her hands, and she cut off his next line with a fierce kiss. She was vaguely aware of Jagged’s laughter and their friends’ cheers as she kissed him, but she was honestly too distracted by Luka’s tongue sliding into her mouth to pay them much mind.

Kissing Luka was even better than being serenaded by Luka, anyway. …just a little.

“Baby, you’re like lighting in a bottle – I can’t let you go now that I got it! Yeah!” Jagged crowed, singing louder and dancing more energetically now that Luka was…otherwise occupied. He jumped and did a split-kick, landing in a power stance before he began _wailing_ on his guitar. Marinette giggled, no longer paying attention to her self-proclaimed adopted uncle as Luka’s arms wrapped around her, and she learned quickly that kissing around a guitar (she sent a silent apology to Claire for the abuse) was not the easiest thing. His guitar had no sooner hit her chest than he was leaning back to negotiate it around to his back, but in his rush and distraction he might have knocked Fang in the head. Fang hissed out a low growl, but Marinette dropping a hand back to her head and scratching by her ears mollified her enough to crawl towards Penny instead. That didn’t keep her from flicking her tail towards Claire, though both Luka and Marinette were too distracted by each other to hear the twanging _snap_ that followed the crocodile’s attack. “And all! I! Need!”

“Wrap it up, Jagged!” Penny called as Jagged broke into _another_ guitar solo. He blew her a kiss, and she rolled her eyes but smiled.

“All I need is to be struck, oh struck!” Jagged sang. Shouts and applause were coming from every corner of the canteen, feeding his inner showboater. He wiggled his butt in Penny’s direction, causing a chorus of screams to rise from the back and Penny to bury her red face in her hands. He tossed a kiss over his shoulder. “By your electric loooooooooooove, yeah! Your love’s electric!”

He took a running leap from the table and, once he was close enough, dropped to his knees to slide across the floor. He came to a stop right before Fang and Penny, his fingers never once halting in their mad dance across his strings. He winked at Marinette, who immediately blushed and pressed her face against Luka’s chest. Luka grinned at Jagged, who turned back to Penny and slammed his hand down.

“E! LEC! TRIC!” Jagged screamed, playing a chord with every syllable. He tossed his head back and screamed, his voice rising an octave and his vibrato cranked up to ten. “LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –”

The doors to the canteen opened with a bang. In the doorway stood Mlle. Damocles, principal of Lycée Sant-Saëns and the scariest woman Marinette had ever met. Her amber eyes were flashing, practically glowing as she glared over the frames of her black horn-rimmed glasses, her meticulously-sculpted eyebrows narrowed to dangerous points. Her black hair was tied back into a strict bun, the lighter streaks pulling back like horns. Her dark, thin lips were pursed in an enraged frown, and the hands pushed against the doors were practically vibrating in their attempt not to shake. In one of those hands were sparking cables, and Marinette realized with a sinking feeling that the additional music that had been playing over the PA system hadn’t just ended before Jagged’s second (…or third) guitar solo.

“What the _blazes_ is going on here?” Mlle. Damocles hissed in her low, imposing voice. Marinette swallowed thickly and glanced back at Luka, but he didn’t seem overly concerned by how furious their principal looked. Marinette had always found her a little…intimidating, if she was honest. Much more terrifying than her twin brother, at least, who had been her principal at Françoise DuPont. M. Damocles seemed like an overgrown puppy in comparison (…or a fluffy owl). When Jagged failed to answer, merely blinking at her instead, Mlle. Damocles stood and tugged the jacket of her black skirt suit straight over her pencil-thin frame. Her heels echoed through the suddenly silent canteen as she approached, each _click-click-click_ sounding like the ticking of a bomb.

…the effect of which was completely ruined by the sound of Dingo snickering behind them, followed by a wheezed: “Oh, shit, it’s not me this time, mate! G’luck!”

“M. Couffaine,” Mlle. Damocles said, her voice sharp and cold as ice. Marinette’s eyes widened at the easy smile Luka was giving her. She realized at some point she had crawled into his lap, and he seemed perfectly content to keep her there, his arms still wrapped loosely around her waist. Marinette shrank under their principal’s glare, but Luka stood his ground. “Would you care to explain why I’m hearing reports of _illegal pyrotechnics in my school canteen?_ ”

“Oh, that was me, lo –” Jagged started, but Mlle. Damocles cut him off with a withering stare.

“I will deal with you presently, _M. Stone,”_ she bit. She looked back at Luka, who shrugged.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” he said, as if it was obvious. He had never seemed more like his mother than in that moment, Marinette couldn’t help but think. “A big, romantic gesture seemed in order.”

“…my office,” she hissed, jabbing a finger towards the exit. “ _Now._ ”

Marinette scrambled out of Luka’s lap, and he sighed as he stood. He grabbed his guitar strap, his hand flexing to relieve some tension, and nodded.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, following silently behind her. Jagged laid a hand on Marinette’s knee and squeezed.

“It’s all right, baby girl,” he said. “I won’t let our boy get in _too_ much trouble.”

The rocker was jogging after them then, and Penny sighed as she picked up Fang’s leash and stood. She offered Marinette an encouraging smile before following.

As soon as the doors were closed, the entire canteen _erupted_ in hooting cheers and thunderous applause.

It was _almost_ enough to drown out the sound of Dingo’s cackling as he fell out of his seat and onto the floor.

– V –

Given that she was stuck in a time loop, had already relived all of the day’s classes multiple times, and could probably recite the information learned in her sleep, Marinette was perfectly fine skipping her next class.

…Luka had been in Mlle. Damocles’s office _that long._

Though, to be fair, Marinette wasn’t sure how much of that was Luka’s fault. There was a _lot_ of yelling coming from behind the closed door, and none of it had sounded like Luka. Mlle. Damocles had done much of it, but Jagged Stone had never been known for being _quiet_ , either. When Anarka had rushed past a pacing Marinette and burst through the door, the secretary seated at the desk just outside Mlle. Damocles’s office reached into her top drawer and pulled out a pair of earplugs. As the volume inside the office increased, she stared impassively at her computer and continued to type like this sort of thing happened every day.

(…it usually did, though it was usually Dingo and M. or Mme. King in there with the principal.)

About ten minutes after the Captain had arrived, Luka emerged from the room, wincing as he came. Whether that was from the sudden jarring silence of the empty hallway or because she was standing there, nervously wringing her hands as she waited for answers, she wasn’t sure. He reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck, offering her a sheepish grin.

“So…” he started, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked up to her. “…I’m suspended. At least for the rest of the day. Mlle. Damocles wants it to be through next week, but Ma and Jagged are trying to shout her down. Well…Ma and Penny. Jagged’s not really that much help.”

Marinette snorted, and then they were both laughing in the middle of the hall. He pulled her into a hug, and she snuggled into his chest.

“You are such a reckless idiot,” she sighed when their laughter had finally died down. He hummed, pressing his cheek against the top of her head.

“Ma’s boy through and through,” he said, making her laugh again.

“You’re _my_ reckless idiot, though,” she said. She felt his lips press against her head and hugged him tighter.

“As long as you’ll have me, darning,” he sighed. He pulled away and grinned down at her. “Hey…what do you say we get out of here? I’m not allowed back in class, anyway, and I doubt one afternoon of skipped classes will kill you.”

She glanced back at the secretary, whose eyes were still focused on the screen. She gave no indication that she had heard them, but there was now a smile playing at the corner of her lips. Marinette stepped back and reached for Luka’s hand, grinning as she nodded.

“Yeah,” she said, squeezing his hand. “That sounds perfect.”

– V –

They were waiting in the queue along a line of food trucks a few blocks from the school when Luka’s phone started ringing. It was easy enough to ignore the first time, but after the third consecutive call he fished it out of his pocket and silenced it. When her phone started ringing instead, he held out his hand expectantly. She rolled her eyes and gave it to him without a word. He immediately rejected the call and put it on silent, too. They both laughed as they dropped their phones in their bags.

Luka squeezed her hand and stepped up to a Thai noodle truck, the sign declaring its name to be _Tooq Tooq_. He returned to her side with two boxes a moment later, and soon they had fallen into an easy conversation as they walked and ate their noodles.

“This is delicious,” she said, tipping her head back with an appreciative groan.

“The street food scene has really exploded lately,” he said, nodding in agreement. “I’ve found a lot of cool places on my delivery route.”

She nudged him with her shoulder and winked at him, saying, “I’m so lucky to have an insider as my boyfriend.”

“I’m the lucky one,” he hummed without missing a beat. Her cheeks warmed as she looked back at her noodles, a smile turning her lips. He slurped a long noodle into his mouth, making her giggle, before winking at her. “And for the record…I really like how that sounds.”

“That you’re the lucky one?” she giggled. He stopped walking and hooked an arm around her waist. She looked up to find he was smiling down at her.

“Nah,” he said, shaking his head. He leaned in and kissed her. He tasted like pad thai and home. “You calling me your boyfriend. Sounds right.”

“Dork,” she whispered against his lips, leaning in for another kiss.

That afternoon was the best one she’d had in a while. They walked around the city until they eventually found themselves by the river, where they sat and watched the city move around them. Luka pulled his guitar off his back, planning on playing for her as they talked, but he frowned when he realized the strings were broken.

“Claire…” he mumbled forlornly. His voice sounded like heartbreak, and it made Marinette’s heart clench in her chest. She squeezed his hand and stood, running off with a promise she’d be back. It took her maybe ten minutes to find the music store she would have sworn they’d passed and maybe another five to find the right pack of strings. His eyes lit up when she returned with the purchase, and he immediately set to changing them out. “I can’t believe you knew which ones to get.”

“I have an eye for detail,” she said with a casual shrug. She leaned back, kicking her legs out in front of her, smiling as she picked at her blue Kitty Section shirt. She glanced up at him to find he was intently staring at his guitar, but he was smiling wide enough that crinkles were forming at the corners of his eyes. She bumped her shoulder against his, and he bit his lip. “When it counts.”

It wasn’t long before he was tuning his guitar, and not long after that soft music filled the space around them. She sighed and leaned against his shoulder, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the sound. She had almost forgotten how tired she was in the excitement of the day, but sitting there in the calm with Luka it was starting to come back to her. Still, she couldn’t help but think it had been one of their better Valentine’s.

“I really liked your song, by the way,” she said after a few moments of companionable silence. “…even if you got suspended over it. I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be,” he said. His eyes were closed, a peaceful smile on his face as he played. “It was my choice, and it was worth it. Not like the suspension will matter by tomorrow, anyway.”

It was like he had taken a glass of cold water and dumped it over her head. She sat up and looked at him, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. There was something tugging at her mind, a feeling that she had forgotten something _important_ …something about time and kwamis and an early-morning makeout and the look on Luka’s face when he looked out her window to see a wall of light rushing at them, but if Luka realized he had let anything slip he wasn’t giving it away. He opened his eyes and looked at her, his lips quirking in a sardonic grin.

“Between Ma and Penny, I’ll be back in school by Monday,” he said with a fond roll of his eyes. The feeling vanished as quickly as it had come, and Marinette snorted before leaning back against his arm. Still, she couldn’t shake the feeling that he was right: the suspension really didn’t matter. If she couldn’t find that akuma, he’d be back in school by the next morning. It was a shame, too. His serenade was officially one of her favorite memories.

“You should sing more,” she said, closing her eyes again. “I can’t believe I’ve known you this long and haven’t heard you sing before. You sound amazing, Luka.”

“Thanks, but I think you’re a little biased,” he teased. She shook her head.

“Nope,” she said. “I love your voice. I could listen to you all day.”

“Liar,” he joked. She shot him a look, and he grinned. “Sorry. Thanks. I’m really not that great, though. I stopped singing when my voice changed. It was…hard. You didn’t know me then, but I sounded like a dog toy any time I spoke.”

She collapsed in laughter at that, but he was still grinning at her.

“I refuse to believe that,” she gasped, wiping at her eyes.

“No, it’s true,” he said. “I sang all the time as a kid, but as soon as puberty hit…bus full of dying cats. Haven’t really sung since.”

“I would never have been able to tell,” she giggled. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, and he grinned at her. “I mean it, too. I’d love to hear you sing more.”

He looked back at his guitar, his cheeks turning pink as he switched into a slower, calmer song. The melody wrapped around her like a hug, soothing as a lullaby, and she sighed as she cuddled against him. He glanced at her before looking back at his guitar, humming lightly – and then he was singing again, a gentle crooning in a foreign tongue she barely understood but loved all the same.

“ _Oh, let me tell you that I love you, that I think about you all the time,_ ” he sang quietly. She sighed, relaxing against him as the song washed over her like a wave, bringing to mind lazy afternoons on a houseboat rocked by the gentle pull of the Seine. “ _Caledonia you’re calling me, now I’m going home. And if I should become a stranger…”_

He bent down to kiss her head, smiling sadly at her. There was a look of second chances in his eyes that gave her pause and twisted her heart in her chest.

“ _…know that it would make me more than sad,_ ” he continued. He played for another moment before glancing back at her. He switched back to French for the next line, and her heart fluttered again at the sincerity in his voice and intensity in his eyes. “Marinette’s been everything I’ve ever had.”

It was too much. A little too overwhelming. Her face burned scarlet, and she shoved against him and laughed nervously, and he chuckled as he immediately stopped playing. She pressed her hands to her cheeks and shook her head.

“D-dork!” she laughed, her heart racing in her chest. She peeked over her hands when he started laughing, too. Her face hurt from smiling so much. He made her so…so… _happy._ “You are…and that…it was…I love you.”

He wrapped his fingers around her wrists and gently pulled, lowering her hands from her face. He pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that she was becoming entirely too fond of, one that found her leaning into him and crawling into his lap once he’d moved his guitar to his back. His arms tightened around her, and she was only a little embarrassed at the whine she let out when his tongue ran along her lower lip. She was finding she really liked his tongue, and she pressed herself closer as she opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss. She maybe got a little too eager, too excited, and maybe pressed a little too close, as not long after he was falling back against the grass. He grunted as he landed on his guitar, and it was jarring enough that she found herself scrambling to get off of him – even as he was reaching to pull her back. She took his hand and hoisted him into a sitting position, and he sighed as he checked Claire over.

“Poor girl…she’s had a day today,” he said. Marinette snorted, and he pouted. “Hey, be nice to Claire. She’s been in my life a long time. Gotta treat her with respect.”

“I love Claire,” Marinette giggled, scooting closer to him. She cupped his face and leaned in to kiss his cheek, careful not to disrupt _Claire_ again. “Not as much as I love you, but you love her, so I love her, too.”

“I love how you get it,” he sighed, trying to capture her lips again, but the moment had passed. She laughed and ducked her head, and he ended up kissing her forehead instead.

“Come on,” she said, standing and dusting off her jeans. She reached out a hand he eagerly took, and pulling him to his feet was only a little awkward. He tugged her against his side in a hug. “I’ve had the best day, Luka. Thank you for this.”

“Day doesn’t have to be over yet,” he said, checking his phone. He rolled his eyes at the missed notifications. “Want to grab a coffee? I could use some caffeine.”

…she remembered the café then, and she sighed and nodded.

“…yeah,” she said, moving to grab her backpack. She handed him his own and gestured towards the sidewalk. He took her hand and, with another shared smile, they were off.

– V –

They arrived at the café a little earlier that day, and when they hurried inside they found an empty table by the door. Marinette dropped into one of the chairs, and Luka chuckled as he placed Claire and his backpack in the chair by the window. He bent down to kiss her and nodded towards the menu board.

“Any requests?” he asked. She hummed.

“Surprise me,” she said. “Something warm, though. I’m a little chilly after walking around all afternoon.”

When he went to join the queue, she opened her purse to get his valentine. Tikki giggled and waved at her, and Marinette blinked in surprise. She’d been having such a good time she’d almost forgotten Tikki was there – something she hadn’t done in _years_. She smiled and ran a finger along Tikki’s head before retrieving the valentine. She’d just placed it on the table in front of Luka’s seat when the door chimed and another couple walked in. The world came crashing down around her when Marinette looked up and locked eyes with the auburn-haired girl.

“You!” Marinette cried, jumping from her seat. The couple paused, sharing a look as Marinette scrambled over to them. She grabbed at the girl’s shoulders, trying not to shake her. Her brown eyes blew wide at Marinette’s (frankly insane, to the casual observer) actions. “Finally! Thank God – we have to talk!”

“Excuse me?” the black-haired man asked. The girl frowned at her.

“I’m sorry, do I know you…?” she asked. Marinette frowned as she realized the potential flaw in her quickly unravelling plan: no, the girl didn’t know her. So why would she possibly speak with her?

“N-no,” she stammered. She glanced towards the queue to find Luka staring at her with wide eyes. She grimaced and turned back to the girl. “You…uh…you don’t, but…I…know you?”

“Ok, miss, easy on the crazy – we’re gonna just…go…now,” the man said, removing Marinette’s hands from the girl’s shoulders. Marinette yanked her hands back and shook her head.

“No, please! I’m sorry, I just…I really need to talk to you!” she said, looking at the girl. The man frowned.

“Miss, please leave us alone - there’s a police officer we passed on the way here, and I will enlist his help if you don’t step away,” he said firmly. He stepped in front of the girl, angling his body to shield her from whatever threat he perceived Marinette to be. Marinette winced and held up her hands.

“…I’m sorry,” she finally said. She looked over the man’s shoulder at the girl, who was still watching her with nervous eyes. “It’s just…I saw you in here the other day, and I…needed to…talk about…a thing, and…please?”

“I don’t know you,” the girl said. Marinette closed her eyes in a grimace. The man wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders and led her towards the door.

“C’mon, Hannah,” he said. “There are less crazy cafés in Paris.”

…ok, she deserved that.

“What the hell was that about?”

She jumped as Luka appeared at her side, his eyes following the retreating couple. Two takeaway cups were in his hands. Her stomach dropped to her feet.

“I am so sorry,” she said. His eyebrows rose as he looked back at her.

“Huh?” he asked. She grabbed his face and tugged him towards her, pressing a hard kiss against his lips. “I’ve had the best day, Luka. I’m never going to forget it. I hope I don’t have to forget it.”

“Marinette, what –” he started, but she shook her head as she stepped away. Her coat was still on the back of her chair at their table. His valentine was waiting, unopened.

“I have to go,” she said, clenching a fist over her heart. “I…I just have to go. I’m so sorry, Luka!”

She turned and fled the café. He called for her to wait and ran after her, but she was faster. She darted in the direction she had seen the couple leave and started calling the girl’s name. She couldn’t find them anywhere – how had they gotten away so quickly?!

“Hannah!” she cried, cupping her hands over her mouth and shouting. She paused a block or so from the café and looked around desperately, but no one familiar stood out. She felt Tikki tugging on her shirt and looked down.

“Marinette, transform! You can cover more ground from the roofs!” her kwami hissed. Marinette nodded and was about to duck into an alley when she heard Luka shouting her name somewhere behind her. She scrambled down an alley, onto the next street, and into another alley a few buildings down before transforming and moving to the roof. A quick run and a well-placed yoyo found Ladybug peering down at the street just in time to see Luka pause by the alley Marinette had disappeared in. She crouched closer to the roof and scanned the street, trying to ignore the desperate way he was shouting her civilian name.

She had lost her. _Again._ Which meant that this stupid, beautiful day was going to become a stupid, beautiful memory only she would recall. She slammed her fist against the roof and screamed in frustration. She hated Valentine’s Day. She hated Hawkmoth. She hated…she didn’t hate Luka. She was starting to hate herself, though. She flopped back onto the roof and glared at the perfect blue sky above her.

Today had been really nice, too…

She heard a scream below her and bolted upright. She darted towards the edge of the roof that overlooked an alley, and her eyes widened as she stared down at the akuma.

The first thing Ladybug noticed was that her hair was _on fire_. Bright pink flames licked upwards from a rose gold crown. The akuma’s skin was a pale, pink-white, and her off-white dress seemed more like a flowing toga, cinched by a rose gold chain under her bust. Her dress seemed to dissolve into mist by her feet and swirled around her in an invisible breeze. Delicate rose gold chains wrapped around her hips, and charms hung from them. Ladybug couldn’t see them too clearly from the roof, but the charms looked like golden hearts and…clocks? Her head was tipped back, her eyes wide and mouth opened in a scream. It allowed Ladybug to see the rose gold, heart-shaped pendant hanging from her neck. A large crack had chipped into the gold, nearly splitting it in two. Ladybug looked back at her face and realized her eyes had begun glowing. The longer she watched, the brighter the light became, until finally it erupted from the akuma in a blinding flash.

Ladybug fell back from the edge as the light rushed towards her, shielding her eyes as she hit the roof and the light engulfed her.


	12. Day Twelve, Loop Eleven: Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is so tired he's turning into Eeyore. Marinette gives him an out (or tries to).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be out earlier in the week, then COVID happened. My district is shut down for at least two weeks, but we’re still planning on feeding the kids – so I’m in limbo right now. Let’s try and make the best of it?

When Marinette woke up to the sound of her beeping alarm, her face felt…wet. She reached up a shaky hand and wiped at her cheeks. Her hand was damp when she pulled it away. It took her another moment to realize she was crying.

She closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. She took another when the tears wouldn’t stop. When they continued to fall a moment later, she rolled over and pressed her face into her pillow.

…yesterday had been a _really_ good day.

Despite her tears, she found herself smiling as she remembered Jagged Stone appearing with no warning in her school canteen. The way Luka had smiled at her as he serenaded her, declaring his love for the entire school to hear. The way he had sounded as he sang. The afternoon spent walking through the city, and the lazy kisses by the river at the end of the day.

…the akuma that had ruined – had _been_ ruining – everything.

“Marinette?” Tikki asked quietly, landing on her pillow after turning off the alarm. She laid a paw on Marinette’s head, and Marinette looked up and offered her a watery smile.

“…Luka’s a really good singer, Tikki,” she said miserably. Tikki giggled and nodded.

“He is,” she agreed. Marinette swallowed thickly.

“…he’s not going to remember doing that for me,” she said, feeling the tears rising again. Tikki frowned and nodded.

“He’s not,” she confirmed. Marinette pressed her face back into her pillow and tried to force down the tears.

“I really want him to remember, Tikki,” she said after a moment. “I really just want to be his girlfriend and move on past our stupid first date.”

After calling in a favor from _Jagged Stone_ to proclaim his love on Valentine’s Day, Marinette couldn’t help but think making someone chocolates and inviting them for a maybe-date to get coffee kind of…really paled in comparison. And the idiot said he wasn’t romantic.

“He will, Marinette,” Tikki said encouragingly. She hugged her Chosen’s head, burrowing into her messy hair. “You’ll defeat the akuma, break the loop, and then you guys can go on a _real_ date. One you’ll _both_ remember!”

That would be nice.

That would be really, really nice.

Marinette sighed and pushed herself up, rubbing at her eyes with an arm.

“You’re right, Tikki,” she said. Tikki nuzzled her cheek, and Marinette’s smile felt a bit more genuine as she held her close. “Thank you.”

“Any time, Marinette,” Tikki giggled. “Now come on – Luka’s probably already waiting downstairs!”

He was, of course, though Marinette wasn’t sure if she was surprised or not to find him once again slumped over the table her dad was working at. A mug of coffee and a plate with an uneaten croissant was on the table in front of him. Her dad smiled and waved a candy apple her way when she came down the stairs.

“Morning, Pa-” she started to say, but no sooner had she spoken than Luka had sprung from the table and raced to her side. He crashed into her, making her squeak as she stumbled back – then back farther as he bent down and roughly kissed her, his fingers pressing almost painfully against where they held her face. Her hands automatically, instinctively reached for his own face, and she was dimly aware of the soft _thud_ made by her dad dropping the apples he’d just dipped. Luka actually whined when he licked at her lips and, all too aware of her _dad standing right there gawking at them what the hell was Luka thinking kissing her like this in front of him_ , she kept her mouth closed. The kiss seemed to go on forever yet ended all too soon, and Marinette blinked owlishly at him as he pulled away and rested his forehead against her own. His fingers flexed against her face, gently massaging where they touched. His eyes were closed, and he was taking deep, even breaths. Meditation breaths. She swallowed, and his lips quirked into a smile as one of his pinkies traced the curve where her jaw met her throat. “L-Lu-Luka?”

“Stop running away from me,” he said softly, so quietly she wasn’t quite sure he had said what she thought he’d said. Her thumb brushed under his eye, where she was concerned to see the bruises getting darker again, and her other hand crept into his bangs and pushed them back – and her concern only grew when she saw the cut above his eye. It was smaller than it had been, but it _should_ have been gone.

What the hell?

“S-sorry?” she asked in a breathy whisper. He kissed her again, though not as urgently this time. He seemed more aware of the fact that her dad was still watching them (probably because he chose that moment to let his inner Rose out and squeal before seeming to catch himself and clear his throat), and he ended the kiss almost as soon as he’d started it – _almost_. She was sure her smile was as dopey as his usually was as he dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Luka, are you ok?”

He didn’t answer, at least not right away. He kept his eyes closed and took a couple more deep breaths, his hands slowly sliding down from her face to her shoulders, pausing at the end to keep his thumbs brushing against her neck. She bit her lip, frowning at his reaction, and took the moment to better study him. Her thumb brushed beneath his eye, pressing lightly against the bruising and making him wince. His skin was getting pale again, too, and she realized his hair didn’t look like it had been brushed – even before she’d shoved her hands through it. He looked…tired. More than tired.

She wondered when she had stopped noticing. She remembered he had looked tired, but he had also kept saying he wasn’t sleeping well – and she had believed him. But…there were some days where he looked better. When had she stopped worrying over how bad he looked? When had she just assumed he was getting better, even if he shouldn’t be?

He caught her wrist and turned his head, pressing a kiss against her palm. She bit her lip when his eyes partially opened, moving slowly over her face as if he was double-checking that she was all right, or real, or _something._ She swallowed at the intensity in his gaze, and yet…it didn’t make her uncomfortable. If anything, a part of her couldn’t help thinking she was getting used to it. She liked the way he looked at her, especially when he looked at her like _that._

“L-Luka?” she asked again, and he shook his head like he was trying to clear it – or wake himself up. She scrunched her nose as his hair tickled her face, trying not to laugh.

“…sorry,” he finally said. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together again. “That…that was really forward of me. Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she said, maybe too quickly (judging from how her dad cleared his throat). She winced and lowered her hands, fidgeting with his hood to keep her anxious fingers from fidgeting with him. “I-I mean…everything ok? You ok?”

“…no,” he said after a moment. His eyes opened a bit more, though he was still studying her closely. She raised her eyebrows, and he finally smiled before kissing her again. It was a more natural kiss this time, more relaxed – and one that ended abruptly when her dad cleared his throat again.

“Ok, son,” Tom chuckled. Luka winced when he pulled back, but he didn’t step away. He glanced over his shoulder before looking back to her, rolling his eyes and making her bite down on a laugh. “You both know you have my full support, but maybe don’t test the Protective Papa _too_ much?”

“I just…needed to feel you,” Luka said. Marinette knew he was trying to be quiet, but her dad calling his name again let them both know he had failed. He winced and closed an eye, looking up at her through the lashes of the other one. “Not like that.”

The way his fingers flexed on her neck told her it was a little like that.

“Just…needed to know you’re real,” he sighed, bending back down to rest his forehead on her own again.

“I’m always real,” she teased, a little breathlessly.

“I…didn’t sleep well,” he said, but even as he said it, it sounded like a weak excuse in her ears. He stood straighter and shook his head, lifting a hand from her shoulder to rub at his eyes. “Bad dreams. About…something happening to you. And I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Luka?” she pressed. Her hand fisted in his hoodie, and she realized at some point the other had moved back up to his neck and had been toying with his hair. He shivered, his eyes closing, and she had to smile.

“Marinette, I am so crazy, stupid in love with you, and when I woke up thinking that you…sorry. I panicked. This is not how this morning was supposed to go,” he sighed. She glanced back at her dad, who had gone back to his apples but was still casting not-so-furtive glances their way. She hopped up a little to wrap both arms around Luka’s neck, tugging him down so she could whisper in his ear.

“…we…um…maybe should have this conversation on the way to school?” she asked quietly. He shook his head before he bent over her, moving his arms to her waist to hold her close against him as he pressed his face against her neck.

“No school,” he whined, louder than he had intended. “I hate school today. Can we just go to the café and spend the day together?”

And just like that, the happy little bubble that had formed around her heart burst.

A panicked, manic laugh barked out of her as she shot a horrified look at her dad. Tom’s eyebrows had nearly disappeared beneath the scruffy sweep of his bangs, his eyes blowing wide. She tried to shoot a reproving look Luka’s way – one that clearly told him to _shut the hell up what are you doing_ – but he hadn’t moved from her neck. If anything, his arms only tightened around her. She went to pat his back and catch his attention, but her panic only made her slap him instead.

“Ha, ha, ha! S-so funny, Luka!” she said, her voice an octave higher and almost a screech. She pushed him back and stepped away, jerking her head towards her dad as she glared at Luka. He blinked slowly at her, as if he was confused as to what was happening – why she was suddenly so mad at him and what he had done wrong. “Skip school? We would _never_ do that!”

…even if they had, technically, after he’d been suspended the day before – but her dad didn’t need to know that!

“Luka, son, are you sure you’re all right?” Tom asked. He put the apples he’d just dipped on the stand with the others and moved to walk towards them, but Marinette was faster. She quickly moved past Luka, purposefully bumping into his side as she went, and retrieved the box of macarons from the counter. When she passed her dad on the way back to Luka, she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“He’ll be fine,” she said. “He’s just tired. He’ll wake up during the walk.”

“I have my bike,” Luka said, shaking his head. He rubbed at his face, seeming to catch up with the conversation. Marinette tutted and pushed his shoulder, encouraging him to move. His eyebrows soared as he looked back at her, but she didn’t give him the chance to question her.

“Yeah, no,” she huffed. “You’re clearly not thinking straight, so we’re gonna walk. Come on, Couffaine.”

“Marinette, what the he-?” he started, but she was already pushing him out the door and calling a goodbye to her parents.

They walked out the door, straight past his bike, and on to the school in silence. Luka kept his hands stuffed in his pockets and his eyes on the sidewalk, trusting Marinette to grab his arm and stop him when they reached an intersection or he was about to walk into a pole. It made it easier to lead him where she wanted him, actually.

They were halfway to their destination before she said anything.

“You can’t say we’re skipping school in front of my dad like that,” she said. His eyebrows rose, his eyes going wide as he stared down at her. When she continued to keep her gaze forward, her lips drawn in a tight frown, he groaned and rubbed at his face.

“…I didn’t,” he sighed. “I’m not that stupid.”

“You did, and you are,” she said. She stopped at a light and looked up at him. “I don’t normally mind your stupid and I never mind kissing you, but…that was a lot, Luka. Especially in front of my dad. Especially when…when we’re not even together.”

“We’re together,” he grumbled, still rubbing at his face. Her face pinched at that, eyebrows furrowing and lips pulling in a frown. They _weren’t_ , though – that was part of the problem! For as many times as they’d gotten together, at that exact point in time they hadn’t yet, so they _weren’t_ , and…he knew that, didn’t he?

Something was tugging at her mind, screaming to be heard over the confusion and concern for her not-yet-but-technically-already-boyfriend.

_“Maybe Sass or Fluff…someone who draws their power from_ time _…”_

“God, I need to wake up…” Luka muttered, his voice muffled beneath his palms.

“You _are_ awake,” she pointed out, narrowing her gaze and studying him more closely. He tipped his head back and glared at the sky. A car honked as it drove past.

“I can’t be,” he said after a moment, “because if I was awake I would have picked you up for school and asked you out like a normal human being. Not…God, _manhandle_ you in front of your father and tell you I love you and just blurt out that we should cut class like…oh my God I’m channeling my mother… _and_ my father…”

It was so absurd. So absolutely ridiculous. And yet…so _Couffaine_ that Marinette couldn’t stop the bark of laughter that escaped her, even as Luka was groaning and sinking into a crouch. He glanced up at her from between his fingers, an expression somewhere between hopeful and bewildered on his face. She knelt on the sidewalk beside him as the light changed and people pushed past them to grasp his face in her hands and pull him towards her. He fell forward with a yelp, crashing into her in an awkward tangle of limbs, but she held him steady as she kissed him hard, and this time when his tongue poked at her lips she eagerly let him inside.

“There,” she said afterwards. He blinked at her, his eyes glancing between hers and her mouth as he tried to catch his breath, looking thoroughly dazed as he awkwardly straddled her knees. He was too large to be kneeling over her lap like that, but neither seemed to mind. “Now you can say I manhandled you.”

“…now I know I have to be dreaming,” he sighed. His arms looped around her waist and pulled her closer, his head resting against her own. Neither seemed to notice their fellow Parisians casting them concerned looks as they moved about their day. “This isn’t how today was supposed to go.”

“It wasn’t,” she agreed, sighing as she kissed his cheek. She pushed him back to crouch over his ankles, but he overbalanced and fell back onto his rear. He blinked up at her as she stood, and she couldn’t stop the giggle at the expression on his face. He just looked so…cute. Flummoxed. Like he needed a good nap and couldn’t understand what was happening around him or how he’d ended up on his ass (but like he was happy with it all the same and wasn’t about to complain). She smiled and held out a hand to help him up. He took it with a grin. “Come on, dummy. We’re going to be late.”

“Do we have to?” he whined. She laughed as he stumbled into her, using the momentum of her hoisting him up to wrap her in another hug. “Seriously, Ma-Ma-Marinette, I am so over school right now.”

“Too bad,” she hummed, nudging him back. “We have big futures ahead of us, and unfortunately those futures tend to require finishing school.”

She turned back towards the light to find it was red again. She frowned and placed both hands on her hips – only to freeze as she realized something was missing.

“Wait…where are the macarons?” she asked, looking around. Luka raised an eyebrow and looked at her empty arms. They both turned their eyes to the ground around them, and he winced when he saw the squished box behind him. He called her name as he bent and picked it up. Her eyes widened when she saw it. “Oh no…”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, lifting the bent lid and wincing when he saw the smashed macarons inside. “I…I think I landed on them. When you pushed me.”

“I did _not_ push you, you jerk!” she huffed, reaching for the box – but he yanked it back and grinned at her.

“You pushed me a little,” he said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes and snatched the box, but after another moment’s inspection she realized they were a lost cause. She sighed, and he bent down to kiss her forehead. “It’s ok, Mari. They’re just macarons.”

“Dingo’s going to be so pissed…” she sighed. He’d been looking forward to the macarons all week. Luka scoffed, took the box, and chucked them towards a trash bin outside one of the stores behind them. Marinette’s eyes widened as it landed inside the bin perfectly.

“Dingo will get over it,” he said. The light changed, and he nudged her forward. “Come on.”

He sighed and let her loop her arm through his own, tipping his head back again and closing his eyes as she led them across the street.

“I don’t know how I’m going to make it through school,” he confessed. “I do not have the energy for Belcourt today. Are you sure we can’t just skip?”

“Well…” she said, and he looked up as he realized they’d stopped walking. His eyes widened when he saw the Liberty before them.

“…ok,” he said, looking down at her. “So we’re definitely going to be late now.”

“ _I’m_ going to be late, and when I explain it was because you were sick and I was making sure you got home safely I don’t think I’ll get in _too_ much trouble,” she huffed. He frowned, shaking his head as he turned back towards her.

“Wait, no – I’m not skipping without you,” he said. “Marinette, no. I’m not leaving you today.”

“You’re not,” she said. She frowned at his words. They were pulling at her mind again, the worry in his eyes making her feel like she was missing something important. A key part of the puzzle that would make everything make sense if she could just find it. “I’m leaving you.”

“That’s even worse,” he groaned. He slumped back against her, leaning on her back and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He pressed his face against her neck and shook his head. “I can’t protect you if you keep leaving me, damn it.”

“You don’t need you to protect me, Luka,” she said softly, reaching up to squeeze his arms. “It was just a bad dream. I’m guessing a _really_ bad one to have you this upset…but I’m fine.”

He grumbled something she couldn’t decipher. She sighed and knocked her head against his own, making him grumble again.

“…can I tell you a secret, Luka?” she whispered. He hummed. “I’m crazy, stupid in love with you, too.”

“That’s not a secret, darning,” he mumbled. She pursed her lips. Was she that transparent? Thinking back on her college crush, she guessed she was – for someone as observant as Luka, at least. She squeezed his arms again and turned, and he smiled down at her once she was facing him. “…hey.”

“Ok, no secrets, then,” she huffed. His lips twitched with a smirk, and she poked his chest. “I guess big, Valentine’s Day confessions are kinda cheesy, huh?”

“You can confess to me any time and I’ll be too happy to ever think it’s cheesy,” he said. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he leaned in to steal a kiss. “I mean it, Marinette. Crazy, stupid in love. No scenario that results in us together will ever be cheesy.”

“You’re tired and have no idea what you’re saying,” she said. He chuckled and shook his head, his nose bumping hers. “Luka, really. I…I have a proposal for you.”

“Yes,” he said quickly, kissing her again. “I don’t care how young we are. Yes.”

“…what, no, Luka, what –!” she spluttered. He blinked slowly at her, and she laughed again – another one that sounded too crazy for her comfort – before pushing him back. “I meant…oh my God you need a nap…”

“Too soon?” he chuckled. She lightly punched his shoulder and nodded, her face burning. “That’s ok. I can wait.”

“ANYWAY,” she nearly screamed, pressing her face into her palms and hiding against his chest. She could feel his chuckle more than she could hear it, and she groaned. “M-my pro…SUGGESTION…”

“Go on,” he said, kissing the top of her head. She groaned.

“You go rest,” she grumbled. “You…you look tired, and I’m worried about you. So stop making me worry and go sleep. And we…I wanted to ask you out today, but we can do something tomorrow? When you’re feeling better and I’m not constantly sticking my foot in my mouth?”

“I don’t like it,” he grumbled. “That still means I’m here and you’re at school and –”

“I will be perfectly fine,” she said. She stepped away from him and pointed to the Liberty. “Now go. I’ll…I’ll stop by later to check on you? Please, Luka. You look like you’re about to drop.”

He pressed his lips together and watched her for a long moment. She was half-expecting him to fight her again, to come up with another excuse as to why he shouldn’t skip the day and sleep whatever this was off (or why she should skip with him), but he finally nodded and turned towards the gangway.

“You owe me two dates for this,” he called as he trudged up the steps.

“Maybe just an extra-long one tomorrow,” she called. He waved dismissively, and once he had disappeared below deck she turned back towards the street.

Once she was certain he was below deck (and hopefully on his way back to bed), she turned and started walking in a direction that definitely wouldn’t take her to their school.

But she was banking on him not seeing that, anyway.

– V –

Marinette didn’t go to school that day.

She also turned her phone off to ignore the inevitable panic texts and calls from her friends and parents.

She ducked into an alley halfway between the Liberty and the café, and after a quick conversation with Tikki confirming this was the best course of action, Ladybug was swinging her way along the roofs. She stopped on the building across the street from the café, found a good spot near the raised ledge, and hunkered down to stake out the café for the day. Logically, she knew that Hannah probably wouldn’t show up until after school and she could have sat through another day of lessons she already knew.

…but she also knew of at least one day where the resets had come early, so logically she also knew that she couldn’t guarantee that. Whenever Hannah showed up, _Ladybug_ was going to be ready for her. And hopefully Hannah would be more willing to talk to one of Paris’s superheroes than she had been to plain old _Marinette_.

In all honesty, it was a _really_ slow day.

She was almost praying for M. Pigeon to show up, just to alleviate some of her boredom, when she saw the couple walking on the street below. The black-haired man had just opened the door for a blushing Hannah when Ladybug touched down beside them.

“Hannah!” she cried, making them both leap a foot out of their skin. The couple shared confused looks before turning back to her.

“L-Ladybug?” Hannah asked, fidgeting with her necklace. “Um…can I help you?”

“You know Ladybug, Hannah?” the man asked with an uncertain chuckle. “You never said! That’s pretty cool.”

“I didn’t realize I did?” Hannah guessed, looking back at him.

“Hannah, I’m so sorry, but we really don’t have time for this,” Ladybug said. She held out her hand. “Can you come with me? We need to talk.”

“I…ok?” Hannah agreed. She turned back to the man. “Geoff, I’m so sorry. Do you mind?”

“Hey, if Ladybug’s asking, it has to be important, right? Go on,” he said. There was an awkward moment where he started to lean towards Hannah but seemed to think better of it. He jerked his thumb towards the café, glancing at his feet. Ladybug recognized the look on his face: it was one she had seen on Luka’s plenty of times, and one she was sure she’d worn herself. It made her smile. “I’ll be here when you get back. Be…be safe.”

Hannah smiled before turning to Ladybug with a determined nod. She placed her hand in Ladybug’s, and with a toss of her yo-yo they were on the roof of the café.

“Wow, that’s –” Hannah laughed breathlessly, but Ladybug immediate whirled on her, grabbed her shoulders, and started shaking her.

“How are you doing it?!” she demanded. If her voice sounded a little crazed, Ladybug felt it was justified. Hannah shrank away from her, blinking wide eyes.

“I-I-I-I’m sorry?” Hannah stammered. Ladybug glared at her, and while she tightened her grip on her shoulders at least she didn’t shake her again.

“It has to be you – you’re the only thing that keeps changing! So how are you doing it?” Ladybug demanded. Hannah frowned.

“Doing what?” she asked. “I’m sorry, Ladybug, but I really don’t know what you’re talking –”

“Bullshit!” Ladybug cried, releasing her and moving away. She began pacing, rubbing her hands anxiously against her face. Hannah continued to gawk at her, and Ladybug groaned. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. But you _have_ to know! You _have_ to be the akuma! Nothing else changes except for you, so you _have_ to know what’s going on!”

The color drained from Hannah’s face, and Ladybug’s eyes widened. Even if she wasn’t the akuma, she knew _something_ …

“I…I…how did you know?” Hannah gasped, her voice barely audible. Ladybug walked back over to her and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Because I’ve been reliving Valentine’s Day for a while now,” she said, narrowing her eyes again, “and it’s really, _really_ sucked.”

Hannah looked down, unable to meet Ladybug’s gaze. She started fidgeting with her necklace again. Ladybug sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently in encouragement.

“I’m not…I’m not _mad_ ,” she said. It felt like a lie, but she hoped Hannah believed her. “I’m just…tired. And a little frustrated. Full disclosure, girl to girl?”

Hannah glanced up, and Ladybug smiled at her.

“There’s a guy I’ve been trying to confess to,” she said, winking at her. Hannah’s eyes widened, her face lighting up at the revelation. “And the resets have been making it…hard.”

“Oh my God…” Hannah gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth to hide her smile. “Are you and Chat Noir _finally_ dating?”

…Ladybug had to fight the urge to shove her off the roof.

“No,” she said firmly. She pointedly ignored the way Hannah seemed to deflate at her denial. Ladybug sighed. “So what’s going on, Hannah? Help me understand this. Clearly you’re not akumatized now, so…what happens?”

“I don’t know. Honestly,” Hannah finally said. She was still fidgeting with her necklace. “It’s not me, Ladybug, but…for some reason she’s seemed to single me out. Every morning after I wake up, she finds me.”

“Why, though? Why you?” Ladybug asked. Hannah shrugged.

“Geoff – the guy I was with? He’s…I was planning on confessing to him today, too,” she admitted. She smiled, her finger passing slowly over the pendant of her necklace. “We’ve…we’ve known each other for a long time, and I’m mad for him. But…I keep messing it up. I mess _everything_ up. The akuma tells me different things to try, but I always get it wrong.”

“The akuma tells you what to do and you just do it?” Ladybug asked incredulously. Hannah looked up at her, eyebrows raised.

“I grew up in Paris, Ladybug,” she said coolly. “I’ve never left the city for long, so I’ve seen everything Hawkmoth has done these past few years. When an akuma tells you to do something, I’ve found it’s typically in your best interest to just do it.”

“That’s…actually pretty smart,” Ladybug said, nodding. And refreshing to hear, if she was honest. Most Parisians weren’t that sensible. She looked back at the café and frowned. “So she comes to you every morning?”

“Yes,” Hannah said. Ladybug nodded.

“Ok,” she said, tapping her fist into her palm. “Assuming I can’t catch it again today, where do you live?”

“Sorry?” Hannah asked.

“Where do you live, Hannah? If I can’t purify this akuma today, tomorrow I’m going to follow you from the beginning,” Ladybug said with another nod. “I’m going to try and catch the akuma first thing and get this stupid day over with.”

“But –” Hannah started, but Ladybug shook her head.

“Hannah, Geoff seemed like a great guy,” she said kindly, smiling at her. She squeezed her shoulder again. “The way he was looking at you…”

_“You can confess to me any time and I’ll be too happy to ever think it’s cheesy.”_

“I think Geoff will be happy to know you like him, no matter what goes wrong,” Ladybug said. Her smile softened as she remembered the way Luka had looked at her earlier, the way he’d been looking at her for a while now. “You just have to put yourself out there and try.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Hannah sighed. She laughed a little and shrugged. “But of course it’d be easy for you. You’re _Ladybug._ ”

“My life’s really not as easy as you’d think,” Ladybug said with a wry grin. “My boyfriend keeps forgetting he’s my boyfriend every morning, for starters.”

Hannah winced at that.

“Sorry,” she said. She chewed on her lip for a moment, staring at the roof between them as she fidgeted with her necklace, before looking back up at Ladybug. “Rue de Bretagne. The flats by the market? I live there.”

Ladybug smiled and held out her hand. Hannah took it without hesitation.

“Thank you, Hannah. Hopefully I won’t need to find you. Let’s get you back to your date so I can try to fix this, ok?” she asked. Hannah nodded, and a moment later Ladybug was dropping her off by the door. She opened it for her and gave her an encouraging wink. “Good luck!”

“Thanks, Ladybug,” Hannah said with a smile. She turned to enter the café and froze in the doorway.

Geoff was sitting at a table towards the back with a gorgeous redhead. She was leaning towards him, her elbows on the table, and his head was tipped back in a laugh. His face was red and growing darker at whatever she was saying.

“Hannah –” Ladybug started, but the woman reached out and laid a hand on Geoff’s arm, and Hannah choked on a sob.

“Oh, I’m so _dumb!”_ she cried, pushing past Ladybug and running down the street. Geoff looked up at her voice and leapt up from his seat.

“Hannah!” he called, moving through the crowded café and past Ladybug to chase after her. Ladybug groaned and turned, ready to run after them, when she crashed into someone heading into the café. Her breath left her in a rush as a box poked her in the ribs before falling to the sidewalk with a clinking _smash_.

“…shit,” a very familiar, very tired voice grumbled. Ladybug looked up to see she’d crashed into Luka – a Luka who looked like he hadn’t slept all day, despite Marinette’s explicit orders. He looked up at her, an annoyed frown turning his lips.

“Lu…er…random citizen!” Ladybug cried, maybe a little loudly as her eyes darted around. His frown deepened as he bent to pick up the box, giving it a little shake to hear the broken pieces inside. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I asked a girl out today,” he said, picking at the pink ribbon on the box. Ladybug frowned. Had he actually asked her out? She hadn’t thought so – she distinctly remembered asking _him_ out instead. “She wanted to reschedule for tomorrow, but…I was kind of hoping I’d still catch her here.”

He shook the box at her, and she winced as it rattled.

“This was supposed to be for her,” he sighed. “Everything else got ruined today. Guess it makes sense this would be, too.”

“Luka…” she breathed, stepping closer and laying a hand over his own. He looked up at her, still frowning.

Before he could say anything, a scream echoed in the distance. They both looked up in time to see a wall of light rushing towards them. She groaned, leaning forward to press her face against his chest.

“…shit,” she grumbled, finding his earlier sentiment the only appropriate one as the light swallowed them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I rushed the editing on this because I wanted to get it out. No promises on the last thousand or so words because Walking Dead has me screaming "WHAT THE SHIT‽‽‽"


	13. Day Thirteen, Loop Twelve: Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up to a text saying Luka is sick and will not be attending school that day. She's just going to check on him, she swears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: there is very little actual plot in this one. It’s pretty much just fluff and silliness, but given the state of the world…I think we all need some fluff and silliness? Luka was due for some love, anyway. Hope y’all are staying safe!

Marinette had every intention of heading straight for Rue de Bretagne and finding Hannah’s flat when her alarm started going off the next morning. Those plans immediately changed when she reached for her phone to dismiss the alarm and saw she had a text message already waiting.

_JC: Hey. Change of plans. Dumbass’s sick and not coming today. Ask him tomorrow._

_JC: I’m sorry Marinette_ _☹_

Marinette’s stomach flipped as she read the message, then read it again. She was reading it for the fourth time when Tikki called her name. She looked up at her kwami, her lower lip latched firmly between her teeth.

“What is it, Marinette?” Tikki asked. Marinette made her way down her ladder and to her wardrobe. She was pulling her blue Kitty Section shirt over her head before she answered.

“Luka’s sick,” she said, reaching for her jeans. “I have to –”

“Marinette!” Tikki cried, flying over to her. “That’s not important right now! You have to catch the akuma!”

Marinette paused, her jeans halfway up her legs. She glared at Tikki.

“Luka’s not important?” she asked, her voice quiet. Tikki frowned, wringing her paws.

“That’s not what I meant,” she said. “I’m sorry he’s sick. I am. But he’s _been_ sick, Marinette, and he’s going to keep being sick until you purify the akuma! You have _responsibilities!_ Priorities!”

“You’re right,” Marinette huffed, grabbing his valentine and some extra cookies for Tikki and sticking them in her purse. She slung her backpack over her shoulders and turned back to her kwami. “I do have responsibilities. If I don’t catch the akuma today, Tikki, I’ll just wake up on Valentine’s Day and have to catch it tomorrow. Right now, I need to make sure Luka is ok. He’s my priority.”

“I understand how you feel about him, Marinette, but this is bigger than Luka,” Tikki said firmly. “You have to find –”

“I will!” Marinette cried, stamping her foot. Tikki paused, and Marinette sighed before rubbing at her eyes. “I will, Tikki. I know. I know Ladybug comes first. But…I have to make sure he’s ok. Please understand.”

“…I do, Marinette,” Tikki sighed. She flew over and hugged her cheek. “I’m sorry. I know you know. I’m worried about Luka, too.”

“I’m just going to check on him,” Marinette said with a sigh. “Then…then we’ll go find Hannah.”

She just hoped they wouldn’t be too late…

– V –

Marinette made it to the Liberty just as the Captain was leaving for the day. Anarka seemed surprised to see her there.

“Marinette! Shouldn’t ye be at school, lass?” she asked, pausing at the end of the gangway. She reached into her shirt, pulling out the pocket watch she wore on a chain around her neck, and double-checked the time. She frowned and tapped the glass before turning her eyes to the sky, squinting at the sun. Nodding in satisfaction, she looked back at Marinette with a raised eyebrow.

“Juleka said Luka wasn’t feeling well,” Marinette said, her thumb picking at the box of macarons in her hands. Despite all of the time spent aboard the Liberty over the past year, there were still times she found the Captain intimidating. She never broke her gaze anymore, though, and Anarka respected her for that. She didn’t look away from her now, either. “I know I’m going to be late, but I had to make sure he was ok.”

“He’s fine, lass,” Anarka sighed. She came down the steps and reached out, laying a hand on Marinette’s head. She smiled fondly at her, ruffling her hair a little before removing her hand with a pat. “Had a rough night, is all. He’s getting a bit more sleep, and despite me best efforts has promised he’ll be in class before noon.”

Anarka leaned down and winked at her. Marinette felt her cheeks warm.

“Claims he has _plans_ for this afternoon,” the Captain whispered. “Now, ye wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would ye?”

“I-I-I…” Marinette spluttered, but the Captain leaned away with a booming laugh before clapping her hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

“All right, all right,” she laughed. She jabbed her thumb towards the boat. “I best be getting on me way. He’s in his cabin. Yer grades and attendance are good enough – I’ll stand with ye, should yer parents say anything. Go on.”

She sauntered off towards the panel van she used to get around the city, hands stuffed in her pockets and whistling. The van had been christened the _Landlubber_ and was painted just as eccentrically as the _Liberty,_ including a kraken motif that was wrestling with a familiar police cruiser towards the back. Marinette watched, a little dumbfounded, as Anarka climbed in and started the van up. She drove off with a honk and a wave, and if Marinette didn’t know any better she would have sworn one of the giant eyes painted on the side of the van _winked_ at her before it disappeared into the city. Marinette shook her head and turned back towards the boat, jogging up the steps and over the gangway. She loved the Captain dearly, but she didn’t know if she’d ever get used to her more unorthodox ways.

She found Luka exactly where the Captain had said she would, passed out in his bed with his face burrowed under his pillow. His phone was lying face-up in the center of the floor, and when Marinette picked it up she saw he had a string of missed notifications (mostly from Dingo and mostly, from the looks of it, giving him a hard time about missing his _Big Day_ ). She paused when she reached the amp he used as a nightstand, her hand halfway to putting his phone on top of it. There was already a familiar box there: the one he had brought to the café the day before that Ladybug had broken when she’d bumped into him.

Her heart skipped a beat at that. She thought back to the stuffed snake he had given her a few loops ago. She had known that was something he had found that morning: a spur of the moment, last-minute, unplanned gift. But this…this was different. This was wrapped and waiting for her before he’d even left home. Did that mean…

_“I was going to ask you, if you hadn’t beat me to it…”_

_“That’s why he went to pick you up this morning, so he could ask you out before he didn’t see you all day…”_

He really _had_ been planning something, even before that morning. Her fingers picked at the pink ribbon, and she bit down on the smile curling her lips. Luka liked her…no, he _loved_ her. And he had for a while. She had known that, of course, but…something about seeing that box, unaffected by the time loop and waiting for her, seemed to cement that knowledge in her mind. Her grip tightened on his phone, a giddy feeling bubbling in her chest. When his phone started buzzing, she jumped hard enough that she almost dropped it.

…Dingo was calling.

She glanced at the bed, where – apart from the steady rise and fall of his back – Luka hadn’t moved since she’d come in. The phone stopped buzzing, and she breathed a sigh of relief – until it started buzzing again. She rolled her eyes and accepted the call.

“…hello?” she whispered, glancing back at the bed. Luka still hadn’t moved.

“About fucking time, mate!” Dingo shouted from the other end, making her wince. “What the hell is going on? Juls said you were sick – but you _can’t_ be sick, not today! Look, you still have time. Marinette isn’t here yet, so –”

“ _Dingo_ ,” she hissed, and he immediately stopped talking. She pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a breath.

“What. The. _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit?”_ Dingo gasped after a moment, and then he started _screaming_. Marinette squeaked and nearly dropped the phone again in her rush to pull it away from her ear. “Bri! BRI! Ro! She’s with him – _Marinette is with Luka!_ Oh my God, you don’t –”

“Dingo, shut up!” Marinette snapped. She winced when Luka groaned, shifting to pull his pillow tighter around his head. Dingo was still giggling, but at least he wasn’t shouting anymore. “Sorry. Just…yes, I’m with Luka. Not like that!”

She rolled her eyes so hard it hurt when he started giggling even harder.

“What’s he wearing?” Dingo snickered, sounding entirely too pleased with himself. “Or is he not wearing anything? You’ve got a _brazen_ streak, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I fully a–”

“’Dingo, shut the hell up,” she hissed again. His cackling was interrupted by an _ow_ , and she hoped that was because someone (Brielle) had hit him. “Juleka texted me this morning and told me he was sick. I just wanted to make sure he was ok before I came in. I’ll be there by next class.”

“Oh, no, no, no – you should totally stay with him,” Dingo snickered. “Play doctor and nurse his wounds. He’d _love_ that.”

“You are going to die alone surrounded by fifty cats,” she bit out. She looked over her shoulder when Luka groaned again, and she bit her lip. “…I have to go. He’s resting, and I don’t want to wake him up.”

“…take care of our boy, baby girl,” Dingo said, all trace of humor gone from his voice. It had been replaced by a warm affection that reminded Marinette of why they actually kept the idiot around. “We’ll make the excuses. See you later.”

“Bye, Ding,” she sighed, disconnecting the call. She turned back towards the bed to find Luka had rolled onto his side. His head was on top of the pillow, but it looked like he was still sleeping. She laid his phone next to the box on the amp and sat down on his bed. She brushed his bangs away from his face, frowning when she saw the cut above his eye.

_“Fell out of bed this morning. Hit my head on the side table…”_

…had he already fallen? Had it happened before she’d even gotten there, when the Captain or Juleka had first told him to stay home? She sighed and laid down on the bed next to him, reaching up to brush her thumb over the cut.

“You idiot,” she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. He leaned into her touch, sighing in his sleep. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

– V –

She hadn’t meant to fall asleep. When she had told Tikki she was only going to check on Luka, she had meant it. She would stop – _briefly_ – at the Liberty before continuing on to Rue de Bretagne, where Hannah had hopefully not gotten too far from her flat yet. She would follow her until the akuma appeared, defeat it, and then move on with her day.

If all had gone according to plan, she would have been back in school before her second class had even started. Third, tops.

She should have known as soon as she had gotten in that bed none of that would happen. Really, she should have known as soon as she’d stepped foot on the Liberty.

…ok, fine. As soon as she’d seen the Captain and Anarka had said she’d cover for her with her parents. She wasn’t leaving Luka as long as he needed her, no matter how many annoyed glares Tikki sent her way.

She wasn’t sure when she had drifted off or how long she’d been sleeping for, but when she was next aware of the world around her the sun was warm on her back from the porthole above the bed. Somehow she had ended up under the blanket, and her face was pressed against a very warm, very _bare_ chest. Her fingers twitched at the realization, and that was about when she realized she had at some point wrapped her arm around him and her hand was fisted against his back. That was slightly less embarrassing than realizing his arms were also around her, his head was bent with his lips pressed against her hair, _and_ his leg had thrown itself over her own. She froze when she felt him shift, pulling her closer and murmuring something she couldn’t quite catch in his sleep. Suddenly she wasn’t sure if she was so warm because of the sun coming through the porthole, the Luka wrapped around her, or the blush rising to every inch of her skin.

She swallowed and slowly raised her head, already trying to figure out how she was going to get out of the bed without waking Luka up. Any thought of that, however, was immediately forgotten when she saw his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful – and better than he had in a long while, if she was being honest. She brought a hand up to run her thumb beneath his eye, and his lips twitched with a smile. He sighed and shifted slightly, his face pressing against her palm. Her hand slid along his cheek, her thumb lingering over his lips. She took the moment to lay there and watch him, her fingers softly drawing slow lines against his cheek as she took him in. Before she could convince herself it was a bad idea, she leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his own.

“I’m going to fix this,” she whispered, her fingers tracing the shell of his ear. “I promise, Luka. I’ll fix this.”

“…hope not,” he mumbled, and she froze against him. He shifted a little, his fingers flexing against her back – as if he wasn’t quite sure where his hand was or if it was safe to move. She squeaked when his palm flattened against her and pulled her a little closer. “Nothing to fix from where I’m standing. Lying. Whatever.”

“H-h-how long have you been awake?” she choked out. He hummed and pressed his face against her neck.

“Don’t think I am,” he said with a yawn. She tried not to laugh. She poked him in the ribs instead, and he hummed before dropping a kiss against her shoulder. “I can’t be if you’re here.”

He raised his head and laid it back on his pillow, smiling sleepily at her. The bruises were still dark under his eyes, but he looked more alert. That was a small comfort, at least. Leaning up to kiss him was almost habit by this point, and she didn’t stop to question if she should – to remember that Luka, as far as he knew, hadn’t kissed her before. That they shouldn’t be so familiar or comfortable with the action. That didn’t stop him from leaning into her kiss, though, but he did pull away when he sighed against her mouth and she licked at his lip.

“Ok,” he mumbled, scrunching his face. “Morning breath. I need to brush my teeth before we do that again – definitely not our best.”

…ok.

“…that was our first kiss, Luka,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him. He blinked his eyes open, slowly, and stared at her. She watched as his eyes slowly moved back and forth, as if he was trying to remember something. Her hand clenched against his back. “Luka.”

“…I know?” he said after a moment, but it sounded more like he was guessing. He sighed and closed his eyes again. “Can I be a gross guy for a minute?”

She snorted, and he cracked open an eye and grinned at her.

“I’ve thought about kissing you,” he confessed. After a moment, and a slight wince, he shrugged. “A lot, actually. Thinking about you is one of my favorite pastimes, and thinking about kissing you? Mmmmm…morning kisses…definitely thought about those. Morning breath kisses? Kind of ruined that. So…not our best kiss, but I’m hoping it won’t be the last, so room for improvement?”

“You…you dork,” she giggled, pressing her face against his chest. He chuckled and dipped his head, dropping a kiss against her hair. She sighed and snuggled against him. “Can I be a gross girl for a minute?”

“You’re never gross,” he laughed. “Unless you ask Juls. She thinks we’re both gross.”

“I like this,” she continued, ignoring his jab. She placed a kiss against his chest, right above his heart.

“…this likes you, too,” he said after a moment, when she hadn’t continued. She snorted and tapped her forehead against his shoulder. “My heart, I mean. My heart likes you. God, that sounded really bad, didn’t it? I’m not awake enough yet. I’m so sorry.”

“I-I know what you meant,” she snickered, nuzzling her face against him. “Th-that’s not what I meant, though. I meant…waking up with you. Morning kisses. Though…my heart likes you, too. I only like the other stuff because my heart likes you.”

“…ok, I have to get up,” he groaned, curling around her. “I have to brush my teeth. I’m going to combust if I don’t kiss you.”

“L-Luka!” she laughed, trying to squirm away from him as he started peppering kisses along her neck.

“For the record, I like this, too,” he sighed, bumping his head against hers. “Waking up with you. Guy could get used to this.”

She would agree with him, if not for one crucial fact.

“…girl doesn’t want guy to get used to this,” she huffed, remembering why she was there in the first place. He paused, and she squeaked when he nipped at her shoulder. “L-Luka!”

“Guy wants girl to reconsider,” he said roughly. She rolled her eyes and swatted at his back.

“I meant…not…ugh,” she groaned. She pushed against his chest and pulled her arm from around him, reaching up to cup his cheek. She pursed her lips, and when he went to dip his head towards her again she held him back. “ _Luka_. I didn’t mean…I meant…I’m only here because Juleka told me you were sick, and I was worried. So…I like waking up with you, but I’d rather wake up with you when I’m not freaking out about your health?”

“I’m fine,” he grumbled. She squeezed his face, and he rolled his eyes. “Mari, I’m _fine_. I’m still not fully convinced I’m awake yet, but I feel fine.”

“If you’re so fine, why did you sleep in until…” she trailed off when she realized she had _no idea_ what time it was. She pushed him away, and he groaned before rolling onto his back. She reached behind her for his phone, and her eyes widened at the time. She scrambled into a sitting position, kneeling on the bed beside him as she gawked at the display. It was almost one. “One o’clock?! Oh my God!”

“…what?” he asked, lifting his head slightly to stare at her. His eyes slipped past her and widened. She followed his gaze and found he was staring at the gift sitting on the amp. “Wait…what…what day is it?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” she said. His eyes widened, and he pushed himself up.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. She frowned.

“What other day would it be?” she grumbled. He slouched forward and groaned, rubbing at his face. “Luka, it’s fine –”

“No it’s not, Mari!” he snapped, turning back to her. He winced when he saw the look on her face, and he rubbed at his eyes again. “I’m sorry. I just…is it really one? Did I seriously just sleep the entire day away?”

“We both did,” she said, looking back at his phone. There were a string of missed notifications, texts and calls, from Juleka, Dingo, and the Captain. She bit her lip and handed the phone to him, but he just dropped it on his pillow and leaned against the wall.

“I am so sorry,” he sighed. “I was supposed to pick you up this morning.”

“It’s fine, Luka, really,” she said.

“It’s not, Mari,” he groaned. “It’s Valentine’s Day. Our _first_ Valentine’s Day, and I –”

“Our first?” she asked, and he groaned again as he thwacked his head against the wall.

“I…I need to go brush my teeth,” he said after a moment. He looked back to her, suddenly uncertain. “Are you…will you be here when I get back?”

“I’m not going anywhere, Luka,” she said. She paused as her stomach grumbled – as _both_ of their stomachs reminded them that it was almost one and neither had eaten all day. They shared a laugh, and she leaned over to kiss his forehead. He sighed, his hand reaching up to wrap around the back of her neck. She smiled as she held his wrist. “Ok. I might go to the galley and make us some lunch. But I’m not leaving.”

“Ok,” he sighed. She didn’t want to move away from him, but after another moment she squeezed his wrist and climbed off the bed. She held her hand out for him, and he smiled as he took it. “Ok.”

– V –

Tikki was glaring at her from the counter as Marinette scrambled some eggs. Marinette kept her eyes firmly focused on the pan and her ears perked up for any sound from Luka’s cabin. So far all had been quiet.

“Don’t,” she finally said, turning the stove off and divvying the eggs between two plates. The toaster oven went off, and she continued to ignore Tikki as she retrieved the croissants she’d been warming. When she returned to the counter, Tikki hadn’t said a word but was still glaring at her. She pursed her lips and buttered the croissants.

“Marinette –” Tikki started, but they both looked up as they heard Luka’s door open. He was speaking to someone, but his voice was too low for either to hear who. Marinette looked at Tikki, and her kwami sighed before hiding in the purse she’d placed on the counter. Luka emerged a moment later, ruffling his hair with one hand and putting his phone in his pocket with the other. She was somewhat relieved and somewhat disappointed to see that he had dressed in jeans and a light gray t-shirt.

“I made eggs,” she said as he sat on one of the stools across from her. She pushed a plate towards him and leaned forward, smiling. “Juice or coffee?”

“Coffee,” he said. He looked up and smiled when he saw how close she was. “Hey…c’mere.”

“Hmm?” she hummed, but he was already leaning forward. He reached behind her to hold the back of her head steady and kissed her, taking his time with it now that he no longer had morning breath. She smiled when he leaned back, but he stole one more kiss before his stomach reminded him how hungry he actually was. She ducked her head and turned towards the coffee pot, biting on her lip to try and hide her smile. “So…kissing. That’s a thing now?”

“Pretty sure it’s been a thing for a while,” he said absently. She lifted an eyebrow, and he stopped chewing for a moment to return her look. After he swallowed, he sent a lazy grin her way. “I mean…kissing you is pretty great, Marinette, but I’m also pretty sure we didn’t invent it.”

“…right,” she said, shaking her head as she handed him a mug. “I meant…I mean…with us. It’s a…it’s a thing. Because we’re a thing?”

“We’re a thing,” he said, leaning on the counter and taking a minute to breath in the steam off the coffee. When she didn’t say anything else, he looked up at her. “You…you want to be a thing, right? I’m sorry. I guess I really was out of it. I’m still not fully convinced I’m actually awake.”

She bit down on her smile, putting her fork down and taking a step back. She supposed he was just going to need a little convincing, then. His eyes followed her as she made her way around the counter. She reached for his mug, putting it down before she spun him around on the stool and crawled onto his lap. His eyebrows soared, a smile tugging on his lips as she placed her hands on either side of his face and brought his mouth to hers. He grunted when she pushed him back against the counter, deepening the kiss as her hands slipped up into his hair. When she ended the kiss a good while later, she kept her face close. After taking a steadying breath, she bumped their noses together and opened her eyes.

“There…believe you’re awake now?” she asked. He grinned at her.

“No,” he said. “I think it’s going to take some more convincing.”

“You…” she laughed, but she was more than happy to kiss him again. And again. And…she wasn’t quite sure how long they sat there, lazily making out in the galley, before his phone started buzzing. She was, however, fully aware of the fact that she would be happy to ignore the phone in favor of continuing their makeout. Luka seemed more than happy to follow her lead, as well, until suddenly the phone was no longer buzzing but _screaming_.

And not just screaming.

It was screaming _“FUCKING PUSSWAD!!!”_ over and over.

Which…ok? Interesting ring tone? It definitely wasn’t one she would have thought Luka would choose to use, at least.

She jerked away from him like a bucket of frozen water had been dumped on her head. Her hands were still tangled in his hair, and his were still firmly lodged on her hips. They stared at each other with wide, dazed eyes for a moment as his phone continued to scream. She glanced behind him just in time to see Tikki zip back into her purse. Her eyebrows rose at the satisfied little smirk her kwami was sending her, but her attention was quickly brought back to Luka as he groaned and grabbed at his phone.

“I’m going to kill him,” he sighed, answering the call. Marinette bit her lip and sat back on his knees, trying not to grin _too_ much. Luka grinned back, pinching her hip and making her giggle. “Dingo, this better be important. Also, stop changing my ringtone.”

Marinette didn’t quite hear what Dingo said, but whatever it was had Luka frowning and nudging at her to move. She climbed off his lap, ignoring the pained look he sent her, and moved back to the other side of the counter. She nibbled on her croissant while they talked, and by the time he hung up she was washing dishes.

“Ding’s on his way over,” he sighed. “He’s got our assignments for the day.”

“…what?” she asked, turning back to him. She jumped when he was suddenly behind her, his arms wrapping around her middle and his head resting on her shoulder.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said softly, kissing her neck. “You cooked. I could’ve cleaned.”

“You’re sick,” she said, shrugging just enough to jostle him. He grinned up at her. “Besides, Dingo told me to take care of you.”

“…wait, what?” he asked, standing up a bit straighter. “Marinette…is that the only reason you came over?”

“Huh? No,” she said, turning the water off and turning around in his arms. “I came over because my boyfriend was too sick to go to school and I –”

“Boyfriend?” he asked with a grin, cutting her off. Her mouth snapped shut, and his grin grew. “I’ve been hoping, but…it’s nice to hear you say it.”

She ducked her head to hide her smile, pressing her face against his chest. She tried to remember what they had said that day – obviously, she hadn’t even mentioned asking him out. Or him asking her out. But…there had been a _lot_ of kissing, and murmured affections, and…it was enough to convince him she wanted to date him, right? It suddenly occurred to her that she would never be able to tell anyone the story of how they got together without sounding like an inconsistent liar. She closed her eyes and sighed as Luka’s hand started tracing lazy patterns against her back. She’d worry about that later.

“…I was worried about you,” she said. “I honestly was just going to check on you and go to school, but…and Dingo was calling you, and I maybe answered your phone to tell him to let you rest? And…”

“So that’s why he’s bringing your work here, too,” he hummed. “Marinette, it’s fine. I don’t mind you answering my phone.”

She looked up at him, and he took the opportunity to kiss her again.

“It’s not like I have anything to hide from you,” he said. He sighed and pulled away. “Ok. I’m getting entirely too addicted to that, and Dingo’s going to be here soon. I have to stop kissing you.”

“I’m not complaining,” she giggled. He grinned and tapped a finger against her nose before he let her go. She bit her lip as she watched him reach for his mug and down the rest of his coffee. “Are you…you are feeling better, right? You look better.”

“I’m fine, darning,” he said absently, already pouring a second cup of coffee. “I’m not sick, I promise. I wouldn’t have spent the better part of the day kissing you if I was.”

“…you spent the better part of the day sleeping, which brings us back to me being worried about you being sick,” she said. He put his mug down and hopped up onto the counter.

“I didn’t sleep last night,” he said. He shoved a hand through his hair, wincing when his fingers got caught in some tangles. Marinette smirked and stepped between his legs, reaching up to guide his head down. She brushed her fingers through his hair, and he closed his eyes with a contented hum. “That feels good.”

“I know,” she teased lightly, leaning up to kiss his nose. It wasn’t the first time she’d played with his hair. She knew exactly how much he enjoyed it. His lips twitched with a grin.

“I promise I’m feeling _much_ better,” he said. His eyes opened half-way, and her heart skipped a beat or two at the look he was giving her. “I just needed to sleep, darning. If anything I’m just upset that I ruined Valentine’s Day.”

She had to roll her eyes at that one.

“Believe me, Luka,” she said, leaning up to give him a quick kiss, “ _You_ aren’t the one ruining Valentine’s Day.”

He grinned and leaned towards her, his hand coming up under her chin to tip her face towards his. His lips were almost on hers when the door on their side opened with a crash, Dingo entering the cabin with all the subtlety of a herd of rhinos.

“Oi, sickos! Better be decent!” Dingo shouted, hopping into the room from the steps. As soon as he was inside, he looked around, mouth wide to continue shouting. The second he saw them, he popped his sunglasses up to give them a once-over. He started cackling, a manic grin curling his lips. “Oh-ho- _hooo!_ Am I interrupting anything? _Sick_ , huh?”

“…piss off, Dingo,” Luka sighed. Marinette squeaked when he kissed her anyway, though it was definitely more…chaste than their earlier kisses had been. When Dingo started laughing again, Luka removed his hand from Marinette’s face to flip him off.

“Relax, mates!” Dingo cried, slapping a set of folders on the counter – right on top of Marinette’s purse. She shrieked and bolted from Luka to snatch it, frantically checking on Tikki.

“Dingo, you ass!” she cried. Aside from Luka’s valentine, her phone, and few crushed cookies, her purse was empty. She looked up, frantically scanning the counter for any sign of her kwami, and sighed in relief when she saw her waving from one of the shelves. When she looked back to the boys and saw them both watching her with concern, she laughed nervously and yanked the box of chocolates out. “Um…you squished Luka’s valentine?”

“You made me a valentine?” Luka asked, his face brightening as he reached for it. She slung her purse over her shoulder and stepped back towards him – giving Tikki the chance to phase back into the bag unseen.

“I actually had a plan for today, before Juleka texted me,” she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. He grinned at her, popping a chocolate into his mouth.

“Awwww, you two are _disgusting_ ,” Dingo cooed. Marinette flipped him off this time, and Luka choked on the chocolate he’d been eating. Dingo howled and doubled over on the counter. “He is a _terrible_ influence on you!”

“Piss off, Dingo,” they both said, grinning at each other. Luka grinned at her before looking back to the card he’d just opened.

“Lunch will be over soon,” Marinette said. “I should…I should go back with Dingo. Try to catch _some_ of my classes.”

“You’ve already missed most of the day – does it really matter if you miss a few more?” Luka asked, his eyes still on the card. His smile was growing, and the next thing she knew he’d put the card on the counter and reached for her face, pulling her back in for another kiss. Dingo cleared his throat after a minute, but Luka ignored him. “Stay with me. You’re right – I’m still tired. We could take another nap.”

“Another?” Dingo chirped.

“Mind your own business, Dingo,” Luka said, but he didn’t look away from her when he said it. “Mari, darning, please? Stay with me.”

She couldn’t, though. The insistent poking against her hip – Tikki hitting her through her purse – reminded her of that. She’d already wasted so much of the day, and while she didn’t regret it…she’d be lucky if she found the akuma at this point. So really, did it matter? She could stay with Luka until the reset, making sure he got the sleep he needed…but then the reset would hit, and what would it matter? He’d just be sick again the next morning because she had selfishly neglected her Ladybug duties in favor of a morning with her boyfriend.

No wonder Master Fu had stayed single.

“…I can’t, Luka,” she sighed. “I’m already going to be in enough trouble as it is.”

“Actually, your teachers were pretty cool about it? Though I might have just told them you were _both_ sick,” Dingo said, picking at the corner of the top folder. At Marinette’s look, he grinned at her. “What? Like we’re the only ones who’ve noticed how bad you two have it. Totally believable that he got sick and gave it to you. I for one am very much looking forward to getting Bri sick through some pity makeouts.”

“…that’s not what happened and you know it,” Luka huffed. “Gross, Ding.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dingo said, waving them off. He pulled out his phone to check the time. “Anyways, Mari is right, though. Gotta book if I’m gonna make it back for my next class. Mari, listen to the idiot. We both know he’s not going to actually rest and get better if you don’t stay here and make him.”

“He’s right,” Luka said, tapping a finger beneath her ear. “I’m likely to just follow you both to school if you don’t stay.”

“He will, too,” Dingo said. Luka rolled his eyes as Dingo patted him on the head. “Poor boy’s a lost puppy, Mari. He’ll follow you home in a heartbeat for the slightest scrap of affection.”

Marinette froze as Dingo leaned in, his arm slung around Luka’s shoulders, and winked at her.

“And judging from those marks on your neck, I’d say you’ve given him more than a _scrap_ ,” he whispered salaciously. Marinette sucked in a breath and bit down on her lip hard, wide eyes locking with Luka’s annoyed stare. He brushed his thumb along her cheek, which suddenly felt a thousand degrees warmer, before sliding his hand down to cover her neck. He shrugged Dingo off of him, reaching back with his other hand to shove at him – or he might have elbowed his friend in the neck, judging from the choked laughter suddenly coming from the floor. Marinette wasn’t sure, but she hoped he got a good hit in.

“F-fine,” she muttered, burying her face in Luka’s chest. He hummed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “If it’s the only way to make sure you stay here and rest.”

Luka dropped a kiss on the top of her head before pushing her back. He hopped off the counter and walked around it, grabbing Dingo’s backpack to yank him up off the ground. He may have also slapped a hand against Dingo’s shoulder once he was standing, and maybe a little harder than was necessary.

“C’mon, Ding,” he said easily. “Thank you so much for bringing our work over. We’ll get right on that. Let me see you out. The plank’s this way.”

Marinette snorted as he led him above deck, Dingo protesting the entire way. Tikki phased out of her purse the moment they were gone.

“Marinette!” the kwami hissed, glaring furiously at her chosen. “What are you doing?! Who knows where Hannah is by now? We’re never going to catch the akuma at this rate!”

“…I know, Tikki,” Marinette sighed. She looked back at the counter, where Luka’s valentine was still sitting. “I know. I didn’t mean…it’s too late now, anyway.”

“No, it’s not – we can still get to the café in time! We can catch her there!” Tikki cried. Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Because we’ve been so successful at that so far,” she muttered bitterly. Tikki frowned.

“Marinette, that’s not –” she started, but Marinette waved her off. Neither said anything for a long moment, and then they heard Luka coming back down the steps and Tikki was forced to hide once again.

Marinette met him at the door, the folders in her hands. She tapped them against his chest when he stopped, surprised, before her.

“Come on,” she said. “We might as well _try_ and get this done, if you’re going to keep me hostage here.”

“We’re on a boat, darning,” he said, kissing her forehead. “I believe the correct term is _shanghaied._ ”

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, tugging him after her.

“Whatever, _pirate_ ,” she said. He winced.

“…no, nope, please don’t call me that,” he said. She lifted an eyebrow at him. “That’s what Ma calls Jagged. It’s just…weird.”

“Sailor?” she guessed. He chuckled as he followed her into his room. She grabbed his blanket while he retrieved his backpack. He eyed the box on his amp for a moment before shaking his head and joining her at the door.

“Technically, aren’t you the mariner?” he quipped. She rolled her eyes, and he kissed her cheek. “I don’t need a nickname, you know. Luka’s fine.”

“That he is,” she teased. His eyes widened in surprised delight, and she smiled when she saw the red warming his cheeks. She pushed him towards the couch, where he sat down silently, and dropped his blanket on him. “Ok. Sleep if you need to. I’m going to try and be productive.”

“Hey, Mari?” he asked after she had sat down. She hummed as she rooted through her backpack, looking for the textbook and notebook she’d need. She looked back at him when she felt his fingers dance along her side, tickling slightly. He had laid down beside her, the blanket wrapped around him, and was grinning up at her from under her arm. “Thanks for…everything. For coming by today. For staying. For everything.”

“…there’s nowhere else I’d rather be, _Star_ ,” she said. He smiled as she bent to kiss his forehead. “Now rest, ok?”

And he did. Two hours later, Marinette found herself still on the couch with their textbooks sprawling around them and Luka’s head in her lap as he slept. She ran her hand through his hair, brushing through the tangles as she tried to focus on the book in her hand instead of the kwami glaring at her from the makeshift table.

“Marinette,” Tikki called, her attention caught by something out the port hole. Marinette looked up to see a wall of light rushing towards them. She looked down at Luka, who was still fast asleep, and sighed before closing her eyes. Her hand tightened on his hair as the light drew closer.

“Tikki, spots on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a hug party going on in the LBSC Disco, and someone felt left out. Of course he'd continue to ignore the rules of quarantine & social distancing and demand hugs from y'all, too...
> 
> (He'll be dead within a week.)


	14. Day Fourteen, Loop Thirteen: Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug confronts the akuma...sort of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s be honest: if I wasn’t stretching this out for the ~~DRAMA~~ prompts, Marinette would’ve caught the akuma and been on her tenth date with Luka by this point. No wonder he’s so mad at me. (Also the new alternate title of this fic is now Schrödinger’s Lovers. Thank you, elevatorstucks, for that laugh. I needed it so bad. xD)

The morning of Friday, 14 February – Valentine’s Day – found Marinette Dupain-Cheng (or, more specifically, Ladybug) camped out on the roof of a flower shop located across the street from a towering apartment building on Rue de Bretagne. This was, of course, not where she _wanted_ to be, but it was where she knew she _needed_ to be.

When she had woken up that morning, she had had a quick – mostly one-sided – argument with Tikki over her _responsibilities_ and _duties_ and _priorities_. After looking out her window to find Luka waiting on the street below, leaning against the lamppost and tuning his acoustic guitar, she’d shot a glare Tikki’s way before calling on her transformation – stopping the kwami mid-lecture. She had cast one last guilty look at the valentine on her desk before she had escaped through her balcony.

As she waited on the roof of the flower shop for the akuma to appear, she watched people come and go with a heavy heart. Every time another guy would enter the shop and leave with a bouquet of roses, she was reminded of her own guy. Of sleepy smiles and lazy kisses he wouldn’t remember because of this stupid akuma. Of serenades and spilled tea and so many botched confessions and missed opportunities. Of leaving him on a street corner, waiting for an appearance she’d never make. She wondered if he had discovered she wasn’t home yet. If he was still waiting for her, or if her mom had gone to wake her up and discovered her bed empty. She sighed as a man with dark hair exited the shop carrying a bouquet of deep pink daisies, wrapped in white paper with a deep red ribbon tied in a bow around them. He was fidgeting with a card shaped like a heart, artfully arranging it among the flowers. She sighed again.

She hadn’t even left a note. If she hadn’t been so mad at Tikki – or, really, mad at herself and taking it out on Tikki – she would have thought to leave a note. She would have grabbed Luka’s valentine – she would have _gotten dressed_ , she recalled with a wince – and left through the front door like a normal person. She would have thought out a better plan than _make Tikki stop yelling at me_ and _get to de Bretagne._ There were a lot of things she would do over when it came to Valentine’s Day, but she was finding every chance she got just made things worse.

…sometimes better. Sometimes _both_. She wasn’t even sure any more.

She slumped forward, leaning her elbows on the ledge of the roof and placing her head in her hands. She was really starting to hate Valentine’s Day. She…

…paused in her self-flagellating thoughts as the dark-haired guy looked up from his phone and around the street. When it was clear, he crossed to the flats. He looked back just long enough for Ladybug to realize the guy with the daisies was _Geoff_. She pushed herself up, already reaching for her yo-yo as he disappeared inside the building.

“Ok,” Ladybug muttered, her eyes searching the street below. “Let’s finish this. Where are you?”

“Where were _you?”_

She froze at the echoing voice behind her. Slowly, she turned. Standing behind her was the akuma. Her eyes were no longer glowing, and while her hair was still on fire, the flames did not dance as they had when she’d found her in the alley. If anything, the akuma seemed…muted. Like she had been doused with a bucket of water.

…like Valentine’s roses, left out and trampled in the rain.

“Do not interfere, Ladybug,” the akuma whispered. Ladybug realized tears were spilling silently from her pale, glassy eyes. The heart-shaped pendant hanging from her neck was whole, no sign of the cracks that had split it before. “Please…I will not take your Miraculous. Just…give them a cha…”

The akuma paused, her eyes widening as Hawkmoth’s familiar butterfly-shaped mask covered her face. Her eyes darted back and forth. The corner of her pendant cracked.

“Yes, Hawkmoth…” she whispered. Ladybug braced herself, yo-yo swinging at the ready beside her. The akuma’s eyes began to glow.

“Whatever he’s promising you, he won’t deliver,” Ladybug said. “He never does.”

“You will not interfere, Ladybug,” the akuma said. Her face hardened with a glare, and then she was lunging at Ladybug. She was faster than Ladybug had anticipated, and the hero barely had time to roll to the side to avoid being hit. She came up with her yo-yo spinning, deflecting every claw-like punch the akuma threw at her. The akuma slashed wildly, clearly have no battle experience or plan besides a chaotic assault. “Please! Let them be! Give Hawkmoth your Miraculous and –”

“I will _never_ give Hawkmoth my Miraculous!” Ladybug cried. She ducked below another punch and kicked out, landing a hit in the akuma’s gut and knocking her back. She threw her yo-yo forward, lassoing the akuma in place. She struggled, squirming against the magically enforced rope, but Ladybug held fast.

“Who are you?” Ladybug asked. “Why are you doing this?”

“Hannah and Geoff need a chance! Just…just give them a chance!” the akuma cried. Ladybug pushed out a frustrated breath.

“Why don’t you?” she asked, annoyed. “You know…not every screw-up is a lost cause! Just because she messed up her first confession doesn’t mean they couldn’t have worked it out! I was there – he was going after her! You just had to give them time to fix it before you barged in!”

“Time…time…that’s all I’m trying to do,” the akuma wept, and Ladybug hesitated as the akuma stilled. Her eyes were glowing brighter. The crack in her pendant deepened. Ladybug’s eyes widened as she realized what was happening – what was about to happen. “We all just need…a little more time…”

“NO!” Ladybug screamed, lunging forward and reaching for the pendant. The crack split the pendant in two, and Ladybug was tossed back as the akuma exploded with light.


	15. Day Fifteen, Loop Fourteen: Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes back to Rue de Bretagne, but this time Luka's with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sing it with me: “You will never be satisfied – God, I hope you’re satisfied!” (Did y’all know Renée Elise Goldsberry also played Mimi in the recorded final performance of RENT? Maybe if Hamilton had taken her out that night they’d both have been satisfied~)

Marinette fell from her loft with a scream. Her alarm was still beeping loudly above her, but she was lying face-down on her rug. She groaned as Tikki flew down to her, flittering about worriedly as she asked if she was ok. Marinette wasn’t sure she was. She felt like the akuma had drop-kicked her into the past – and maybe she had. She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked up at Tikki.

“New…plan…” she gasped. She rolled onto her back and winced, every muscle in her body sore. “We –”

“Marinette!”

Tikki dove into her hair, and she thumped her head over to find her mom had thrown her trapdoor open. Sabine was staring at her in concern, her arm still raised and holding the door open. Marinette felt Tikki settle against the back of her neck as she sat up. She bit back the pained whine that would have given away how sore she was.

“Are you all right? I heard a crash,” Sabine said. Marinette laughed nervously and nodded. It was less convincing when the laugh cut off in a cough when her ribs throbbed. Sabine was already kneeling beside her, checking her over for injuries. “Did you fall, sweetheart?”

“I…yeah,” Marinette sighed. She shrugged at Sabine’s surprised look. “My…uh…my alarm scared me?”

“You fell _from the loft?”_ Sabine gasped. Marinette winced, nodding again. She could understand her mom’s shock: as accident-prone as she was, she had never fallen from the loft before. It was part of the reason her parents had agreed to it when she had first asked for the raised bed. Initially, she had only been allowed to keep it on a trial basis: when she proved she could sleep safely in the little alcove beneath her rooftop door, her parents had been fine moving her mattress there. Sabine frowned as she looked up to her bed, where her phone was still going off. “Are you sure you’re all right, sweetheart?”

“I’m fine,” Marinette sighed. She raised her arms and flexed, winking at her mom to hide her wince. “See? No harm done! It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve fallen.”

…even if it was the first time she’d fallen out of her bed.

Sabine frowned, looking unconvinced. After a moment she sighed and stood.

“All right, if you’re sure,” she said. “Just…be more careful, dear?”

“I will, Maman,” Marinette sighed. Sabine nodded and kissed her forehead before turning back towards the stairs. Above them, Marinette’s alarm stopped going off.

“You have a visitor downstairs,” Sabine called before heading down to the bakery. She cast one last look back to her daughter, a knowing smile on her face. Her voice was gentle, almost teasing. “Just thought you should know…”

Marinette sighed and slumped forward, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Tikki flew up to her bed to retrieve her phone, and when she went to clear her alarm Marinette was surprised to see a text waiting for her.

_LC: so i wanted to come up but ma s said no_

_LC: are u ok? heard the crash all the way down here_

_LC: …happy valentine’s day, btw :x_

_LC: (surprise?)_

Her face warmed at the messages. She looked up at Tikki, but her kwami was still frowning. She held up her phone so Tikki could see the messages.

“Marinette…” Tikki said, her voice almost whining. “We have to get back to de Bretagne.”

“Luka is downstairs, Tikki,” Marinette said. Tikki went to argue, but Marinette beat her to it. “And Maman already came up here to wake me up. If I just escape through the roof, they’re going to be suspicious. I can’t just lie and say I left out the back door without saying anything to him, especially since Maman already told me he was here. How suspicious would that look?”

“Marinette –” Tikki started, but Marinette shook her head and stood. She winced, laying a hand on her side.

“I…I have a plan, Tikki,” she said. “Trust me.”

Tikki _did_ trust her, but the kwami was also starting to think that was part of the problem.

A few minutes later, Marinette was slowly making her way down the stairs to the bakery. She was dressed in her Valentine’s shirt, Tikki was hiding in her purse with Luka’s valentine, and her backpack was slung over her shoulders. She was watching the steps in front of her, feeling a little unsteady after the morning’s fall, and parting her hair when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Morning,” she called, looking up to find Luka helping her dad with the candy apples. Luka blinked when he saw her, a slow smile that made her cheeks warm spreading on his face. She frowned at him, tugging on a strand of hair. “W-what?”

“Nothing,” he said. He put the apple he’d just dipped on the stand and walked over to her, holding out a hand for her hair ties. She gave them to him with a look, and he kissed her cheek before stepping behind her. “You hardly ever wear your hair down. It’s always a bit of a surprise, I guess. A nice one. Just a surprise.”

“It’s just easier to tie it out of the way,” she said. Her eyes closed as his fingers brushed through her hair.

“I get it,” he said. He leaned forward and kissed the back of her head. His voice was quiet when he spoke next. “You ok? Your ma said you fell.”

“I’m fine,” she said, tipping her head forward when he pushed gently against the back. “You know what a klutz I am. What are you doing here, anyway?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” he said. He gave a final tug, and she realized her hair was already set in her signature pigtails. She turned to face him, smiling. “Can’t a guy surprise the girl he’s head over heels for with a ride to school?”

“Head over heels, huh?” she laughed. The laugh cut off abruptly when he leaned in. For a moment of wild panic she recalled how he had kissed her the other morning, fiercely and with no regard for her dad watching behind them, but then his lips were pressed against her blushing cheek before he bent by her ear. His breath was a whisper against her skin, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Crazy, stupid in love with,” he said easily. He kissed her cheek once more before pulling back. “If you must know.”

He was _smoldering_ at her again. She started laughing, collapsing against him and burying her face in his chest when it started burning. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close in a hug.

“H-how are you always so _smooth?”_ she asked, her voice muffled against his shirt. His chuckle cut off in a snort.

“I am _not_ smooth, Marinette,” he laughed. “Aren’t you the one who’s always reminding me what a giant _dork_ I am?”

“No, no, son – she’s right,” Tom called, waving an apple at him and winking. “You’re pretty smooth.”

She glanced up to find Luka grinning at her dad. She tugged on his shirt, making him look back at her. The corner of his mouth twitched with a smile, and before she could talk herself out of it she leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth. He blinked at her in pleasant surprise, his smile growing.

“This girl’s crazy, stupid in love with you, too,” she said softly to him. She leaned up to kiss his cheek before she stepped away and went to grab the box of macarons. Her face felt like it was on fire – which was stupid, how could she still blush around Luka after everything? – when she saw her dad gawking at her. She looked at her feet, grabbed the box, and was halfway back to Luka’s side when Tom called for her to wait. He placed two candy apples on top of the box of macarons and grinned at her.

“I’m proud of you, sweetheart,” he whispered, winking at her. She didn’t know how her face could get any warmer, but it did. Tom looked back to Luka and waved. “Have a great day, kids! Have her home by a reasonable hour!”

Luka laughed and nodded, waving before following Marinette out. Marinette paused when she reached his bike.

“Wait…reasonable hour?” she asked, looking back at the bakery with a frown. “We’re just going to school.”

“I, uh…I may have told him I was planning on asking you out,” Luka said. He took the macarons from her and fastened them onto the back of his bike. She was a little baffled and amused at how he averted his gaze, seemingly embarrassed to look at her. “On a date. Because I like you. And would really like to date you. Officially. Of course, I still have to actually ask you, and you still have to say yes, which I’m hoping you will, but there’s absolutely no pressure or assumption that you would, and –”

“Luka!” she called with a laugh. He snapped his mouth shut and grinned at her, scratching his ear. She was pleased to see his cheeks were pink, too. “Ok, I take it back. Definitely _not_ smooth.”

“I told you,” he chuckled. He climbed onto the bike and patted the seat behind him, holding out her helmet with the other. “C’mon. We don’t want to be late.”

She winced when she climbed on behind him, taking a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around his middle. He looked over his shoulder and frowned. He laid a hand over her own, squeezing a little.

“You ok?” he asked. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, trying not to wince as she stretched.

“Yeah,” she said. “Just…a little sore. I fell out of bed, remember?”

He didn’t look entirely convinced, or maybe he was just concerned about her. Either way, he continued to watch her instead of starting towards the school.

“Would walking be better?” he asked, sounding uncertain. She shook her head and pressed her cheek to his shoulder. It was easier than leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“I’m fine,” she insisted. “Just…maybe ride slow?”

He bent down to drop a kiss on the top of her helmet, and then they were off. When they reached the first intersection, she squeezed his middle.

“Hey,” she called, “can we take a detour?”

“A detour?” he asked. “Aren’t we supposed to be heading to school?”

“We will,” she said. “I just…have to pick something up on Rue de Bretagne?”

“Rue de Bretagne? What in the world do you need there?” he asked, glancing back at her. “That’s at least ten minutes out of our way.”

“It’s barely six,” she huffed. He leaned forward, bopping his helmet against hers.

“I ride slow when a pretty girl’s holding on,” he whispered. She bit down on her lip and tried not to grin up at him. “Fine. I guess it doesn’t matter if we’re late anyway.”

“Belcourt will get over it,” she teased. He rolled his eyes and hung a left at the light.

Luka didn’t pedal any slower than he normally would, but he also didn’t rush to reach their new destination. Despite it being a Friday and the time people were typically leaving for work and school, the streets were relatively clear. Overall, it took maybe about eight minutes for Luka to turn onto Rue de Bretagne. Marinette tapped his shoulder and pointed to the flower shop a few buildings down. Geoff was just exiting, smiling at the bouquet of daisies as he adjusted the card in the bouquet.

“There!” Marinette called. She couldn’t see Luka frowning.

“A flower shop?” he asked. “You’re picking up flowers? Wait. Did you want me to get you flowers?”

“You can get me flowers later,” she said, her voice urgent and distracted. Flowers were the last thing on her mind at the moment. “I need to talk to that guy!”

“…ok,” Luka said, pedaling a bit faster. He pulled to a stop before the shop, startling Geoff from whatever he’d been typing on his phone. Marinette hopped off the bike, wincing a little as she landed, and ran over to him. She didn’t see the worried way Luka was watching her.

“Geoff!” she called. Geoff’s green eyes widened.

“Uh…yeah? Can I help you?” he asked. He frowned, looking her over. “…er, do I know you?”

“Yes, and no,” Marinette said. She gestured to the flowers he was holding. She didn’t have time for Twenty Questions when the akuma was going to be there any minute. “Are those for Hannah?”

“…you know Hannah?” he asked, and she nodded. He looked at the bouquet, smiling a little. “Yeah, they’re for Hannah. I…um…I was going to surprise her for Valentine’s Day.”

“Do you like her?” Marinette asked, her eyes narrowing. Geoff’s eyebrows rose.

“Sorry?” he asked, laughing nervously. Marinette placed her hands on her hips and tipped her head towards the building across the street.

“Do you like her?” she asked, enunciating each word slowly and carefully. “Because I have it on good authority she likes you. She _really_ likes you. And –!”

“Marinette!” Luka said harshly, suddenly behind her and pulling her away from Geoff. Geoff looked more confused than ever, but a disbelieving smile was trying to break through the confusion on his face. Luka’s grip tightened on her shoulder, gripping her almost painfully. “What the hell? You can’t –”

“Luka, I love you, but please –” she tried, but he was already cutting her off.

“You’re acting like Rose,” he said, frowning. He glanced at Geoff, then back at her. He was actually glaring at her. “If he likes this Hannah, shouldn’t it be his place to tell her? Or hers to tell him? Let it be, Marinette. Give them a chance. Don’t…look. I love her to death – you know I do – but _don’t be Rose_.”

_“Hannah and Geoff need a chance! Just…just give them a chance!”_

…a chance. More time. But Marinette was _sick_ of time. If they got together first thing, then what could possibly go wrong? Wouldn’t the akuma just let the day end? Wasn’t it worth a chance – didn’t she deserve that chance? But she knew, deep down, Luka was right. If it was going to work, it had to happen organically, on _their_ terms, and she couldn’t…she couldn’t be _Rose._

She looked back to find Geoff was looking at his phone again. When he saw her watching him, he gestured to the flats.

“So…I’m gonna just…go see Hannah,” he said. “Um. It was nice meeting you, but…look I’m sure you’re late for school, kid. We’re going to be late for work if we don’t hurry. So…bye.”

He paused before crossing the street.

“Look…” he sighed, fiddling with the card again. “…thank you. I do like her, ok? I’ve been trying to build up the nerve to confess for months now. I guess…Valentine’s Day seemed like the perfect day for a new beginning, you know?”

She did. She knew that all too well.

Before he could leave, she rushed over to Luka’s bike and grabbed one of the candy apples out of the basket. She handed it to Geoff with a smile.

“Good luck,” she said. He smiled in thanks, and then he was gone. She looked back at Luka with a small smile. “Sorry.”

“Wanna tell me what that was about?” he asked. He still looked annoyed, which only made her feel guilty. She had dragged him into this without any explanation, and now…as far as he knew, they were going to be late for school for absolutely no good reason. No wonder he was annoyed with her, she thought with a shake of her head. “Marinette.”

“Just…trying to help out a friend,” she sighed. She stepped up to him and held up her arms, silently asking for his forgiveness. He shook his head and pulled her to him in a hug. She pressed her face against his chest, breathing in his familiar scent. “Sorry. You’re right. Love has to happen on its own, doesn’t it?”

“It’s usually best that way,” he said. He sounded weary. “I mean, it took us a year, but we’re in a pretty good place now, right?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I guess –”

A scream echoed from the rooftops above them. Panic jolted through her, and she tried to jump away, but he held onto her as their heads snapped up to scan the skies. She couldn’t see anything from the street – everything looked clear down here. Nothing was along the edge of the flower shop’s roof or any of the adjacent stores. Her eyes narrowed as she searched for the akuma, but then Luka was cursing and huddling around her, jerking her towards the shop’s wall as he faced his back to the flats. Light was spilling from a window on the corner of the fourth story, flooding down the building and racing towards them. She pressed her face against his chest, mentally cursing herself as the light swallowed them up.


	16. Day Sixteen, Loop Fifteen: Drums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been dating for about a week or so - they haven't dated at all - when they have their first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it has been a WEEK. I was stress writing a different fic instead of working on this when I had the energy for writing last week, so I apologize for that. (My job is not essential personnel and we should be home under quarantine right now; our district bosses are trying to say we are and requiring us to come in and do bullshit tasks to run out a clock. I would be fine with this if I wasn’t high risk, if I didn’t live with my high risk mother, and if certain coworkers weren’t treating the pandemic like a joke. I’ve been a little stress ball all week, and we have seven more weeks of bullshit work to do.)

Marinette was not having the best day. She was having a pretty crappy day, actually.

For starters, it was _still_ Valentine’s Day.

It had also been Valentine’s Day the day before (and before that, and before that, and _before that),_ when she had been hit with a reset so hard she had started her morning by falling out of bed. The day hadn’t lasted long, and she still hadn’t caught the akuma causing all of this – she hadn’t even seen her yesterday. On top of everything else, she had been fighting with Luka when the reset had hit her – _before_ she’d had a chance to transform. Or…she was pretty sure she had been fighting with Luka. The moments before the reset were a little hazy.

…they had _definitely_ fought this morning, though.

Her hand paused mid-stroke. She stared at the canvas before her without really seeing it, frowning as she thought back to that morning…

_Luka was helping her dad with the candy apples when she came down the steps. Her entire body ached, and her mind was foggy. She hadn’t been on the floor when she woke up that morning, but her back had been pressed against the wall like she’d been thrown there, the edges of her bulletin board cutting painfully into her hip. She rubbed at her temples, wishing the ibuprofen she had taken upstairs would just kick in already. She hadn’t even bothered putting her hair up, and she wasn’t sure what outfit she had pulled on. Glancing down, she saw that – whatever it was – was pink and blue._

_“Are you ok, sweetheart?” her dad asked as she sat on the stool next to where Luka was standing. She folded her arms on the table and hid her head behind them, a low groan escaping her. Tom and Luka exchanged a look, and then Luka was putting the apple he’d just dipped on the stand and stepping up behind Marinette. Her next groan was a little deeper when his hands started massaging her shoulders._

_“Tired,” she said, realizing she still hadn’t answered her dad’s question. She moaned, arching her back into Luka’s touch. She heard him chuckle before she felt him drop a kiss on the back of her head. “That feels so good. Thank you.”_

_“Any time, darning,” he said. He tapped her shoulder, and she looked up to see his hand in front of her. “Hair ties?”_

_“…didn’t grab ‘em,” she grumbled. “Too tired for hair.”_

_She bit down on her smile when he bent to her ear, tugged on a strand of hair, and whispered, “That’s not fair, beautiful. I’m trying to stay mad at you.”_

_“…why are you mad at me?” she asked, raising her head to look at him. Sure enough, despite his smile, there was still a tightness about his eyes that hinted at an underlying annoyance – the same look he’d had the day before, when…her face scrunched in confusion, then she groaned and laid her head back on her arms._

_“Marinette, are you sure you’re ok?” her dad asked, putting his apples down and coming over to her. He pressed his hand against her forehead and frowned. “You don’t feel warm…”_

_“Tripped upstairs,” she sighed. “Fell. Hurt. Didn’t sleep well. Tired.”_

_“Good thing I came to take you to school, then,” Luka said, tugging her hair once more before he went to the back counter to get the macarons. She sat up and frowned, squinting at him. He looked more relaxed, and he was still smiling, but…his eyes were still…tight. Pinched. Like he was putting on a show for the sake of her dad. “Think you’ll be able to hold on, or do we need to walk?”_

_“…yeah, I’ll be fine,” she sighed, standing and stretching. She held out her hands for the box of macarons, but he shook his head and nodded towards the door._

_“I got them,” he said. “Come on, darning. Let’s go.”_

_“Have a great day, kids,” her dad called after them. Marinette was rubbing at her face again as they left the bakery. Luka’s hand on her lower back steered her safely to the lamppost his bike was chained to. She lowered her hands and reached for her helmet while he secured the box to the back._

_“Sorry,” she said, shaking her head. “I guess I’m a little out of it.”_

_“…same,” he sighed, stretching before he turned back to her. He looked happier, a sleepy grin curling his lips. “I don’t think I even said good morning. Or wished you a happy Valentine’s. Rose would hand me my ass for that one.”_

_“She’ll keep her hands to herself – your ass is mine,” she grumped, handing him his own helmet. She looked up to find his eyes had blown wide. She groaned and slapped her hands over her face when she realized what she’d said. “I mean…I’m…”_

_She paused, her tired mind spinning dizzying circles. She was about to apologize._ Why _was she about to apologize? He was her boyfriend. Wasn’t it ok to get a little possessive over your boyfriend’s ass? Or…she shook her head to clear it. No. That’s not what she meant either. But that’s what couples did, right? Joke with each other like that? So why was she sorry?_

_“…no,” she said firmly, shaking her head. “No, I’m not sorry. I’m not sorry at all. Your ass is mine, Luka.”_

_“…ok,” he said, chuckling as he nodded. He looked entirely too amused for how tired she was. “You really are out of it.”_

_He tipped her head forward and kissed her helmet._

_“For the record, you can have my ass whenever you want,” he said quietly, winking at her before climbing onto his bike. “…just don’t tell Dingo I said that. He’d never let me live it down.”_

_“Your ass is none of his concern,” she said, then groaned again when he started laughing. She had definitely misplaced her filter somewhere that morning. “Coffee – oh my God, I need coff…coffee!”_

_“Coffee? Did…did you want to get some before we go?” he asked, looking at her over his shoulder._

_“No, no, no, not…Luka, I need you to take me to Rue de Bretagne!” she said. His eyebrows soared, his eyes widening as he gawked at her._

_“…what?” he asked after a moment. She was suddenly much more awake, her mind finally catching up with her. He frowned and looked down the street, in the direction of their school. “Marinette, we’re already running late, and we have school. Can’t you go la–”_

_“I need to go_ now _,” she insisted. “Please, Luka, I have to…it’s very important that I go to Rue de Bretagne. Right now.”_

_“It is_ not _, Marinette,” he huffed. His grip tightened on the handles. His eyes narrowed. “What’s important is we have school, and we’re late. You can go to Rue de Bretagne after school.”_

_“No, I can’t, because we’re going to the café after school,” she huffed, rolling her eyes. “And that’s only_ if _we make it to after school!”_

_“What? Ok, that doesn’t even make sense, and when did we agree on going to the café?” he asked, shaking his head. “Marinette, what is going on with you today?”_

_“With me? What’s going on with you?” she demanded. “Our date, Luka.”_

_“…we don’t have a date planned,” he pointed out. She paused, thinking back over the morning, and wanted to kick herself. “Much as I wish we were, we’re not even dating, Marinette.”_

_He had been so natural around her. So easy. She had completely forgotten they weren’t actually dating. It had been easy to with how he’d been flirting with her all morning. And he’d called her darning! And…but that didn’t mean anything if she hadn’t actually confessed. Had…had she confessed? She couldn’t remember. Her head was still throbbing, and the morning was becoming as hazy as the day before._

_“I…I meant to ask,” she said weakly. It sounded like an excuse, even to her own ears._

_“Yeah, well, you didn’t,” he said. Her eyebrows rose at the annoyed – almost put out – tone of his voice, and he sighed as he looked back to the street. “Sorry. I wanted to ask you, too, actually. I…never mind. Forget it. Valentine’s Day is stupid.”_

_“…ok, you really are trying to get Rose to kill you,” she snorted. He rolled his eyes, his hands fisting over the handles._

_“Forget Rose, Marinette!” he snapped. He glanced back at her – glared at her – as she squeezed his shoulder. “She’s not…where are you going?”_

_She had climbed off the bike. She was already removing her helmet._

_“Marinette, come on, we have to get to school,” he said._

_“Go on without me,” she said tersely. She dropped her helmet in the basket. “I have go see someone. It shouldn’t matter, since Valentine’s Day is_ stupid _.”_

_“That’s not what I meant,” he sighed, rubbing at his face. She turned her head when he looked back at her, averting her eyes. He sighed and held out a hand. “Come on, Mari. I’m sorry.”_

_“Forget it,” she sighed. She grabbed the straps of her backpack and started off in the opposite direction of Sant-Saëns. Luka called after her, but she stubbornly ignored him and kept walking. When she reached the corner that would lead her to Rue de Bretagne and looked back, Luka was gone._

She lowered her brush from her canvas, dipping it in the water cup on the small stand beside her to clean it.

It had been so _stupid_.

…she had been so stupid.

When she had finally gotten to Rue de Bretagne, neither Hannah nor Geoff were anywhere to be found. The akuma was also suspiciously absent. She had waited outside the flower shop, sipping a coffee she had purchased from the café two stores down, while people went about their day. She had only left when Officer Raincomprix, of all people, had walked by, seen her by the street, and had stopped to ask why she wasn’t in school. She had tossed out an easy lie about her teacher getting sick and her first class being cancelled, but she still wasn’t sure if he had actually bought it. She had bid him a good day, shot one last look at Hannah’s building, and trudged her way to school in time for her second class.

She had easily avoided Rose and Juleka’s questions, especially when those questions turned to her mood and why Luka had also seemed angry that morning. Despite Rose’s gentle (insistent) prodding, Marinette had just screwed her mouth shut, tightened her grip on her stylus, and paid extra attention to the teacher. Rose had eventually given up, but she hadn’t looked happy about it.

She hadn’t seen Luka in the halls all morning, either. Or Dingo or Brielle. Luka also failed to join them for lunch, and Marinette had remained at their table with her head down and avoiding most of the conversation. She didn’t search him out in the library, either, when Brielle mentioned he was with his group. She also didn’t think much of it when Brielle also commented that Dingo had joined him. (She had, however, wrapped up Luka’s macarons, put them in her bag, and gave the rest of the box to Brielle for Dingo.)

Her eyes glazed over as she stared at her canvas, somehow aware that it wasn’t her best work but also not really caring all the same.

“Interesting take,” an amused voice commented at her side. She turned to find Marc looking at her canvas with a slight smile. He nodded at the charcoal outline. “I like the snake.”

…snake?

Her eyes widened as she realized she had drawn in a hooded snake coiling around the bowl, its eyes watching her from the black and white outline. It almost looked like Sass…

…Sass.

“…liked snakes,” Marc said, drawing her attention back to him.

“S-sorry?” she asked, rubbing at her forehead. Whatever thought she had been chasing vanished as quickly as it had come. Marc smiled when he saw the smudge of black left on her skin.

“I said I didn’t know you liked snakes,” he said. His smile slipped a little. He fiddled with the piece of charcoal in his hand. “Are you ok, Marinette? You’ve seemed kinda down today.”

She sighed and looked back at her canvas. It was supposed to be a simple still life study of a bowl of fruit Théo had set out for the class. (Their teacher had been sick all week, and Théo (who was in his final year and had been assisting their teacher that term) had been assigned to more or less babysit the seconde class while she was out. He’d been more or less giving them busy work while he worked on his latest project in the back.) And while the fruit was there, along with the snake she had added a vase of flowers. She was already adding watercolors over the charcoal, but…the entire composition was off. The colors were wrong. The lighting was…she sighed and put her brush down, rubbing at her face again. Marc bit his lip and tried not to smile as she smudged more charcoal on her face.

“Sorry,” she sighed. “I…Luka and I had a fight this morning, and I was already tired, and…”

Marc’s eyes widened as his head tipped to the side, looking past her towards the door. Her eyebrows furrowed as a soft drumming started behind her. Marc was smiling.

“I…um…I think he’s sorry,” he said with a laugh. At Marinette’s expression, he tried – and failed – to remove some of the charcoal from her face with his sleeve as the gentle strumming of an acoustic guitar joined the drumming. He only managed to smear the black worse, and he gave her an apologetic smile before turning her around. Her eyes widened as she saw Luka leaning against the door, his acoustic guitar strung around his neck and his eyes locked on her. His lips were curled up in a smile that made her knees weak. Dingo was leaning on the other side of the door, crouched down with a set of bongo drums between his knees. He tipped his head down and winked at her behind his shades before tapping out a familiar beat. Marinette was barely aware of the excited whispers of her fellow students as Luka began to sing.

“I’ve seen you twice in a short time, maybe a week since we started,” he sang. Her eyebrows rose, and she smiled as she recognized the old ABBA song. He winked at her, and she slapped her hands over her mouth to stifle her giggle. Beside her, Marc wasn’t as lucky. “It seems to me, for every time, I’m getting more open-hearted.”

“He was an impossible case – no one ever could reach him,” Dingo cut in, and Luka kicked at him to shut him up. She wasn’t quite able to hide her laugh that time.

“But I think I can see in your face…there’s a lot you can teach me. So I wanna know…” Luka continued. He looked back at her and dipped his head, quirking an eyebrow as he smiled. “What’s the name of the game? Do I mean anything to you?”

She bit down on her lip, nodding fervently and making his smile grow.

“What’s the name of the game? Can you feel it the way I do?” he sang, and she nodded again. Dingo snickered, and Luka shot him a look before he pushed away from the door. “Tell me, please…’cause I have to know. I’m a curious child, beginning to grow…and you make me talk, and you make me feel…”

Her breath caught as he began walking towards her, still strumming slowly as he moved. He wove through the easels, his eyes still locked on hers.

“And you make me show what I’m trying to conceal. If I trust in you, would you let me down?” he continued. He was standing before her then, and he stopped playing as he reached out for her hand. He brought it up to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, that soft smile still on his face. “Would you laugh at me if I said I care for you?”

“Never,” she said quickly, and he chuckled as he squeezed her hand.

“Could you feel the same way, too?” he sang. She threw herself at him, cutting him off with a hard kiss. His acoustic, one he had named George, was bigger than Claire and more difficult to kiss around, and it was maybe pressing uncomfortably into her ribs, but she didn’t care.

“Always,” she whispered, kissing him again. Dingo had stopped playing, as well, and was laughing by the door as her classmates cheered them on. Théo was grinning by his sculpture, not even trying to reign them in. “I’m sorry about this morning.”

“No, I am,” he sighed, leaning in to kiss her cheek. He glanced around at her classmates, and a blush started to rise on his cheeks. “Uh…can we talk? After class?”

“Oh, no, Couffaine – you interrupt my class, you talk _now_ ,” Théo called. “It’s Valentine’s Day, isn’t it? Take five, Marinette.”

Her classmates were laughing and hooting, as teenagers their age were wont to do, as Luka squeezed her hand, nodded at Théo, and led her out into the hall. Dingo followed them, tapping on his bongos again.

“Happy Valentine’s, Marinette,” he said with a grin. “I hope you saved us some macarons, since we spent all of lunch putting together this little arrangement for you.”

“Dingo, thanks for the help, but you can go now,” Luka said, rolling his eyes.

“Oi! I want payment – and by payment, I mean food!” Dingo quipped. Luka lifted George from his shoulders and handed it to Dingo.

“Can I have a minute here?” he asked. Dingo was grinning as he slung the guitar on his back. “Besides, I already bought you lunch. You’ve been paid.”

“You bought me lunch – I want _macarons_ ,” he pouted. Luka’s hand squeezed Marinette’s, and she stepped closer to him.

“Brielle has yours,” she said. “I saved Luka’s, and Brielle took yours. Ask her next class.”

“She’s nicer to you than you deserve,” Luka muttered. Dingo just grinned, tapped out a jaunty beat on his bongos, and headed back towards the locker room, his middle finger raised high. Luka rolled his eyes and looked back at Marinette. “If I haven’t said it yet today, I am so sorry about him.”

“It’s Dingo,” she laughed with a shrug. “He’s…you know. _Dingo._ ”

Luka chuckled and pulled her into a hug, pressing his face against her shoulder. She sighed and relaxed against him, her arms coming up to wrap around his back. She smiled when he dropped a kiss against her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t have left you like that. I was stupid, and it was mean, and –”

“Luka, stop,” she said, shaking her head. He held her closer. “You…you were right. It wasn’t anything that could have waited until after school. I was tired, and I wasn’t thinking straight, and I made a bigger deal of it than it was. I’m sorry.”

He pulled away and cupped her face in his palms, brushing a thumb against her cheek. There was a look in his eye, like he wanted to say more – like there was more to it than being _stupid_ or _tired_ , but instead of saying anything he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She grunted when he leaned into her and her back pressed against the wall, gasping when his tongue darted out to lick at her lip. He didn’t deepen the kiss, though, and leaned away enough to press his forehead against her own. At some point her hands had slid down to his hips, and her thumbs had hooked into his belt loops.

“…I’m glad we’re kissing now,” he said, a dopey smile on his face. “I’m a big fan of us kissing now.”

“…dork,” she snorted, squeezing his hips. He leaned back and grinned, and she snorted when she saw a black smudge above his eye (probably transferred from her own forehead). She licked her thumb and reached up to wipe the charcoal away, but as it was still on her hands she only smeared it worse. Her hand paused when her thumb brushed over the cut his bangs were covering. “Did…did you hit your head this morning?”

“No,” he said with a low snort. “I wish I could blame my actions on that. I –”

“No, no, Luka,” she said, brushing his bangs back and staring at the cut. It…it didn’t look fresh. How long had it been there? Was it actually from before Valentine’s Day and she just hadn’t noticed because of his hair? But…no, it was the same cut. It… “When did this happen?”

“A few days ago, maybe?” he asked. “I ran into something. Y’know. Me being stupid. No big deal.”

It was. It was a _very_ big deal.

“What did you run into?” she asked. He shrugged.

“A pole? A wall? I don’t remember,” he said with a shrug. “It’s fine, Marinette. It’s almost healed – see?”

He took her hand and placed her fingers against the cut, but she continued frowning. She wasn’t convinced. And he…

He was glancing at the door as the sound of students packing up filtered out. They wouldn’t be alone for much longer.

“I actually do have a class after this,” he sighed. He looked back at her. “But…I did want to ask you out this morning, before…before everything got weird.”

“I wanted to go out with you, too,” she said. He grinned and kissed her quickly.

“I figured, when you mentioned that date I never asked you on,” he teased. “So…meet me out front after school? We can go get coffee and forget about how stupid we were this morning?”

“Ok,” she said. He kissed her again, not pulling away until the door to the art room opened. Luka quickly stepped back and reached for her hand as students began filtering out into the hall. They both laughed, their faces red, when Marc walked out with her bag.

“That was more than five minutes, guys,” he teased, holding out her bag. Marinette bit her lip and looked up at Luka. He took her bag from Marc and swung it over his shoulder.

“Can I walk you to your next class?” he asked. She nodded, squeezing his hand.

“Thanks, Marc,” she said, and he smiled and waved before heading off down the hall. She looked back at Luka and gestured to the crowd of students bustling around them. “After you?”

– V –

Marinette got out of class first, which meant Tikki had plenty of time to guilt trip her while she waited by his bike.

“You can’t go to the café with Luka, Marinette,” the tiny god said wearily. “ _Ladybug_ has to go and find the akuma.”

“I’m not going to stand him up after this morning,” Marinette sighed, leaning against the bike rack. Tikki frowned up at her from her purse.

“If you can catch the akuma, it’s one fight – if he likes you as much as we know he does, he’ll get over it,” Tikki said. Marinette raised an eyebrow at her, and Tikki sighed. “I didn’t mean it like that. I mean…he’ll understand.”

“How, Tikki? It’s not like I can say, ‘oh, sorry, I stood you up because I’m Ladybug,’ can I?” she asked. Tikki frowned, huddling down into her purse. Marinette bit her lip. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t fair. I’ll just…make some excuse once we get there. Slip away. Hannah might not even be there today, if the akuma has her changing her plans.”

“We’re changing plans?”

She jumped, twirling around at Luka’s voice. He was grinning at her, his acoustic slung against his back.

“Hey,” he said, reaching for her hand. He leaned towards her for a kiss. “We’re not changing plans, right?”

“No,” she said. She frowned. “Unless you want to?”

“I want to be with you, Marinette,” he said. “However you’ll let me.”

Her cheeks warmed at his open honesty. She looked at their feet to hide her smile.

“I need coffee,” she said, “so…the café’s fine. If you still don’t mind going.”

“I’m going with you, so I don’t mind,” he said. He handed her his spare helmet before climbing onto his bike. His guitar was placed in the front basket before he nodded behind him. “Come on.”

They were maybe a block from the café when Marinette spotted Hannah and Geoff at a different café. She sat up and tapped Luka’s shoulder. He stopped at an intersection and looked back at her.

“Hey, I was just thinking…the café’s probably going to be really busy,” she said. He chuckled, nodding.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” he said. “Probably.”

“So…that café over there looks pretty empty,” she said, pointing to the one a few shops away. There were maybe five tables in front of it, and only two of them were occupied. Hannah and Geoff were at the table closest to the door. “We could maybe go there?”

“Sure,” he said, shrugging. “Hold on.”

She wrapped her arms around him again, resting her head against his back, and when the road was clear he crossed the street. A few minutes later he was chaining his bike up to a planter by the door. She kept glancing back at Hannah and Geoff, who were smiling and seemed to be having a perfectly good time. Luka called her name, and she turned to see he was holding the door open for her.

“I…do you mind if we sit out here?” she asked. He blinked, glancing at the empty tables.

“It’s freezing out,” he said.

“I’m still kind of sleepy – the cold will help wake me up,” she said. He lifted an eyebrow and shrugged. “Hot coffee? Cream and mocha?”

“Tastes more like a hot chocolate than a coffee?” he quipped, rolling his eyes. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“You know me so well,” she said. He hooked an arm around her waist and held her close, bending down to kiss her lips. She laughed when she pulled back, lightly pushing him inside. He was smiling that stupid grin again. She went to grab the table behind Hannah and Geoff’s, unable to keep from smiling herself. At least it was far enough away that they shouldn’t bump into each other here.

She busied herself with pulling out Luka’s valentine and the leftover macarons while she waited, trying not to make it _too_ obvious that she was eavesdropping on the other couple. Geoff was telling Hannah some story about a coworker and something embarrassing that had happened at the office, and she was laughing as she listened. They continued to talk, and…everything seemed fine. Both were relaxed. Both seemed happy. No one had run away crying yet.

Maybe…maybe this was the day it would all work out. Maybe she wouldn’t need to be Ladybug after all. Maybe she could just be Marinette and enjoy the rest of the day with her boyfriend.

“Ready?”

She looked up at Luka’s voice, blinking in surprise as he held out a cup for her. He nodded towards the sidewalk and smiled.

“Huh?” she asked, blinking at him.

“Let’s walk,” he said. “You said you were still kinda tired, right? Between the coffee and walking, it should wake you up. So let’s take a walk. I can come back for my bike later.”

She noticed he’d already retrieved his guitar. He was still holding her coffee out for her.

“I…don’t really feel like walking?” she hazarded, glancing at the table beside them. When she looked back at Luka, his eyes were…tight. Like he was trying – and failing – to keep that easy smile on his face. “Can we just sit here for a bit? There was something I wanted to tell you, anyway, and –”

“So tell me while we walk,” he said, wiggling the coffee at her. “C’mon, Mari. It’s a nice day out. Let’s enjoy it.”

“We’re outside,” she huffed. “We can enjoy it right here.”

“Marinette,” he said, his voice tense. Marinette noticed Hannah looking over at them. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Marinette, a confused expression on her face. “Please.”

She glanced back at Hannah, frowning. Luka wasn’t budging. She sighed and stood, putting his valentine and macarons back in her purse. She ignored the worried look Tikki was giving her and took the coffee. He sighed and bent down, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“Thank you,” he whispered. He sounded relieved. “Come on.”

He reached for her hand, but she jerked her hand away to wrap around her cup. She glanced at Hannah and Geoff, who were both watching them uneasily by now, and started to walk down the street. She stopped when a hand touched her arm. Luka was still a few paces behind her, looking just as anxious…no, _annoyed_ as he had this morning. She looked down at her arm to find Geoff frowning at her, his hand on her sleeve.

“Miss?” he asked, glancing uncertainly at Luka. “Are you all right?”

“Huh?” Marinette asked. She followed his gaze to find Luka glaring at him. Geoff tugged on her sleeve, and she bent down so he could whisper to her.

“Is he threatening you?” Geoff asked quietly. Marinette’s eyes widened, a disbelieving bark of laughter escaping her.

“Wh-what?” she asked, looking back at Luka. He was still frowning, but he looked more confused than anything now. She looked back at Geoff and shook her head. “Thank you for your concern, but no. I’m fine. We’re fine. Really.”

“If you’re sure…you can join us, if you need an excuse,” Geoff said nodding towards the empty chair between Hannah and him. “Say we’re family friends.”

“Marinette?” Luka asked, walking over to them. Marinette smiled at Geoff and shook her head.

“We’re both just a little cranky today,” she said with a shrug. Geoff didn’t look entirely convinced. Hannah’s eyes kept darting between her and Luka. Marinette smiled a bit brighter and grabbed Luka’s hand, squeezing maybe a bit tighter than was necessary. “Thank you for your concern. Really.”

She leaned up and kissed Luka’s cheek. He blinked at her in confusion, and she tugged on his hand.

“Come on, dummy,” she said. “I think that walk will be good for us after all.”

They were a block away before either said anything.

“What the hell –” they both started, then paused and laughed. Luka let go of her hand to rub at his face.

“Sorry,” he sighed. “Did he…did he think I was going to hurt you? Seriously?”

“I think so,” Marinette said with a laugh. “I mean, I know we were fighting earlier, but crazy, right? You would never hurt me.”

She looked up when he laid a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he said. He shook his head, looking back towards the café. “I can’t believe…God, I’m so stupid. I can’t believe I made someone think that.”

“You’re not stupid,” she said. She stepped closer and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him. He tasted like cinnamon and coffee. She grinned when she pulled away. “Well, you’re a little stupid, but I like your stupid.”

“I am so sorry, Marinette,” he sighed, pulling her into a hug.

“It’s ok,” she said. “What was up back there, anyway? Why was the walk so important?”

He looked uncomfortable for a moment. She nudged her nose against his shoulder, and he sighed.

“It seems stupid now, but…I thought I recognized him from somewhere,” he said with a shrug. “I couldn’t place the face, but…he just made me nervous, I guess? I didn’t want to hang around the café with him there.”

_“Bad dreams. About…something happening to you. And I don’t want anything to happen to you.”_

Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. Her mind started spinning. Luka had no reason to recognize Geoff. Luka didn’t know Geoff. But if he had thought Geoff was dangerous…and then there was this morning. Luka hadn’t wanted to take her to Rue de Bretagne, where she had confronted Geoff yesterday. Where they had…they had started fighting yesterday, hadn’t they? About Geoff. About…her head hurt. She was missing something – something important – and it was _right there_ …

“Marinette?” Luka asked, laying a hand over her own. “Are you ok?”

“No, I…” she started, wincing as a pain lanced through her head.

Pain.

The cut.

The cut that shouldn’t be healing but was.

She reached up and brushed his bangs back, and he blinked at her as she glared at the cut.

The cut he had gotten when he’d walked into a lamp the day he got her a stuffed snake.

…a snake.

Like the snake she had drawn on her canvas in class. Like…

_“…someone who draws their power from_ time _, but not me.”_

She hadn’t even considered it. He hadn’t wielded a Miraculous in _months_ – none of the temporary holders had, not since the mess with Chloé and Miracle Queen. Not since her entire team had been unmasked and she hadn’t felt safe jeopardizing them around Hawkmoth anymore. While Luka had remained by her side over the time since, he had no idea why some days she was a bit more stressed than others. He was always just there, whether she could talk about her problems or not, and she had always been so grateful for that. She had never thought…because Sass had not been out of the Miracle Box in months. Viperion hadn’t fought alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir in _months_.

“Luka…” she gasped. Her cup fell from her hand, splattering against the pavement by their feet. He frowned as she reached up with her now empty hand, laying it against his cheek. His free hand had found its way to her waist, but she barely noticed when he tightened his grip on her. Her eyes searched his, fear creeping in at the edges of her mind. If he knew… _she had transformed right next to him the other day_. Had he actually been sleeping? Had he seen?

If he knew…

“Marinette, what’s wrong?” he asked, squeezing her hip again. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Luka…” she gasped again. She swallowed, her eyes and throat burning with tears she refused to shed. If he knew…if he _knew_ … “Vi-”

But there was a scream down the street, and he cursed as he threw his coffee and curled around her, throwing them both against the wall of the shop beside them as a wall of light came racing down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not find any acoustic covers with bongos, but this one was pretty neat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEnvKvxCu0M (I mean I’m totally biased but if you didn’t recognize the song we need to Sit Down and Have A Talk. xD )


	17. Day Seventeen, Loop Sixteen: Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka's acting weird. He's too tired to play Ladybug's games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the actual/original theme is “riff”, HOWEVER. I was misreading it from the beginning as _RIFT_. God only knows why, but that was the theme I was planning for (rift), soooo…hey, guys, the plot’s picking up! :D

When her alarm started going off, Marinette groaned, pulled her blanket over her head, and curled onto her side. She squeezed her eyes shut, as if by simply ignoring her blaring alarm she could ignore the fact that it was still Friday, 14 February, Valentine’s Day, and her life completely, totally, and utterly _sucked_.

Everything hurt. Her head was pounding, and her body felt like it had been thrown through a couple brick walls – and, being one of Paris’s top superheroes, she actually _had_ been thrown through a brick wall before and could safely make that comparison. She was ninety percent sure no brick walls had been involved the day before, though. Or…maybe there had been. Had…

Her alarm was still going off, but it was like a dull, distant background noise as her sluggish mind tried to catch up.

She had been with Luka.

She had been _fighting_ with Luka.

And they had run into Hannah and Geoff at a different café.

While she had been fighting with Luka.

And Geoff had thought…

…but that was crazy? But Luka…

_…why was she remembering Luka throwing her into a brick wall?_

She whimpered as her alarm continued to scream, curling in tighter on herself and burying her head beneath her pillow. That was crazy. That couldn’t be right. Luka would _never_ hurt her. He would sooner die – _had_ died (or at the least been disintegrated or dissolved or whatever it was akumas did without actually _killing_ people), in fact, trying to protect either Ladybug or their teammates from akumas in the past, and he didn’t even claim to love them like he did her! He would never –

“Sweetie? Are you up yet? Your alarm’s been going off for a while now,” her mom’s voice came from somewhere below her. She hadn’t even heard her come in. She whimpered again, hissing when her mom’s hand came to rest on her arm. Her alarm finally silenced, and she relaxed a little. “Marinette? Are you ok?”

“Uh-uh,” she mumbled, attempting to shake her head – but it hurt too much to move. Sabine pried her blanket away from her face and pressed the back of her hand against her forehead, frowning.

“You don’t feel warm,” she murmured. Marinette blinked glassy eyes at her, and Sabine’s frown deepened. “You don’t look well, Marinette. I know you were looking forward to today, but I think maybe you should stay home and rest.”

“Can’t,” she moaned. She tried to sit up, but her arm throbbed and she fell back against her bed. She groaned and pulled her blanket tighter around her.

“Ok, sweetheart, I know you had plans with Luka, but he’ll just have to understand,” Sabine sighed, rubbing a hand along her back. “I can’t let you go to school like this.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “Tell him I’m sorry?”

“You’ll have to tell him that yourself, sweetie,” Sabine said with a small laugh. Marinette blinked at her.

“…he’s not downstairs?” she asked, Sabine frowned.

“Should he be?” she asked. Marinette glanced back at her phone and shook her head.

“No…I…” she started, but a chill raced through her and her words cut off in another moan. Sabine leaned forward and kissed her cheek, patting her shoulder before she climbed down from the bed.

“Rest, Marinette,” she said. “I’ll call the school and let them know you’re sick.”

When she was gone, Marinette reached for her phone and checked her notifications. There was a happy Valentine’s text from Alya (the same one that had greeted her every morning for…God, how long had it been now?), but nothing from Luka.

Where was he?

_MDC: Hey._

_MDC: Maman isn’t letting me go to school._

_MDC: …I think I’m sick._

He didn’t respond. She watched her screen for a few minutes – until it blanked out – and no reply came. She groaned and dropped her phone, closing her eyes against the light filtering into her room.

It was possible he was sick, too. He’d been sick for a while now. And that…that was important. She _knew_ that was important, but her aching head wouldn’t let her remember why. A gentle rattling made her open her eyes. Tikki was sitting on her pillow, the bottle of ibuprofen in her paws and a bottle of water on the shelf behind her.

“I know you don’t feel good, Marinette,” Tikki said slowly, “but…we have to get going.”

“Maman’s calling the school,” Marinette said. “I can’t go, Tikki.”

“Marinette, you have to!” Tikki cried. “You have to go back to Hannah’s and catch the akuma! It’s your –”

“Tikki, if you say it’s my _responsibility_ one more time –” Marinette bit out, but her phone buzzed and cut her off. She grabbed it, ignoring Tikki’s disapproving look, and pulled up Luka’s text chain.

Her messages were still unanswered, but she had a notification from…Dingo?

_DK: MARI!!!!!! where r u?_

_DK: Lu won’t talk to me. what happened?!_

_DK: He looks p i s s e d_

She groaned and sat up, taking the bottle from Tikki and downing the medication before she reached for her phone. It buzzed while she was typing, a reply from Luka flashing across the top of the screen giving her pause.

_LC: good_

Her eyebrows furrowed. Her thumbs hovered over her screen, uncertain. What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean?

Her phone buzzed again.

_DK: Oh ok he just said u were sick. tough luck._

_DK: We can bring ur work later? r u contagious?_

_DK: Do we still get macarons monday? can we get them 2day if we bring work?_

She rolled her eyes and tossed her phone aside, her responding text still half-written. Tikki hovered before her, and she sighed.

“Fine,” she said. “You’re right, ok? Just…give me a minute.”

“You’ll feel better once you transform, Marinette,” Tikki said. “My magic will protect you. The only reason you don’t feel good is because you weren’t transformed when the akuma attacked.”

“I know, Tikki!” Marinette snapped. She rubbed at her face, ignoring the hurt look Tikki sent her. “I…I know. I’m sorry. I…”

“I know, Marinette,” Tikki sighed, nuzzling against her cheek. Marinette dropped her hands and tipped her head back, glaring blearily at her ceiling. She ignored the buzzing phone beside her.

“Tikki, spots on.”

She slipped out through her skylight, her phone forgotten on the bed behind her.

Luka’s picture disappeared from the screen as the door closed, a missed call notification taking its place.

– V –

Ladybug was beginning to think finding Hannah first thing in the morning was a moot point. Despite Tikki’s insistence that tackling Hannah right at the start of the day was the best course of action, it was clear to Marinette that there really was no rhyme or reason to the akuma’s strategy. If anything, she seemed to be…winging it.

Which…for someone like Ladybug, like _Marinette_ , who always had a plan and thrived on being prepared and following through on said plans (and, because of the nature of her…ok, more _clumsy_ attributes, always had a backup plan or ten at the ready), was quite frankly incredibly frustrating. Ladybug didn’t _wing it_. That was more Chat Noir’s territory.

And while donning her suit and running along the rooftops _had_ made Ladybug feel a bit better (or at least a bit less like death), by noon she was starting to think she could have just slept another hour or two and found Hannah after school. At least she knew where Hannah and Geoff worked now, so she supposed there was that.

She had arrived at Rue de Bretagne too late to find the akuma, but just as she had touched down on the flower shop’s roof Geoff and Hannah had walked out of Hannah’s building. Ladybug had followed them from above as they made their way to an office building about two blocks from Sant-Saëns. While they had disappeared inside, she had made her way to the roof to look for access from above. That had proved less than fruitful, so instead of alerting the akuma (if she was even watching) to her activities by walking up to the front desk and trying to convince security she just needed a casual perusal of the building (which, admittedly, they would probably give her if she just said _akuma_ ) she had camped out atop the building across from the offices and…waited.

Which had only darkened her mood, made her feel completely useless, and further convinced her she could have _slept her time hangover off, damn it, Tikki._ Especially the longer she sat there.

She smirked a little at that thought. _Time hangover_. That was a good one. She wondered if Viperion…

…Viperion.

There was something, just on the edge of her mind, screaming to be heard. A crucial part of the puzzle that she’d been missing. A part she was starting to think she had figured out before Luka had tossed her into that wall.

_No,_ she thought, shaking her head in a vain attempt to clear it. _Luka had…the akuma had attacked. Luka saw it first. Luka was trying to protect her._

He’d thrown them _both_ into a wall.

Because he hadn’t had his Miraculous in months, but Luka Couffaine was still a hero. He…

She groaned and doubled over, knotting her fingers in her hair and pulling. She was getting distracted again. Missing the point.

The point was Luka was Viperion. And Viperion…why was he important? It was _just there_ …

She heard a laughing shout – “Geoff, wait!” – and looked back at the office building in time to see Geoff and Hannah running from the entrance. They were both laughing, and they were holding hands. Ladybug leaned a bit farther over the ledge of the roof, her eyes narrowing as she watched them run towards a bistro further down the street. Things looked…promising. Maybe she would get lucky this time, she thought as she reached for her yoyo. She was about to throw it, launching herself towards the bistro, when something soft bounced off her head. She dropped her yoyo in surprise and peered over the ledge at the street below.

Luka was standing on the sidewalk, a paper takeaway bag in one arm and the other raised with a roll in his hand. A quick glance to her feet revealed another roll, presumably what had hit her. She looked back at Luka. He jerked his head towards the alley beside the building she was on and started walking.

He’d been glaring at her the entire time.

_What the hell?_

He still looked pissed when she dropped into the alley.

“Luka!” she said, trying to sound cheerful despite her own irritation and confusion. “Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“Shouldn’t you?” he asked, leaning against the opposite wall and leveling her with a dark look. She smiled a bit wider, laughing a little unnaturally.

“What? Pffft, Luka, come on,” she said, placing her hands on her hips. “ _Superhero_. Saving Paris usually comes before school. If I was still in school, that is.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she deflated a little.

“…ok, that was…I’m sorry,” she sighed, hanging her head. He deserved better than paltry attempts at disguising her identity. “You were a teammate. You deserve better than that.”

“Yeah, well,” he said, some of his bluster dissipating. She bit her lip and looked him over. He seemed…tired. Again. His eyes were dark, or at least the skin under them was.

“…you threw bread at me,” she said. He snorted, chuckling a little as he nodded.

“I was trying to get your attention,” he said, shrugging a little. “Throwing the roll was easier than throwing the soup.”

“…soup?” she asked. He glanced back at her before returning his gaze to the street beyond the alley.

“My girlfriend’s sick,” he said. “I was bringing her some soup for lunch.”

Her lips quirked in a smile. Even if he was still mad at her, he’d called her his _girlfriend_. Not just a friend.

“You have a girlfriend now? That’s new,” she teased. He rolled his eyes, but at least he was smiling now.

“It’s…been a long time coming, but I guess it’s new, yeah,” he said. “She’s pretty amazing. You’d probably like her.”

“What’s her name?” she couldn’t help asking. He was silent for a long moment,, watching her with a look that pulled at that something in her mind. The missing piece of the puzzle she’d been trying to figure out for days now. She reached up and tugged on a pigtail. Her face felt warm. “I-if you don’t mind my asking.”

“Marinette,” he said. “I’m pretty sure you know her, actually.”

“The baker’s girl? Yeah, we’ve met a few times,” she said. She glanced at the bag in his arms, a sudden spike of panic hitting her. He was taking the soup to his girlfriend. _Marinette._ Who was definitely not at home sick because she was standing in front of him with a superhero mask on. “Um…actually, I could take that to her, if you…if you have to get back to school?”

He raised an eyebrow.

“What happened to _saving Paris comes before school?_ ” he quipped. She hesitated, and he shook his head. She couldn’t exactly tell him the reason she didn’t want him bringing _Marinette_ soup was because _she was Marinette_ and if he went to the bakery he’d discover Marinette wasn’t home (and therefore not actually sick). “It’s…no, it’s fine. I need to talk to her anyway. I was kind of a jerk this morning, and she’s been ignoring me all day. I don’t like fighting with her.”

“…I’m sure she doesn’t like fighting with you, either,” she said after a moment, her voice soft. She hoped she didn’t sound too guilty. She didn’t like fighting with him, but she hadn’t actually realized they _were_ fighting anymore. They had been fighting yesterday, true, but that was _yesterday_ – the last Valentine’s Day. They hadn’t been fighting on 13 February, so why would he think they were…but they would definitely be fighting once he got to the bakery and found Marinette gone. That…she almost hoped she’d wake up tomorrow on Valentine’s Day, just so he wouldn’t remember their fight, or her being _sick_ , or…she reached for her yoyo and started swinging it, preparing to leave. Her head was starting to hurt again. “Well…I should be getting back to –”

“Wait!” he called, pushing away from the wall and stepping towards her. She stopped swinging her yoyo and turned back towards him. “I actually did have something to talk to you about. Besides my love life.”

He smirked a little at that, and she looked away with a blush.

“I’m listening,” she said, catching her yoyo. He shifted the bag, looking up at the sky.

“Something’s been…off,” he finally said, bobbing his head a little. As if he were fishing for the right words to use. “Weird.”

“Weird?” she parroted, and he nodded.

“Like…for a while now,” he said. He looked back at her, his eyebrows lifting. “Have you noticed it, Ladybug? The day’s just been…weird. Akuma-weird. And long. It’s been so fucking long. And…I’m assuming the reason you’re transformed in the middle of the day is because you’re after an akuma. Not just…y’know. Some random midday patrol.”

She nodded, and he sighed as he leaned back against the alley wall, tipping his head back against the bricks. His face scrunched, as if he was mad at Ladybug, too, and not just Marinette.

“Alone?” he asked, closing his eyes and keeping his face pointed towards the sky. She nodded slowly, and when she realized he wouldn’t see that she coughed.

“Y-yeah,” she confirmed. She winced at how…uncertain she sounded. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Yes.”

“…and Chat?” he pressed. She tried not to roll her eyes, even if he wouldn’t see it. She didn’t see what that mattered.

“Out of town,” she answered. She pursed her lips, considering. “It’s only for a few days, and we tried to keep it quiet because we didn’t want Hawkmoth to get any ideas. Not that he’d notice if he was around, anyway. I didn’t even notice at first.”

He hummed, almost as if he were… _agreeing_ with her.

“It’s not my first solo akuma Luka,” she said, trying not to sound offended. He opened his eyes, but he still didn’t look at her. “I appreciate your concern, I do, but I’ll be fine. You’re right. Things have been _off_ , and there is an akuma, but I’m aware of the situation and I’m handling it.”

He made a little noncommittal huff of aggravation. Her eyes narrowed What the hell was wrong with him today?

“I get why you can’t call us in anymore, Ladybug,” he finally said. His voice sounded pinched. “I’m not…I’m not trying to argue with that call.”

She looked away, waiting for him to make his point.

“Sometimes I do wish you’d consider forming a new team,” he confessed, frowning. “Hawkmoth may not always be the most competent villain, but he’s still a supervillain. Saving Paris on a daily basis…it’s a lot for anyone on their own. It’s why you formed the team in the first place, isn’t it? So you’d have people you could fall back on?”

She didn’t answer. She didn’t even look at him. He sighed and shifted the bag again, raising an arm to rub at his eyes.

“I just…if you need help. If you need a teammate. Ask _somebody_ , ok? You can’t carry the world on your shoulders, Ladybug,” he sighed. Her hand fisted over her yoyo as he looked back at her. “You need a crew.”

He looked like he wanted to say more. To press the point, to tell her…tell her what? That she could lean on him? That she could count on him? She knew that. Sometimes she thought she knew that too well. But he didn’t say anything else, instead watching her for some kind of reaction. She squeezed her yoyo tighter.

“I…I’m fine,” she insisted, and he groaned. “I’ve got this, Luka.”

“You do _not_ , Ladybug!” he snapped.

“And how would you know?!” she snapped back, her irritation flaring again. “You said it yourself: I can’t call you in anymore! How did you even know –?!”

“Jesus fucking Christ, I am too tired to play this game,” he groaned, dropping his head back against the wall with a hard _thunk_. His fingers dug into the sides of the bag hard enough that one poked through the side.

“What game?” she tutted, fighting the urge to stomp her foot. “What –?”

“Forget it,” he huffed. She jumped as he shoved the bag into her arms with an aggravated sigh. “Do whatever. I don’t…forget…just…”

She froze as his lips were suddenly against her forehead, the gesture jarringly gentle compared to the aggression of his words. His hands rested on her shoulders, braced as if he was afraid to actually touch her. It was a hesitation he had never shown towards Marinette and was strange to feel now, even knowing she was in the suit and he had no reason to kiss Ladybug, to touch Ladybug like that.

“Just be safe,” he sighed, turning away before she could question him. He was almost at the sidewalk before her brain caught up with her.

“Luka, wait!” she called.

He had barely turned when the akuma appeared behind him, her eyes a vibrant, glowing white and her face set in a furious scowl. Without thinking, Ladybug dropped the bag and threw her yoyo at Luka, yanking him towards her before she zipped them up to the roof.

“You were right, ok?” she gasped as they stumbled away from the ledge. He bent forward, his hands on his knees as he groaned. “I’m sorry. _I’m sorry!_ You were right.”

“Damn it! I don’t want to be right, Marinette, I want –” he started, but the akuma shrieked below them, making him turn back towards the alley before he could say anything else. Her eyes widened, and she grabbed at his arm as he stepped away from her and back towards the ledge.

“What did you – watch out!” she cried, pulling him towards her as a wall of light rose from the alley. He pulled her close, ducking over her and cursing as the light engulfed them.


	18. Day Eighteen, Loop Seventeen: Vocal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette confronts Luka. Things are said...er...typed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #GiveLukaANap2020 or he gets bitchy. That’s the moral of this story. xD How y’all doing? Hanging in there? Anybody lost their gorram mind yet? From Quarantine or the fic. Y’know. I’m not picky. xD

Marinette was up and out of her bed as soon as her alarm started going off. Tikki followed behind her, her silenced phone held in her paws. Marinette wasn’t paying attention to her, though. Or…at least to her phone. She couldn’t get Luka out of her mind, and not in the usual, good way. His last words were ringing in her ears.

_“I don’t want to be right, Marinette…!”_

“He called me _Marinette_ , Tikki,” she said, pulling her pink Valentine’s shirt over her head. She turned towards her kwami, who held out her phone. She sighed and checked it. Apart from the text from Alya wishing her luck (and a happy Valentine’s), she had no new notifications.

“I know,” Tikki said. She was worrying her lower lip, watching Mariette anxiously.

“While I was in the suit,” she said, stuffing her phone in her back pocket and moving towards her desk. Tikki’s backup cookies went inside her purse. She hesitated a moment before slipping Luka’s valentine inside as well. She turned towards the wall by her chaise and paused.

Last summer she had taken a few days and reorganized that particular spot in her room, the little section of wall just beside her chaise between the rafters. As part of a therapy exercise Wayzz and Tikki had suggested, she had transformed the Miracle Box into…well, a Miracle _Mural_ , she supposed. What had once been a Ladybug-spotted egg when it had first been transferred into her care had become a beautiful cherry blossom tree mural, stretching from floor to ceiling in paints infused with Miraculous magic. Over the course of those days, she had spent time with each kwami, picking out spots amidst the branches and flowers to paint little, individualized houses and nests. She had even borrowed Plagg for an afternoon, giving him a spot near Tikki’s nest in preparation for the day the Black Cat would inevitably return to the Box. It had been a great bonding exercise that had given her an opportunity to get to know each kwami now in her care and better come to terms with her newfound role as Guardian. The full-body mirror had been moved next to the left window, and the branches stretched behind the rafter on the right to curl around the circular window above her chaise. It almost looked like the moon shining through the branches. Just behind her chaise on a small table, Master Fu’s old gramophone sat proudly beneath a spray of blossoms, a tribute to the friend and mentor they had all lost.

Her eyes travelled along the trunk, from Fluff’s burrow at the base to the hollow painted near one of the higher branches, where Sass had made his nest.

She pursed her lips and stepped towards the wall, hand outstretched.

“Honey, are you up yet?” her mom called, poking her head into the room. Marinette jumped and turned towards her. Sabine smiled, though there was a bit of wariness about her eyes. “Oh, good! You’re dressed!”

“Um, yeah,” she said, shaking her head. “You know. Big day. Want to be ready.”

Sabine’s smile wavered.

“About that…” she started, and Marinette walked over to her. She knelt by the door and waited for her mom to continue. Sabine sighed. “Luka’s downstairs, sweetheart.”

Marinette didn’t have to feign her surprise. It had been…how many days had it been since Luka had picked her up now? How many days had they been fighting?

_“I don’t like fighting with her…”_

“He…he is?” she asked. Sabine nodded.

“Yes, but…” she frowned, thinking over her words. “He…I’m concerned, sweetheart. He doesn’t look good.”

“He doesn’t look…what do you mean?” Marinette asked, frowning. Her mom sighed.

“Your Papa’s trying to get him to eat something, and I gave him some coffee. He says he didn’t sleep well and is just tired, but it looks worse than that. I don’t think he’s slept in _days_ ,” Sabine said. Marinette glanced back at the Miracle Box and bit her lip. No, she didn’t think he had either – or at least she was starting to. “Did he seem all right yesterday? I thought everything was fine yesterday…”

He had been, hadn’t he? Yesterday seemed so long ago now. Was it really only yesterday that Rose had teased them about Valentine plans? That she had finally, officially told him she was over Adrien? Yesterday, the last Valentine’s Day she had relived, he had called her his girlfriend and yelled at her. But _yesterday?_ 13 February? She had been worrying over telling him she loved him and wondering if she had waited too long, if he honestly did still want to date her.

… _yesterday_ , Luka hadn’t known she was Ladybug. Or at least she didn’t think he had.

“He…Juleka mentioned something last night,” she finally said. “I’m coming down. Just let me get my bag.”

“Ok, sweetheart,” Sabine said, nodding. She lingered a moment longer. “I honestly don’t know if he should be going to school, Marinette, but he’s insisting he’s fine. Maybe you can get him to listen?”

She thought back to...how many days had it been now? Five or so? Maybe less? The day they had spent on the Liberty, sleeping the morning away. She had barely gotten him to stay home then. She wasn’t sure if he’d listen now.

She pushed out a breath, clapped her hands on her knees, and shoved herself up. She went back to her desk and slipped her backpack on. When she reached for her purse, Tikki gave her an encouraging smile – one she returned before closing the purse and slinging it over her shoulder. She looked back at the Miracle Box, her lips set in a determined line. She stepped towards the Box again.

“Sweetheart?” her mom called. She was still lingering in the door. “Are you coming down?”

Marinette fisted her shaking hand. She couldn’t use the Miracle Box while her mom was watching.

She couldn’t retrieve Sass while her mom was watching.

“Yeah,” she said, turning around with a falsely bright smile. “I’m right behind you.”

She cast one last guilty look towards the wall before following her mom down the steps. She’d have to sneak back in later. She _had_ to talk to Sass. Whatever else she did moving forward, that was becoming painfully obvious. It was probably something she should have done long before now, if she was honest with herself. She just hoped Luka would forgive her for not realizing it sooner.

She could hear the music floating up from the bakery as they made their way down the stairs. She rolled her eyes, bracing for the (by now familiar) belting of her dad singing out Hall and Oates. Her mom started laughing, and Marinette paused on the bottom step as she realized he wasn’t singing “You Make My Dreams” today. Her eyes widened as she watched her dad spin towards the table, a candy apple in each hand, and belt out the familiar lyrics of ABBA.

“Ooooooh, mamma mia! Here I go again!” Tom Dupain warbled. He grinned when he spotted Sabine, catching her up in a dance as she continued laughing. He dipped her low and glanced up at Marinette, wiggling his eyebrows. Marinette laughed, despite the lyrics of the song making her want to groan. “My, my, how can I resist ya?”

Marinette’s laughter died off when she looked back at the table, though, and saw Luka slumped over it. A mug of coffee was sitting by his head, and the croissant on the plate beside it was missing maybe one bite. She could imagine that solitary bite had been taken under duress, under the watchful eye of her parents to insure he actually ate something. She ignored the way her parents were watching her – and the conversation being spoken in rapid, hushed whispers, no doubt about Luka – and walked up to him. She laid a hand on his shoulder, the other coming to rest on his arm.

“Hey,” she said softly, squeezing his arm. He groaned and shifted. She rubbed his back, running her hand in slow circles against his coat. He shifted again, moving his head so that he could look at her and still keep it on his arms. He looked like hell, but she was glad to see he was at least smiling at her. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Hey,” he rasped, and her eyes widened as his voice came out in a croak. He winced, his eyes closing. “Sorry.”

“You lost your voice,” she said, frowning. He scrunched his face for a moment before he nodded.

“Woke up li…” he started, but his words cut off in a cough. He groaned and buried his face back in his arms. She squeezed his arm again.

“It’s ok,” she said. “You…you should have stayed home, Luka. You can’t go to school like this.”

“Be fine,” came his muffled, croaking reply. She wasn’t convinced of that.

“Marinette’s right, dear,” Sabine said. “You really should go home.”

He groaned and braced his arms around his head.

“Luka –” she started, but he sat up and shook his head. He fished his phone out of his pocket and nodded at her. She pursed her lips and pulled hers out as well, waiting for him to send the text he was working on.

_LC: it’s just laryngitis. not the first time I’ve woken up w/o a voice._

“Ok, I get that, but you still look –” she tried again, but his thumbs were already moving over his screen. She sighed and waited for the next message to come through.

_LC: just tired. i’m fine. i’m not sick._

He glanced up at her, his lips quirking in a small smile, and added:

_LC: i’m not missing valentine’s day just because i couldn’t sleep._

She rolled her eyes and lightly – jokingly – pushed his shoulder. Valentine’s Day was the last thing he needed to be worrying about, even if it was everything she was starting to worry about. He caught her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the back before sending her another message.

_LC: i’ll be better once i start moving._

She rolled her eyes. Where had she heard _that_ before?

“Fine,” she sighed, squeezing his shoulder before she went to get the macarons. He stood and stretched, downing the rest of his coffee before he snagged the croissant. He wiggled it at her parents and nodded in thanks, and she reached for his hand before leading him out through the back door. “Bye, Maman! Papa!”

“Have a great day, kids!” her dad called. She tried to ignore the note of worry underlying his usually cheerful tone. Her mom was silently watching them, but a call from the front of the shop had her shaking her head and hurrying out for the customers. But the door closed behind them without any more incident, and Marinette squeezed his hand, smiled, and started walking.

He gestured to his bike when they hit the sidewalk, but she shook her head.

“You said you were tired,” she said, glancing back through the bakery window to find her mom surreptitiously watching them while she handed a box to a customer. “Let’s walk? It’ll wake you up, and besides, it’s not like it matters if we’re late, right?”

He raised an eyebrow at that, but he just shrugged, took another bite of his croissant, and started down the street. She fell into step beside him, glancing behind them as they walked further and further away from the bakery and the Miracle Box hidden upstairs. When they turned the corner, she turned her attention back to Luka. He was finishing off the croissant, but even when it was gone they continued on in silence. Which…made sense, she supposed, given the condition of his voice. And yet she still felt on edge. He seemed…fine, at least emotionally. Worlds better than the guy who had thrown bread at her the day before, at least. He was smiling, relaxed, and seemed perfectly content to walk with her hand in his. He didn’t seem at all annoyed with her.

And she was grateful for that – she was – but…it was disconcerting. She felt like she was walking on eggshells, like the other shoe was going to drop at any moment. She didn’t like that feeling – especially around Luka.

About halfway to the school, she squeezed his hand to get his attention. He looked down at her as they reached the corner and waited for the light. She watched him for another moment, studying his face. The bruises under his eyes were darker. His eyes were a little unfocused – tired, as if he was one dull moment away from dropping into a nap. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her palm, and he smiled as he pressed his face against her hand. She slid her hand around to the back of his head, and his eyebrows rose as she gently tugged him down. He moved without protest, though, and she pulled him into a gentle kiss. He lingered when she pulled away, so she kissed him again.

She was still amazed at how easy it was, how natural. Like she’d been kissing Luka forever by that point. She supposed, in a way, she had been – or at the least a hell of a lot longer than an awkward first kiss. Kissing Luka was second nature by that point, and she liked that.

“We’re done fighting now, right?” she asked, sighing as she pressed his forehead against hers. He blinked at her in surprise.

“We…we were fighting?” he rasped, turning his head to cough after. She frowned. Her fingers pressed against the back of his head, twisting in his hair. “M-Mari…Marin…”

He huffed out an annoyed sigh and pulled back, reaching for his phone again. Behind him, the light changed and people began crossing the street.

“Luka…what do you remember from yesterday?” she asked hesitantly. He glanced up from his phone, frowned, and resumed typing.

_LC: sorry? i think i slept worse than i thought. i’m not sure what you mean?_

_LC: yesterday was valentine’s eve. ro was giving us crap bc plans? bc I was going to ask you out?_

_LC: also holy shit you just kissed me. :)_

She snorted, covering her mouth and trying not to laugh as she looked up from her phone. He was grinning at her. That grin was also starting to become familiar: it was the dopey one Juleka had told her about on multiple occasions (usually while she was worrying that he’d moved on and wouldn’t be interested in her anymore). She’d been seeing it more and more over the last…however many Valentine’s Days she had lived now. She was a big fan of that dopey grin.

_LC: like…REALLY kissed me. :)_

_LC: i like kissing you. :)_

_LC: just needed to add that. :)_

She pulled him back towards her and kissed him again, which was a little hard when she couldn’t stop laughing into his mouth.

“It wasn’t our first kiss, you goof,” she chided. He frowned.

_LC: it was though?_

She pursed her lips. His eyes darted back and forth, as if he was trying to remember something.

She needed to get them back to her room. She needed to speak with Sass. Even worse, the more she thought about it, the more she was thinking she needed Viperion – or at least Luka did. It was all starting to make sense, and she hated that she hadn’t realized it sooner. The Miraculous magic only slightly protected her when she was out of her suit: enough that she could kind of remember what was happening and realize something was wrong. She remembered the first few resets had hit her out of the suit, and she had felt like hell. She’d only started making any progress – what minimal progress she had made, at least – after she’d realized what was happening. _After_ she’d been caught in a reset transformed with the Miraculous magic to protect her.

But Luka hadn’t been in his suit in _months_. And she had thought nothing of it, because surely any residual Miraculous magic would have faded over time, right? But the proof was staring her in the face. In his bruised, sleep-muddled eyes.

His health had been declining for _days_ now. Longer than she probably realized. And it wasn’t just a bad night of sleep, or some winter cold, or whatever other flimsy excuse he had given her and she had readily accepted. Because he was always better after he had slept, like the day they’d spent on the Liberty. And the longer he went without sleep, the more disoriented he became – the more he slipped.

Because she knew now. Luka knew – he knew everything, didn’t he? And she wasn’t sure how long he had known, but he had clearly kept it to himself for…God, was it some misguided attempt at protecting her?

_“I can’t protect you if you keep leaving me, damn it…”_

“…I called you Marinette,” he finally choked out, his eyes widening. Her heart twisted at the horrified look that had settled on his face. “I called you…I…”

He started coughing, doubling over as his throat seized up on him. She gathered him in her arms, one had rubbing soothing lines along his back as the other cradled the back of his head. He groaned into her coat, pressing his face against her shoulder. He was shaking.

“I was such a _dick_ to you,” he rasped, and despite everything she found herself laughing at that.

“Yeah,” she agreed, nodding with another little laugh, “you kinda were.”

“Mari,” he wheezed, “I’m not supposed to know.”

“I know,” she sighed, holding him closer. She didn’t know what that would mean moving forward, now that there was no other Guardian to give her Miraculous back to. Now that there was no one else to be the Guardian. It wasn’t like she had ever _told_ him, anyway, but she had learned a long time ago the Miraculous magic didn’t always care about little details like that. “We’re going to have to talk about that eventually.”

“M’sorry,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. She wasn’t sure if that was because of the laryngitis or because he was that upset. She figured it was a little bit of both. “God, Mari. M’so sorry.”

“I know,” she said again, holding him closer. “It’s ok.”

“It’s not,” he coughed, groaning again. He stood and looked at her. “I don’t…there’s an…”

But he started coughing again, and he groaned as he grabbed for his phone She’d never seen him text so fast.

_LC: there’s an akuma, isn’t there? i’m so confused mari. can’t think straight._

_LC: i thought it was a bad dream? thought i’ve been having bad dreams. there’s a light and you disappear and it’s an akuma isn’t it?_

_LC: omg that wasn’t our first kiss. we’re dating. we’re dating?! omg mari!!!!_

She snorted, trying not to laugh (she had _never_ known Luka to text like…well, Manon – the emojis earlier had been weird enough), and he glared weakly at her before flicking her forehead. She did laugh, then, a smile breaking through before she looked back at her phone.

_LC: it’s a time loop, isn’t it? the akuma’s stuck us in a time loop?_

“Uh…yeah,” she said, nodding. She was impressed. It had taken her much longer to realize that, and even longer before she’d been willing to call it what it was. His expression darkened into a glare.

_LC: i’m going to fucking kill the akuma._

She snorted. Before he could start texting her again, she pulled him down into a kiss. He was more aggressive that time, pulling her close and slipping his tongue into her mouth when she bit at his lower lip. He hummed happily when she pulled away, skimming her lips against his cheek before she tapped his phone.

“It hasn’t all been bad,” she said. He winced. She wasn’t sure if that meant he disagreed with her or not, but it really hadn’t been. Sure, she had dumped scalding tea on him one day – but they had also spent a lazy morning napping on the Liberty, and she wouldn’t have traded that for anything.

“How long?” he croaked. She bit her lip and shook her head.

“I don’t really know,” she said. “A while? A couple weeks, maybe? My Miraculous protects me, but only if I’m transformed. Which…we need to get back to my room. I need to talk to Sass, Luka. I think I need Viperion’s help.”

“But it’s too dan…” he started, turning his face away from her as he started coughing again. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, and she leaned up to kiss his cheek again.

“I think the dangerous thing is keeping you unprotected,” she said. She frowned, reaching up to brush her thumb beneath his eye. “I don’t know why it’s affecting you like this, Luka. Nobody else seems to have noticed. But I’m afraid of what’s going to happen to you if we don’t give you some kind of protection against the resets. I’m sorry it took me so long to figure this out.”

“Time,” he coughed, and her eyes widened. Of course…Tikki had said so from the beginning, hadn’t she? Someone who’s powers dealt with time – like Sass or Fluff.

She grimaced at the thought. Alix didn’t go to their school, so she no longer saw her on a daily basis, but she hoped wherever her spunky friend was she was faring better than her…boyfriend. She smiled at that thought, a happy buzzing rushing through her.

“…what?” he croaked. She smiled and kissed him.

“I just realized we’re dating and you know it now,” she said with a giggle. “I can kiss you and not freak out over whether or not you remember. I can call you my boyfriend now. I…I can call you my boyfriend now, right?”

He opened his mouth to reply and ended up coughing before he could say anything. He rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed, and nodded as soon as he turned back towards her. He pulled out his phone again.

_LC: i’ll be disappointed if you call me anything else. i’ve wanted to be your boyfriend for a while now._

_LC: and this is getting old. i want to talk to you._

She smiled as he put his phone away. He watched her from under his lashes, and she kissed his cheek.

“Then let’s get you back to my house, ok?” she asked. He nodded, then frowned.

“Didn’t…” he started. He pursed his lips, fighting another cough, and reached for his phone.

_LC: rue de Bretagne. that guy? akuma?_

She frowned when she read the message. She looked back up at him.

“He’s not the akuma, but he’s involved,” she said. “You remember him?”

He raised a hand, waving it in a ‘sort of?’ gesture. He sent her another message.

_LC: he thought i was gonna hurt you._

_LC: …you know i’d never, right? i was scared, mari. i thought HE was gonna hurt YOU. i think._

“I know,” she said. “That’s what you told me.”

_LC: it’s all like hazy? like i’m trying to redo a second chance without all the info._

_LC: i know i have to stop it but i don’t know what i’m stopping?_

Her lips quirked, and she nodded. Yeah, that about summed it up. At least they were communicating now. At least they were mostly on the same page. Her phone buzzed again, and she looked back to the screen

_LC: i owe you a proper date after all this. no coffee. dinner._

She smiled.

“I’d like that,” she said, looking up at him. She giggled, poking his stomach. “…I really liked that stuffed snake, too. You were so not very subtle with that one.”

He grinned and kissed her forehead.

_LC: i’ll try and find him again. don’t even remember what store we were in._

_LC: and mari? i love you._

“I love you, too,” she said. She looked down when her phone buzzed.

_LC: but can we not celebrate valentine’s next year? or ever again? i’ll deal with ro but please._

She laughed so hard she actually dropped her phone. He went to catch it, but she fell against him and he ended up catching her instead. She nodded, burying her face against his coat. She peeked up at him to see he was smiling, too.

“Deal,” she gasped. “We don’t even have to count it as our anniversary.”

She felt his lips press against her head moments before he rasped _deal_ in her ear. Her phone buzzed, rattling hard against the sidewalk, and she frowned at him as she bent to pick it up. There was a message from Dingo waiting for her.

_DK: Mari baby!!!! u guys r late!!! where r u???_

_DK: Lu said coming 2 get u. not answering. did u kidnap him?!_

She rolled her eyes, showed Luka the message (even as he was showing her his own), and tapped out a quick response.

_MDC: Luka’s sick, Ding. Taking him home. I’ll be there soon._

That should keep him off their backs for…

_DK: Na u should stay with him! bet he’d love u playing doctor! ;D_

She rolled her eyes and showed Luka the message. He smiled, trying not to laugh, and shrugged. She nudged his stomach with her elbow for good measure.

With their phones safely away and the light changed (she didn’t want to think about how long they’d stood there talking, the street light completely ignored), they crossed the street with hands linked. They walked until they found a deserted alley and ducked inside, Marinette leading them to a space around the corner and between the backs of the buildings that was empty and out of sight. When she was confident they were alone, Tikki zipped out of her purse.

“Hello, Luka,” the kwami chirped, bowing her head. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances.”

Luka blinked, slightly dazed, and nodded.

“Same,” he whispered. He glanced at Marinette, who was smiling at them both, and when he looked back at the red kwami she giggled and zipped around his head. She nuzzled his cheek before she flew back to Marinette.

“Let’s go get Sass and stop this akuma!” Tikki cheered. Marinette nodded.

“Right! Tikki, spots on!” she cried. When the pink light faded, Luka was gawking at her. Ladybug frowned. “Luka? Are you ok?”

“Y-yeah,” he croaked. He cleared his throat, but that just made him cough again. He sighed and pulled out his phone. He turned it towards her once he’d typed out the message.

_LC: it’s one thing to know. it’s another to see it._

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he typed something else.

_LC: i won’t tell anyone. hope you know that? sorry you found out i know like this._

_LC: i know how important the secret is. you were never supposed to know i knew._

Her heart warmed. Her chest suddenly felt tight, and she stepped up to embrace him.

“I know, Luka,” she said softly. “I trust you with my life. And my identity.”

She kissed him softly, and just as he was leaning into the kiss she wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him against her. He grinned when she pulled back and winked at him.

“Hold on,” she said. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, and then they were gone.

They had only travelled a few short blocks from the bakery, and the trip back was even shorter by rooftop. It wasn’t long before they were touching down on her balcony. She dropped her transformation and winked at him, pressing a finger to her lips, as Tikki phased through the trap door to unlock it. Marinette dropped down onto her bed and turned back, holding out her hand to help him inside. She was surprised to see his back was to her, his gaze locked on something in the distance.

“Luka?” she called. “Come on. We have to –”

And then she saw it.

“Marinette,” he croaked, pointing. Her eyes widened as she saw the light rushing towards them.

“Tikki, spots –!”


	19. Day Nineteen, Loop Eighteen: Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette continues to try and get Sass to Luka, but Luka is nowhere to be found. He's not answering his phone, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …damn, has it been two weeks? Almost. This chapter was fighting me, guys, but it wasn’t so much the chapter as it was everything happening externally that just…every time I sat down to work on this shit came out. There was so much rewriting. The rating line gets toed (thank you, Dumbass Son), but that particular bit has been on a sheet of paper on my desk since January & I wasn’t cutting it. Still got the shit edited out of it, though. How are y’all? Still good? Still ready to strangle me?
> 
> Just a reminder that this chapter’s theme is “Flames”. There was this random batch of like…dark themes in the middle of the prompt list? This should be the last, though. We can get back to our regularly scheduled silliness next Loop. Hope y’all are hanging in there. I’m now homebound until at least June, so let’s see if we can wrap these last ten loops up, eh?

Marinette woke with the strangest sense of vertigo. Her breath was knocked from her in a rush. She felt like she had just been shoved through her skylight onto her bed. She blinked at the door, her alarm a distant beeping she was only dimly aware of somewhere behind her, and registered that the door was closed. So why did she feel like…

Her eyes snapped open, and she jolted up so fast her head smacked into the ceiling. She hissed and bent over, her hands clutching the back of her head.

“Marinette!” Tikki cried, rushing over to her in concern. She hovered uncertainly, wringing her paws as she watched her chosen. Marinette watched her without really seeing her, searching her memory for the scattered pieces that were trying to slip away. She bit her lip, her eyes darting back and forth. She couldn’t forget this time. She _couldn’t._ She…she had been on her balcony. She had just dropped her transformation. She had been sneaking back home because…she had to…Luka!

She had been with Luka!

…who knew she was Ladybug. Who was getting sick because…

“Marinette?” Tikki called as Marinette grabbed her phone, silenced the alarm, and scrambled down the ladder to her bed. Tikki flew after her as she went over to the Miracle Box.

“We need Sass, Tikki!” Marinette called, reaching for the hollow where the snake kwami was resting. “We –”

“Marinette?”

She froze, her hand just above Sass’s nest. She jumped when a hand fell on her shoulder, and she turned to see her mom standing behind her.

“Sweetheart, you’re not dressed yet!” Sabine said, looking her over. Marinette looked down at her pajamas and frowned. “You have to hurry – your friends are already here! You’ll be late!”

…her… _friends?_

“…right,” she said, glancing back at the Miracle Box. It wasn’t just Luka? Who had he brought with him today? _Why_ had he brought anyone, anyway? “My friends. I’ll…I’ll be down in a min-”

“Marinette!”

Marinette blinked as Rose – _not_ Luka – bounced into her room, Juleka following slowly behind. Juleka’s face was glued to her phone, her thumbs tapping away at the screen. When Marinette had resurfaced from Rose’s surprise hug attack, the phone was away and Juleka was smiling at her.

“You’re not ready – _why_ aren’t you ready?” Rose asked. She looked her over critically, her cheeks puffing out in frustration. “Oh, I’m glad we convinced Luka to let us come get you instead! This would never do!”

“I dunno,” Juleka said, sitting on Marinette’s chaise and smirking at them. “I think Luka would love to see Mar-”

“Wait, what?” Marinette squeaked, cutting Juleka off to gawk at Rose. Her eyes darted between them. Juleka just smirked, a painted nail tapping against her chin, as Rose fussed over her state of dress.

“He was gonna pick you up today,” Juleka said once it became clear Rose wouldn’t answer. Her smirk grew. “Apparently you said something yesterday that –”

“Juleka!” Rose hissed, shooting a look over her shoulder. Juleka pressed her lips together, but she was still smirking. Rose rolled her eyes and looked back at Marinette. “The _point_ , Mari, is that it’s _Valentine’s Day_ and you’re _still in your pajamas!_ ”

It was hard to believe someone could still be excited over Valentine’s Day anymore, but she supposed this _was_ Rose. It was also hard to remember she used to be excited about it, too.

_“But can we not celebrate Valentine’s next year? Or ever again?”_

She smiled as she recalled Luka’s text. She was pretty sure he didn’t really care about the fact that it was Valentine’s Day, either – except for the fact that it _still_ was.

“He didn’t sleep well last night, but I’m sure he’ll still be cool for coffee later,” Juleka said as Rose hurried over to Marinette’s wardrobe. Marinette turned to her mom for help, but Sabine had slipped out at some point. She hadn’t even noticed. “He can’t be feeling _that_ bad if he was still so insistent about seeing you. I don’t know what you were so worried about last night, Mari. He’s so stupid for you.”

“ _Juleka_ ,” Rose hissed again. Juleka waved her off. It’s not like she had said anything she hadn’t said before, anyway – or that Marinette wasn’t already aware of.

“I…was just expecting him, not you,” Marinette said as Rose chucked a shirt at Juleka. She winced at the look Juleka gave her, but she wasn’t quite sure why. Even if Juleka didn’t know they were already dating, she at least knew it was hopefully happening in the near future. She had given Marinette her blessing and everything (even though Rose and Alya both had insisted she didn’t need Juleka’s _permission_ to date her brother). “Not that I’m not glad to see you guys! Just…”

“We’re not Lu-ka?” Rose sing-songed, dancing over and handing her a stack of clothes. Marinette looked down to see black jeans and what looked like her pink Valentine’s shirt. It wasn’t weird that Rose had picked that particular outfit out her for, she had to remind herself. Rose and Juleka had both been a part of putting together her Valentine’s plans. Rose knew about the shirt. Of course Rose would have picked it out. She looked back up at Rose, who winked at her. “Go get dressed, silly! The sooner we leave the sooner you can see him!”

She offered her a weak smile and took the clothes behind her changing screen to dress. Once they were safely out of view, Tikki flew out from where she’d been hiding in her hair to give her a worried look.

“It was just…unexpected,” Marinette called as she slipped her shirt over her head. “Luka…er, Luka texted me last night and said he’d be picking me up? So when Maman said someone was here, I thought it was him. Not…you.”

“And yet you still weren’t dressed when we got here,” Juleka drawled. She could just imagine the Cheshiresque smirk curling her lips. “Gross, Mari. That’s my _brother_. Do we need to have a talk about your _intentions?_ ”

Marinette froze, her jeans halfway up her legs. Her face warmed, and she locked eyes with Tikki, who had clapped her paws over her mouth. The tiny god was shaking with suppressed laughter. Marinette’s jaw dropped open, but no words came out. She’d been dating Luka for a while now. She had made out with him on quite a few occasions and had even spent an entire morning sleeping in his arms. _In his bed._ How was it that after all _that_ an innocent, teasing question about her _intentions_ could still embarrass the hell out of her?

“I…I was getting there,” she finally coughed. She finished pulling her jeans on and shot Tikki a look. Tikki stuck her tongue out at her before zipping along the rafters and to the ceiling. Marinette lost sight of her, but she assumed she was sneaking around the girls to hide in her purse. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief and started separating her hair as she walked around the screen. Now if she could just get Sass out without the others noticing… “You guys just got here early.”

“You just woke up late,” Rose teased, handing her a pair of hair ties. Juleka chuckled and glanced up from her phone. The smirk on her face scared Marinette – just a little.

“Yo, bro,” she deadpanned, looking back at her phone as her thumbs flew across the screen. “Mari’s super cute right out of bed. Ro and I might have to keep her for ourselves. You mind?”

“J-Juleka!” Marinette screeched, lunging for Juleka’s phone. Juleka laughed as she flopped across her, snatching the phone and checking her texts. The last message to Luka had been innocent enough.

_JC: Just got here. Be there soon._

She looked up at Juleka from where she was sprawled across her lap, a pout on her face.

“Rude,” she huffed. Juleka’s smirk grew as she plucked her phone out of Marinette’s hands.

“Relax, sister dude,” she said, tapping out something else on her phone before stashing it away. She nudged Marinette. “Come on. Up. We’re late.”

Well, yeah. They probably would be.

Downstairs, her dad greeted them with candy apples for everyone, and her mom handed her the box of macarons. They smiled and wished her luck, and Juleka smirked and quipped that she wouldn’t need it. Juleka and Rose each looped an arm through her own and led her out the door, chatting as they went. Marinette glanced behind them as they walked, looking up to her window and trying not to panic the further away they got. It would be fine. Everything would be fine.

This was probably better, anyway. Once they were at the school she could find Luka and take him home. They’d get Sass, and everything would be better. Well, it would _start_ to be better, at least.

“Marinette?” Rose asked, pulling her from her thoughts. “Are you ok?”

“Not you, too,” Juleka sighed. Marinette blinked at her.

“Huh?” she asked. She blinked again when Juleka’s cool hand was suddenly pressed against her forehead.

“You don’t feel warm, but Luka didn’t, either,” Juleka muttered. Marinette frowned.

“Why didn’t he come get me, again?” she asked. What had they said earlier? He hadn’t slept well – the same excuse he’d been giving her for a while now. But, of course, they didn’t know about the akuma, and neither had any ties to the Miraculous, so of course he couldn’t tell them what was really going on.

…if he even remembered, she realized. A weight dropped in her stomach, and she almost stumbled. Did Luka even remember, or did he still think it was all some crazy dream?

“He was a little out of it this morning,” Juleka said. “He said he didn’t sleep well, so I was _trying_ to get him to sleep in. You haven’t really seen this side of him yet, but Luka gets really fucking stupid when he hasn’t slept. We’re talking Dingo-level dumbass. I was trying to spare you both experiencing that today. Y’know. If it does end up being your anniversary.”

Marinette had to smile at that irony of that. It was their anniversary, but they’d already decided they wouldn’t celebrate it then. She’d also already seen him be _really fucking stupid_ , not that Juleka knew that, of course. Her heart was in the right place, at least.

“Still, I hope he’s ok…” Rose sighed. She wrung her hands and chewed on her lip nervously. “You’ve waited _so long_ to tell him how you feel. I mean, not as long as you waited with Adrien, and you definitely haven’t had as many failed attempts at confessing, so maybe it actually works out that today would get messed up so you’d have to confess another day…”

Marinette’s eyes widened, her jaw dropping slightly. Juleka was smothering a laugh beside her. Was Rose…did Rose… _was she actually saying that Marinette and Luka deserved this because of Adrien karma?_

“…I’d just hate for today to get messed up because he couldn’t sleep, is all,” Rose sighed, shaking her head. “I just want you both together and happy, darn it!”

“He seemed fine last night, but whatever,” Juleka said, trying (and failing) to keep a neutral face. She clapped a hand on Marinette’s shoulder and grinned. “If Mari ends up coming to her senses and realizes he’s not really worth it, that’s on him.”

“You could always give Dingo his valentine instead,” Rose teased, winking at her.. Marinette tripped on her feet, and their grip on her arms was the only thing that kept her standing. Rose laughed and patted her arm. “Relax, Mari. You know I’m joking. We’d never saddle you with _Dingo._ ”

“Good,” Marinette said with a nervous cackle. “I would certainly hope not!”

Rose just smiled, humming as they continued on their way.

– V –

Being in school again felt…weird. By the time they reached Sant-Saëns they were already ten minutes late, so they completely missed meeting up with the others beforehand. As she sat in her first class, she found her eyes constantly drifting towards the window in search of troublesome walls of light rushing towards her. Her focus was split at best between searching for the akuma and getting back to the Miracle Box with Luka, so when the teacher called on her for an answer she found she actually couldn’t remember what she was supposed to say. Rose glanced at her in concern as the teacher told her to _pay attention, please, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng_ , but she said nothing. It occurred to Marinette, as she tried to focus on what the teacher was actually saying, that she hadn’t actually been to class in…had it really only been two days? It felt like so much longer.

…and yet, as she realized what the teacher was saying, where in the lesson they were, and recalled what she _should_ have said instead of staring blankly ahead, she also realized that none of it honestly mattered. Nothing had changed, anyway.

She tried to sneak away, but every attempt was thwarted. After her lapse in attention, the teacher had denied her request to go to the bathroom. When she said she wasn’t feeling well – when Rose and Juleka both vouched for that – she was told class was nearly over and she could go to the nurse afterwards. When she tried to slip away between classes, she was caught by another classmate and roped into a conversation about an upcoming assignment. The bathroom excuse kept falling flat, and there were only so many times you could claim you needed the bathroom before people got suspicious, anyway. Juleka or Rose were with her all morning – usually both – and though she kept an eye out for them she had yet to see Luka, Dingo, or Brielle in the halls. She tried texting Luka when her attempts to escape kept failing, but he had yet to answer. It didn’t even look like he had opened any of her messages. The morning crawled by, until finally it was lunch and Juleka and Rose were carting her along to the canteen.

Brielle and Dingo were already at the table when they got there. Dingo was slumped against the table, his head buried in his arms. Brielle was picking at her sandwich, an annoyed expression on her face. Luka was nowhere to be seen.

“Is Luka joining us?” Marinette asked, looking around the table and then the canteen to see if maybe he was still making his way over. She stood there awkwardly, fidgeting with the box of macarons in her hands. She had had every intention of grabbing Luka and bailing. Where was he?

“Group project, remember?” Juleka asked, shrugging as she took a seat. Marinette frowned. That’s right…Luka was supposed to be meeting with his group during lunch. She had completely forgotten about that.

“Yeah, he’s not making that meeting,” Dingo snickered. Brielle did something under the table (probably kicked him) that made him jump, but above the table she was still calmly eating her sandwich. Marinette blinked, looking between them. What had she missed? Dingo lifted his head, propping his chin on his arms and grinning at Brielle. “Well, he’s not.”

“And do you want to tell them _why?_ ” she asked primly, her eyebrows lifting. Dingo ducked his head back into his arms, his shoulders shaking as he tried (and failed) to keep from laughing. When he raised his head again, tears were running down his cheeks.

“Guys,” he gasped, “Lu’s been _suspended_.”

“What?!”

The question came from Rose, Juleka, and Marinette. Marinette sank into the chair next to Rose, her fingers digging into the corners of the box. She didn’t understand. The last time Luka had been suspended – the _only time_ that she knew of – had been when he’d roped Jagged Stone into serenading her, something she was now pretty sure he had only done because he had either thought it was a dream or knew the loop would be reset anyway. Despite the Couffaine penchant for chaos, Luka typically flew below the radar at school. He _never_ got into trouble, much to the Captain’s chagrin. What the hell had happened?

“First thing this morning,” Brielle sighed, picking a seed out of her bread. “You were all late, right? I think it happened before you even got here.”

“Is that why he’s not answering his phone?” Juleka asked. “Damn. What the hell did that dumbass do now?”

“Oh, it was _epic_ ,” Dingo snickered, bouncing in his seat. “Now, to be fair, he was _really_ out of it this morning.”

“Yeah, we know,” Juleka drawled. “It’s why we went to get Mari instead.”

“So we’re in Theory, and he’s falling asleep on his desk,” Dingo continued, his grin widening. “And I’m trying to keep him up, right? Tell him Belcourt would be _pissed_ if his star pupil slept through class.”

“Belcourt shouldn’t care, given Luka _is_ his star pupil, but you know Belcourt,” Brielle said with a roll of her eyes.

“So Luka says…he says…” Dingo gasped, dropping his head back into his arms to try and compose himself. He was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. He rubbed at his eyes to clear them and raised his head. “He says, _Belcourt can blow me!_ ”

Marinette’s jaw dropped. Beside her, Rose choked on her juice. Juleka’s eyebrows simply rose, apparently unsurprised and unimpressed by her brother’s choice of phrasing.

“Right as Belcourt called on him,” Brielle added, putting her sandwich down with a sigh. Dingo had collapsed back in his chair, cackling loudly and stomping his booted foot on the floor. Brielle slapped at him. “Now tell them what _you_ did.”

Dingo’s grin was positively _feral_.

“I said…I told him…I said…” he wheezed, slapping his hands on the table as he sat up and leaned forward. His cheek lifted in a wink directed at Marinette. She felt her stomach drop. A wink from Dingo was _never_ a good sign. “I said, _nah, mate, that’s Mari’s job!”_

“Dingo!” Rose screeched, and Marinette was glad she did. She was having a bit of trouble finding her own voice in her suddenly dry mouth. Her face was burning, her mouth was hanging open, and she was amazed the box of macarons hadn’t crumbled beneath the death grip she had on it. Dingo, completely unrepentant, flicked up his shades to reveal a truly spectacular black eye. The wink he tossed them was significantly less spectacular, but Marinette assumed with how tender that eye must be it was probably hard to wink. She supposed he deserved points for trying, she couldn’t help but think with a morbid, detached sense of bemusement.

“So he punched me, right in the face,” Dingo crowed. “Mari, you’d be so proud of our boy.”

“Because he was dumb enough to hit you at school? Hardly,” Juleka snorted. She threw a cherry tomato from her salad at Dingo’s head. It sank into his hair, but he was so busy laughing Marinette was pretty sure he didn’t notice. “So what you’re saying is he got suspended and it’s your fault.”

“He was suspended for _inappropriate language_ and _fighting_ ,” Brielle said, fishing the tomato out with a frown. She pursed her lips before squishing it against the shaved side of Dingo’s head, making him yelp. “For a week. So, yes. I’m sure telling Belcourt to _blow him_ didn’t help, but punching this dumbass was the bulk of the suspension. Thankfully, Mlle. Damocles is aware of the true culprit, so while Luka is suspended for actually throwing the punch, Dingo has detention for the next week for instigating.”

“I said nothing that wasn’t true and was viciously attacked as a result,” Dingo sniffed, grabbing a napkin to wipe up the tomato. “I’m sure he’d much rather Mari blew him, anyway. Belcourt probably gives horrible he-”

“Marinette, where are you going?!” Rose cried as she stood, the drag of the chair against the floor and Rose’s shout stopping Dingo before he could finish that thought.

“To make sure Luka’s ok!” she snapped. Her face was still burning. God, she was going to _kill_ him – but she wasn’t quite sure if the _him_ was Luka or Dingo.

“He’s fine, Mari! He’s –” Dingo started, but she whipped around and jabbed a finger in his face, cutting him off.

“No!” she snapped, knowing full well that Luka was so very _not_ fine. “You don’t get to say that! You…you…ugh!”

“Marinette?” Brielle asked, frowning. Marinette grabbed Dingo’s lo mein and dumped it on his head, making him yelp. Brielle jumped back before she could be hit by the flying noodles.

“Baby girl!” Dingo whined.

“Don’t you _baby girl_ me!” she snapped. “What Luka and I do in private is none of your damn business, Dingo!”

“Ok, did not need to hear that,” Juleka mumbled, scrunching her nose as she stabbed another tomato with her fork. “Ignoring the implications. Ew.”

“He’s sick, and you just –” Marinette continued, ignoring her.

“He’s not _sick_ , he’s tired,” Dingo huffed, “and he’s my best mate – it’s all in good fun, Marinette. He’s fine. Relax.”

“Go to hell, Dingo,” she spat. Dingo’s eyebrows soared, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. There was a sudden, eerie silence around the table that might have given Marinette pause if she hadn’t been so upset.

“Mari, relax, it was just a joke,” Dingo finally said. She closed her eyes and began to count ten. “Boys being boys. Dumbasses being dumbasses. Just taking the piss as usual. It’s nothing to get upset over.”

“You just don’t get it,” Marinette hissed, her hands clenching and unclenching in tight fists. “You just…don’t get it.”

“I get you and Luka are mad for each other and have yet to actually _do_ anything about it, not counting Valentine’s plans,” Dingo said with a roll of his eyes. “So, yeah, it was funny. I mean I’m sure he’d _love_ if part of your plans was you bl-”

“Oh my God, Dingo, shut up!” Rose screeched, throwing her water bottle at him. He yelped, barely catching the bottle as it hit his chest. “You’re just making it worse! Mari, go. We’ll deal with…him.”

“He was heading back to the boat,” Brielle said. Marinette jumped when she realized Brielle was standing beside her, her hand on her shoulder. “He…was a little embarrassed about all this. Probably why he’s been ducking your texts. Go on. We’ve got this.”

Marinette smiled gratefully and nodded. She gave Brielle a quick hug that the older girl awkwardly returned with a pat on her back. With a final glare to Dingo (who was still miserably picking noodles and bits of shredded vegetables out of his hair), she turned and left the canteen.

– V –

Slipping out of the school was easy enough, especially during their lunch break. Finding a hidden space to transform was second nature by now. She knew the rooftops of Paris better than the streets. She was back in her room in no time, having slipped inside through her balcony, and a short jump had her before the Miracle Box. She was back on the roofs and racing towards the Liberty in a matter of moments, the egg with the Snake Miraculous safely tucked inside her yoyo. She could see the river in the distance, maybe only a jump or two away, when a shout from the street below pulled her up short.

“Hannah!” she heard. She caught herself on the edge of a roof and peered over the edge. Hannah was running along the sidewalk below. Geoff was running after her, a good distance behind. “Hannah, wait! Please!”

But Geoff wasn’t the only one chasing her.

An akuma was fluttering over his head, bobbing above the unsuspecting citizens lining the street. Ladybug tightened her grip on her yoyo, her eyes narrowing.

She didn’t know why the akuma was loose, but she wasn’t about to question it. If she could purify the akuma before it rejoined its victim, maybe that would be enough to stop this mess. Maybe…

She was halfway down to the street below when a force caught her in the chest, sending her back up to the roof. She hit the roof hard, rolling before she fell onto her back and blinked up at the sky. She pushed herself up with a groan, putting a hand to her chest as she took a few deep breaths. When she raised her head, the akumatized victim was standing on the ledge of the roof. Her hair danced in angry flames, her eyes shone a blinding white, and the crack in her pendant was almost to the center.

“Stop interfering,” she hissed. Ladybug’s eyes widened as the akuma – a _second_ akuma? – fluttered around the woman’s head. She raised a pale hand, and the dark butterfly danced along her fingertips. She smiled at it, nodding. “Yes. Go. Follow your orders.”

“What the…?” Ladybug wheezed, standing. She shook her head, her eyes following the butterfly as it disappeared below the roof. “How are you…are you controlling it?”

“Hawkmoth controls the butterflies,” the akuma said. Her voice was echoing and soft. Ladybug’s eyes widened as she noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. Had she always been crying? “He is growing impatient. Give me your Miraculous, Ladybug.”

“You’re not the first akuma to demand that, and I promise you won’t be the last,” Ladybug said. She started swinging her yoyo, looking for an opening. “Get used to failure, Hawkmoth!”

The purple butterfly mask appeared around the akuma’s eyes. Her face hardened into a sneer, her fist clenching at her side.

“Yes, Hawkmoth,” she whispered, and then the mask was gone and she was lunging for Ladybug. Ladybug dodged, but the akuma was faster this time. More focused. She chased her across the roof, and then to the next one, until she grabbed Ladybug’s elbow before she could leap away and yanked her back down. Ladybug hit her back and rolled, kicking out to free herself from the akuma before she could reach for her earrings. The akuma screamed at her, rushing in without pause to snatch at her ears again. Ladybug ducked, and as the akuma was passing by she made her own grab for her necklace, where she was certain the butterfly was hiding. The akuma spun away, catching Ladybug’s arm in a vice grip. Ladybug winced, gritting her teeth as her arm was bent behind her back.

But when she looked at the akuma, she didn’t look happy. Tears were still falling from her eyes. Her lips were still set in a frown. Her fingers brushed against Ladybug’s ears.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“So am I,” Ladybug grit out. She drove her free elbow back into the akuma’s gut, _hard_ , and spun away as the akuma gasped. A running leap took her to the next roof, and then the next before she looked over her shoulder. The akuma was still chasing her, but now she had another problem: the akuma was chasing her _away_ from the river. Another roof, and then over, and she was doubling back towards the Liberty. She heard a scream behind her, and then she was being thrown from the roof to the riverbank below. She crashed into the sidewalk, rolling until her back hit a tree just above the riverwalk.

“Give me your Miraculous!” the akuma shouted, landing on the street before her. Ladybug jumped back onto her feet, yoyo at the ready.

“Give me Friday night!” she snapped back, throwing her yoyo out. The akuma dodged, racing forward with a cry. Ladybug flipped back, grabbing onto the foremast of the Liberty and sliding to the strut above the basketball hoop. Before she could catch her bearings, the akuma tackled her to the deck. They landed in a heap, the akuma scrabbling to get her earrings as she struggled to keep her away. Ladybug pressed back into the deck, trying to get her head further away from the akuma. She turned her head, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth, and a twanging _thwunk_ sounded above her ears. The akuma was suddenly gone, and she opened her eyes to find Luka standing above her, his acoustic guitar raised like a sword. He glanced over his shoulder as the akuma sat up, rubbing her head with a groan.

“You ok, Ladybug?” Luka croaked. She nodded and pushed herself up.

“Yeah,” she said. “Thanks. I –”

The akuma screamed, drawing their attention back to her. Ladybug cursed and fumbled with her yoyo as the heart pedant on the akuma’s neck split completely in half.

“Take this!” she shouted over the scream, shoving the red and black spotted egg in Luka’s hand. His eyes widened as he looked at her, a question on his lips.

The question was never asked. The akuma exploded in light.


	20. Day Twenty, Loop Nineteen: Sketchbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When tired, Luka Couffaine is:  
>  a. a little bitch.  
>  b. incredibly handsy.  
>  c. all of the above.
> 
> Oh, and Sass has Things to Say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flips on Greatest Showman hat* …ladies and gents, this is the moment you’ve waited for. ;D

Marinette was going to be sick.

And not in the ‘I’m Stuck in a Time Loop, Hit by a Reset Untransformed’ kind of sick she’d been experiencing so often lately. She was pretty sure she was going to throw up.

The Snake Miraculous was missing. Sass was gone. His nest was empty.

She had rushed over to the Miracle Box as soon as her alarm had gone off, but no matter how many times she reached into the hollow – no matter how far she pushed her arm in, groping around – the fact that there was nothing inside didn’t change. She had collapsed beside her chaise, staring blindly at the wall. How had she lost it? Where was he? She had had the egg in her hand! She had…she…

…no.

The egg hadn’t been in her hand, at least not completely.

It had been in _Luka’s_.

“Tikki!” she called, twisting around before she could stand and sprawling onto her rug with a groan. Her kwami was already behind her, her face set in a determined frown. Marinette looked up, barely raising her head from the rug. “We have to get to the Liberty! Tikki, spots –!”

“Marinette?”

Tikki zipped over to her desk before her door was fully opened, hiding inside her purse. Sabine gasped when she saw Marinette on the floor, and she rushed over to help her sit up.

“Sweetheart! What happened? Are you all right?” she asked, looking her over. While Sabine did her quick inspection, Marinette realized she had a split second to make a decision. She told herself she wasn’t about to lie. That it was for the good of Paris, for Luka’s health, and her own sanity. And it wasn’t _technically_ a lie, anyway. Not a full one.

So she groaned and shook her head, curling in on herself in an effort to make her look as miserable as possible.

“No,” she moaned. “I don’t feel so good, Maman.”

It wasn’t a lie. She didn’t feel good. She hadn’t felt good for a while. Not as bad as Luka, but still not good, so _it wasn’t a lie._

Sabine sighed and pressed her hand against Marinette’s forehead.

“You don’t feel warm, at least, but you do look a little green…” her mom said. She shook her head and helped Marinette up. “It is that time of year. I suppose something must be going around…”

“Maman?” Marinette asked, adding an extra bit of croak to her voice to really sell the _sick_ card. Sabine sighed and helped her up.

“Do you think you can make it downstairs? You might as well spend the day together, if you’re both sick. I know it’s not the Valentine’s Day you wanted, but it’s better than nothing,” she said. When Marinette continued frowning, Sabine nodded towards the stairs. “Luka came to take you to school, but the poor boy looks like death warmed over. Your father had to bring him upstairs. He’s on the couch now.”

“Luka’s here?” she asked. She was surprised Juleka had let him leave, unless he had left before she could stop him. Still, it would certainly make things much easier if she didn’t have to sneak out of the house or away from school to find him. Sabine nodded.

“He’s…pretty out of it,” she said. “I’m surprised he made it here in one piece, but of course now that he’s here there’s no way we’re letting him leave on his own. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to him on the way home. He insisted he had to see you, though. Said something about a pet snake? I didn’t know Luka had a snake.”

…she almost ruined everything by laughing. She covered up her snort with a groan, biting her lip and bracing an arm against her stomach. Sabine frowned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and placing a hand on her elbow to brace her.

“Maybe you should stay up here,” she said. “Why don’t you go lay down? I can bring you some tea after I call the school.”

“N-no, I can…downstairs is better. Closer to the bathroom,” she said, trying to sound as miserable as possible. Sabine looked unconvinced, but she helped her downstairs nonetheless. Luka was lying on the couch, his head on the pillows in the middle and a blanket wrapped around him. He groaned and looked up when Marinette sat on the other side of the sectional. Her mom was right: he looked like death warmed over.

“Hey, she found you,” he said, his voice slurring a little. At least he had a voice today, though. Marinette laid down and reached over, brushing her hand through his hair. His eyes closed, and he breathed out a sigh. “Needed to find you. God, I’m so tired…”

“I know,” she sighed. She could still hear her mom in the kitchen, talking to the school on the phone, but a quick glance in that direction showed Sabine’s back was to them. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his forehead, and he smiled.

“Gotta find Mari,” he mumbled, making her frown. He shivered and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, curling into a bundle until the shiver passed. “She’s…gotta…”

“Ok, kids,” Sabine said, cutting him off as she walked over. “If you need anything, we’re downstairs. I’ll be up in a bit to check on you.”

“Thanks, Maman,” Marinette said, closing her eyes and laying her head back down on the pillow. She felt her mom kiss the top of her head.

“Feel better, both of you,” she sighed, and then she was gone. Luka grumbled something into his own pillow and shifted. Marinette slid to the floor, sitting in front of him and reaching up to brush his hair back. He leaned into her touch, his eyes still closed.

“Gotta find Mari…need to…Mari…” he mumbled, but then he was giggling. She bit her lip and tugged on his hair, just hard enough to get his attention.

“Hey,” she said softly. “I’m right here. What’s so funny?”

“Mari,” he said, blinking at her. “Sounds like _marry_. I’m gonna marry her someday.”

Her stomach did a little somersault, but it wasn’t because she felt sick this time. She bit down on her smile and smoothed his hair back again. His eyes closed as he shifted closer to her.

“Hey,” she said softly. “Luka. Look at me.”

He blinked his eyes open, smiling when he did.

“Hey,” he said. “You’re here.”

“I’m here,” she said. His eyes started to close again, and she shook him a little. “Luka. Babe.”

His nose scrunched at the endearment, and she had to agree with him. It felt wrong as soon as she said it. That was something they’d have to worry about later.

“Luka,” she said instead, shaking him again. “Stay awake. Keep your eyes open.”

“So tired,” he mumbled. He was blinking blearily at her. She leaned forward and kissed him, a quick brush of her lips against his forehead.

“I know,” she sighed, “but I need you to stay with me. Luka, do you have the egg?”

“Egg?” he asked, frowning. “Egg…egg! Darning. You laid an egg.”

She blinked at him, her eyebrows soaring. She’d done what now?

He squirmed, huffing out a sigh when he got tangled in the blanket. He stilled when she touched his shoulder, glancing up at her and watching silently as she pulled the blanket back. Once his arm was free, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ladybug-spotted egg. He held it up for her, his face scrunching into a serious expression.

“I’ve…ta…” he tried. When the words failed, he closed his eyes and took a breath. His face scrunched more in frustration. He shook the egg with each word. She could hear the bangle rattling inside. “I have to find Ladybug.”

“I’m here, Luka,” she said, brushing his hair back again. His skin was cooler than it usually was. She didn’t like that. “Luka, do you…don’t you remember? Anything?”

He mumbled something she didn’t quite catch, his arm dropping back above his head as his eyes closed again. She reached up for the egg, tucking it back into his pocket for the time being. He needed to rest, but she needed him transformed in case the reset hit before he woke up. She needed him out of plain sight, in case her mother came up to check on them. She needed him…

Her eyes landed on the steps. She needed to get him up to her room.

“Luka? Hey, rock star,” she said, shaking him gently. He mumbled something, and she sighed as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Sorry about this, Star.”

…Star. Rock star. She liked that better than ‘babe’, at least.

She stood up, grabbed his middle, and hauled him over her shoulder like he was a sack of flour. It wasn’t the first time she had picked him up, and it was always slightly awkward because he was so much bigger than her, but she had to admit carrying him was worlds easier when he was coherent and able to help her. Picking him up like this – when he was barely coherent and nothing but dead weight – was worlds harder. Still, the sudden lift seemed to be just the thing to wake him up. His breath left him in a _whoosh_ , and he yelped as she awkwardly tried to maneuver him. She had barely taken two steps before she was yelping herself: in his desperate scramble to orient himself, he had grabbed her ass.

“Sorry!” he cried, his hands immediately jerking up to her waist. She found herself frozen, staring blankly ahead at the stairs. He had just…and he… “Oh my God you’re so hot.”

“L-Luka!” she screeched, nearly dropping him as she tried to whip her head around to glare at him. She squeaked as his arms fumbled around her waist, trying to get a better (safer) grip on her. Somehow, his head ended up near her hip, and she looked down to find him grinning up at her.

“Sorry,” he said. His grin widened. “But you did grab my ass first.”

She realized, belatedly, that she technically had when she’d tossed him over her shoulder. And she was, technically, _still holding his ass rather tightly in her attempt to not drop him._ Her stomach was doing more somersaults, but she was still pretty sure they weren’t the queasy kind.

“I-I’m just trying to get you upstairs, and you weren’t moving!” she huffed. He tightened his grip on her waist, squeezing gently.

“Wasn’t awake,” he said. His eyes closed, and he pressed his cheek against her side. Her face was burning, and she wondered absently if she could convince her mom she had a fever _now_. “Still not. Ok. Dizzy again.”

“Just…hold on. Let’s get you upstairs, get you transformed, and then you can sleep the rest of the day, ok?” she sighed. He hummed, squeezing her again.

“I have the best girlfriend ever,” he mumbled. “She could totally kick my ass.”

She may have tripped over her feet stepping onto the ladder, and she may have accidentally bonked his head into the railing. She wasn’t sure if he deserved it or not, but she did feel a _little_ guilty when he groaned because of the bonking.

It wasn’t easy, but she did make it back upstairs without further incident. He was grinning at her when she sat him down on her chaise.

“You’re so strong,” he murmured, tipping his head back against the cushions. “Love that.”

“Hey, stay with me,” she said, kneeling on the floor beside him and reaching into his pocket for the egg. She popped it open and dropped the bangle onto her palm, ignoring the flash as Sass materialized beside them. Luka mumbled something else as she slipped the Miraculous on his wrist. She pinched him, making him jerk up and blink at her.

“H-hey,” he mumbled, “that’s…Sass?”

“Massssster!” the kwami cried. Marinette finally looked at the snake, and she almost wished she hadn’t. His eyes were wide with concern, his tiny mouth dropped open as he looked at his old Chosen. His eyes flicked towards Marinette. The disbelief melted away in a furious glare. “Guardian.” His eyes narrowed to mere slits when Tikki appeared besides Marinette’s head. “ _Tikki._ ”

“Sass, we’re stuck in a time loop,” Marinette said. Sass didn’t look surprised, and that didn’t really surprise her. Knowing him, he had probably been aware of the distortion the second he woke up. “It’s –”

“Akuma! God, Mari, there’s a…you’re Ladybug!” Luka cried, jerking up again. She placed her hands on his arms, trying to get him to settle back on the chaise. His eyes darted around the room wildly. “No…I knew…oh God, my head…”

He slumped over, pressing his palms against his eyes and moaning. Sass’s tail flicked, his agitation clear.

“It’s gonna be ok, Luka,” she soothed, reaching up to brush a hand through his hair. He groaned and shook his head.

“S’not,” he grumbled. “I…can’t…ugh…”

“He is not well,” Sass said, flying around his head and resting in his hair. The tiny god glared down at Marinette. Her stomach was turning again, but it was back to the guilty, nauseated turning from earlier. “Guardian, why…he needed me. Time is wrong, and because he is connected to the Ssssssnake he is feeling it mossssst acutely. Why did you let him get sssssso bad?”

“I didn’t…I’m so sorry, Sass,” she said. “I didn’t know what was happening at first, and…it’s been so long! I didn’t even think…”

“It’s not her fault, Sass!” Tikki cried, flying between them and raising her paws defensively. Sass hissed at her.

“You’re right, it’sssss not,” he bit. “It’ssssss _yours_. You have been around longer – you sssshould have known, Tikki! You sssshould have brought me to him much ssssssooner!”

“You’re right,” Tikki said, wringing her paws. “I should have realized, and I –”

“Wait, hold on,” Marinette cut in, holding up her hand for Tikki to sit down. “We’re all at fault here, ok? If any of you tiny, all-knowing, mystical assholes ever actually _told me_ what the fuck I’m supposed to be do-”

Luka started giggling (ok, more like manic cackling), completely throwing her off her rant. They all paused and looked at him. He was peeking over his fingertips at her. He looked feverish again. His face was a bright pink, and his eyes were glassy.

“You are so hot when you cuss,” he said. “I am so turned on right now.”

…what in the ever-loving _hell_ …? She glanced up at Sass, who was gawking at his Chosen, but they were both distracted by Tikki’s giggles. Luka lowered his hands and grinned at her.

“Tikki,” he said, reaching up to poke her stomach. “Right? Mari’s so hot, right?”

“Sssshe’s not the one deliriousssssss with a time fever, Masssster,” Sass grumbled, tugging on his hair.

“Time fever?” Marinette asked, focusing on that so her brain wouldn’t short-circuit at Luka’s…compliments. That was something else they’d have to deal with later.

“As I sssssaid, time is wrong,” Sass repeated. “Without his Miraculousssss to protect him, he has been hit by all of the energy from the resssssetsssss. Has he resssssted at all?”

“Not as much as he should have, no,” Marinette sighed. She leaned up and kissed Luka’s forehead, but before she could lean away he caught her face with his hands and pulled her closer. She squeaked when he pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply. Sass shouted at him as the sudden movement caused the kwami to tumble onto Marinette’s head, but Luka wasn’t paying him any mind. He pulled away a moment later, resting his forehead on hers.

“So hot,” he sighed, brushing his thumb against her cheek. “I love you.”

“Y-you can love me after you’ve slept, ok?” she said, her words tripping over a nervous laugh. She rested a hand against his neck, squeezing as a choked sound escaped him. She focused on how warm his skin had become so she didn’t have to think about what she had said or how warm her own face was getting. She glanced up towards where she felt Sass moving back onto Luka’s head. “Sass. We can fight about this later. Right now, Luka needs you. I don’t know when the reset’s going to hit. Usually it’s after school, but there have been some days it’s early.”

“Masssster, we need to transsssform,” Sass said, tugging on his hair. Luka hummed in response, giving Marinette another quick kiss. Sass tugged on his hair again. “Masssster!”

“Yeah, right,” Luka sighed. “Right. Sass. Scales slither.”

Viperion’s head dropped against her shoulder as soon as the light faded. He groaned, and she felt his eyes scrunching shut against her shoulder.

“It’s ok,” she said, running her hands along his arms. He groaned again when she pushed him back. He blinked slowly at her, and she bit her lip to keep from saying anything. Sass was right. She _never_ should have let it go this far. She should have…she didn’t know _what_ she should have done. Tried harder. Been smarter. She should have done _something_. Luka was suffering because she was a bad Ladybug and a worse Guardian, and –

“Hey,” Viperion said, reaching up to poke her forehead. She jumped, the unexpected touch jolting her from her self-flagellating spiral. “Stop making that face.”

“Wh…what face?” she asked, laughing nervously. He frowned, his eyes darting over her face as he tried to gather his thoughts

“Not…your fault,” he said. He made a frustrated noise and rubbed at his eyes. “That face. When you’re taking on too much again. Stop it. Sass was pissed, but he was worried. It’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything.”

“That’s kind of the point, Luka,” she said. “I didn’t _do_ anything. I should have…”

“Shoulda what?” he grumped. “You didn’t…ugh…you didn’t know. I didn’t know. _Sass_ didn’t know. Little shit’s been sleeping through it all.”

She tried not to laugh at that, but he grinned when he heard her snort.

“You…akuma?” he asked, slumping forward again and closing his eyes. She brushed his teal bangs back and kissed his forehead.

“No,” she said. He started to say something else, but she didn’t let him. “No, Luka. I’m staying right here with you. One more day isn’t going to hurt anything. You get some sleep, ok? Tomorrow you’ll be feeling better, and we can skip school, find this akuma, and kick her ass for ruining our first Valentine’s Day, ok?”

“…I’m too tired to be this turned on right now,” he groaned, and she squeaked before she pushed him back against the chaise. His laugh was muffled by the pillow his face landed on. He shifted slightly and turned his head to smile at her, his hand reaching out for her own. She laced their fingers together, squeezing when his eyes slipped closed. “Seriously. You’re…you have no idea how crazy I am about you.”

“…Juleka would say _stupid_ ,” she teased, her eyes settling on her lap. She was pretty sure she’d combust if she looked at him.

“I am,” he sighed. “Shoulda told you sooner. So much wasted time…”

“Sleep, Luka,” she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “None of that’s important right now. Just get better, ok?”

He hummed, but his breathing was already evening out. She sighed and brushed his hair back again. She felt Tikki settle on her shoulder, and she swallowed around the lump in her throat. She had heard everything Luka…Viperion… _whatever_ had just told her, but that didn’t stop her from feeling guilty. She knew he was right – that it wasn’t her fault, that Sass was just upset at seeing Luka in such a state – but that didn’t change how she felt.

“It’s gonna be all right, Marinette,” Tikki said, nuzzling her cheek. She tried to smile.

“I know, Tikki,” she said. She kissed Viperion’s cheek before she stood and moved over to the chest she’d started keeping spare fabric and blankets in. It was amazing how much room she had in there, once she’d let go of thirty-five years’ worth of stalkerish obsession. She grabbed a blanket from the chest and her sketchbook from her desk before returning to the chaise. She draped the blanket over Viperion, tucking it around him so it looked less like a superhero and more like her exhausted boyfriend was sleeping there. She kissed his cheek one last time before settling on the floor. From where she sat, she could keep an eye on both the door (in case her mom came up to check on them) and the window (in case the reset came earlier than expected).

The rest of the day passed with little incident. Viperion slept through everything. Around one Marinette made her way downstairs to grab some lunch, where her mom caught her in the kitchen. Marinette told her Luka was upstairs sleeping and that, now that her stomach had settled a little, she wanted to try some toast and tea. Sabine was glad to see her looking better and sent her back upstairs with two mugs and a plate of croissants. Viperion continued sleeping, and Marinette would rather let the tea go cold than wake him. She spent the rest of the afternoon by his side, ignoring her phone (and all of the worried texts and calls from Juleka, Rose, and Dingo) and absently working in her sketchbook. She wasn’t entirely surprised to look down at the page and find a detailed drawing of Viperion, looking better than he had in a long while. She smiled and looked up at him, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

“Marinette,” Tikki called. She turned to find her kwami watching the window. Outside, she could see light rising in the distance. She glanced back at Viperion, praying she was right. Praying he would remember this in the morning.

“Tikki,” she called, her hand falling to his arm and squeezing. “Spots on.”


	21. Day Twenty-One, Loop Twenty: Late Night Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets Luka up to speed, now that he's rested a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of how this fic has evolved since the start (holy poo on toast has anyone checked out the word count lately? What even is that?), I’ve had notes stashed on the prompt list on my wall, on a file on my phone, on a few sheets of loose leaf hanging around my desk, and in individual chapters. Like this one. (There’s a few things that should have been in the last loop, but because I moved things up a loop I’m now trying to rework them here. One stayed, but Luka experiencing Sass’s Disappointed Dad Voice was lost. Y’all my OCD, anal retentive nature is side-eying this fic so hard and wondering why y’all haven’t killed me yet. xD I swear this is why I usually wait until the whole thing’s done before posting.)
> 
> …oh, and uh…to all the mums out there: happy Mothers’ Day. From. Y’know. The Valentine’s Day fic. xD

The next day, it wasn’t Marinette’s alarm that woke her up.

It was an incoming phone call.

Luka’s face grinned at her from the screen. She had to smile back as she answered the call. Tikki hovered anxiously nearby as she sat up.

“Hey,” she said, rubbing at her eyes. “Feeling better?”

“…no,” he mumbled. There was a pause, and she heard fabric shuffling on the other end. “Yes. Maybe. Sass is here.”

…she thanked every kwami she could think of, and more that she knew existed and had never met, for that.

“None of it was a dream, was it?” he asked. Her lips quirked in a small smile.

“How much do you actually remember?” she asked. He groaned – loudly – and she tried not to laugh. “Star?”

“Darning, I’m going to kill myself,” he mumbled. “I don’t know what I remember. I’m still so tired.”

“You’re not going to kill yourself,” she tutted. A wicked grin curled her lips as she leaned forward, hugging her knees. “You’re gonna marry me, remember?”

There was another strangled groan from his end, and she laughed in earnest this time. There was more noise as he told her to hold on, and she heard a quiet conversation with Juleka from his end. She smiled at Tikki and climbed down her bed, moving to her wardrobe to get dressed. A moment later, Luka was back.

“Please don’t hold me accountable for anything I said or did while sleep-deprived,” he begged, and she started laughing again. “Everything’s still kinda hazy, but knowing me I’m sure there’s something I need you to forget. Probably even more I need to apologize for.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she teased lightly, shimmying into her jeans. “Punching Dingo to defend my honor was kinda sweet.”

“I punched…holy shit!” he screeched, and she nearly dropped her phone in surprise. “No. No, no, no. He told you…oh my _God_ , Marinette…I am so sor-”

“Relax, Luka,” she said, laughing again. She bit her lip, reaching up to twirl a strand of hair with her finger. “It’s…he wasn’t exactly _wrong_ , not that it was any of his business.”

“Not…what?” Luka asked. He sounded so confused. It was adorable.

“Well, I am the only one who should be blowing you, right? Not M. Belcourt,” she said innocently. She was grateful they were on the phone and not in person or a vidcall. She was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to say any of this to his face, at least not yet. Her own was burning hot enough as it was. Luka sounded like he was choking on the other end.

“M-Mari…Marinette…” he coughed. “What…what the _fuck_ …”

Her face burned hotter. Her grin turned more sinister.

“Oh, Luka…” she said, her voice low and practically a purr. “ _You are so hot when you cuss._ ”

There was a muffled fumble, as if he had dropped his phone on his bed, and a heavier _thwump_ , and when her mom knocked and came through her door Marinette was doubled over laughing.

“Well, good to see you’re up,” Sabine said, eyebrows lifting in amusement. Marinette bit her lip and wiped at her eyes, smiling at her mom. Sabine’s smile warmed at the look on her face. “Luka, I take it?”

“Yeah,” she said, nodding. “He’s…ah…he was going to take me to school today, but he’s not feeling good. He’s going to stay home and maybe meet up with me after, if he’s feeling up to it?”

It was said into the phone, as much of a question for Luka as it was an answer for her mom. She heard Luka groan out a grumbled response. Sabine frowned and nodded.

“I see…that’s such a shame, after…everything,” Sabine said, gesturing to the valentine on Marinette’s desk. She winked, and Marinette tried not to roll her eyes. She knew her mom was just trying to avoid saying anything Luka might overhear, which was kind of her. Not that it really mattered anyway – but it wasn’t like her mom actually knew that. “I hope he feels better. I just wanted to make sure you were up. It was supposed to be a big day.”

“Thanks, Maman,” she said. It still could be, she supposed. Or maybe it still had been. A very, very, _very_ Big Day. It had certainly been long enough. “I’ll be down soon.”

Sabine hummed and disappeared back downstairs. Marinette smiled, turning her attention back to her phone.

“Luka?” she called. “Does that sound like a plan?”

“Masssssster is busy trying to sssssssuffocate himsssself with his pillow,” Sass said from the other end. Marinette choked on a laugh. “I ssssshall relay the messssssage.”

“Thank you, Sass,” Marinette said. “Tell him to meet me at the café after school, if he’s feeling up for it. And to stay transformed as long as he can in case the reset comes early.”

“His sssssssissssster has already left for ssssschool,” Sass said. “When he ssssstopssss trying to kill himssssself we can transssssform. I sssshall let him know.”

“Thank you,” she said again. She bit her lip and picked at a stray thread from her sleep top. “And Sass? I’m…I’m sorry. About everything. You were right. We should have come to you first thing.”

“No, Misssstresss,” the kwami sighed. “I was upsssset. You were right. You are an admirable Guardian. Better than we’ve had in yearssssss.”

“Thanks, Sass,” she said with a smile. “I’ll see you guys later, ok?”

He hummed before disconnecting the call. Marinette sighed and looked up at her own kwami.

“All right, Tikki,” she said. “Let’s get this day over with.”

– V –

The school day seemed to drag longer than usual. It was made even worse by the quivery looks Rose kept sending her, like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. Even though Marinette had assured her _she was fine_ and _Luka was fine_ and they were still going to meet up later, if he felt better. Rose had still taken Luka’s absence like a personal affront to Valentine’s Day, swearing she’d make sure he made next year’s better. (Marinette just groaned and begged her to let them forget Valentine’s was even a thing next year. Rose ignored her, though whether that was because she was already so lost in next year’s plans or because Rose was being kind and not turning her Romantic Ire on her Marinette wasn’t sure. Juleka patted her back and welcomed her to the family with a snicker.)

It felt like an eternity had passed between her morning phone call with Luka and the time she reached the café. It also felt like an eternity since she had actually been there, she thought as she pulled out her phone. She’d been running into Hannah all over the city, and she couldn’t help but wonder if heading back to where everything had started was really such a great idea. Still, this was where she had told Luka to meet her. She waited just outside the door as she pulled up his text chain. He hadn’t answered any of her messages that day. She hoped that was because he’d been sleeping.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, her face turned towards her phone, that she didn’t notice him walk up behind her. She squeaked when his arms wrapped around her middle and his chin rested on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek before she could turn her head, and once she was looking at him he kissed her properly. Her lips quirked at the hissing snickers and soft giggles she heard coming from his hood and her purse.

“Hey, beautiful,” he sighed against her lips before he pulled away. She wasn’t sure when she had reached up and tangled her hand in his hair, but he smiled when she scratched at the back of his head.

“Feeling better?” she asked. He dropped a kiss against her neck, and she felt her cheeks warm.

“Worlds,” he said, resting his chin back on her shoulder. His lips quirked up in a smirk. “I don’t think I could sleep any more even if I wanted to, and Sass dealt with most of the artron energy during the reset.”

“We’ve disssscussssed thissss, Massster Luka,” Sass huffed, just barely peeking out from his hood. “ _Artron energy_ does not exissssst.”

Marinette’s eyebrows rose.

“Artron energy?” she parroted. His smirk widened.

“It’s a Doctor Who thing. Dingo’s a fan,” he said. “Nerd way of saying Sass gave me time cancer.”

“It’ssss not _time canccccer_ ,” Sass hissed indignantly, flicking Luka’s ear with his tail. Luka pressed his mouth against Marinette’s shoulder to hide his smile. “You have born a Miraculoussss connected to time. You are _time-ssssenssssitive_ now. It made you more ssssussssceptible to the akuma’s influenccccce.”

“…so _I_ gave him time cancer by choosing him for the Miraculous,” Marinette said. Luka squeezed her middle and kissed her neck again, nudging the underside of her jaw with his nose. Her stomach was fluttering, but she wasn’t sure if it was the guilt or Luka’s open affections.

“No, darning, I told you. It’s not your fault,” he said. “Sass is the…how’d you put it? Oh, it was so good, too…”

“…tiny, all-knowing, mysssstical _asssssshole_ ,” Sass grumped, snuggling deeper into the hoodie in a pout. She felt Luka shaking in an effort not to laugh, and her face was burning again. “You humans and your prejudicccces. Why are sssssnakessss always the bad guys?”

“We love you, lil’ buddy,” Luka chuckled, reaching up to scratch his head. He turned back to Marinette and…her heart skipped a beat at the look he gave her. She refused to call it a _smolder_ (it totally was), but oh if it didn’t make her knees go weak. He put his arm back with the other around her waist, holding her tighter against him. “Hey. You said I could love you after I slept.”

“…o-oh, did I?” she asked. She tried to sound nonchalant, but she was pretty sure – between the stutter and the blush – she had failed miserably. The octave his voice had dropped was downright sinful, and ignoring the way it made her head spin was impossible. He leaned up and kissed her on the corner of her mouth, and she swallowed thickly. She felt his lips curl against her skin.

“I slept,” he murmured, peppering more kisses along her jaw. “Can we maybe grab something warm to drink, find a quiet place, and let me love you now?”

“Th…that…you…oh my God,” she groaned, falling back against him and slapping her hands over her face. He laughed – a big, full laugh that warmed her heart – and held her closer, nuzzling his face against her shoulder. “How do you _do_ that? Why did you have to remember _that?_ ”

“A little payback only seemed fair after this morning,” he teased. She groaned. Sass was laughing again, the little shit. She was pretty sure she heard Tikki laughing, too. Traitors, the both of them. Luka nudged her, and she peeked out from behind her hands to find him smiling at her. “Hey. I meant it, though. I know this day hasn’t gone how you planned, and I’m still kind hazy on a lot of what’s actually happened, but I want to make sure you know that. If nothing else. I love you, Marinette.”

She turned in his arms, grabbed his face, and pulled him down so she could kiss him. He tightened his hold on her, one hand rising up to cradle the back of her head, and suddenly Marinette wasn’t all that opposed to finding somewhere quiet with him. She thought she might even enjoy staying right there and kissing him senseless, if he hadn’t already been pulling away.

“I love you,” she sighed, leaning up for one final, quick kiss. And maybe it wasn’t some big, grand, romantic gesture of a confession. Maybe it was just three words, breathed against kiss-bruised lips on a quiet sidewalk. Maybe that was all it needed to be, in the end. She stepped away and reached for his hand, squeezing gently. “I like that idea, actually. I haven’t seen Hannah or Geoff yet, and they’re usually here by now. The café’s still pretty packed, so…we could maybe get our order to go and head up to the roof? Keep a lookout from there?”

“Sounds perfect,” he said. “Maybe you could help me fill in some of the fuzzier moments?”

She caught Sass’s glowing eyes from his hood, and in that split second she found her courage from that morning. She stepped closer and tugged on one of his hood ties.

“I don’t know…” she sighed, playing with the string. His eyebrows rose, and she was pleased to see his cheeks were a faint pink when she glanced up. “Do you really want to know about the day we spent in your bed? Or how handsy you were with my ass yesterday? Oh, sorry – my swearing is a little too _hot_ for you, right?”

His face skipped pink and went straight to a red that rivaled her super suit. His face was practically glowing.

“I…I… _what?_ ” he squawked, and she laughed as she turned back towards the café. She grabbed his hand and tugged him after her, his jaw still working inaudibly and his face burning.

“C’mon, you time-sensitive goof,” she laughed, pulling him inside. “You get me a hot tea, and I’ll try not to spill it on your lap this time.”

“…oh my God,” he groaned, rubbing at his face. He visibly shuddered, and she wondered if he actually remembered that afternoon. “That…can I go back to thinking this day has just been one long, seriously fucked-up dream?”

“Oh, come on,” she laughed, looping her arm around his elbow and leaning her head against his side. She grinned up at him. “It hasn’t _all_ been bad.”

“…no,” he sighed, bending down to kiss her. Just because he could. “I suppose it hasn’t.”

– V –

For as busy as the café was, they were in and out quick enough. Luka kept her tucked against his side, his arm draped across her shoulders with his thumb rubbing absent patterns against the fabric of her coat. Marinette couldn’t figure out if it was just a natural progression in their relationship (they had always been fairly tactile with each other, so when he had stepped up beside her in line and immediately pulled her closer it didn’t seem that odd) or if there was something more to it. A deeper stress brought on by so many days of _bad dreams_ , of watching her disappear time after time in a flash of light. There was a tenseness in his posture she wasn’t used to, but when she reached up to lay her hand over his own and wrapped the arm between them around his hips, he seemed to relax a little. As if her presence was enough to ground and comfort him, and she took comfort in that.

The entire time they were inside, the tables by the restrooms stayed empty. Hannah and Geoff were nowhere to be found, and it was getting…late. Later than Marinette had ever made it before, at least. She didn’t know where they were. Where they would have gone after the café, if not the café. When she made it back outside with Luka and their suspects still hadn’t appeared, she tried to tell herself she wasn’t worried. Maybe this was a good. Maybe they’d make it to tomorrow after all.

“Still wanna go up to the roof?” Luka asked, glancing up. Some of the tables outside were empty, but the roof did sound perfect. It’d be easier to transform and keep a lookout from up there. Plus, it was… _quiet._ Quieter than the public tables, at least. Getting up there with two hot drinks was another matter entirely, but they managed.

“One good thing about super suits,” Ladybug teased as she let go of Viperion’s side and took her tea from him. She waved the cup in front of him with a wink. “Magical protection includes water resistance. Harder to burn someone with a spilled drink.”

He winced at that, but he was still smiling.

“I was actually kind of glad you didn’t remember that day,” she said after a moment. “Or at least that I thought you hadn’t. At the time. It was such a disaster. I’m so sorry about that.”

“I wasn’t upset about the drink,” he said once she had stopped rambling. She raised an eyebrow, and he shrugged. He sat down against the ledge and patted the empty space beside him. As soon as she had sat down, he wrapped his arm back around her shoulders and held her close. He sipped his coffee, thinking over his words. “I mean…yeah, nobody likes getting hot tea dumped on them, especially _there_ , but…I was more upset you left.”

“I was mortified,” she groaned, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“It was an accident,” he said. He grinned and dropped a kiss against her head. “That’s kind of standard for you.”

“Viperion!” she groaned.

“Ladybug!” he mimicked. She settled against him with a pout, and he chuckled before he placed a finger under her chin and turned her head towards him. She stuck her tongue out at him, but as soon as it was back in her mouth he was chasing it. She nearly spilled her tea again when he leaned into the kiss, pressing her back against the ledge, but he plucked it from her hand and placed it beside them. She was fine with that, anyway: it let her lay that hand against his back, sliding along his suit until her fingers could curl in his hair.

She wasn’t sure how long they sat there, lost to the world in a haze of lazy (and not-so-lazy) kisses, but eventually she had to pull away. Eventually she had to remind him they were supposed to keeping a lookout, and eventually the kisses were abandoned in favor of conversation. He told her what he remembered, or thought he remembered, and she filled him in on everything he’d missed. The days she remembered, and snippets from the ones she didn’t, at least not fully. Fumbled confessions, days that had been almost perfect and then erased, fights she wished they’d never had, and lazy makeouts that had made up for it all. How much she loved his singing for her – and yes, how he _had_ called in a favor from his estranged (or just _strange_ ) father. How she had loved him punching Dingo for her, but how she had also been more than capable of defending herself (“You did _not_ dump his lunch on his hair…oh my God, I can’t believe I missed that!”). How sorry she was she hadn’t realized what was happening sooner. How she would go back, if she knew how, and get his Miraculous the very first morning. How guilty she still felt, despite his assurances, that she had let him get so sick in the first place.

They were both surprised, the more she told him, how much he actually did remember. It had all been there, just under the surface, but he had honestly thought it was a dream. There had been times he’d get strange moments of déjà vu that had made him wonder, but in the end he agreed with her: he hadn’t had the Snake Miraculous in months. He hadn’t thought any potential akuma would have been able to affect him like that, either. In the end, he was just glad she was safe and that he’d be able to help her now.

Neither knew how long that would last, though. They both knew the dangers that came with Viperion being on the front lines again. Ladybug – Marinette – knew, as Guardian, the rules they were breaking just because he knew her identity. But that was a battle they would fight later, after they had dealt with the current akuma. It was also a battle she was determined they’d fight together.

Before either had fully realized how much time had passed, the sun was going down. The city was getting dark. Ladybug was sure, if they hadn’t been transformed, their phones would be filled with anxious messages from their friends (and possibly her parents). And still there was no sign of Hannah or Geoff.

“Where are they?” she sighed, uncurling herself from his side. He glanced back at the sidewalk as she stood and stretched, but it was relatively clear – which wasn’t surprising. It was the middle of February, after all. “They’ve never been this late before.”

“But you said there’ve been days they don’t come here,” he pointed out, standing as well. She shook her head, her hands landing on her hips.

“I’ve never seen the night before,” she said softly. He stepped up behind her, his arms finding their way around her waist as he leaned his head on her shoulder. She smiled, taking the moment to lean back and enjoy the feeling of him against her. “I don’t understand what’s happened. I still don’t know what the akuma wants, but even if she got it today there’s no way Hawkmoth would let us make it to tomorrow without sending the akuma after my earrings.”

“You said it’s Hannah, right?” Viperion asked. She shrugged.

“I thought so at first, but I’m not sure anymore,” she said. “Hannah said the akuma finds her every morning. She’s involved somehow – her and Geoff both – but I’m not sure how. I don’t know why their getting together is so important to the akuma.”

“…maybe it’s Rose,” he said with a snort. Ladybug choked, clamping a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. He grinned and kissed her cheek. “She followed us to make sure neither messed up her plans, but when she saw Hannah’s confession going south she got so upset at the prospect of a ruined Valentine’s Day Hawkmoth got her. We’re stuck in the loop until every single confession in Paris goes perfectly. No, wait – in the world. It’s Rose. Go big or go home.”

“You’re awful,” she laughed, leaning her head back against his shoulder. He grinned and leaned in to nip at her neck, making her jump. She turned her head towards him, and he stole a quick kiss. “That’s your future sister-in-law you’re talking about. You should be nicer.”

“Do you remember Valentine’s Eve?” he asked. She nodded. “After your group call ended, she sat me down and gave me an hour-long lecture on why today would be the perfect day to confess, how I wasn’t allowed to mess it up, and if I did she’d make sure my life would be hell until I made it right.”

“She did not,” Ladybug laughed. He grinned, his eyebrows lifting.

“My sister already viciously attacked me with office supplies when she thought I’d made plans with someone else. Rose would definitely do worse. How do you know she didn’t attack after she hung up?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“One, because she promised she wouldn’t tell you what I was definitely _not_ planning,” she said, “and two…no way a lecture on romance from Rose would only last _one_ hour.”

He pressed his face against her shoulder, his entire body shaking with his laughter. She rolled her eyes and nudged him, but it was a few moments before he could compose himself. When he finally raised his head, she leaned up and kissed him.

“I was the one with the plan, anyway,” she said. She paused and frowned. No, that wasn’t right. She had specifically not called it a plan. It was a… “…not-plan. Anyway, Rose knew, but she wasn’t exactly part of it. Beyond moral support.”

“Rose knew you were planning on confessing,” he said, “and she knew I was planning on confessing.”

“You what?” she asked, turning towards him. He smiled and kissed her. “But…you said Valentine’s Day confessions were dumb!”

“I didn’t say they were dumb,” he said. “I said you’d have to be really brave to confess to someone – any day, not just Valentine’s – if you weren’t certain they liked you back.”

“But –”

“And I’ve had a pretty good feeling you liked me back for a while now,” he said softly, leaning his forehead against her own. “I was just waiting for your go-ahead. Which you gave me. So, yes, Rose knew I was planning on confessing to you today. So, whether or not we realized it, I promise we ended up in her plans somehow.”

“…ok, maybe the akuma is Rose,” she said, shaking her head and making him laugh. He kissed her one more time before he pulled away. She raised an eyebrow when he held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. “Viperion?”

“I don’t think they’re coming, Ladybug,” he said. He nodded towards the rest of the city. “So why don’t we go try to find them?”

“I have no idea where they could be,” she said, taking his hand.

“You know where Hannah lives,” he said. “That’s a start. Besides, we might just find them running around. Or the akuma might find us. Either way, it’s better than just sitting here, right?”

“Are you saying you don’t like sitting on rooftops for hours with me?” she teased. He chuckled and pulled her close, bending to kiss her again.

“I love doing anything for hours with you,” he said, his voice low. She smirked.

“…anything?” she purred back. He chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he said. “I hope you know that.”

She smiled and pecked at his lips before stepping back. She pulled her yoyo from her hip and nodded towards the city.

“C’mon,” she said. “I’m told snakes and bugs don’t do well in the cold. A run is just the thing to warm us up.”

“I know it was my idea,” he said as she backed up to take a running leap towards the next roof, “but I can think of better ways to warm up!”

Her laughter rang through the night air, and he gave her barely a second’s head start before he was running after her. They cut an ambling circuit around the city, keeping their eyes peeled for anything suspicious below, but everything was quiet. Low, romantic music floated up from various restaurants and cafés. Couples strolled along the streets like nothing was amiss. Fairy lights twinkled from trees and awnings. It was a perfect, romantic, Valentine’s night in Paris – except for the fact that, somewhere, an akuma was lurking. And it wasn’t supposed to be Valentine’s _night_ while that akuma was out there.

The moon was high above them by the time Ladybug brought them to the roof of the flower shop across from Hannah’s flat. The lights in the windows cast a warm, welcoming glow into the cold winter night, but even here everything was quiet. Peaceful.

“I don’t understand,” Ladybug muttered as Viperion came to a stop beside her. She hugged herself, rubbing her hands along her arms to warm up. Viperion pulled her back against his chest, offering what heat he could provide. “It’s almost midnight. Where are they? What happened? What’s different?”

“I don’t know,” he said, “but…maybe this is a good thing? Maybe it means you won?”

“It’s never that easy,” she huffed. “I’m missing something. She should be…”

“Ladybug, look,” he interrupted, pointing to a spot in the distance. Ladybug’s eyes widened at the glow rising over the buildings. She groaned and dropped her head back against Viperion’s shoulder. “We’ll get her tomorrow.”

“Meet me in the morning,” she said, closing her eyes as the light rushed towards them. “We’ll come here. Follow Hannah all day if we have to. I’m ending this tomorrow.”

He chuckled, but before he could say anything else the light hit them.


	22. Day Twenty-Two, Loop Twenty-One: Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Viperion attempt a stakeout, and Kwami Bluetooth is explored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, I am so incredibly sorry about the long gap. There were a couple things contributing, but the biggest problem was I was so incredibly stuck with this. I had D22 written like the first week I got the prompts, and I kept thinking “YES, I’m GOOD, I don’t have to worry about that one!” – until I moved everything up by a day, and suddenly nothing in that ch made sense. I kept starting and stopping, rewriting every single damn time, and NOTHING was working. I even pulled out CSS (a project I started back in November, have not published yet, & am so close to finishing it’s not even funny) and worked on that a bit, trying to unjam. (I also got myself distracted from ALL writing with Songbirds & Snakes (Panem just sucks you back in) and AC (…HAY GUYS DINGO’S ON MY ISLAND AND LUKA ATTACKED HIM WITH AN AXE).)
> 
> THE GOOD NEWS: I sat down with the last eight prompts, stared at a stack of paper until my forehead bled (bc that’s all writing is, according to Douglas Adams), and got an outline cranked out. So my vague idea of knowing how this ends is now KNOWN, and we’re just gonna bang these out, yeah? (Like…I knew how it ended, but there was a gap between what happened in D21 & what I have planned for D28/D29, but now that gap is gone. Now I KNOW how it ends.)
> 
> TL;DR: I’ve been blocked up worse than a bear in April, but the end is in sight, and we’re gonna do this thing! HUZZAH!

For the first time in longer than she could remember, which really only equated to about two weeks (maybe a bit longer), Marinette didn’t completely hate her alarm when she woke up. She didn’t feel an overwhelming sense of dread when she heard the steady beeping, at least. She still felt tired, but not as tired as she could have been. She would maybe even dare to say she felt…hopeful.

Yesterday had been a good day.

Comparatively speaking. In light of all the same yesterdays leading up to it. In light of the fact that she still hadn’t caught the akuma and that it was still Valentine’s Day. Despite all of that, yesterday had been a _good_ day.

Luka was on her side. Well. He’d always been on her side, but he was Viperion again. He was getting better. He _remembered_. And, no matter what happened, that automatically made the coming day better than any of its predecessors. She was even optimistic enough to think they might actually find, capture, and purify the akuma today.

She rolled over and grabbed her phone, silencing her alarm with a happy sigh. Everything was going to be ok. She was going to find the akuma and end this. And then, once they made it to tomorrow…

…well. She’d worry about that when they got there.

As she moved around her room, dressing and packing her bag, she actually found herself humming. She even did a little twirl and shimmy as she moved away from her wardrobe to grab her backpack. Tikki giggled over her cookie as Marinette sang a line about _electric love_ , but Marinette was in too good a mood to be embarrassed. She smiled and dropped a kiss on Tikki’s head before holding open her purse. With Tikki safely hidden and her bag packed, Marinette gave one final look around her room.

Yesterday had been a good day.

Today, she was sure, was going to be a better one.

She was about to head downstairs when her phone started buzzing. She pulled it out and smiled, Luka’s picture appearing on the screen with the incoming call.

“Hey!” she answered, smiling so widely her cheeks pinched. She bit her lip to keep herself from giggling. When was the last time she had felt so happy in the morning?

“…hey,” Luka answered, and her smile immediately dropped at how…despondent he sounded. She stepped back from the hatch, frowning.

“Luka? Are you ok?” she asked. She heard him groan, or sigh, or some strange mix of the two, and a scratching noise.

“…yeah,” he said. “I’m out front. I love your dad, but I couldn’t handle Hall and Oates this morning.”

“You don’t sound ok,” she said, moving over to her window and peering down at the street below. He was leaning against the streetlamp with his bike, his head tipped back and eyes closed. He didn’t look _bad_ – he’d certainly looked worse a few days ago – but he didn’t necessarily look _great_ , either. “You don’t look ok, either.”

Down below, his eyes opened and found her in the window. He managed a slight smile and waved.

“I’m fine, darning,” he said. “I’m just…God, this day feels so much longer now that I actually know what’s going on, you know?”

“I know,” she said. His eyes were closed again.

“Any chance you miraculously caught the akuma before I got here and we can just go back to bed?” he asked. She had to laugh at that.

“If I did, we’d still have school,” she reminded him. “And you know Dingo would make you pay for making him deal with Belcourt solo.”

“Belcourt can…” Luka started to say, but immediately cut himself off. She thought she saw him smile again. “Well. You know.”

“I’m still inclined to agree with Dingo,” she said with a little smirk. “Belcourt most certainly cannot. That’s my job.”

“M-Marinette…!” he choked, and she laughed.

“Or it will be. Eventually. I mean…that…is that something you’d be interested in? Eventually?” she asked, suddenly uncertain. On the street below, she could see him rubbing at his face, which looked redder than usual.

“…that is a conversation for later,” he sighed. “When we’re both rested properly and haven’t been dating for…God, technically we’re not even dating yet.”

“We’ve been dating for a few weeks now,” she reminded him, and he groaned again.

“Not for everyone else. Do you realize how pissed Rose is gonna be? She’s going to think we’ve been hiding our relationship from her,” he grumbled. “Ugh. Later. That’s…we’ll deal with all that later. God, now all I can think about is you…for the record, I’m still a teenage guy, and it’s safe to assume I’m _always_ interested, especially if it’s with you. But…later. Much, much…later.”

It was a little empowering, if she was honest with herself, knowing she could so thoroughly derail his thought process. Knowing that he was…always interested. Especially if it was with her.

“I’ll, um…I’m coming,” she said. She heard him choke, and she slapped a hand against her burning face. “Oh, God…I mean…I’ll be down in a minute! Bye!”

She hung up the phone and raced downstairs, fairly certain she could hear Tikki snickering at her the entire way.

She ran into her mom on the stairs, who had been coming up to wake her. Sabine gave her a knowing smile as she told her she had a visitor out front. Marinette kissed her cheek and thanked her before racing ahead, Sabine’s laughter echoing after her in the hall. She had every intention of running past her dad and outside to Luka, but Tom caught her up in a quick dance around the table as soon as she hopped off the steps. He laughed and winked at her as they stopped by the back counter, and she rolled her eyes fondly as he handed her the box of macarons and two candy apples. For her _suitor_.

By the time she made it out front, Luka’s head was tipped back against the streetlamp again. He appeared to be sleeping.

“I thought you said you’d slept enough?” she teased, moving to secure the macarons on the back of his bike. He lifted his head, opened his eyes, and grinned at her. “Something about not being able to sleep anymore even if you wanted to?”

“…c’mere,” he said, holding his arms out. She dropped the apples into his basket and went to him, letting him wrap her up in a tight hug. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, making him smile. “I’m good. Better now that you’re here.”

“Papa gave me an extra apple, if you’re hungry,” she said, pulling away and reaching for one of the apples. “He said it was for my _suitor_.”

His lips quirked in a grin as he took the treat from her, twirling it a bit. He glanced up at her from beneath his lashes, and she felt her heart flutter in her chest. He always made her dizzy when he looked at her like that.

“Suitor, huh?” he asked. She felt her cheeks warm, but she was still smiling. He grinned and put the apple back in his basket. “Well, a bit old school, but he’s not wrong. I’ll take _suitor_. Don’t think I’ll take the apple, though.”

He made a face and looked back at her.

“…I love your dad, Mari, but those apples are like Valentine’s Day now,” he said with a shudder. “I’m good if I don’t see another one for a long time.”

“Don’t let him know that – you’ll break his heart,” she teased, kissing his cheek again. He moved to give her a proper kiss, but she pulled away with a quick shake of her head. He followed her gaze to see Sabine watching them from the counter, a smile on her face. “Not here. Like you said: they don’t know. Better to avoid suspicion.”

“…right,” he said, nodding. “Got it. Let’s go, then.”

They didn’t travel far. They ducked into an alley about a block away from the bakery, stashing his bike behind a dumpster (after he snatched his toasted marshmallow macarons from the box, which he assured her he would never tire of, unlike the apples). She quickly called on her transformation and turned to ask if he was ready, only to find him holding the ladybug-spotted egg that held his Miraculous out to her.

“I forgot to ask you yesterday,” he said, rattling the egg so she could hear the bangle inside. She only realized then that he wasn’t actually wearing it and that she had yet to see Sass that morning. “What’s up with the eggs? I’m pretty sure these used to come in boxes.”

“Luka, forget the egg – you should have your Miraculous on! We don’t know when the reset will hit, and if you’re not transformed –!” she tried to argue, but he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, silencing her with a kiss. With no parents watching and out of the eye of anyone else, she let herself relax against him. She felt him smile when her hands went straight for his hair, and that made her smile, too. When he pulled away a moment later, he was chuckling, the sound a little breathless.

“That’s better,” he murmured, stealing another quick kiss before she could move away. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” she said. She plucked the egg out of his hands and opened it, dropping the bangle into his waiting palm. Sass didn’t look amused when he appeared. “But seriously. I would have thought the Miraculous would stay on you and Sass would be there as soon as you wake up, but ok time magic.”

“It’sssss not _my_ magic, or it would be,” Sass grumbled, burrowing into Luka’s hood.

“But why an egg?” Luka pressed, taking the egg from her and waving it. “It’s…”

“I don’t know, ok? When the old Guardian passed the Miracle Box on to me, it turned into an egg. Or…it looked like an egg. A ladybug-spotted egg. When I was finally able to open it, all the little boxes had turned into eggs, too. I guess they take after what the box’s current form is? I don’t know,” she said with a huff. “I’m still learning all this Miraculous Magic. I was able to transform the box – it’s the mural on my wall.”

“…I was wondering about that,” he said, nodding. “I figured you’d tell me if it was important. When you were ready. Or not if you were just being creative.”

“The boxes still look like eggs, though,” she said, watching as he stashed it in his pocket with a shrug. “I don’t know why, I get that it’s weird, but…I kind of like it?”

“It’s like an Easter Egg hunt,” he said, smiling. She lifted an eyebrow, and he shrugged. “You know, when you’re a kid and they hide all those plastic eggs with candy? Only you have Ladybug eggs hiding magical jewelry hidden in your tree.”

“…dork,” she muttered, rolling her eyes fondly. He kissed her cheek, and she shoved him away. “Would you transform already? It’s getting late – I don’t want to miss her.”

“Aye, aye,” he said, reaching up to rub Sass’s head. “All right, lil’ buddy. Sass, scales slither!”

It didn’t take them long to reach Hannah’s flat after that. And not much longer after they had touched down on the roof of the flower shop, Geoff walked out of the building, looking worse than Ladybug had ever seen him. He was slumped in on himself, his eyes locked on his phone as he tapped out a message. With a heavy sigh, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked back at the building he’d just left. He lingered a moment before shoving his hands in his pockets and trudging off down the sidewalk.

Hannah was nowhere to be seen.

“Isn’t that our guy?” Viperion asked, his eyes following him down the street.

“Yeah, but where’s our girl?” Ladybug wondered. Her eyes darted along the windows of the building. She still had no clue which one was actually Hannah’s. “This doesn’t make sense. They always leave together. Where…”

“Should we split up?”

Ladybug’s head whipped towards him, her eyes going wide. Split up? _Split up?_ What did he mean? They had only _just_ gotten together, and now he…he wasn’t even looking at her. He was still looking after Geoff.

“W-what?” she choked out, her throat uncomfortably tight. The idea of _splitting up_ didn’t sit well with her, not at all, but before her mind could fully spiral, Viperion turned back to her. When he saw the look on her face, his eyebrows rose comically.

“…Ladybug, focus,” he said, reaching out and laying a steadying hand on her shoulder. He squeezed gently, and she shook her head to clear it. “Hannah’s probably still inside there, right? So why don’t I follow Geoff, try and figure out what part he’s playing in all this, and you wait to see what Hannah does? There’s two of us now. You don’t have to do this alone. Use me.”

“I…right,” she said, shaking her head again. “Right. Sorry. Maybe I need my own nap by this point. You’re right.”

He smirked, chuckling a little. She shoved at his arm with a roll of her eyes.

“All right, all right,” she said, laughing. She bit down on her smile and shooed him off. Of course that’s what he’d meant. God, she was tired. “Go. Follow Geoff, and get back to me on your comm if he does anything suspicious.”

Viperion nodded, but he hesitated before jumping away.

“My…comm?” he asked, looking back at her. She blinked when she looked at him.

“Yeah,” she said. “Your communicator? Bug…er…snake phone? Whatever you want to call it.”

She reached for her yoyo and flipped it open, like she had thousands of times before. His eyebrows rose higher at the screen flashing at him.

“…we can do that?” he asked, looking back at her. “I didn’t realize that was a thing.”

“You…oh,” she said, looking back at her yoyo. That’s right. The other heroes had always been used when they were needed. Come to think of it, she was pretty sure they’d never had to split up when calling in reinforcements. Did the others even have comms? She was sure they did, but… “Chat and I use our comms all the time…I never even thought the rest of you might not have it. His is in his baton, so…maybe your lyre?”

He pulled the lyre off his back and inspected it, but he wasn’t seeing anywhere where a screen could be hiding.

“…damn,” Ladybug said, frowning. She took the lyre from him and turned it in her hands. Her mind was racing, knowing they were running out of time. Every moment wasted was another chance for Viperion to lose Geoff, and then what would be the point of split…of separating? “Maybe…shoot. If Pegasus was here, he…but he’d never have time to figure something out. The ear comms would be useful, but if we don’t even know how to get it…oh.”

There was a niggling in her mind, an insistent press that let her know Tikki had an idea. She glanced at Viperion before stepping back from the ledge, away from where any wandering eyes might spot her, and dropping her transformation. Tikki flew up between them, paws on her hips, and glared.

“I’m _magic_ , Marinette,” she said crossly. Marinette frowned and glanced at Viperion over Tikki’s head. He was biting his lip, trying to not smile and failing miserably at it. Marinette nodded, and Tikki sighed. She tapped a hidden button on the lyre. A small screen appeared near the base. She tapped the button again, and the screen slid up, revealing a hatch. An earpiece dropped out. “Every Chosen has a communicator – we _have_ to.”

Tikki handed the earpiece to Viperion, who took it with a grin.

“Oh, cool,” he said. “Kwami Bluetooth.”

Marinette snorted, her hands clapping over her mouth to muffle her choked laughter. Viperion grabbed for his lyre, catching it before it could hit the ground, and waved it at Tikki.

“Where was that button again? For future reference?”

Once Tikki had shown him how to access the lyre’s communicator function, Marinette transformed and pulled her own earpiece out. She fit it into her ear and returned to the ledge, looking down the street. She could still see Geoff, maybe a little under a block away, at a little coffee cart. She looked back at Viperion and nodded.

“Ok. He didn’t get far. If he does anything, just...think about me and talk,” she said, gesturing to his ear. “Like Tikki said, they’re magic. I’ll hear you. Be safe.”

“That’s going to make this tricky,” he said, pulling her in for a quick kiss. He winked at her when he pulled away. “I’m always thinking about you. Hopefully I won’t say anything too embarrassing.”

“Your time cancer probably filled your embarrassing comments quote for the rest of the year,” she laughed, shoving him away. “I think you’re good. Now go.”

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he knew he had lingered long enough. With a two-fingered salute, he turned and ran to the next roof, taking a running leap to clear the alley. She watched until he caught up with Geoff, then turned back to Hannah’s building with a wicked grin.

“…can you hear me?” she asked, thinking intently of the superhero a few buildings down. She glanced over to see he was waiting for Geoff to finish getting his coffee. His eyes were on the street below, but he nodded when he heard her through the comms.

“I can hear you,” his voice said softly in her ear. She smiled, a chill racing down her spine at his tone.

“Good,” she said absently. Geoff started moving, and Viperion turned to stalk him along the roofs. He was about to jump to the next building. “You might be right. Definitely too easy to say something embarrassing this way. Have you seen your ass in that suit? Good Lord.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him stumble when he landed on the next roof. In her ear, she heard him coughing.

“…you’re going to kill me, darning,” he said, making her giggle. Well. Maybe that was kind of the point. “And it can’t look any better than yours. I love our kwamis, but whoever decided skin-tight super suits were a good idea was clearly not attracted to you.”

She bit her lip, trying not to smile like _too_ much of an idiot. She could say the same for him. Somewhere in the back of her mind, in the part that was usually preoccupied by duty and responsibility, she knew she should reprimand him for flirting while in the mask. She would have if he was Chat, she knew, but somehow…with Viperion, she didn’t mind as much.

“I was thirteen when this mess started,” she said, sitting on the ledge and pulling out her yoyo. She started to idly spin it, her eyes still on the entrance to the building across the street. “I don’t think Tikki was too preoccupied with how my ass was going to look in the suit. Flexibility and defense were probably her top priorities. You should have words with Sass about your abs, though. If anyone’s suit is distracting…”

“Ladybug, have you been checking me out?” he teased, and she laughed.

“I’m allowed to, right? I mean…girlfriends check their boyfriends out,” she said. His laugh was warm in her ear, and it made her heart flutter.

“It’s mutual, so we’re good,” he said. “Besides, my _abs_ are more plating. I don’t actually look like that under the suit.”

“…oh, I don’t know,” she said absently. “You forget I’ve seen you without a shirt. I’m definitely not complaining about what’s under the suit.”

She jumped when she heard a crash and muffled cursing. She sat up a bit straighter, her hand going to her ear. She looked back down the street, but she couldn’t see him anymore. She hadn’t been able to for a few minutes – not that she’d been looking. Not when she was supposed to be watching for Hannah.

“…Viperion?” she asked, and after another moment of muffled silence she called again, “…Star?”

“I’m good,” he groaned, the sound slightly strangled. “Jesus, darning, you really are trying to kill me.”

“…did you run into another pole?” she snickered. He didn’t answer, and she laughed harder. “Oh my gosh. What am I going to do with you?”

“It wasn’t a pole,” he said after a moment. She perked up as she saw someone leaving Hannah’s building, but it was a blonde woman she didn’t recognize. She snorted when Viperion continued. “…I might have missed my jump and fallen into a dumpster.”

“Oh my God, Star,” she cackled, clapping her hands back over her mouth.

“I told you. You are _very_ distracting, and superhero or not I’m still a guy,” he said. “Hold on. He’s going in somewhere.”

“Where?” she asked, all joking and flirting suddenly the farthest thing from her mind. She was in Ladybug Mode, serious as ever.

“Looks like an office building. Damn. I wish I had a way to track him inside,” he said, and she nodded.

“Chat has bugs,” she said, rolling her eyes when he snorted. “Stop. I mean like tracking bugs. They would be so useful right now.”

“Good, because for a minute I thought you meant he had fleas or something,” Viperion snickered.

“Stop,” she laughed. “That’s my partner.”

“…wait, it looks like Geoff’s office might have a window? Big window. That’s convenient,” Viperion said. She hummed.

“Hang tight,” she said. “Follow him if he leaves. Let me know if you need me.”

“Always,” he said, and before she could comment further he asked, “Any sign of Hannah yet?”

“Not yet,” she sighed. “I wish I knew which flat was hers. That would make this a lot easier.”

“You’ve got this,” he said, making her smile.

“ _We’ve_ got this,” she corrected. “I’m sorry for sidelining all of you for so long. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but I’ve missed having a team. It’s nice to have backup.”

“You did what you thought was best,” he said. “I just…I hate seeing you carry all the weight on your own. You don’t have to carry the world on your shoulders, Ladybug. You may be our leader, but you have an entire Miracle Box to support you and friends willing to step up. We know the risk. We all agreed to it. Let us help you when you need us, all right?”

“…I know,” she whispered, though she didn’t sound very sure to her own ears. From the way he sighed, she didn’t think she’d convinced him, either. She fiddled with her yoyo and leaned forward. “I do. I promise. I…I’ll talk to Chat, when he gets back. And Tikki. Later. About rotating you guys back in.”

“You know I’m only pressing the issue because I care about you, right? Because I worry about you and don’t want you out there alone?” he asked. “Not that you can’t handle it. You’ve proven you can more than enough. I just…you shouldn’t _have to_. Not alone. Nobody should.”

She smiled, staring blindly at the building ahead. His words wrapped around her like one of his hugs, warm and comforting. They offered a feeling of security she cherished.

“Thank you,” she sighed, her eyes closing as her head dropped. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he answered. She smiled, looking up, when a sudden glow from the building distracted her. On the third floor, the last window before the corner, the flat was getting brighter.

“Damn it!” she cried, hopping up and swinging her yoyo. “I think I just found her flat! Viperion, get ready for the reset!”

“What?” he asked, shocked. “But he’s not even…damn it!”

She stepped back as the light spilled out of the window and washed over the street, rushing towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone watch Leverage? I had this idea of implementing the “phone call” prompt like their ear buds, with Tikki magicking their earrings to use as comms, and then one of the LBSCers reminded me they actually did have Kwami Bluetooth in the show – which I had completely forgotten about. Whoops.


	23. Day Twenty-Three, Loop Twenty-Two: Gasping for Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette needs to stop kissing Viperion so they can actually go find the akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I had a note in this doc about giving y’all a ‘makeout chapter’. Eh let’s see if we can’t have both. xD

Marinette screamed when her alarm went off. She snatched her phone, silenced the alarm, and sent Luka a quick text to meet her on the roof.

She wasn’t really surprised when, instead of a reply, she heard the gentle _thud_ of someone landing on the balcony above her. A tapping on the hatch followed, and she threw the door open. Before Viperion could greet her, she grabbed his hand and tugged him down onto her bed with a startled _whoa!_ She tugged his mouth to her own before he could get his bearings, sliding her hands into his hair and holding him close. He was a little breathless when she finally let him go, though she was pretty sure that had less to do with the kissing and more to do with the manhandling. Well. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

“Morning,” he laughed, shifting to brace his arms on either side of her so he didn’t squish her. Not that she had minded the squishing – she liked the squishing, actually. She bit her lip and smiled up at him, thinking she wouldn’t mind if he decided to squish her again, and he laughed before telling Sass to rest. The kwami made himself scarce as Luka kissed her again. “Shouldn’t we be going?”

“…in a minute,” she sighed, pushing against him to roll him onto his back. She grinned as she crawled on top of him, snuggling into his chest. Even in the dim light, she could see his face getting red. “We have a few minutes before Maman comes up. I’m comfy.”

“I don’t think either of us want to explain why I’m in your bed this early in the morning,” he said. Still, his arms wrapped around her, and he dropped a kiss against her hair when she pressed one above his heart. “Could get used to this, though.”

“I could get used to you,” she murmured, scooting up a bit to lay her head on his shoulder. “I like you, Luka Couffaine. I like you a lot.”

“Good,” he chuckled, pressing his cheek against her head. “Considering I’ve been in love with you for over a year, I’m glad you like me. A lot.”

“Jerk,” she laughed, pulling away and sitting up. She straddled his waist, lifting her arms above her head and arching her back in a stretch. She cracked open an eye just in time to see the strangled look on his face, and she grinned down at him as she settled against him. His hands automatically found her hips, holding her loosely. His grip was tense, as if he still wasn’t sure holding her like that was ok. Like he wanted to hold her closer but wasn’t sure if he should. Her hands rested on his stomach, bunching his shirt so her thumbs could brush against the skin underneath. His eyes shut, lips quirking as he swallowed. She bit her lip and tried not to smile. “I love you, too, Lu…oh my God.”

“What?” he asked, suddenly alert. His eyes opened and he looked around, half-expecting to find Sabine glaring at them from below. When he turned back to her, she was looking at his chest. He raised an eyebrow and looked down, but he didn’t see what had her so thoroughly distracted – until she tugged on his black shirt, one of her hands lifting to brush against the familiar Ladybug symbol emblazoned on the chest. His lips quirked in a grin when he looked back at her. “Oh. Thought you might appreciate that.”

“You dork,” she snickered, bending over to kiss him. His grip tightened on her waist, and she smiled against his lips. It was strange, though, in a way. She _did_ appreciate the Ladybug shirt – she loved it on him, actually, but that was…weird. She would have thought it would’ve upset her, or at the least flustered her. It certainly had any time Adrien had worn Ladybug merch, and it was no secret Adrien Agreste was a _huge_ Ladybug fan.

She remembered the _double date_ she had gone on with Adrien, Alya, and Nino (it hadn’t been a date, not really, no matter what Alya claimed, because while it had been a date for her and Nino Adrien had never said anything about it being a date for _them_ ), back when the Ladybug and Chat Noir film had come out. True, she and Adrien had already seen it at the premiere (and once had been more than enough for her), but Alya had been adamant about seeing it with her best friend and her guy, and of course Adrien had been roped in. When they had picked her up from the bakery, Alya and Adrien had both been decked out in Ladybug merch. Nino had caved to Alya’s demands and had worn a Chat Noir shirt, and Alya had brought extras for her to change into, too (she had chosen the Chat shirt, only because she had been afraid wearing spots as Marinette would be too incriminating).

And it had been weird. She’d seen Adrien in Ladybug spots before, and every time it was weird. Just another reminder that Adrien liked her superhero side more than he liked her. Another subtle nod to the fact that _Marinette_ wasn’t as good as _Ladybug_ , and she had hated it. She had no say over what Adrien wore, of course, and she would never ask him to change because his shirt made her uncomfortable, but she hadn’t been able to look at him the entire time they were at the movie.

It was different with Luka. Maybe because she knew Luka had loved Marinette first, that loving Ladybug came _with_ loving Marinette and not instead of. Maybe because the trust was there, and his wearing a Ladybug shirt was more of an inside joke than an outward, obnoxious, fanboy declaration. With Luka, it almost felt like a reassurance. That he loved _all_ of her, not just a part, and that meant more than he probably knew. He probably hadn’t even thought of that when he’d picked out the shirt, or maybe he had. It was Luka. He’d always been perceptive like that.

He nipped at her lip, and her face warmed as a needy little noise escaped her. The rest of her warmed as he held her closer, as his tongue slipped past her gasp to stroke along her own, and suddenly any thought of Adrien and stupid shirts and how much better they looked on Luka were the farthest thing from her mind. She didn’t remember sliding back so that she was once again lying atop him as they kissed, but she was thoroughly enjoying the feel of him pressed against her. His hands drifted up her sides, wrapping around her back and holding her tight. One of her hands was trapped between them, still fisted around his shirt with her thumb slipped beneath it, but the other reached up to tug at his hair, and her heart skipped inside her chest as he made his own needy little noise. She was enjoying those noises, too. She wondered if she could get him to make more.

“D-darning, we…we should…” he gasped when she pulled away from his mouth to kiss along his jaw. He groaned as the hand between them released his shirt, flattening her palm against his stomach. She could feel his muscles jump beneath her touch, and a thrill raced through her. “…akuma. _Your mother._ ”

She groaned and slumped against him, her fingers curling against his stomach and lightly scratching. Another strangled sound escaped him, and she bit her lip.

“…I like this more than fighting akumas,” she said softly. His hands were suddenly on her face, tugging her mouth back to his with a fierce kiss. It was over sooner than she liked, and they were both panting when he pulled back. Ok, so maybe the breathlessness definitely had more to do with the kissing than the manhandling…

“Then let’s go find that akuma so we can get back to this, because same,” he said, his voice low and rough. He pressed his forehead against her own, and a shiver raced through her. Her stomach was dizzy with the butterflies he’d set loose there, but she knew he was right. “I like this entirely too much, darning.”

Her lips quirked in a smile.

“Same. Way too much,” she said, pressing a kiss against his jaw. She sat up and placed her hands back on his stomach, smiling as she saw his shirt again. It was significantly more rumpled now. “Ok. Find the akuma. File this under _Later_.”

“… _Later_. I’m starting to think we need more _Nows_ ,” he said, smiling slightly as she giggled. She wasn’t moving, though, and he squeezed where his hands had fallen by her knees “Darning, you said Ma S has been waking you up. You have to get off me before she comes in here.”

“Right,” she said. She looked over the edge of her bed, scanning the room for the kwamis they’d need to make their escape. “Tikki? Sass?”

The kwamis flew out from wherever they’d been hiding, going up to her bed. Tikki looked less than impressed, but Sass was smirking at them.

“Good morning?” the little snake snickered, and Marinette felt her cheeks warm.

“Very good morning,” Luka confirmed, smiling up at her. “We need to get going, though. Sass, scales slither!”

Sass was still laughing as he was sucked into the bangle, Viperion appearing beneath her in a flash of teal light. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Tikki.

“…I’m happy for you, Marinette, but…” Tikki glanced at Viperion, frowning. Marinette reached out and brushed a finger along her head.

“I know, Tikki. Responsibilities,” she said. It was getting harder to remember those responsibilities, though, when catching the akuma seemed so far away and her very real, very present boyfriend was right beneath her. She leaned closer to her kwami, and Tikki giggled when Marinette glanced back at Viperion. “But…have you seen this guy? Can you blame me?”

“Marinette,” Viperion laughed, and she grinned at Tikki before calling for her own transformation. Ladybug gave Viperion one last, lingering kiss before she pushed open her hatch and hauled him onto the balcony. They shared a relieved look and tried not to laugh as they heard Sabine’s voice below barely a moment after the hatch closed behind them. Ladybug tugged Viperion to her side and threw her yoyo, launching them into the sky before her mom could catch them.

She released him a few roofs later, and he easily fell into step beside her as they raced towards Rue de Bretagne.

“So. What’s the plan?” Viperion asked once they were about halfway there.

“Honestly, I’ve given up on having a plan,” she laughed. He pretended to stumble as they came out of a jump, gawking at her with wide eyes.

“ _You?_ You’re actually _winging it?_ ” he gasped in mock horror, and she bounced her yoyo off his head.

“I’ve got this new boyfriend, you see,” she said casually. “His mother is chaos incarnate, and while he’s not _as_ bad as her, he has his moments. He’s been trying to teach me to…loosen up. Go with the flow more.”

She yelped as they landed on the flower shop across from Hannah’s building and he tugged her towards him, kissing her quickly but fiercely.

“Sorry,” he said when he pulled back, smirking slightly. “I just…really like hearing you say that.”

“That you’re trying to get me to loosen up?” she laughed, and he shrugged.

“No, not…I mean, you’re right, you do need to relax more, but the boyfriend part,” he said. His smirk was replaced by a smile, one that was a little goofy and made the butterflies in her stomach swarm again. “I’m your boyfriend.”

She supposed she liked saying it about as much as he liked hearing it, or about as much as she liked hearing him confirm it. She bit her lip and tried to tell herself now was not the time to go kissing him again.

“Still getting used to hearing you say that, I guess,” he continued, pressing his lips to her forehead.. “It’s…hey, there they are!”

And just like that, any thought (or at least _most_ thoughts) of kissing him were gone. Ladybug looked over her shoulder and, sure enough, there were Hannah and Geoff, walking out of her building. Hannah looked nervous, but Geoff was smiling and laughing as he talked, animatedly waving his hands as he relayed some story. Ladybug looked back at Viperion and nodded, squeezing his arms before stepping away.

“Come on,” she said, nodding down the street. They followed at a short distance, keeping to the rooftops, until they reached the office building Viperion said Geoff had entered the day before. Sure enough, both Hannah and Geoff went inside, and a short while after Viperion had pointed out Geoff’s window he appeared in his office.

“Now what?” Viperion asked, and Ladybug plopped down on the roof beside him.

“Now? We wait,” she said. He raised an eyebrow, but he followed her lead and sat down beside her. “Honestly, Viperion, I have no idea. I’m only winging it because I’m so over all of this. I have no idea what to do anymore.”

He snorted, and when she shot him a look he shrugged.

“No, I’m agreeing with you,” he said, nodding. “Time cancer, remember?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I’m so sorry about that,” she groaned, pulling her knees to her chest and pressing her forehead against them. “I cannot say that enough.”

“You can, and it’s fine,” he said, bumping their shoulders together. “You didn’t know. I certainly didn’t. Stop apologizing for something that was out of your control.”

“Everything’s out of my control lately,” she grumbled. She sighed and shook her head before she closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. “No. Ok. Winging it. I can’t fix this one, and that has to be ok.”

He chuckled, and she bumped against him. When she peeked up at him, he was grinning again.

“It’s just…frustrating. I’m so used to akumas being…more straight-forward, I guess? There’s always a clear goal – something that distinctly upset them – and when they’re not going after a specific target it’s just general chaos and destruction,” she said. She gestured to Geoff’s window, where Hannah had just walked in with a coffee. “This one is…frustrating. I know they’re involved, but I’m still not sure how. The akuma has barely shown her face, and what’s up with that? She doesn’t even seem interested in getting my Miraculous, and that’s usually when Hawkmoth starts threatening to take their powers away. It just…none of this makes any sense.”

“It does seem strange,” he hummed in agreement. “And counter-productive, when you look at it that way.”

“Counter-productive?” she asked, turning to him. “What do you mean?”

“This whole time loop mess,” he said. “Going from standard loop rules –”

“Time loops aren’t supposed to be a thing, they can’t have rules,” she cut in. He just nudged her.

“ _Going from standard loop rules_ ,” he continued, making her roll her eyes, “the loop breaks once you’ve either achieved your goal or defeated whoever’s causing the loop. So what’s her goal? And if she gets your Miraculous before achieving said goal, what then?”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well, you said Chat’s out of town,” he said with a shrug, “so assume she gets your Miraculous. Then the loop resets. Then what? She has no way of getting Chat’s Miraculous unless she lets time continue, otherwise he’s just…out of the picture. Out of town and never coming back.”

“…I hadn’t even thought of that,” she said, watching Hannah and Geoff laugh absently. She hugged her knees tighter as Hannah left his office. Her eyebrows rose when, a moment later, the blinds to the window next to Geoff’s opened, revealing Hannah’s own office. “Ugh. See? None of this makes any sense. I’m so over this akuma, Star.”

“Well, hopefully today we’ll find her,” he said. He gestured to the building across the street. “We know they’re involved. So let’s just…watch. See what happens. See if the akuma shows up.”

It ended up being a pretty boring day.

They weren’t sure what the company was, but from all appearances Hannah and Geoff had standard, boring desk jobs. For most of the morning, they stayed at their desks, typing on their computers or making phone calls. Viperion snuck away after an hour or two and came back with coffees and croissants, which he confessed weren’t as good as her parents but were something. He also brought back a few cookies and a pack of hardboiled eggs, and after moving away from the ledge they detransformed and let Tikki and Sass recharge, too. That was around when Marinette realized she was still in her pajamas, and she was suddenly glad they were high enough up that only Luka would notice.

Hannah worked straight through her lunch, but Geoff left the building. Viperion followed him, but he only went to a café a few streets away. They were back soon enough, and Ladybug had to smile when Geoff appeared in Hannah’s office with the takeaway and made her stop for lunch. She leaned against Viperion’s shoulder, smiling as Hannah and Geoff laughed over their food. They were sweet, she couldn’t help but notice. She honestly hoped things would work out for them.

The day wasn’t all bad, she supposed. It was boring, but at least she had Viperion’s company, and that was better than being alone. The long stretches of waiting were filled with easy conversation, silly little jokes, casual touches and not-so-casual kisses. He didn’t have his guitar, but he had his lyre, and quite a few times he pulled it out to absently pick at the strings. They were discussing a new song he was working on with Rose – one about a dream she’d had during her bout with the flu the previous month that he was actually pretty excited for (“It’s got a real 100 Monkeys vibe. Fever dreams make for some pretty avant-garde stuff.”) – when Hannah and Geoff both left their offices and, a few minutes later, the building. Ladybug and Viperion followed them through the city, moving silently along the rooftops, until they reached…the café.

“…are you freakin’ kidding me,” Ladybug groaned. “This…ugh. We could have gone to school today.”

According to the clock in the shop window two buildings down, they really could have. Viperion laughed and shook his head.

“It’s not like we haven’t taken those classes a hundred times by now,” he said. She snorted and kicked at the roof.

“It hasn’t been a hundred,” she muttered. “I mean…ok. If we don’t catch the akuma, it doesn’t matter. If we do, one absence won’t kill us. I just…”

“I know,” he said, laying a hand on her shoulder and squeezing. He looked back at the café and stretched. “Well, almost time now, right?”

“Supposedly,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Damn. I liked this café, too.”

“Huh?”

“It’s just…it’s _Valentine’s Day_ ,” she said with a grimace. “You don’t want to celebrate Valentine’s next year. I don’t know if I want to come back to this café any time soon.”

“We can find a new one,” he said. He grinned at her. “Honestly…I’m not that crazy about their coffee, anyway. It was just convenient because it was close to both our homes.”

“…I thought you liked it here?” she asked, surprised.

“I thought you did,” he said. She laughed, burying her face in her hands.

“Oh my God, we’re hopeless,” she said. “I do. Did. Ugh. Maybe after our nap Saturday we can find a new one.”

“Don’t kill me, but I have some ideas,” he said.

“Why would I kill you?” she asked, frowning at him.

“Because the first one is actually Dingo’s fault,” he said, laughing when she groaned. “It’s actually pretty good. They have a weekly open mic night he’s been looking into, and we went last week. They’re not bad, and the talent was pretty good. Dingo wanted to sign us up.”

“Wait, you were going to do an open mic night? Were you going to tell me?” she asked. His eyebrow lifted over his mask, as if the idea that he wouldn’t was laughable.

“Of course,” he said. “It’s Dingo’s thing, anyway. He just wanted some backup.”

“So I can support you but I can’t support Dingo?” she teased. He snorted and nodded. “He’s my friend, too, thanks to you.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying,” he said. “You’re only allowed to be my groupie. Dingo has to find his own.”

Her cheeks warmed, and she looked back at the café with a little smile. She bit her lip when he kissed her cheek.

“It’s still early stages,” he said. “I wasn’t going to tell you until Dingo actually committed. You know how he is.”

“Still. He’s my friend, and you’re my…more than a friend,” she smirked, glancing at him.

“Boyfriend,” he said, tugging on a pigtail. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

“ _Boyfriend_ ,” she confirmed. She grinned up at him, “You’re right. I do like saying that. And I like supporting my friends, and I definitely like supporting my boyfriend. So let me know when and where, and I’ll be there.”

“With a banner?” he teased. She winked at him.

“I’ll even break out the lime-green glitter paint,” she said. “Just for – shoot!”

They both looked back to the café as the door burst open and Hannah ran out crying, or trying not to.

“Ladybug,” Viperion called, and she followed where he was pointing to see the purple-black akuma fluttering through the sky. She immediately reached for her yoyo, swinging it as she raced after Hannah and the butterfly. “Ladybug, wait!”

“No!” she called. She could hear him falling into step behind her, but she didn’t stop or slow down. “I’m ending this _now_ , Viperion! If that akuma doesn’t reach its target then – !”

“LADYBUG, WATCH OUT!” Viperion screamed, but before she could turn something – someone – was hurtling into her back, knocking the wind from her lungs as she was thrown from the roof. Her eyes widened as the sidewalk rushed towards her, a pair of arms tightening around her and a scream echoing amidst the roaring wind in her ears. Whoever had crashed into her was still holding her, falling with her.

She couldn’t move. She couldn’t catch her breath, and she couldn’t close her terrified eyes against the sting of the wind.

Before she could hit the ground, a blinding light engulfed her.


	24. Day Twenty-Four, Loop Twenty-Three: Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette gave Luka a heart attack and Second Chances are liberally applied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaaaaamn it’s been a while since I broke out my battle scenes. I am RUSTY. (Especially if I don’t have a Celtic bastard singing shanties and swinging claymores at heads…) These aren’t really relevant to the chapter, besides the fact that they were akuma fightin’ Mood Music and I’ve been linking EVERYONE to the first one. Like…I have no idea who the girl is, but HOLY SHIT.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67G_iQuMgN0
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3yIilm7CKE

Marinette felt like she had just been thrown into her bed, her face smushed into her pillow and the wind knocked out of her. Which was kind of good, because at least the pillow muffled her scream and wouldn’t bring her mother upstairs earlier than she’d been coming. Once she stopped screaming, she pushed herself up and slammed her fist into her pillow, letting out another grunt of frustration. Tikki was immediately beside her, wringing her paws nervously.

“I had it!” Marinette cried.

“I know,” Tikki said, nodding.

“It was _right there!_ ” Marinette continued.

“I know,” Tikki said again. She flew over to Marinette’s phone and silenced it, but Marinette just snatched it from her and threw it across the room with a huff. She heard a thud above her, and before he could knock she was throwing the hatch open and joining Viperion on her balcony. He immediately pulled her towards him, crushing her in a hug.

“I knew you’d be ok,” he said, his voice muffled against her shoulder, “but never do that to me again.”

“What even happened?” she asked. Her arms came up around him, and he held her tighter.

“The akuma – the victim, not the butterfly – showed up and attacked you,” he said.

“Well, yeah, I figured that much,” she huffed. His chuckle sounded a little desperate, a little manic.

“That’s not funny, darning,” he said. “Don’t make me laugh at that.”

“Luka,” she said, nudging him slightly, but he didn’t move.

“Just give me a minute,” he sighed. She laughed a little, and it sounded as manic as his own had.

“I’m the one who got thrown from the roof,” she said. “Shouldn’t I be the one needing a minute?”

“I had to watch you get thrown from the roof,” he argued. “I’m pretty sure my heart stopped beating. I know you’re Ladybug, and I knew you’d be ok, but _damn it_ , Marinette.”

“There’s a difference between knowing and seeing,” she said softly. He nodded mutely, and after a moment she took his face in her hands and lifted it from her shoulder. Before he could argue, she kissed him gently. It was less hurried, less frantic, than most of their kisses had been so far. She took her time with it, smiling as she felt him relax against her. As much as she enjoyed the more... _impassioned_ kisses, she thought there was something to be said for the slower kind, too.

“You scared me,” he confessed when they finally came apart.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice soft.

“Are there two akumas? Did you know there were two?” he asked. He stayed close to her, his thumbs rubbing absently against her cheeks. The scales from his suit kind of tickled in a pleasant, distracting way. She reached up and held his wrists, but she didn’t remove his hands.

“I don’t know,” she said. “It’s not the first time I’ve seen the akuma butterfly and the akuma victim together. I don’t know how it’s working. Time magic?”

He snorted, and that made her smile. She could practically hear Sass hissing that, even if it was _time magic_ , it wasn’t _his_ time magic.

“I think Sass would have a few things to say about how we keep claiming _time magic_ ,” Viperion said, but Marinette just rolled her eyes.

“When it stops being true, we’ll stop blaming it,” she grumbled. She sighed and pulled his face back to hers, taking another moment to slowly kiss him. She took a steadying breath when she pulled back, nodding. “Ok. Ok. Let’s do this. Tikki!”

“I’m right here, Marinette,” Tikki said, phasing up through the roof and zipping around their heads a moment. “Your mom is coming. We need to get going.”

“Right. Spots on!” she cried, and in a flash of pink light Ladybug was standing in Viperion’s arms. He grinned at her and stole one last kiss, but then she was pushing him back and laughing as they fled her roof.

They barely spoke as they raced along the rooftops. Ladybug was focused, glaring ahead of her as she tried to come up with some sort of plan. Everything seemed useless, though, when she still didn’t have enough information on the akuma and what was happening. She had a handful of puzzle pieces with no reference for how they were supposed to fit together. For someone who thrived on plans and structure, it was infuriating. It seemed defeating this akuma was going to boil down to sheer luck, which…was a good thing, she supposed. Considering Ladybug was supposed to be the embodiment of luck itself. She just hoped she had enough of it to pull a win out of the bag today.

Hannah and Geoff were walking out of the apartment building when Ladybug and Viperion landed on the roof of the flower shop, and with a gesture Ladybug signaled for Viperion to keep moving. They continued to follow the pair along the roofs, and they were halfway to the office building when Hannah and Geoff stopped for coffee. Ladybug and Viperion crouched along the edge of a roof, watching the café below and waiting for the couple to emerge again.

“So far so good,” Viperion commented as she leaned forward, her eyes scanning the skies while he watched the street. She hummed noncommittally, not fully convinced. There was a tingling beneath her skin, a thrumming in her veins. A feeling pressing in at the edges of her mind, keeping her on edge and warning her of _something_. Something was about to happen. She just knew it. Things had been too easy so far. He laid a hand against her back, but she didn’t relax. She couldn’t afford to. “Ladybug…”

Hannah and Geoff came back out into the cold morning, and Ladybug shrugged Viperion off as she moved away from the ledge.

“Come on,” she said, already moving to leap to the next roof. “Keep your eyes on them. I’ll watch for the akuma.”

“Right,” he sighed. She could hear him following behind her. She landed on the next roof and continued running, her eyes lifting to the skies every over step in a constant state of alert. She wouldn’t be caught off guard this time. She’d be ready. She’d be – “Ladybug, behind you!”

She was halfway through her leap to the next building when she heard him. She twisted mid-air, but she was too late to prevent the akuma from tackling into her and knocking her against the next roof. She grit her teeth as she skidded along her back, the cement of the roof scratching against her suit as the akuma screamed and made a grab for her earrings. Ladybug shoved her back, gritting her teeth and twisting her head to keep her ears clear from her grasping fingers. The akuma’s eyes widened and her shouts cut off in a started gasp as teal arms snaked around her middle and heaved, throwing her in a dead lift across the roof. She landed hard on her back, scrabbling to get back on her feet as Viperion grabbed Ladybug’s hand and helped her up.

“You ok?” he asked, and she nodded. She gestured at his bracelet.

“Be ready!” she called, already swinging her yoyo and rushing towards the akuma.

“Where’s Chat Noir? That’s not your usual partner!” the akuma called, spinning out of Ladybug’s reach as she leapt at her. Ladybug heard Viperion activate his Second Chance, and a weight lifted from her shoulders. They had time. They could do this.

“Let us get to tomorrow and maybe you’ll find out!” Ladybug snapped back, and the akuma growled as she dodged her yoyo. She flipped over Ladybug’s head and ran towards Viperion, but she didn’t seem to realize Viperion could hold his own in a fight. Her eyes widened as he side-stepped her punch, grabbing her wrist and spinning to twist her arm behind her back. She screeched, and before Viperion could grab her other arm she hurled herself forward and flipped him over her back. He rolled out of the way as she went to stomp him, and then Ladybug was passing him and tossing her yoyo back at the akuma.

She had forgotten what it was like to fight with Viperion. Bearing the Snake Miraculous had always come so easy to him, and he had always proven himself more than competent in the field. He was steady and calculating, never moving unless he knew exactly what steps to take. It made him a good choice for a time Miraculous, and usually he stayed in the background, working on the sidelines to better orchestrate a victory – but even when he was forced to jump into the fray he was more than capable. It reminded her of the good days with Chat, when their fighting styles complemented each other perfectly. When they could move in sync without petty jealousies and distractions getting in the way. Ladybug and Viperion wove around the akuma like a dance, chasing her away from the public to cause as little damage to the city as possible. Ladybug would make her move, and Viperion would slip into place without a word needing to be said. They were overpowering the akuma. They had her on the defensive. They were _winning_.

And the akuma knew it.

Ladybug’s eyes widened as she heard the crack and saw the akuma’s necklace begin to split. The akuma was panicking, and she was going to reset to avoid losing. They couldn’t let that happen.

“Viperion! She’s going to reset – stop her!” Ladybug called. The akuma’s eyes widened as a glowing butterfly mask surrounded her eyes. She turned towards Viperion sharply, screeching as she saw him reach for his bangle. She raced towards him, but he was on the other side of the roof and faster.

“Second Chance!”

“That’s not your usual partner!” the akuma called, spinning out of Ladybug’s reach as she leapt at her. Ladybug’s eyes narrowed as she dove into a crouch, ducking under the akuma’s punch and sweeping her leg out to knock the akuma’s feet from under her. She grabbed for the akuma’s necklace, but she rolled out of the way. Viperion’s cry of _Second Chance!_ echoed in her ears, and a weight lifted from her shoulders. They had time. They could do this.

“Let us get to tomorrow and maybe you’ll find out!” Ladybug snapped back, pushing herself from the ground and throwing her yoyo at the akuma as Viperion called to her. She couldn’t answer him, however, as the akuma flipped over her head and ran towards him. Ladybug watched as he easily side-stepped her attack, catching her wrist and spinning her to lock both arms behind her back. Viperion looked over the akuma’s shoulder.

“We’re on our second run!” he called, and Ladybug stumbled to a stop before him. Her eyes widened.

“What?” she asked. The akuma screamed, struggling, and Viperion grit his teeth as he tightened his grip on her.

“She resets if she thinks she’s losing! I had to beat her to it!” he said. The akuma screamed, and they both looked at her as a crack echoed in the air. Her necklace was splitting. “Shit!”

The akuma’s eyes were glowing, light starting to spill from the splitting necklace, and Viperion shoved her away and reached for his bangle.

“Second Chance!”

“That’s not your usual partner!” the akuma called, but before Ladybug could leap at her Viperion caught up with her and pulled her back. She turned as the akuma retreated further, but Viperion shook his head.

“Two Second Chances,” he said, glancing back the akuma. “She panics if she gets caught. Tries to reset, and I have to reset before she can. She’s fast, Ladybug.”

“Then I have to be faster,” Ladybug huffed, and Viperion nodded as she pulled away from him and ran after the akuma. “Stop running away and fight me! Don’t you want to end this?!”

“I want Valentine’s Day to go how it was supposed to!” the akuma shot, and if Ladybug’s laugh was a little bitter she didn’t think anyone could blame her.

“So do I!” she cried, and the akuma flipped over her head to run towards Viperion.

“Stop interfering, you irritating brat!” she cried. Viperion spun away from her, his eyes narrowing on her necklace as she slipped past him. He ducked under her fist and came up before her, grinning as he snatched at her necklace. Before he could fully remove it, she shrieked.

“NO!” she cried, and Viperion’s eyes widened as he felt it crack beneath his fingers. Her eyes began to glow, and he cursed again as he scrambled for his bangle.

“Second Chance!”

“That’s not your usual partner!” the akuma called, but before Ladybug could come up with a witty reply – or even just a subpar reply – Viperion was racing past her and launching himself at the akuma. The akuma laughed as she spun out of the way, and Viperion tucked into a roll before jumping back up and running at her. She dodged again. “Too slow, little…what _are_ you, anyway?”

She yelped as Viperion kicked her feet out from under her, grabbing her arms before she could hit the ground and forcing her to her knees. She scowled up at him as he yanked the necklace from her neck.

“Snake,” he said.

“Oh my God!” Ladybug gasped, coming to a stop beside him. “You got it!”

“Time to end this,” Viperion said, but when he went to crush the pendant in his fist…it was gone. His eyes widened as he brought his hand down, gawking at his empty palm. “What the hell?”

The akuma started laughing, and when they looked at her she was vanishing. Their eyes widened as she continued to laugh, but then she was gone. Viperion looked up at Ladybug.

“What just happened?” he asked.

“I don’t…what…where did she go?” she asked, running her hand through the empty space between them. Her hand met no resistance: the akuma was gone. “But…we had her! You had her necklace! You –”

Viperion cried her name as the akuma reappeared, slamming into Ladybug’s side and knocking her from the roof. He felt his stomach flip as he raced to the edge, the previous day and watching Ladybug hurtle towards the street below playing on a vicious loop in his mind. He swallowed around the lump of fear in his throat, but when he reached the edge he saw that she was fine. They both were. The akuma and Ladybug were wrestling on the roof below them, Ladybug on her back with the akuma screaming above her. He could hear his Miraculous beeping, and he cursed as he ducked below the ledge and detransformed.

“Hurry, buddy,” Luka said, handing Sass a hardboiled egg. Sass nodded and devoured half the egg in a single bite, and Luka peered over the edge as he chewed. “Any clue on what just happened?”

“Time is fickle,” Sass said after he swallowed. He hovered by Luka’s head, watching Ladybug and the akuma dance around each other. “Did you feel it? That is not the sssssame akuma we were fighting.”

“Looks the same to me,” Luka muttered. Sass flicked his cheek with his tail, and Luka rolled his eyes. “But you’re the expert.”

“I am older and wiser, but by no means an exxxxpert, ssssssnakelet,” Sass huffed. Luka went to comment when Ladybug was flipped onto her back, landing hard on a corner and screaming.

“Done yet?” he asked, looking back in time to watch Sass swallow the rest of the egg whole. His hand fidgeted, his thumb reaching back to spin his ring.

“Let’ssss go,” Sass said. Luka transformed, and Viperion activated his Second Chance just as the akuma threw Ladybug through the window of the warehouse behind them. He cursed and raced after them, following the akuma through the busted window.

An alarm was blaring around them, but the building appeared empty. The akuma screamed as she raced towards Ladybug, but Viperion caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, hurtling her away and towards the wall. Her eyes narrowed at him as she rose to her feet. His lips curled back in a hissing snarl, and he braced himself. Ladybug was pushing herself to her feet behind him, groaning as she rubbed her head. He couldn’t afford to look back at her, though. He wouldn’t let the akuma past him. He wouldn’t let her hurt Ladybug again.

“You’re getting in my way,” the akuma snarled, and Viperion’s eyes shot open as she threw her arm towards them, flames shooting from her palm. He spun and grabbed Ladybug, hauling her out of the way in the nick of time.

“Well, that’s new!” he gasped, holding her close. He glanced down to find she was also gawking at the akuma. “Did you know she could do that?”

“No! When did that happen?! What the hell?!” Ladybug cried. He shrugged. He supposed it wasn’t too surprising, giving the flaming hair. Some kind of fire power should have been expected. The akuma screamed again and sent another blast their way, and Viperion scrambled to avoid the flames.

“Can you move?” he asked Ladybug, and she nodded as she pushed away from him. He nodded, told her to stay there, and ran towards the akuma. He flipped over her as she shot another blast his way. He landed smoothly behind her, reaching back to grab her arm and yank her to the ground. Her other arm flew out, and he heard Ladybug yelp and dodge. The alarm grew louder, and he winced as water began raining down on them. Her errant blast had probably triggered an old sprinkler system.

“Get her necklace! That’s where the akuma is!” Ladybug called over the noise.

“You heard the Lady,” Viperion said, grinning at the akuma. He reached down and closed his fist around the necklace. “Hand it ov-”

Her eyes began glowing, and he rolled his eyes as he reached for his bangle – but then a flaming fist was coming at him, and then he was falling to the side as the skin of his cheek blistered. He groaned, wincing as he reached up for his face. The akuma screamed and ran towards him, but he was already reaching for his bangle.

“Second Chance!”

Viperion was already jumping to the roof below, following the akuma through the window she had just thrown Ladybug through. He could hear the alarm blaring around them and the akuma’s scream echoing above it, and he winced as his head throbbed. His face was healed thanks to the Second Chance, but there was an echo of pain where the burn had been. _Time is fickle_ , Sass had claimed. It was a lesson Viperion was learning all too well.

He slammed into the akuma, sending her sprawling as he used his momentum to duck into a roll. He came up beside Ladybug, who was groaning and trying to sit up. He grasped her shoulders and helped her, glancing back to find the akuma was trying to dig her way out of a pile of boxes that had fallen on her.

“Easy, easy,” he said softly, squeezing her arms. Ladybug looked up at him, but he was still watching the akuma. “Be careful. She has fire powers.”

“…she has _what_ ,” Ladybug echoed, and he winced as he looked back at her.

“The fire’s not just on her head,” he said. He rubbed at his cheek, the phantom pain still lingering. The akuma screamed, and the boxes flew away from her in an eruption of flame that set the sprinklers off again. He groaned. “See? Fire powers.”

“Well, that’s new,” Ladybug huffed.

“Are you ok? Can you fight?” he asked, looking back at her. She shoved him away and stood.

“It’s not the first roof I’ve been thrown from,” she huffed. He winced, and she frowned. “Sorry. Yes, I can – watch out!”

She shoved him aside and swung her yoyo, forming a shield just in time to deflect the akuma’s blast. Viperion’s eyes narrowed. This was getting old, and it was getting old _fast_.

“No fair, Ladybug,” the akuma called, her eyes darting between them. “You have a partner! I have to fight you all alone!”

“I always have a partner!” Ladybug snorted. “It’s not my fault Chaton didn’t think you were enough of a problem to show up!”

“…and yet here we are, twenty-three days later. Perhaps he simply doesn’t care as much as he’d have Paris believe,” the akuma taunted. Ladybug tried to hide her surprise at learning how long they’d been stuck in the loop, instead focusing on the jab about Chat. She rolled her eyes, refusing to answer her. The akuma didn’t know what she was talking about, anyway. She didn’t know Chat wasn’t even in Paris.

“Then I guess I’m lucky some of my teammates do,” she answered.

It was, apparently, the wrong thing to say. The akuma’s eyes narrowed, her gaze focusing in on Viperion.

“Yes, perhaps you are…” she mused. She looked back at Ladybug, glaring. “Perhaps you are _too_ lucky, Ladybug.”

“What is that su…?” Ladybug started, but the akuma roared and sent another blast of fire her way.

“Ladybug, move!” Viperion cried, pushing her out of the way.

It had all been a distraction. Ladybug pivoted to find the akuma had moved behind the blast, sneaking around them to come up behind Viperion while they were distracted. She smirked at Ladybug over his shoulder, his arms twisted behind his back and one of her arms locked around his neck.

“Viperion!” Ladybug cried, but the akuma stepped back when she moved towards them. Ladybug stopped, scowling at her. “Let him go!”

“I don’t think so, Ladybug,” the akuma said, her eyes starting to glow. Ladybug sucked in a breath. She saw Viperion squirming, struggling to reach his bangle as his mouth tried to form the words through the pressure over his neck, but it was too late. The akuma was laughing, the glow spreading from her eyes and mouth. From the crack forming in her pendant. “Let’s see how well you do _alone_ , little bug.”

Ladybug cursed and dove towards them, but the akuma exploded in light.


	25. Day Twenty-Five, Loop Twenty-Four: Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is missing. Marinette is pretty sure she knows where he is, but she can't exactly tell Juleka that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh y’all. I had a cake order, then the weather was kicking my ass (what is this “was” it still is), and then I got bit with some plunnies that wouldn’t shut up. One of them still hasn’t shut up, but Dingo and I have compromised. (I want to say I had this half-done for like a week, but looking at how it ended up it was more like a third done… xD)

Friday, 14 February, Valentine’s Day, began just like every Friday, 14 February, Valentine’s Day before it.

Marinette was in her bed, screaming into her pillow, feeling like she had just been thrown there. So. Normal, by this point.

Her phone was on the shelf above her head, beeping with her alarm. Telling her it was time to get up, get ready for school, and face the day. Also normal.

In a few minutes, her mother would be coming up the stairs to wake her up. To make sure she was up and ready for her _big day_ , because as far as her mom knew this was the one and only Friday, 14 February, Valentine’s Day and her and Luka were still just friends. So…also normal.

She rolled onto her back and glared at the hatch to her balcony. She grabbed her phone, silencing it without looking, and continued to watch the hatch. Any second now, she would hear Viperion land above her. It would be followed by a soft knock, and then…well. She could pull him down like she had the first time and kiss the living daylights out of him. That had been fun. Or, she thought as she saw Tikki fly over to her from the corner of her eye, she could just transform and meet him up there. There could still be kissing. She was really fond of the kissing.

…except enough time had passed that she should have already heard his boots. He should have knocked by now. So. Not normal.

What was going on?

She pushed herself up and looked at Tikki, who was wringing her paws nervously.

“He’s not outside,” she said. “I didn’t see him on the corner, and I don’t feel Sass nearby. I’m worried, Marinette.”

She was starting to be, too.

Before she could answer Tikki, her phone started buzzing in her hand. She sighed in relief and went to answer, but it wasn’t Luka calling her.

It was Juleka.

“Hello?” Marinette asked, hitting the green button that would answer the call.

“Thank God,” Juleka sighed without any preamble. Marinette frowned. What was going on? “Marinette, it’s Juleka. Is Luka there?”

“What?” Marinette asked. She heard Rose talking in the background, but she couldn’t hear what she said. She could also hear the Captain shouting over both of them. They all sounded…worried. That was also not normal, even for what was proving to be a very Not Normal day. “Um. I don’t think so? I haven’t seen him yet. Is he supposed to be?”

“He wasn’t in his bed this morning,” Juleka said. Marinette’s eyes narrowed, glaring at a spot of the wall in front of her. “He had said something last night about surprising you this morning. He wanted to pick you up for school. Y’know. Because of Valentine’s Day.”

Juleka sighed heavily, and Marinette heard her moving on the other end. Rose said something else she couldn’t catch, and Juleka thanked her.

“I wasn’t supposed to say anything,” she continued. “It…damn it. He likes you, Mari. A lot. I think he was going to ask you out today, if you didn’t beat him to it. It was gonna be great. You two are so stupid for each other you’re a walking disaster, but in the fun way. I love it.”

“Um…thanks?” Marinette said, laughing a little. She knew Juleka was ok with her dating her brother – she had made a point of clearing that with her, especially after all the _Adrien Drama_ and how involved Juleka had been in that mess. She wanted to know Juleka would be ok with any relationship moving forward, so she had been the first person Marinette had gone to when she had first realized her feelings for Luka were getting stronger.

“I was hoping he’d just left early to meet you,” Juleka said, “but Ma didn’t see him leave, and his bike’s still here. And he’s not answering his phone. I’m…I’m scared, Mari.”

“Has Dingo seen him?” Marinette asked. It was still weird that Luka would have left his bike at the boat, but she remembered the morning he had shanghaied Dingo into picking up a Valentine’s present for her. It was possible he was with him, though Marinette didn’t think that likely. Why would he go to Dingo _now_ when he knew what was happening? When he knew they had an akuma to catch?

“Rose is texting him now,” Juleka said. Marinette opened her hatch and climbed onto her balcony. She crossed to the edge and looked down at the street below, but Tikki was right. While it was packed with the normal morning traffic (M. Ramier was leaving with his morning bag of stale bread, and he waved when looked up after a pigeon and saw her standing there), there was no sign of Luka or his bike. Scanning the surrounding rooftops, she also didn’t see any telling flashes of teal that would indicate Viperion running towards her. “He hasn’t heard from him since last night. He’s telling her to check with you.”

“…Bri?” Marinette guessed, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. Juleka went quiet for a minute, and she could hear Rose again.

“Bri’s with Dingo,” Juleka finally said. “Neither have seen him.”

_“…let’s see how well you do_ alone _, little bug.”_

Marinette was going to be sick.

“Juleka…” she said, her voice strangely steady and calm for the panic settling over her. Her grip tightened on her phone, her other hand clenching around the rail, as she stared at the city in front of her. The early morning sun shone brightly in the sky, a few heavy clouds drifting along. It was a perfect winter’s day: cold enough to wake you up with just enough sun to warm you. It didn’t match the dourness of her mood at all. Bad things weren’t supposed to happen on sunny days. “…I have to go.”

“ _What?_ ” Juleka snapped, her voice biting. “Marinette. Luka is _missing_.”

“I heard you,” she said, swallowing thickly. That feeling was getting worse, sinking straight through her stomach and to her feet. Juleka sounded like she growled.

“Can you at least try calling him?” Juleka huffed. “He might answer for you.”

“I really don’t think he will, Juleka,” she said. She heard something crash on the other end and winced.

“Damn it, Marinette! You keep saying you love him – why aren’t you more worried?!” Juleka snapped. It was more than a little disconcerting. She had never heard Juleka so upset before. “You know this isn’t like him! He doesn’t just disappear like this!”

He would if an akuma was involved.

…but while Juleka would know that – anyone in Paris would – she didn’t actually know there was an active akuma on the loose. She had no reason to think…

Marinette swallowed, blinking back tears. Tears weren’t going to help the situation. Tears wouldn’t get Luka back.

_“..how well you do_ alone _…”_

Because she was ninety percent sure that the akuma had Luka.

She had been holding Viperion when she reset the loop. She had taunted Ladybug, telling her she would be alone. Somehow, she had abducted Viperion.

“Look, I’m sorry. I just…can you come over?” Juleka asked after a long moment, snapping Marinette out of her daze. She glanced at her phone, frowning. “Dingo and Bri are on their way. We’re gonna skip school and go look for him. Ma’s already calling Mlle. Damocles.”

Rose said something else.

“…and Officer Roger,” Juleka mumbled. Marinette’s eyebrows rose. The Captain _had_ to be worried if she was reaching out to Officer Raincomprix.

“I…yeah,” she said, nodding even though she knew Juleka couldn’t see. “I’ll…I’ll call him on my way. I’ll be there soon, Jules.”

“Thank you, Mari,” Juleka said. Marinette tried to smile and couldn’t.

“He’s gonna be ok, Juleka,” she said. “He has to be. We’ll find him.”

“I know,” Juleka sighed. “I’ll…I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll bring breakfast,” Marinette said, only slightly joking. When Juleka hung up, Marinette turned back to her hatch to find Tikki watching her.

“I think the akuma has him, Tikki,” she said. Tikki nodded, her face set in a determined glare.

“Then let’s go get him back,” she said, but Marinette shook her head.

“I…I told Juleka…” she started, and Tikki frowned.

“Marinette, you know the akuma has to have him,” she said, “which means _Hawkmoth_ has him. Which means Hawkmoth has _Sass_. We have to find them!”

“And that’s exactly what I’ll be doing with Juleka,” Marinette pointed out. “She’s really scared, Tikki.”

“I understand that, but you can cover more ground as _Ladybug_ , Marinette!” Tikki argued. Marinette clenched her fist around her phone. She knew Tikki was right, and yet…

“I have to do this, Tikki,” she said. “Juleka is my _friend_. Luka’s _sister_. And she’s _scared_. I have to be with her right now. I can lead the search in the right direction and sneak away if I find the akuma. It’ll be no different from any other akuma attack.”

“You’ll be intentionally putting civilians in harm’s way if you find them,” Tikki pointed out.

“This akuma has not been violent so far,” Marinette countered.

“She can throw fire!” Tikki yelled.

“Yesterday was the most violent she’s ever been!” Marinette yelled back. She groaned and pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes. “Tikki, please! We’re going to find him, but this is how I have to do it! I’ll sneak away from them as soon as I can, but I can’t just…”

_“You keep saying you love him – why aren’t you more worried?!”_

Juleka’s words echoed in her mind, cutting through her. She did love Luka, and she was scared, too. That was part of the problem.

“We’re meeting up with Juleka at the Liberty,” Marinette said firmly. There was no room for debate in her voice. Tikki’s little face pinched in a frown, but it smoothed when Marinette held up her hands for Tikki to sit and leaned forward, kissing her head. “We’ll bring them home, Tikki. You know we will.”

“…I know, Marinette,” the kwami mumbled. She peeked up at her, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. “I’m scared, too.”

Marinette lifted her hands so she could press her forehead to Tikki’s. After a moment, they both nodded, and Tikki followed Marinette back inside.

“Marinette?” she heard her mom ask, and Tikki zipped behind her pillows to hide. Sabine was still climbing into the room, frowning as she looked up at Marinette’s balcony escape. “What were you doing up there, sweetheart? You should be getting ready for school.”

“I am,” Marinette said, offering her a smile before she climbed down the ladder of her loft. She gestured in the general direction of the roof. “There was a crash up there when I woke up. I was just making sure the pigeon’s hadn’t knocked anything over again.”

Sabine’s eyebrows quirked, a look of amusement crossing her face. It wouldn’t have been the first time the pigeons had wreaked havoc on her balcony, with or without M. Pigeon’s help. It was what made the lie so believable. Sabine never questioned it.

“Was everything all right?” she asked. Marinette nodded and moved to her wardrobe. She hesitated as she reached for her blue kitticorn shirt. Her fingers brushed over the blue lightning bolt striking through the left eye, and the knot in her stomach twisted a bit tighter.

“…no, actually,” she said after a moment. It was possible…she didn’t want to hope – she knew better than to do something as foolish as _hope_ after all this time – but she couldn’t help it. Marinette was nothing if not a hopeful Ladybug. But it wasn’t possible, was it? Tikki would have sensed Sass, and she had said she didn’t. And she’d said that Luka wasn’t outside. And even if Luka had run here as Viperion and had left his bike at the boat…and Juleka had said his bike was still there. But _Tikki would have sensed Sass…_ but…maybe… “Maman, is Luka downstairs?”

Sabine’s answering frown was all the confirmation she needed.

“Luka? No, he’s not here,” her mom said. Marinette closed her eyes and took a breath. She had _known_ – of course she had – and yet… “Was he supposed to be, sweetheart?”

“I think so,” Marinette said quietly. She finished changing, grabbed her bag off her desk, and turned back to her mom. She felt Tikki press a comforting hand against her leg through her purse, but she wasn’t sure when her kwami had snuck in there. Still, it was all the confirmation she needed to know they were good to go. “Juleka called while I was up there. Luka’s missing.”

“What?” Sabine gasped. Marinette checked her phone, but there were no new notifications. Which made sense, right? Didn’t Juleka say he didn’t have his phone, or at the least wasn’t answering it? Of course he wouldn’t have texted her. That hadn’t stopped her from hoping there would be a message waiting on her screen. “What do you mean, Marinette?”

She didn’t know how many ways someone could mean _missing_. Missing was missing, wasn’t it? There was never a good meaning behind saying someone was missing.

“He was gone when they woke up this morning,” she said, trying not to sound too annoyed. She had to remind herself that Sabine didn’t know. It was just another Friday morning, as far as she was concerned. And Valentine’s Day, at that.

…bad things weren’t supposed to happen on Valentine’s Day. Today was supposed to be a _good_ day.

“He had said something about surprising me this morning,” she continued, tightening her grip on her purse strap, “so she had hoped he was here. I had hoped…”

“He wasn’t when I came up, but maybe he arrived while I’ve been up here?” Sabine guessed. She was trying to reassure her, Marinette knew, but it wasn’t really working. Tikki hadn’t sensed Sass. She shook her head.

“He’s not answering his phone, and his bike’s still there. The Captain’s even calling Officer Raincomprix, Maman,” she said. She fiddled with her phone some more. She had to get going. “They’re…we’re all scared. This isn’t like him.”

“It’s not,” Sabine agreed. She sighed and turned to the steps. “Come on. Let’s see if he’s downstairs – maybe he accidently turned his phone off and just hasn’t seen the calls?”

But Marinette couldn’t believe that, either. That also wasn’t like Luka, even if she had accidentally done that plenty of times (or had claimed to, in the heat of an akuma fight). Luka _always_ kept his phone charged at the ready, just in case there was a late-night (or any time) call from Officer Raincomprix telling him to come get his mother.

“Yeah…yeah, maybe,” Marinette said, but they both knew she didn’t believe her.

Downstairs, Tom was singing along with the radio and dipping apples, just like any other Friday, 14 February, Valentine’s Day. Normal. Painfully normal. A customer was perusing the case of macarons in the front. Also normal. But there was still no sign of Luka, and that was painfully _not_ normal. Just like the lack of new notifications on her phone.

“Tom, dear, you haven’t seen Luka this morning, have you?” Sabine asked as soon as they entered the kitchen. Marinette moved past her to grab an empty box. She started loading it up with croissants and other pastries. Her dad watched her out of the corner of his eye, his eyebrows raised.

“Luka? No, not today,” he said. Marinette put the smaller box of macarons on top of the breakfast box. “All right there, sweetheart?”

“Luka wasn’t home this morning,” she said, already moving to the door. “His bike’s still there, and he’s not answering his phone.”

“Is it possible he took Anarka’s bike?” Tom asked, and that gave Marinette pause. She hadn’t even thought of that. Luka had gotten his motorcycle license the previous summer in case of emergencies, but he rarely used it. But…Juleka would have said, right? If the Captain’s bike was missing, too? Wouldn’t that be one of the first things they’d have checked?

“…Juleka didn’t say, but…I don’t think the Captain would be calling Officer Raincomprix if they had reason to think he was on her bike,” she said. Tom let out a bark of laughter, but at the looks Marinette and Sabine shot him he immediately snapped his mouth shut. He looked a little sheepish as he coughed into his elbow and fidgeted with an apple.

“Sorry, it’s just _Anarka willingly calling the police_ ,” Tom said. He chuckled again, sounding a bit cagey, and grinned. “I bet you Roger shit a brick.”

“Tom!” Sabine hissed, but Marinette and Tom shared a secret little smile. She huffed out an annoyed breath as the customer at the counter rang the bell. She shook her head and moved past them to the front. Tom gave Marinette an encouraging smile and put another box – this one filled with candy apples – on top of the other two she was carrying.

“Go on,” he said. “I’ll call the school and let them know in case Anarka didn’t think to include you.”

“Thank you, Papa,” she said, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Marinette,” Tom said, patting her shoulder. Marinette smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

She knew he would be, but right now…right now she was pretty sure the akuma had taken him hostage, and he wasn’t going to be fine until she brought him home.

Tom was already reaching for the phone as she raced out the door. She ducked into an alley to transform, and after a short dash above the city she was dropping into an alley closer to the Liberty to drop the transformation. She ran the rest of the way, making it to the boat fast enough that Juleka seemed surprised when she ran across the gangway. She took the boxes from her just before Rose crashed into her, wrapping her up in a tight hug.

“Marinette!” Rose wailed. “Have you heard anything yet? We’ve been looking _everywhere_.”

“He hasn’t messaged me, no,” Marinette said. She looked at Juleka, who was fiddling with the lid of the top box. “Officer Raincomprix?”

“…Officer Roger said legally he can’t do anything yet,” Juleka mumbled. “He doesn’t think it’s a big deal, anyway. Luka’s eighteen. A _Boat Kid_.” Marinette could hear the derision in Juleka’s voice and could tell exactly what she thought of Officer Raincomprix’s assessment. “ _This was bound to happen, anyway_. Asshole.”

“Juleka…” Rose chided gently, but the tense set of her shoulders let Marinette know she agreed with her whole-heartedly. Even if she was kinder about how she expressed it. Marinette extracted herself from Rose, took the boxes from Juleka to give to Rose, and pulled her into a tight hug. Juleka tensed for a moment before she leaned into Marinette, tightly wrapping her arms around her and pressing her face into her shoulder. Marinette rubbed her back as Juleka shook, trying her best not to cry.

“He’s ok, Jules,” Marinette said softly, holding her tighter. “We’re going to find him, and he’s going to be ok, and then we’ll both give him hell for scaring you like this, ok?”

“I’m going to kick his ass, Mari,” Juleka mumbled into her coat, and Marinette laughed weakly.

“Ok,” she said, nodding. She pulled back and winked at her. “But only if I can help.”

“Deal. God, he better not screw things up with you. You’re gonna be a great sister,” Juleka chuckled, rubbing at her eyes. Marinette pulled a croissant out of one of the boxes and handed it to her, trying to ignore the light burn of her cheeks.

“Eat,” she said. “You probably haven’t had anything this morning, right?”

“She’s been too worried,” Rose said. She pulled out a croissant for herself and took a bite. “We all have. I’m going to take these downstairs and make sure the Captain eats something.”

“We’ll keep an eye out for –” Juleka started, but a whoop and holler cut her off and had them all turning towards the gangway. Dingo was running aboard, Brielle not far behind him. Before either of them could move, Dingo swept in and pulled both Marinette and Juleka to him in a bone-crushing hug. “Dingo!”

“Got here soon as we could, love,” he said. He pulled away, looking between them. Rose quietly excused herself and slipped below deck. Juleka shook her head, and he pushed out a heavy sigh. “Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit.”

“When was the last you heard anything?” Brielle asked, grabbing the collar of Dingo’s bomber jacket and tugging him back.

“Last night,” Juleka said. She was fidgeting with her gloves. She looked worriedly at Marinette before looking back to Brielle. “He was…working on something when we went to sleep. But he was here. We didn’t hear him get up. And I woke up a little after midnight, and I thought he was asleep…”

Marinette’s hand pressed into her purse. She wondered what time the akuma was actually resetting them to. She knew she woke up at the same time every day, but when did the akuma’s day technically start? Midnight? One? Two? There were a good seven hours between when the day technically began and when her alarm went off. As far as Juleka knew, Luka could have disappeared during any one of them.

“And he’s still not answering his phone?” Dingo asked, checking his own to confirm what Marinette already knew. There would be no new messages from Luka waiting for him.

“No,” Juleka said, “and we can’t find it, either. His backpack’s still here, his wallet’s still here, and his bike’s here, but his phone is missing. And he’s missing. And I’m going to kick his ass when we find him.”

“I’ll help,” Brielle groused. Her gaze snapped to Marinette, who was looking back out at the city as she fidgeted with her straps. “And he hasn’t contacted you, either?”

When she didn’t answer, Brielle called her name and repeated her question. Marinette feigned innocence.

“No…” she said. She pursed her lips. “But…I don’t think he’d contact me before Juleka or the Captain. Or even you and Dingo. He –”

“Cut the bullshit, Marinette,” Brielle said, a little harsher than she had intended. She didn’t seem to regret her tone, though. “You’re not that stupid.”

“That’s what I tried to tell her,” Juleka mumbled, rubbing at her face. Marinette looked at her feet, twisting her hands on her purse strap again.

“…lay off, you two,” Dingo said after a moment. He yanked Marinette to his side, tossing an arm around her shoulder. “I say we split up and search the city. He’s gotta be somewhere – people don’t just vanish. Well. Not unless Hawkmoth’s involved.”

He said it like a joke, but it just made the guilt coil tighter in Marinette’s stomach. Brielle’s eyes narrowed on her, but she didn’t press the issue. Dingo squeezed her shoulders, making her look up.

“Mari and I will cover the area around the café. Bri, why don’t you and Jules check out the music shop the Captain used to work at? Where he got Claire?” Dingo asked. Brielle nodded.

“So basically you guys go left and we go right,” she said. Dingo shrugged.

“Gotta start somewhere,” he said. “Hit the usual haunts. Anywhere he might have gone instead of school or the bakery. I dunno – maybe he wanted to pick up a last-minute gift for Mari? Yeah, this isn’t like him, but if he got a crazy idea in his head – especially if he thought it would impress baby girl here – you know he’d do it.”

“He would not,” Marinette argued, squirming to elbow his side. Dingo’s sunglasses slid down his nose, and he raised his pierced eyebrow.

“Mari, mate, I love you, but this is _Luka_ ,” he said. “I know you think he shits rainbows –”

“I do not!” she protested, ignoring Juleka and Brielle’s snorts, but Dingo only flicked her nose in response.

“…but my boy is a fucking _dumbass_ when he wants to be,” he said. “He’s a Couffaine. Probably the chillest Couffaine on this boat, but he’s still a Couffaine. He’s like…”

“…when Uncle Fester got amnesia and thought he was _normal_ ,” Brielle said, snapping her fingers. Juleka actually smiled at that. It was probably the first time she’d smiled since Marinette had arrived – or all morning. “Just because he said his name was Gordon didn’t mean Fester wasn’t underneath. Luka seems chill, but he’s still the Captain’s son.”

“Chaos streak a mile wide,” Juleka sighed, “and it becomes a stupid streak when you’re involved. So yeah, Mari, he would do something crazy if he thought you’d like it.”

Marinette didn’t want to agree with them – she wanted to think Luka was smarter than that. And yet…well. Luka _had_ been suspended for getting Jagged Stone to help him serenade her during lunch. With pyrotechnics.

“Ok, fine, I get it…” Marinette sighed. Dingo grinned and shook her a little before letting her go. “Let’s just go. The sooner we start the sooner we find him.”

“Oooh, I like it,” Dingo cackled. He jabbed his thumb at her, grinning at Brielle and Juleka. “Little Captain in training here. No wonder he’s so stupid for her.”

“Dingo…” Brielle said in warning, but Dingo threw his arm back around Marinette’s shoulders and started to lead her towards the gangway.

“Look, baby girl, if this thing with Luka doesn’t work out, and my thing with Bri doesn’t work out –” he started.

“It won’t at the rate you’re going!” Brielle shouted after them.

“…I’m weak for a girl who takes charge,” Dingo stage whispered, leaning close enough that she felt his breath on her ear. She shivered, but it wasn’t the pleasant kind of shivering Luka caused. It was more…no. It was disgust. It was just disgust. “What’s say you and me –”

“Ding, I love you, but finish that sentence and I will not be held responsible for what Luka does to you when we find him,” Marinette bit. Dingo cackled and clapped a hand against her back, pushing her towards the sidewalk. She turned back to find the others weren’t far behind them. “Wait – what about Rose?”

“Someone has to stay with the Captain,” Brielle said. “They’re going to hold the fort down here in case he comes back.”

“Ro doesn’t want to leave Ma alone,” Juleka said. Marinette nodded. It made sense. There were six of them, including the Captain. Three teams made sense. The more feet on the ground, the more likely they were to find him. It would be easier to sneak away if all she had to worry about was ditching Dingo, anyway.

They travelled together for about a block, but when the street ran out the two pairs went their separate ways. Marinette continued to glance at her phone, hoping Dingo would think she was checking for any missed messages. She was really checking the time, trying to keep up in her head. If she could lose Dingo, Hannah and Geoff would be on their way to work by now. She could catch up with them at their office, and hopefully find the akuma there. That was where she had attacked them the day before, at least. All Marinette could do was hope she would be there again.

They made it about another block before Dingo stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. When she looked back at him, his eyebrows were furrowed over his shades.

“Go,” he said, nodding towards the rooftops above them. Her eyes widened. She almost dropped her phone.

“W-what?” she stammered out. Dingo shoved his hands in his pockets.

“It makes more sense if we split up, mate,” he said. His lips quirked in a wry little smile. “Cover more ground. At least that’s what I’ll tell Juleka if she calls. Or I run into her.”

“Dingo, I don’t understand,” Marinette said, shaking her head. Dingo rolled his neck. He probably rolled his eyes, too.

“Right. I’m not as stupid as you all seem to think, you know,” he sighed. He tipped his head back and stared at the sky. “I saw you, Mari. When I made that joke about Hawkmoth…I’ve got a feeling you have a better idea of where Luka is than you’re letting on. So go find him and bring his ass home so I can kick it, yeah?”

“I haven’t heard from him, Dingo,” she said. She held up her phone, as if the lack of notifications on the lockscreen could prove anything. “Not since yesterday. I don’t have any better idea than you do here.”

“All due respect, Marinette, but that’s utter bullshit and we both know it,” he said. He removed his shades and breathed on them, fogging them up so he could wipe them clean with his shirt. Something to busy his hands and distract himself, giving him an excuse not to look at her. To let her make her escape. He was still smiling. “You know where he is. You know what trouble he’s gotten himself into. And I have too much love and respect for both of you to say how I know, but we both know you’re the only one who can get him out of it. So go do it.”

“Dingo, I…” she choked out, but he looked up and smiled at her.

“He didn’t say a word,” he said, as if he already knew the spiral her mind was going down. “I told you. I’m not the idiot you all peg me for. You really think Lu would keep me around if I was? I don’t even know if I’m right. I just…have a feeling. A hunch. And that feeling’s telling me you need to go that way,” he nodded towards the sky, “while I go that way. We’ll cover more ground, and you’ll bring him home.”

She pressed her lips together. It was too much. She knew what he was saying, but she couldn’t process it. She was used to Dingo being the jocular dumbass. She wasn’t used to his serious side. To a Dingo who could be as perceptive as she knew Luka was.

…to a Dingo who might just know her secret.

But Dingo had a good poker face, and he wasn’t giving anything away.

“He worries about you, you know,” Dingo continued when she remained standing there, staring at him in a blind panic. He looked at his nails, picking at his thumb as Marinette continued to have a mini meltdown in front of him. She was pretty sure her brain was shutting down. “Thinks you take on too much. I mean, I know I haven’t known you that long, but I get it. I can see it. You carry the world on your shoulders, Marinette. And I think I know why, but…”

He reached out again, clapping his hand on her shoulder. He leveled her with an entreating, serious stare, and for the strangest reason Marinette was reminded of the _Hey_ scene from _Into the Spiderverse_. It was an odd thought to have in the moment, picturing Dingo as a Spiderman, and it was jarring enough that it shook her from her spiraling thoughts. Dingo’s lips quirked in a smile when he realized he had her full attention.

“…you’re not alone, Marinette,” he said, squeezing her shoulder. He said it with such sincerity, such confidence. A lump swelled in her throat. “I know you feel like you have to be, and I get why, but you’re not. We’re here. Always will be. You’re one of us now, yeah?”

She swallowed around the lump, and then she was throwing herself at Dingo. She hugged him hard enough that his laugh sounded a little choked, but his returning hug was just as fierce. She pulled away a moment later and nodded at him, smiling. Her eyes were burning, but she refused to cry. Even though she doubted the akuma was watching (or it was – she couldn’t be sure anymore), she wouldn’t give her that satisfaction.

“Bring him home,” Dingo said. He shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his feet. Marinette nodded, rubbing at her eyes.

“I will,” she said, and then she was turning on her heel and running off towards Hannah’s office, looking for an alley to transform in on her way.

– V –

Everything had gone so much easier in Marinette’s head.

She had had a plan (sort of, at least vaguely), even if the akuma was starting to make her think plans were useless. In her mind, it would go perfectly. She would ditch Dingo (done, and easier than expected), and once she was far enough away she would transform and make her way to the building where Hannah and Geoff worked. Once there, she would find the akuma waiting. Viperion would be tied up behind her, like every cliché _Villain Takes a Hostage_ scenario, and she would probably even trick her into monologuing. It would be too easy to break her pendant and capture the butterfly after that, and then they would be free. She’d take Viperion back to the Liberty, where the others would give him multiple pieces of their mind for disappearing like that. Juleka and Dingo would probably even make good on their threats to kick his ass. And even if he didn’t deserve it – because it really hadn’t been his fault (if anything it was hers) – it would all be ok, because once the others were done castrating him they would escape to his cabin, and then…well. She could think of a few ways she could make it up to him.

Easy. Simple. It was perfect.

…except when she got to the office, the akuma wasn’t there. And while she could see Geoff in his window, Hannah wasn’t in hers. She waited, pacing anxiously on the roof of the building across the street, but Hannah never showed up. From the amount of times she watched Geoff check his personal phone, even while on calls on the phone on his desk, it was probably safe to assume she wasn’t there at all.

Ok. So that meant she needed to adjust her plan. If the akuma was fixated on Hannah, and thus staying close to Hannah, it made sense to reason the akuma would be where Hannah was. The only other place Ladybug could think of would be Hannah’s flat. Before any more time could be wasted, she was off and running back to Rue de Bretagne. As soon as she got there, she hooked her yoyo onto the ledge of the roof, gave a great tug, and swung herself towards the corner window on the third floor.

The window shattered as she crashed into the glass. She tucked and rolled, protecting herself from the shards as best she could before leaping to her feet inside Hannah’s flat. She had her yoyo at the ready, swinging it as soon as it zipped back to her side. The room…

The flat was dark.

It didn’t look like anyone was home.

“Hannah!” she called out, but there was no reply. She cursed and turned, kicking at the corner of the sofa. That didn’t really make her feel any better. It really only made her toes hurt.

A quick search of the flat confirmed her suspicions. Wherever Hannah was, it wasn’t at the office, and it wasn’t at home. The akuma wasn’t there, either. Neither was Viperion.

_“Let’s see how well you do_ alone _, little bug…”_

But she wasn’t alone. She had Luka. She had Juleka, and Rose, and Dingo, and Brielle, and the Captain. She had Chat, even if he was away. She had her parents, even if they didn’t know what was going on. She had an entire Miracle Box and friends willing to step up and bear the Miraculous within behind her.

_“You’re one of us now….”_

She was a _Boat Kid_ now.

She was _not_ alone.

And she was going to kick the akuma’s ass once she found her for trying to make her think she was.

She was going to get Luka back.

She had to. She had made a promise.

– V –

Ladybug spent the rest of the afternoon scouring the city, and while she spotted Juleka and Brielle below her a few times she never found the akuma or Luka. She swung back to the office to trail Geoff during his lunch break, but that didn’t prove very helpful, either. He went to a food truck and spent most of his break fiddling with his phone.

“Hey, Han,” she heard him say. She was crouching behind an elaborate sign on an awning, hiding above the bench he had occupied to take his lunch. “Call me when you get this? You haven’t answered your phone all morning. I’m getting worried. I…I wanted to talk to you about something. Call me? Pease?”

He sat on that bench for half an hour, his lunch untouched as he bounced between checking various social media apps, his text messages, and distracting himself with a word game. He finally got up to leave, tossing his uneaten lunch in a nearby bin, and Ladybug followed him back to his office. There was still no sign of Hannah. The akuma was still absent from the adjacent roofs.

She made one last loop of the city before she found herself crumbling in a heap on a rooftop. She doubled over, screaming as she pounded her fists against the zinc roofing beneath her.

“Where are you?!” she cried.

There was no answer.

She hadn’t really been expecting one.

She pushed herself up and tipped her head back, glaring at the sky. The sun shone brightly above her, which wasn’t fair. Bad things weren’t supposed to happen on sunny days. Not finding the akuma or Luka was definitely a bad thing.

Familiar voices below her drew her attention to the street, and she saw Juleka and Brielle running up to a waving Dingo. They all looked as anxious as she felt. With a jolt, she realized she was on the roof of their café. Her stomach twisted inside her.

“Anything?” Juleka asked, and Dingo shook his head. Of course he hadn’t found Luka. He’d entrusted her with that, and she had failed. She had failed them all.

“No,” he said. Brielle’s eyes narrowed as she looked around.

“Where’s Marinette?” she asked. Dingo shrugged, and her eyes narrowed into a pointed glare. “Ding. Where is she?”

“We split up,” Dingo said. “Figured we could cover more ground that way. She hasn’t found him yet, though. We were gonna meet up here before heading back to the boat. Any luck on your end?”

“Does it look like we had any luck?” Juleka bit. His eyebrows soared, and she groaned before rubbing at her face. “Sorry. Just…damn it. Where the hell is he?”

“We’ll find him,” Dingo said. He sounded so much more confident than she felt. He reached out and clasped a hand on Juleka’s shoulder. “Besides. We ran into Ladybug this morning. Got her in on the hunt, too. If anyone’s going to find him, you know it’ll be her.”

“…Ladybug?” Brielle asked, frowning. “Was there an akuma?”

“Nah, not that she said,” Dingo said with a shrug. “Probably just a standard patrol. Figured it couldn’t hurt though, right?”

“Right…” Juleka mumbled. Ladybug’s head dropped, her hand fisting at her side.

Somewhere out there, hiding somewhere in her beloved city, was an akuma. Somewhere her boyfriend – her teammate – was a prisoner of Hawkmoth. And she had done nothing to stop it. And now she couldn’t even find them.

She had let everyone down.

…and Tikki had been right. Hawkmoth had Sass. She had let him down. She had let Tikki down.

She lifted her head as her friends continued to strategize below her. She blinked against the sun, her throat tightening as she felt the first tear roll down her cheek.

Expect it wasn’t the sun she was blinking against.

It was that damned wall of light, rushing towards her yet again.


	26. Day Twenty-Six, Loop Twenty-Five: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is tired and done, but there's still work to do. She had promised to bring Luka home, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y’all, remember when I said I sat down and outlined the rest of the prompts? Remember when I said I had a Plan? That I Know How It Ends? Bear with me. We’re gonna get through this. C: (“Sometimes before it gets better, the darkness gets bigger – the person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger, oh~”)

When her alarm started beeping Friday morning, Marinette was already awake. The alarm echoed as a dull beeping in the background of her mind, but she couldn’t really hear it. She felt numb, only vaguely aware of her surroundings as everything bled into a dull nothingness waiting to engulf her. Her eyes stared listlessly at the ceiling. Her face felt sticky and cracked. Stiff where the tears had dried and cold where they were still falling.

She heard a scuffling above her, but she didn’t even have the hope that it was Viperion on her roof. The noise was too low anyway – below the roof, inside her room – and too soft to be the familiar thud of boots. She rolled onto her side as her alarm was silenced. Tikki, then. She grabbed her cat pillow, pressing her face into its side as more tears fell. She curled into a ball, and before she could even try to contain it she was crying in earnest.

She knew without having to look what her phone would say. That it was _still_ Friday, 14 February, Valentine’s Day. She knew the akuma was still running loose. She also knew that Luka was not downstairs, either in the bakery or waiting on the corner outside. Because she had failed. She hadn’t found the akuma before the reset, and she hadn’t found Luka. A sob caught in her throat, and she curled tighter around her pillow.

She was so tired. _So. Tired._ She had been stuck reliving the same damn day for twenty-four… _twenty-five_ days now, and she had made _no_ progress. She was no closer to catching the akuma. If anything, the akuma was just getting stronger. She had lost a teammate almost as soon as she had gained him, and now…Hawkmoth had a Miraculous. And while the Snake may not be either of the Miraculous stones he wanted, it was still one of the more powerful stones in the Miracle Box. Besides, she didn’t really think Hawkmoth cared anymore _which_ Miraculous stones he had. He had already gone after the entire Miracle Box once. She was sure he would be willing to go after it again.

Fu had chosen wrong. She was a terrible Ladybug and a worse Guardian. She had lost Luka. She had lost Sass. How long would it be before she lost Tikki, too?

As if sensing her spiraling thoughts, Tikki flew down from the shelf and nestled in her hair. A low whine escaped her, and Tikki nuzzled closer.

“It’s ok, Marinette,” her kwami soothed. “It’s ok.”

“It’s not,” Marinette choked out. Luka’s voice echoed in her mind, his comforting words from so long ago repeating in her ears.

_“You can tell me everything. Or nothing…”_

Except she couldn’t. Because he wasn’t here. Because she’d lost him.

Tikki buzzed against her, a quiet hum by her ear. But it wasn’t the right hum. It wasn’t Luka. She pressed her face into her pillow. It muffled the broken, keening sound that escaped her.

“Marinette…” Tikki whimpered. Marinette knew she needed to stop. She knew she was hurting her kwami, her friend, and that crying wasn’t going to actually solve anything. She knew she needed to get up, transform, and go find the akuma. She knew that.

…but it all seemed too big, too much, and she couldn’t do it.

A distant part of her mind noticed a buzzing again and knew it wasn’t Tikki. She knew it was something else, something important, but it was so far away. Just like…

“Tikki, I can’t do this,” she whispered.

“You can, Marinette,” Tikki said firmly. “You’re Ladybug. You _have_ to.”

“I’m a _bad_ Ladybug!” Mariette cried, shoving herself up to glare at Tikki, who was thrown to her lap by her sudden movements. Tikki’s heart wrenched at her Chosen’s tear-stained cheeks and red, swollen eyes. “I can’t even stop this akuma! I couldn’t stop Hawkmoth from getting Luka and Sass! I couldn’t stop him from getting Master Fu! I’m _horrible_ , Tikki! I –”

“Marinette, stop!” Tikki said sharply, flying up to hover millimeters from her face. Her tiny face was narrowed in a glare, her little hands lodged firmly on her hips. Marinette couldn’t stop the thought that, if Tikki had been Alya, she would have slapped her, but Tikki wasn’t like that. “You are an _amazing_ Ladybug! This is just a tough akuma – we’ve had tough akumas before! You can do this! You just have to believe in yourself! Like I do! Like Luka does!”

“Tikki, I –” Marinette started, but Tikki flew into her cheek, pressing against it firmly in the biggest hug the tiny god could offer.

“You are going to get up, and we’re going to go find Luka and Sass,” she said. There was no room for debate in her voice. “I believe in you, Marinette. You _will_ defeat this akuma. Now dry your eyes and don your spots. We have a snakelet to save.”

Marinette smiled. It was a small smile, but it was there. She held up her hands, and when Tikki landed in her palms she pressed her forehead to her kwami’s. She took a few deep, steadying breaths – meditation breaths, just like her Maman had taught her – before nodding. Tikki was right. Crying wasn’t going to fix the problem. Giving up wasn’t going to find Luka.

And she had promised Juleka and Dingo – had promised _herself_ – that she would bring him home.

She had a job to do.

“Ok, Tikki. Ok,” she said. She rubbed at her eyes to dry them. “You’re right. Let’s do this. Tikki –”

She heard the buzzing again, and this time she was present enough to realize it was her phone. They both turned to her pillow, where Tikki had dropped the phone, to see an incoming call from Juleka flashing on the screen.

Marinette’s stomach clenched and plummeted. She shared an anxious look with Tikki, and in the brief second it took them to exchange that look the call dropped. When the lockscreen appeared, Marinette found she had three missed calls. They were all from Juleka, and as soon as she registered that Juleka was calling again.

She tried to ignore the tremble in her hand when she reached for the phone.

“H-hello?” she asked. She coughed when she realized how watery her voice sounded. She prayed her friend wouldn’t notice.

“Marinette!” Juleka cried. She sounded…worse than she had yesterday. More anxious, and Marinette couldn’t help but blame herself. If Juleka sounded more worried than she had when she’d called before, it was only because Marinette hadn’t answered her first three calls. More than that, it was only because Marinette hadn’t found Luka and stopped the phone calls from happening in the first place. “Thank God! Where were you?”

“S-sorry?” Marinette stumbled out, glancing at Tikki. She could hear Rose and the Captain in the background, sounding just as distressed as they had before. _That was her fault, too._ “I was…I didn’t hear my phone. I’m sorry.”

It wasn’t a lie. She _hadn’t_ realized it was ringing.

“Sorry,” Juleka said, pushing out a frustrated breath. “It’s been a _morning_.”

“What’s wrong?” Marinette asked. Juleka grew silent for a moment. She heard Rose saying something to her, though she couldn’t exactly make out _what_ , and Juleka cursed.

“Is Luka there, Marinette? Have you seen him?” Juleka asked, her voice desperate. There was a manic twinge of panic on the edges that made Marinette’s skin crawl. Juleka was putting on a brave face, but she was still scared. “Please tell me he’s with you.”

“L-Luka?” Marinette parroted, wincing as soon as it was out. She sounded like an idiot. The knot in her stomach twisted.

“He’s missing, Marinette,” Juleka said without any preamble. “He wasn’t in his bed this morning. His bike’s still here, but we can’t find him. He’s not answering his phone. Ro just called Dingo to see if he’s with him, but –”

“He’s here,” Marinette said quickly. She glanced back at Tikki, who nodded in approval. Marinette closed her eyes and tried to ignore the guilt stabbing at her. It was an empty platitude, but it would make Juleka and the others feel better until she could find him. And if she failed, _again_ …well, it’s not like she’d remember to be mad at her. “He…he wanted to surprise me. For Valentine’s Day. Th-that’s why I didn’t hear my phone. We were talking.”

“…oh, thank God,” Juleka sighed. “I am going to kill him. _Asshole._ ”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said softly. “I figured…well, I didn’t even think about it, honestly. Of course you’d know he was here. Why wouldn’t he tell you? He wouldn’t just run off somewhere.”

“Yeah, he would, if you were involved,” Juleka snorted. “He’s an asshole, and I’m going to kill him.”

She almost sounded like she was growling. When she spoke next, she sounded a bit distant, like she’d pulled the phone away from her ear. Marinette heard her call out to Rose and the Captain, letting them know that Luka was with her. There was an angry shout from the Captain in the background, followed by a relieved whoop from Rose. A few moments of arguing passed where Marinette remained silent. There was a brief scuffling, and Marinette was surprised when Anarka came on the line.

“Marinette?” she asked. Marinette was going to be sick. She couldn’t lie to the Captain. Lying to Juleka had been bad enough. “Can I speak with him, lass?”

“He’s…his…he’s…he can’t talk right now,” Marinette stammered out. She hoped the Captain wouldn’t press for details on _why_ she couldn’t talk with her son. “Can I have him call you later?”

“Tch,” the Captain snorted. “Ye tell that b’y he calls me the second he gets to his phone. All right?”

“Of course,” Marinette mumbled. “He’s just…Papa roped him into helping with something in the bakery, and we have to leave for school, and –”

“Peace, lass,” the Captain sighed. “Just have him call. And maybe slap him good for me. Scaring us all like this… _I almost called Roger._ ”

Marinette actually smiled at that, remembering how her dad had laughed the day before.

_“I bet you Roger shit a brick.”_

“I’ll…I’ll let him know,” Marinette said with a watery laugh. She couldn’t start crying again. Not while she was on the phone with his mom.

“…are ye all right, lass?” the Captain asked, the fierce bite in her voice replaced by an uncertain concern. An unconditional worry that reminded Marinette that, despite her rough exterior and more liberated parenting style, Anarka was still a mother. She was still _Luka’s_ mother. Marinette forced a smile on her face, even if the Captain couldn’t see it.

“I’m fine,” she said, making herself sound more cheerful than she felt. Like it was Valentine’s Day and Luka had surprised her by picking her up for school and asking her out. Like she wasn’t falling apart inside because Hawkmoth had captured Viperion and she had no idea where he was. She could almost feel the Captain’s steady, scrutinizing gaze on her, and she steeled herself against the doubt. “I… _we_ have to go, Captain. We don’t want to be late. Tell Juleka and Rose we’ll see them at school?”

“…aye,” Anarka sighed. “Aye. Get on to school. And remember…”

“I’ll tell him to call you soon as he can,” Marinette said. They said their goodbyes, and Marinette disconnected the call. She locked eyes with Tikki, her lips drawn in a deep frown. The kwami looked determined, like she actually believed Marinette was going to figure this out and everything would be fine. Like she believed Marinette was the best Ladybug she’d ever had. Like she had more confidence in Marinette than Marinette had ever had in herself.

“We’ll bring him home,” she said firmly. Marinette nodded. “We’ll bring them _both_ home.”

“We will, Tikki. This ends _today_ ,” Marinette said. She took a deep, steadying breath, pushing out the negative thoughts and focusing on the task at hand. Just like Tikki had taught her. Just like her Maman had taught her. She could do this. They _would_ bring them home. “Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug was up and out of her balcony hatch before Sabine’s head had popped up through her door, though she could hear her calling out for her as the door closed behind her. With a flick of her wrist, her yoyo was latched onto a spire across the street and she was soaring above the city. She dropped onto the next roof and started sprinting, her doubt disappearing as she ran. She was no longer Marinette, unfocused and helpless and feeling so very unworthy, so lost. She was Ladybug, and Ladybug could fix anything.

The knot in her stomach unwound with every pound of her feet against the rooftops. She became focused, concentrated, and… _angry_. She was mad at Hawkmoth for terrorizing Paris. She was mad at the akuma for toying with her. And she was mad at herself for…for a lot of things. For not catching the akuma sooner. For not trying harder to find and purify her. For letting her grab Luka. For doubting herself – for letting the akuma make her doubt herself.

By the time Ladybug reached Rue de Bretagne, she wasn’t just angry.

She was _furious_.

She zeroed in on Hannah’s building as she swung onto the street. It only took her a glance to recognize Hannah and Geoff walking down the two steps to the sidewalk, and with another flick of her wrist she had latched her yoyo onto a balcony. She barely touched down on the roof of the flower shop, more using it as a kickoff to launch herself down onto the street below. She came down hard in front of Hannah and Geoff, landing in a crouch with her head bowed and her hand fisted against the pavement.

“What the f-?!” Geoff cried as Hannah gasped, both stepping back as Ladybug snapped her head up to glare at them. She rose to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes locked on Hannah.

“Where’s the akuma?” she demanded, a deadly chill stealing over her voice. Hannah’s eyes widened, and she shrank back against Geoff. Geoff stepped in front of her, instinctively shielding her from the angry superhero. Ladybug’s steely gaze flicked towards him, but only for a second. “Hannah! I know you have to know! Where is it?!”

“I…I…” Hannah stammered, but then Geoff was stepping in front of her, completely blocking her from Ladybug’s view.

“What’s this about, Ladybug?” he asked, his voice gruff. “I thought you were a hero. Mind telling me why you’re threatening random, innocent citizens on the street?”

“I haven’t threatened her,” Ladybug bit, holding back the venomous _yet_ her mind was all too happy to supply, “but I have good reason to believe she’s involved with the akuma I’m chasing, and I need to know what she knows. So what do you know, Hannah? Where’s the akuma?”

“Wh-what akuma?” Hannah asked. Ladybug grit her teeth. Her hands fell to her sides and fisted, and she took a step towards them.

“Cut the crap, Hannah!” she snapped. “I know you know what I’m talking about! Stop playing dumb and tell me what I need to know!”

“Ok, chill out!” Geoff cried. “Ladybug, Hannah doesn’t know anything about any akuma – she’s been home all morning! We’re on our way to work! Now can you please just let us go before we’re late?”

“I’m sorry, Geoff, but you’re wrong,” Ladybug pressed. “Hannah knows more than she’s letting on. How else do you think I know who you are?”

“I…I don’t know, you’re Ladybug,” Geoff said with an aggravated shrug. “Magic powers? I don’t know. And neither does Hannah. Right, Hannah?”

He looked back at her over his shoulder. She was staring at her feet, her arms wrapped around herself in a self-conscious hug. His eyebrows rose, and he lost a bit of his bluster.

“…Hannah?” he asked, his voice softer. “You…you don’t know what she’s talking about, right?”

“…I don’t…I don’t know,” Hannah said, shrinking away from them both. Ladybug sensed the urge to run creeping up in Hannah and stepped back. She had gone too far again, and now Hannah was one wrong accusation (or at least one perceived wrong accusation) away from bolting. Hannah glanced up at her, and she tried to smile. She swallowed around the rage and held up her hands, trying to show she meant no harm. “Ladybug, I’m sorry, but…”

“Hannah, _please_ ,” Ladybug begged. She tried to sound entreating, to keep the anger from her voice. Hannah bit her lip and looked back at her feet, but at least she didn’t look like she was going to run anymore. “I think you know more than you’re letting on. There’s an akuma on the loose, and it’s messing with time. It stole my partner, Hannah. I’m just trying to get him back.”

“…the akuma took Chat Noir?” Hannah asked, blinking at her. Ladybug tried not to roll her eyes, but she couldn’t blame Hannah for the assumption. Chat was her partner, after all, and while they had multiple teammates none of them were in steady rotation or had been seen in months. It made sense.

“Another teammate,” Ladybug said, shaking her head, “but either way she’s taken a hostage. Hawkmoth now has a Miraculous in his possession that he shouldn’t have. I need to find them, Hannah, and I think you can help me do that. Please.”

“You’re wrong,” Hannah said, hugging herself tighter. “I can’t help anyone, Ladybug. I…I can’t even help myself.”

A look flickered across Geoff’s face, but he said nothing. He just pressed his lips together hard enough to blanch them.

“Hannah, I have reason to believe the akuma is somehow tied to you,” Ladybug said as calmly as she could. Her fist tightened by her side, and when Hannah’s eyes flicked towards it she forced herself to relax. “I don’t know _why_ , but I think it’s going to come for you, or it’s already here, or…please. Can I just have a look in your flat? Just to be certain?”

“Her flat?” Geoff scoffed, but by the way Hannah winced Ladybug had a feeling she was on the right track.

“You’re wrong, Ladybug…” she whispered. “It’s not me. It _can’t_ be me.”

“Hawkmoth doesn’t care, Hannah,” Ladybug said. “It could be anyone in this city. No one is safe from him.”

Hannah winced again. She looked back at her building, still chewing on her lip, and Ladybug honestly didn’t know what she was going to do. Waiting was torture, and she was painfully aware of every second ticking by. Every second Viperion stayed out of her reach. Every second Hawkmoth possessed the Snake Miraculous. Finally, Hannah looked back at her and nodded.

“…all right,” she said, and when Geoff tried to protest, outraged and shocked, she gave him a weak smile. “I’ll meet you at the office, ok? I’m sure…she’s wrong, Geoff, but if this is the only way she’ll believe me…”

“Unbelievable,” Geoff bit. He turned his glare on Ladybug, but he said nothing to her as he shoved his way past and started towards their office. At least he didn’t say anything _directly_ to her, but he was muttering darkly under his breath as he went. Ladybug rolled her eyes and turned back to Hannah.

“Thank you,” she said. Hannah once again bit down on her lip and shook her head.

“Don’t thank me yet,” she mumbled. Ladybug frowned as she turned back towards the building, and she followed in silence as Hannah waved for her to follow.

There was another resident collecting his mail from the row of boxes by the stairs, but Hannah led her straight past him and to the lift. Ladybug waved when he gawked after them, his mail dropping from his hands to land on the floor. Hannah continued to stare at her feet as the doors closed behind them, and she silently pressed the button for the third floor. Ladybug watched the numbers for the floors light up – one, two, _three_ – as the lift slowly made its ascent. The walk down the hall felt even longer, the energy coiling inside her and begging for a release. She _needed_ Hannah to be wrong. She needed the akuma to be inside that flat, with Viperion…she needed Viperion back, and she needed to punch the akuma a good hundred times in the process.

Hannah stopped outside the last door on the right. A cheerful, flowery wreath proclaimed _Welcome_ on a yellow door. Hannah hesitated only a moment as she slid her key into the lock, but then she just…stopped. Ladybug watched her expectantly, waiting.

“What would you do?” Hannah asked quietly. She kept her eyes on the lock, a slight tremor shaking her hand. She still didn’t turn the key. “If…if an akuma…if _Hawkmoth_ …showed up and told you you _had_ to do something. What would you do?”

“I’d tell him to go to hell,” Ladybug said, narrowing her eyes in a glare. Hannah swallowed, her throat bobbing. “I’d tell him he’s stupid for showing his face, because I’m only getting stronger. His time’s almost up, and he’s never going to win. I’d tell him _I’m_ the one who’s going to get _his_ Miraculous, not the other way around.”

“…you sound so sure,” Hannah mumbled. Ladybug almost winced. She wasn’t, not really. But she couldn’t let Hannah know that. Ladybug wasn’t supposed to be weak. She wasn’t supposed to doubt.

“Hannah, I need to see your flat,” she said, her voice gentle but firm. Hannah nodded slowly and turned the key. She stepped inside, flipped on the lights, and stepped aside for Ladybug to follow her in.

For a brief moment, everything inside the flat looked normal. Painfully normal. Nothing was out of place, there were no monsters (or akumas) lurking in the dark corners, and everything appeared to be just another average Parisian flat. A little shelf under a mirror by the door with hooks, where some cardigans and an umbrella were hanging. A little kitchenette with morning dishes – a small plate and a mug – still in the sink. A stack of unopened mail waiting on the kitchen table.

Ladybug felt the knot reforming in her stomach, dread sinking like a lead weight to her feet as she realized she had been wrong. Again. The akuma wasn’t connected to Hannah – she had been stupid for ever thinking she was – and Ladybug had just wasted even more time. She wasn’t going to get Luka back. Sass would remain in Hawkmoth’s control. She had failed. _Again._

But then she walked past the wall separating the living room from the kitchen. Then she turned, her eyes still narrowed and every muscle tense and waiting for an attack. And then she saw it. The akuma, waiting for her. Her eyes glowing and staring blankly ahead as the flames of her hair danced above her. And there, unconscious on the couch beside her, was Viperion.

And just like that, the knot was once again gone and replaced by absolute rage.

She wasn’t exactly sure what happened next. She knew she screamed. She remembered reaching for her yoyo, swinging it as she raced across the flat to try and tackle the akuma through the window it was standing in front of. She remembered more screaming – it might have been her, it might have been the akuma, or it might have been Hannah – as Ladybug crashed through the sliding glass door and onto Hannah’s balcony as the akuma dodged. She remembered being painfully aware of Viperion’s still, pale form, wanting nothing more than to check on him and make sure he was all right, but knowing she couldn’t until the akuma was dealt with.

She knew she fought the akuma. She knew _she_ was the one fighting, as the akuma was once again refusing to fight back. She was vaguely aware of Hannah curled around her knees by the wall, crying as she whimpered something about how _it wasn’t her fault, it couldn’t be her fault, none of this was her fault._ She knew she almost had the akuma at one point, until she grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto the couch. She remembered Viperion feeling so cold beneath her and seeing the akuma looming above them, her hair wild and eyes glowing as she raised a flaming hand.

…but then Hannah was screaming, and she was tackling into the akuma with all her strength, and Ladybug was watching in baffled, horrified amazement as _Hannah wrestled with the akuma_. As the flaming hand grazed against Hannah’s cheek, burning her skin. As the akuma screamed, the cracking of her pendant ringing out above the chaos that had descended onto the flat. Ladybug saw the light exploding from the akuma, and as she twisted to wrap her arms tightly around Viperion she was aware of only one thing.

She wasn’t about to lose him again.


	27. Day Twenty-Seven, Loop Twenty-Six: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up to a surprise.
> 
> Or:
> 
> …Luka touches the butt and gets yelled at in Pirate for it. 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t work on this at all last week bc I wasn’t writing makeouts at work and the heatwave is killing me. TWO TO GO…

Marinette woke up that Friday, 14 February, Valentine’s Day a good half hour before her alarm went off, which was…weird, all things considered. She hadn’t woken up before her alarm on any of the other Friday, 14 February, Valentine’s Days before that – it had always been to the sound of her alarm beeping above her. This time, though, when she woke up, it wasn’t to the sound of a jarring alarm cutting through the silence of her room.

It was to a song, an achingly familiar song, being softly, gently hummed by her ear.

Her mind was still foggy. It was earlier than it was supposed to be, and she had been up for longer than she had ever been before – the exhaustion was catching up with her. It was making it harder to recognize certain things. Taking her long to react.

So maybe that’s why, even with the humming, she didn’t realize what the humming implied until she felt his fingers, calloused and rough but achingly gentle as they teased along the strip of skin above her waistband, where her tank had ridden up through the night. Until she felt his nose nudging along her neck, lips following the path as his breath burned hot against her skin. Until the humming stopped and his voice washed over her, somehow engulfing her in a sense of peace and security even as it swept her better senses out with the tide.

“…is this ok?” Luka asked, his voice gruff with sleep and doing delicious things to her insides. Her brain seemed to switch on with his question, the hesitant touches suddenly nowhere near enough. His breath left him in a rush as she twisted, quickly pushing him onto his back and rolling on top of him. She was kissing him before he could recover, her hands fisting in his shirt and pulling him closer even as she pressed him back into her bed. He wasn’t close enough – he would never be close enough. His hands, which had been knocked aside when she’d rolled them, found their way back to her hips, his thumbs again toying with the skin above her waistband as he pulled her closer. A needy noise escaped her as she rocked against him, and if she hadn’t been enjoying kissing him so much she would have pulled away to slap him when he chuckled. As it was, she nipped at his lip and began trailing kisses along his jaw, down his neck, along whatever skin she could find.

“Is this?” she breathed. She was surprised at how… _husky_ her voice sounded. It had never sounded like that before. If the tortured little groan he released was any indication, he liked it. His head dropped back against her pillow, angling his neck to give her better access. She rewarded him with a little bite, smiling when she felt the shudder race through him.

“Hell yes,” he whispered on a sigh, and this time she was the one chuckling. She glanced up at his profile, taking in the relaxed, blissful expression on his face. His eyes were closed. They snapped open when she ran her tongue along the skin she’d been nibbling on, darting down to lock with her own. She smiled and placed a teasing kiss over the spot.

“Good,” she murmured, and he chuckled as he relaxed again. A hand left her hips, sliding up her back to cup against the back of her head. He pulled her towards him, his lips latching on to a spot by her collarbone, and she whined as he began his own assault. Which…really just wasn’t fair. Her tank top revealed more than his shirt did – he had an easier target. She curled against him, her forehead pressing into the pillow, and she squeaked when she felt his tongue against her. Ok…now she got it. That was kind of nice.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he said a moment later. She made a noise and pushed against him. He whined in protest, but he pulled away. He was pouting when she sat up, though. “I was enjoying that, darning.”

“I need to see you,” she said, shaking her head. Her stomach lurched, butterflies fluttering pleasantly when she saw him bite down on his lower lip. With one hand still braced on his stomach, the other reached up to pull that lip from his teeth with her thumb. His eyes darkened, and without realizing it she bit her own lip when he lifted his head to pull that thumb into his mouth. “Luka…not helping.”

“You started it,” he teased, catching her wrist and kissing her palm. “I told you. I like this entirely too much. I could spend forever kissing you, Marinette.”

“…sucking on my thumb isn’t _kissing_ , Luka,” she said reproachfully. Her eyes widened and she froze, her cheeks starting to burn as she realized what she’d just said. What they’d been doing.

…where she still was.

“O-oh my God,” she squeaked. “You…you were _sucking on my thumb._ ”

An absolutely _sinful_ look crossed over his face, and before she could properly process that look he had tugged her back down and was kissing her again, their chests pressed flush together. Her hand slid up into his hair as the other pulled on his shirt, and she whined as his found their way back to her waist, wrapping around her to squeeze her tight. He broke the kiss, lifting his mouth to her ear and nipping at the lobe.

“I could suck on more than your _thumb_ , Marinette,” he whispered. She wasn’t sure how to describe the noise she made, but it had him laughing and rolling them onto their sides so he could curl around her, snuggling close. She whined and tugged on his hair, but it was hard to be mad at him when he sounded so… _happy_.

God, he made her happy.

“Shut up, you…you…pervert,” she grumbled. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I’m perfectly innocent here.”

“Of course, darning,” he murmured, nuzzling her neck. She groaned and squirmed, but that only made him laugh more. Somehow she ended up on her back, and he was settling over her as he resumed his attack on the skin along the straps of her tank. One hand stayed on her hip, gripping firmly, but the other skated along her arm, running feather-light touches up to where her hand was resting by her head. She sucked in a breath when his fingers threaded through her own, squeezing tightly. His thumb rubbed against her the back of her hand, and somehow – even with him kissing her chest and the rest of him nestled between her legs – there was something about that simple gesture, the hand-holding, that was completely overwhelming. Her breath hitched, one leg bending to press her knee into his side, and he squeezed her hand again.

_I’m here_ , the touch said. _I’ve got you._

She had been so _scared_.

“Hey, hey,” he said softly, his voice soothing despite the edge of panic she could hear lacing the edges. She gasped in another breath – when had breathing become so _difficult?_ – and curled against him, every limb but the hand he still held wrapping tight around him as she pressed her face into his shoulder. She felt her tears burning, soaking into his shirt, as sobs shook her body. She clung to him, to that hand, gripping him like he was a lifeline. He curled around her, shifting to lie beside her and pulling their joined hands between them. He squeezed her tight, whispering reassuringly as he nuzzled against her. “It’s ok. Everything’s fine, darning. I’m here.”

“But you _weren’t_ ,” she gasped, the hand against his back scratching as it tensed, bunching the fabric of his shirt in a tight fist. “Hawkmoth had you, and I couldn’t get you back, and –”

“But you did,” he cut in, dropping a kiss against her hair. “You saved me.”

“You were so pale,” she continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “And Juleka was so scared, and I was so scared, and the Captain _called Officer Raincomprix_ , and –”

“…she what?” he asked, coughing as he tried not to laugh. “Damn. I would pay good money to hear that phone call.”

“It’s not funny!” she whined. He didn’t even try to hide the laugh that time.

“It kind of is,” he said, making her whine again. “Marinette. Darning. Look at me.”

“…no,” she grumbled.

“Please?” he sighed, kissing her head again.

“My eyes are puffy,” she said. “Crying makes you ugly.”

“You could never be ugly,” he said, sound so certain, so emphatic, that she almost believed him. “Look at me. Please? I need to see you.”

Her heart lurched at the echo of her earlier words, and with a shaky breath she pulled away. Just enough to peek up at him, but it was enough that he could tip her head back and kiss her. She whined, but he chuckled as he pulled away. He dropped another kiss on the tip of her nose.

“See? You’re gorgeous,” he said. “Marinette, I’m fine. A little tired – ok, more than a little tired – but otherwise good. You got me back. You got _us_ back. I’m sorry for scaring you like that.”

“You were so pale, Luka,” she whispered, bringing a hand up to press against his cheek. He leaned his face into her touch, and she bit her lip. “So still. I thought…”

“Sass overworked himself trying to keep the transformation up through the reset,” Luka said. When she continued to bite on her lip, he bent down and kissed her, gently working her lip from her teeth and sucking on it. The whine she made that time was more needy, less upset. He smiled against her lips before pulling back. “He was trying to protect my identity. He had to tap into my energy, so we’re both a little tired, but no worse for wear.”

“She didn’t…she didn’t do anything to you?” Marinette asked, and despite himself Luka had to laugh. “Luka!”

“Sorry, but…it’s a little hard to have pure thoughts when a gorgeous girl is wrapped around you,” he teased. She snorted, and he bent down to kiss her again. She whimpered when he grazed his teeth along her lip. “I was unconscious through most of it, darning. You’re the only one _doing_ anything to me.”

“Lu-Luka!” she squeaked, gasping as he started kissing along her neck again. She lightly slapped his back, but he just chuckled. “ _Pure thoughts?_ Who are you, Grandpa Roland?”

“I hope not,” he snorted. “I don’t think your grandfather should be –”

“Do _not_ finish that thought, _please_ ,” she begged. She squirmed as he started rolling them again, pressing her onto her back and into the bed. “I’m so glad you’re ok.”

“I knew I would be,” he said. “I knew you’d find us. You’re so amazing. You always save the day.”

“I didn’t know that, though,” she said quietly. He pulled away, squeezing her hand before he finally released it. He cupped her face in his hands and stared down at her, and for a moment she was distracted by his kiss-bruised lips, the flush on his cheeks, and the fire in his eyes.

“ _I did_ , and believe in that,” he said fiercely, “even when you can’t believe in yourself. I believe in you. Let that be enough, Mari. Let me be enough.”

Her breath caught in her throat again, and when his thumb brushed beneath her eye her skin felt wet again. She closed her eyes and nodded, focusing on the feel of him around her. The steadying calm he seemed to bring with him. She took a deep breath through her nose, and when she released it she let go of the doubt and uncertainty. He was right. She was pretty amazing, and she was going to win. She –

A buzzing above their heads distracted them. Her eyes popped open in time to see his flick upwards, his thumbs still rubbing absently against her cheeks. He rolled his eyes before looking back at her.

“It can go to voicemail,” he grumbled.

“Wh-” she started, but he swooped down and started kissing her again. Her phone continued to buzz, but it was a distant sound in the back of her mind – until the buzzing was replaced by her alarm. She groaned, but when she went to reach for her phone Luka caught her hand and squeezed.

“Stay with me,” he murmured against her lips. She whimpered as the alarm cut off – Tikki? Sass? – and the buzzing resumed. “Please, darning. Be selfish with me. Just a little longer.”

It was so tempting.

But she knew the alarm meant her mom would be coming up soon. The buzzing was probably Juleka, panicked and desperately trying to find her missing brother. The missing brother that was currently toying with her waistband again, his fingers dipping along her skin to mold his hand against the curve of her ass. The Captain was going to call the police any minute. Not on her, but…

God, touching Luka was going to be a problem.

She should have known that. They were both touch-oriented. Of course touching – more… _intimate_ …touching – would come with…

Her phone started buzzing again, and she groaned.

“Luka, I have to answer it,” she said.

“Do you have any idea how many times Juleka and Rose have woken up together?” he asked, nudging at the spot below her ear with his nose. “She can give me this. Besides, I was just kidnapped. I’m traumatized. You’re making it better.”

“Luka!” she scolded, and he chuckled as he pinched her ass. She jumped, squeaking in surprise, but then his hand was cupped against her and pulling her hips against his own and…

“…still ok?” he murmured, his voice a deep rumble that was turning her insides to jelly. It shouldn’t be. She knew she should tell him no, to slow down, that they had _responsibilities_ and _family_ and _Hawkmoth_ …but he made such a compelling argument. She wanted to be selfish with him.

“Hell yes,” she sighed, and his low chuckle had her toes curling – until the chuckle turned into a yelp and her phone was falling on her face. They looked up in time to see Tikki zipping back into her nest, and she groaned as she picked up the phone.

“…voicemail,” Luka said, though by his tone it was more of a pleading whine. She swallowed thickly, watching the colors swirl on her phone, and cleared her throat before accepting the call.

“H-hello?” she asked. She winced at how her voice sounded, cleared her throat a second time, and pointedly ignored Luka’s smirk as she tried again. “Hello?”

“…Marinette?” Juleka asked. She sounded…well, she still sounded upset, but she sounded suspicious, too. Crap. “Are you…ok?”

“Fine!” Marinette said. “I’m f-fine!”

She glared at Luka as his fingers danced along her sides, a smirk gracing his lips. He couldn’t quite sit up properly with how low her ceiling was, but that also meant he was sitting back and pressing into her in ways that were entirely too distracting while his sister was on the phone. She was going to kill him, if he didn’t kill her first.

…if Juleka didn’t kill both of them first.

“You sound weird,” Juleka said. Marinette put a hand against Luka’s chest as he tried to bend towards her again.

“Do I?” she asked. She gasped when he took her hand, nuzzling his face into her palm. He needed to shave. She didn’t think she’d ever noticed him needing to shave before. She tried to cover the gasp up with an exaggerated yawn. “S-sorry. Just woke up. What’s up?”

“Uh-huh…” Juleka said, sounding thoroughly unconvinced. “Ok. Damn. I was hoping…I mean, I wasn’t _hoping_ , because _gross_ , but…we can’t find Luka.”

“O-oh?” she gasped. Her eyes narrowed at his smirk, his lips curled around the thumb he’d popped back into his mouth. She yanked her hand away and slapped him, turning fast enough that she sent him tumbling to his side behind her. She prayed Juleka couldn’t hear his chuckle trough the phone. “What do you…”

The _bastard_.

He had no sooner hit the mattress than he’d curled around her, his arms snaking around her waist and his hands sliding up along her stomach, beneath her shirt, to press with his fingertips resting just below her breasts. She bit down _hard_ on her lip when he dipped his head towards her, his mouth ghosting little kisses along the back of her shoulder that left her a little breathless. His hands flexed against her, and there was no way to disguise the horrifyingly indecent sound she made.

There was a beat.

A beat in which she felt his lips curl against her skin and the beginnings of a chuckle rumbling in his chest. He was pressed so tight against her it was impossible to miss.

A beat in which she could practically see the realization dawning on Juleka’s face.

And then the hammer fell, Juleka screaming louder than she’d ever heard her as Luka’s hands retreated from under her shirt.

“OH, _GROSS_ , MARINETTE!!!” Juleka screeched in her ear. Luka was laughing in earnest now, hugging her tight as he pressed his face into her back. “LUKA, YOU ASSHOLE, I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!”

There was a loud _clunk_ like a phone dropping – Marinette refused to believe Juleka had thrown it – and then more shouting. She could hear Rose and the Captain in the background, then the Captain was shouting in her ear, and before she could fully realize what was happening or what the Captain was saying Luka had plucked the phone from her fingers.

“Yeah, Ma?” he answered, the ghost of a laugh still in his voice. He sobered immediately, pressing his forehead against her shoulder blade. “Uh-huh. I know. Sorry. Yeah. Sorry. I know. Right. We are. Will. We…yeah. Ma!”

There was a moment where Anarka continued to rant (because the Captain didn’t _lecture_ , not like her mom did – _would_ , if they didn’t stop being so loud and she caught him up there), and Luka hummed, and then he sighed heavily.

“…aye, Captain,” he said. “Love you, too.”

He hung up the phone and blindly dropped it on her shelf. She rolled in his arms, but before she could ask what the Captain had said (because she hadn’t understood a word of it, her mind buzzing with white noise as she tried to not spontaneously combust) he was pressing her into the bed again, his mouth back on hers.

He pulled away before either could get too carried away, though, sighing as he dropped his forehead against her own.

“It’s really hard to remember that, according to all of them, we aren’t actually together yet and I shouldn’t be here,” he said.

“…to be fair, you shouldn’t be here anyway,” she said after a moment. She swallowed thickly. She didn’t miss the way his eyes locked onto her neck, watching the way her throat moved. It was kind of nice – empowering – knowing she was as distracting to him as he was to her. “H-how are you here, anyway? Shouldn’t you have woken up in your own bed?”

“…beats me,” he said. He dropped back down beside her, resting his head on her chest as he snuggled into her side. Her hand automatically came up to toy with his hair. “I don’t remember you finding me, darning. I think I was unconscious?”

“You were,” she confirmed. He absently kissed her, and she tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach as his nose brushed against the underside of her breast. Her hormones were driving her crazy – _he_ was driving her crazy. “I was fighting the akuma. She had you on the couch. And…she threw me at you, and she was about to attack, but…it was Hannah. We were at Hannah’s flat. And Hannah attacked the akuma. And the akuma freaked out and started to reset, and all I could think was I couldn’t lose you again. So I just…grabbed you and held on.”

“Makes sense,” he murmured. She could feel him relaxing against her, like whatever energy he’d had had disappeared at the Captain’s reprimand. Like the past few days – weeks – were catching up to him again. He nuzzled his face against her a moment before settling, his arms wrapped tightly around her. “It’s probably a bad idea, in the grand scheme of time things, if you attack a past self. Paradoxes and stuff.”

“…what?”

He hummed, nonresponsive, and when she looked down at him his eyes were closed. She shook him lightly, and he grumbled that he just needed five more minutes. Her phone buzzed above them again, but she ignored it. Had he just said _past self?_ As in _Hannah_ was the _akuma’s_ past self? As in…well, it wouldn’t be their first akuma from the future, and Time Tagger had manipulated time, too, so it would make sense…

“Luka,” she said, shaking him slightly. He raised his head, cracking an eye open. She brushed his bangs back from his face. “Star, focus. What do you mean, she was attacking a past self?”

“Hannah’s the akuma,” he said. He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked away, as if chasing a thought. “It’s…hazy, a little, but Hannah is the akuma, Mari.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. She tried to push herself up, but he grumbled and refused to move. She sighed and settled for scooting up on the pillows. His head landed on her abdomen, and he rolled his eyes as he shifted so it was on her lap instead. He smiled after a moment, blinking up at her.

“Hey, you,” he said. She rolled her eyes and sat up before she reached down to brush her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing into her touch. “Yeah. I’m sure. It was…weird, Mari. I saw it, though. We were at Hannah’s flat. I think. She took us there, and they started fighting…she scared Hannah, and Hannah refused to leave. Didn’t want to help the akuma hurt anyone, because akumas _always_ hurt someone. Hannah got really upset, and…you know how it goes.”

“Hawkmoth,” Marinette said, and he hummed. He reached up to catch her hand, linking their fingers and squeezing. He let go, and she continued brushing it through his hair.

“That feels so good,” he sighed. Her lips quirked in a smile.

“Focus, star,” she said. He nodded.

“Sorry. Just…God, I am so tired all of a sudden,” he said. He cracked his eyes open and grinned up at her. “Easier to remember that when you’re not busy distracting me.”

“ _You_ were distracting _me_ ,” she huffed. He laughed and reached for her other hand.

“You started it,” he repeated, his tone teasing. He closed his eyes again and nodded. “Anyway. She got upset, and then one of Hawkmoth’s butterflies flew into her necklace, and…there were two of them? But then the first one just handed me over, told her I was leverage, and then she just…vanished. I’ve never seen anything like it, darning. It was weird.”

“…wait, so when Hannah was akumatized…” Marinette started, and he nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “Same akuma. The only way I could tell them apart was because the one hadn’t let me go yet. So however it’s working, the akuma and Hannah are the same person.”

“Same person, different timelines…” she murmured, remembering Timebreaker and the Multiple Ladybugs. She shook her head, trying to clear the time headache before it could set in. “So that means…”

“You have to get to Hannah first, Marinette,” he said. He sighed and opened his eyes. “Which means, as much as I’ve enjoyed this morning, we probably should’ve transformed and left first thing. Ok. Give me a second. Hey, Sass?”

Marinette’s eyes widened at that. She hadn’t seen Sass all morning – but perhaps he had just been giving them time. Glancing at Luka’s wrist, she saw the silver bangle of the Snake resting like it had always belonged there, so she knew Sass had to be _somewhere_. Tikki had made herself scarce, too. When she finally spotted the kwamis – or, rather, when Tikki emerged from her nest and she caught a glimpse of teal behind her – Sass was curled up, fast asleep. Tikki handed Marinette her phone.

“Your mom’s been texting you,” she said. She glanced back at the cubby she usually slept in. “Sass is exhausted, Marinette. He overexerted himself trying to stay transformed past the resets. He needs to rest.” Her eyes darted down to Luka, who seemed to have fallen asleep in Marinette’s lap. “They both do.”

“…Maman?” Marinette asked, taking her phone. She squeezed Luka’s hand before letting go and unlocking her phone.

_SC: Anarka called this morning while Juleka was trying to reach you._

_SC: I trust you’re being safe, but I expect a full explanation later as to how Luka snuck up to your room without our knowing._

_SC: You know we love Luka, but we need to talk about boys in your room, Marinette._

_SC: (…but it’s Valentine’s Day and I’m trusting this was a one-time surprise. I trust you both. So hurry up before you’re late for school.)_

Marinette wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or cry at that. She looked back down at Luka. His eyes were open again, and he was watching her with a stupid little smile on his face.

“…what?” she asked.

“Is my sister still yelling at you?” he asked. She shook her head and showed him the messages. “…ah. Ma S is yelling at you.”

“You know, as much as I want to see Saturday, it might not be a bad thing if I don’t purify the akuma today,” she said. He chuckled and pushed himself up, raising his arms to the ceiling in a stretch.

“We can deal with the fallout,” he said. “Ok. Let’s go –”

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, kissing him hard on the mouth. He blinked at her when she pulled back.

“Nuh-uh,” she said firmly. “You stay here and rest, ok?”

“I’m fine,” he insisted, but she shook her head.

“Even if that’s true, Sass isn’t,” she said. “Transform when he wakes up in case another reset hits, but sleep, ok? I’ll go deal with the akuma. If we’re lucky, you’ll still be here when I get back. If not, you can help me tomorrow. Either way, you two need to rest, and I’m not giving her another chance to take you.”

“Marinette –” he started, but she pulled him towards her in another hard kiss before pushing him back into the bed. He blinked up at her as she called for Tikki to don her spots. When the light cleared, Ladybug was sitting on his thighs. He swallowed thickly, his hands holding onto her knees.

“That’s an order, Luka,” she said. There was no room for debate in her voice, so he nodded mutely. “Good. Now _rest_.”

“…have I told you yet this morning how incredibly hot you are?” he asked.

“Rest, star,” she said, taking his hands off her knees and squeezing before she opened the hatch to her roof. “There’ll be time for that later. If Maman finds you up here before I get back, tell her you got sick and I went to school without you. I snuck out the back door or something.”

“…aye, Captain,” he said sleepily, and her lips twitched with a smile. What had Dingo called her? A _little Captain in Training?_ Maybe he’d had a point. She climbed onto her balcony, giving him one last look before she closed the hatch. “Hey, darning?”

“Yeah, star?”

“I love you,” he said. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She’d never get tired of hearing him say that.

“I love you, too,” she replied, and once he had curled onto his side – her pillow hugged tight in his arms and his face pressed against it – she closed the hatch, grabbed her yoyo, and bounded away.

The run to Hannah’s was shorter than she remembered, or maybe that was just because she was…she wasn’t sure what she was. It was some weird mix of being insanely focused and incredibly distracted.

On the one hand, it was still Friday, 14 February, Valentine’s Day. It felt like she had been fighting this akuma for _ages_. On the other hand…she was closer than she had ever been to catching it. While she still didn’t understand _how_ , thanks to Luka getting captured they now knew for certain Hannah was the akumatized victim. And while she may not know what exactly was triggering Hawkmoth’s manipulation, they also now knew the pendant that was triggering the resets was the akumatized object. If she could just get to Hannah or break the pendant, then all of this would be over. She could purify the akuma and free them from this stupid time loop.

…they’d make it to Saturday, and maybe she and Luka could go on an actual date.

So she had a plan. She knew what she had to do, and she was focused on that as she ran. But…there was still a nervous energy thrumming beneath her skin, and it felt less like the need to punch an akuma and more like calloused hands dancing along her sides.

She landed on the rooftop of the flower shop across from Hannah’s building and had to smile.

She actually felt _hopeful._ And _happy_. It was a weird feeling, after all this time.

“Ok, Hannah,” she said, her eyes narrowing on the door of the building as it opened. Geoff walked out alone, his eyes locked on his phone and a miserable frown on his face. She looked up to the third-floor corner window, then over to the glass doors of the balcony. She couldn’t see anything through the curtains, but she knew Hannah had to be inside. And if Luka was right – if what Hannah had told her before and what she had witnessed yesterday was right – the akuma was in there, too. “Let’s finish this.”

She threw her yoyo, latching onto the rails of the balcony above Hannah’s on the fourth floor, and then she was airborne. She crashed through the door, tucking into a roll and coming up swinging her yoyo. There was a familiar scream, and when she looked up she saw Hannah pressed against the wall, her eyes wide and terrified. Her mouth was hanging open, and her face was pale.

…she didn’t see the akuma.

“Hannah!” Ladybug called, her eyes still scanning the flat. “Where’s –?!”

Someone slammed into her back, tackling her to the ground and narrowly missing the coffee table with her head. Ladybug was pretty sure it was an akuma with flaming hair and glowing eyes. She twisted, grabbing at the arm that had looped around her neck and heaving. The akuma went flying over her head, and Hannah screamed again when the akuma crashed into the coffee table. Ladybug grabbed for the heart-shaped pendant around her neck, but the akuma screeched and swiped a flaming hand at her. She flipped back and swung her yoyo, but the akuma dodged when she tried to lasso her with it.

It was more of the same, in the end. She chased the akuma around the living room, into the kitchen (she winced when the akuma threw her into the oven with enough force to crush it – not so much because it hurt (her suit protected her from most of that), but because she knew it was a really nice oven and hated to see it destroyed), and through the back hall to the bedroom. Past pictures Ladybug barely caught glimpses of, of smiling faces and happy times and…was that _Geoff?_ But every time, before she could focus too closely on the pictures, the akuma would pull her back into the fight. Through it all, Hannah stayed huddled against the wall, crying and shouting out when the fight brought them too close. She never interfered – she seemed too scared to. And while the akuma made the occasional grab for her earrings, on the whole she remained on the defensive.

It was…weird.

Even when the purple butterfly mask indicating Hawkmoth was communicating with her appeared, all she did was growl, make a half-hearted grab for her earrings, and retreat to the balcony. Ladybug was preparing to follow after her when a purple butterfly flew past her head, flapping a lazy path towards Hannah. Hannah watched with wide, horrified eyes as it drew closer, and Ladybug cursed as she recalled her yoyo. Before she could throw it after the butterfly, the akuma screeched and grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her back.

“Hannah!” Ladybug shouted. “You have to fight it! Don’t let Hawkmoth take control!”

“It’s too late, Ladybug,” the akuma whispered in her ear, and was it Ladybug’s imagination or did the akuma sound like she was _crying?_ “Hawkmoth has already won. You can’t stop this.”

“Hawkmoth will never win,” Ladybug bit, turning to glare at the akuma. With a cry, she broke the akuma’s hold and spun, her fingers locking around the pendant. The akuma’s eyes widened as she squeezed. “And I _will_ stop you!”

…except nothing happened.

Ladybug’s eyes widened as the akuma started laughing. She loosened her grip on the pendant, but when she removed her hand…there was no pendant. Her eyes snapped back up to the akuma, but the akuma was already fading, disappearing into nothing. Ladybug cursed and spun around, but Hannah was no longer huddled against the wall, either.

The akuma stood in her place.

“I’m sorry, Ladybug,” the akuma whispered, closing her eyes and bowing her head. A crack echoed through the flat, and Ladybug sucked in a breath as she saw light spilling from where the pendant had split. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hannah, no!” Ladybug cried. She sprinted towards her, but she was too late. Even as she reached out, her fingers stretching towards the glowing pendant, light engulfed her, knocking her back.

She had failed. Again.


	28. Day Twenty-Eight, Loop Twenty-Seven: Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug finally sits Hannah - and the akuma - down for a Talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …y’know, I like this gimmick SO DAMN MUCH, we’re gonna do it ONE MORE TIME… 😂 (I’ve been permanently traumatized by the word ‘loop’. We were putting Fruit Loops in breakfast bags the other day and I CRINGED.)

When Marinette woke up the morning of Friday, 14 February, Valentine’s Day, it wasn’t to the blaring of her alarm. It also wasn’t to a gentle humming in her ear or an incessant tapping on her roof.

When Marinette woke up that morning, it was to a ticklish flicking against her nose.

It was easy enough to ignore at first. In her half-awake state, she swatted at her nose without any thought to the cause (probably just some hair that had fallen into her face through the night). And when the tickling persisted, she groaned and rolled to press her face into her pillow. With her nose now covered, the feeling moved to her ear – only it wasn’t a tickle anymore. It was a sharp, stinging _flick_. She slapped at her ear with a grumble, and for a moment the annoyance left her in peace.

…until it _bit_ her.

She bolted up with a yelp, her hand clamped over her ear, and stared into the glowing eyes of a grinning snake kwami.

“Misssstressss,” Sass said in greeting, inclining his head. She blinked at him, her mind racing as it tried to catch up with her: where she was, what had happened, _why Sass was biting her…_ his tail swished behind him, the picture of innocence, and her eyes narrowed at him in an annoyed glare. She didn’t buy it for a second. She was dimly aware of Tikki giggling behind her – about as aware as she was of the knocking above her head.

“Marinette?” Luka called through her rooftop hatch, knocking again. “Are you all right?”

“…you bit me,” she gaped. Luka knocked again, more urgently. Sass’s smile was almost demonic. “Sass. What the hell?”

“Ssssorry, Missssstressssss,” he said. The little shit actually sounded _smug_. “I was under the impressssssion you _like_ being bitten.”

Marinette froze. It only took a few seconds to register what he had said, but those few seconds felt like an eternity. She felt the heat rising to her face. Felt her jaw dropping open. And then she _screamed_.

She snatched at him, oblivious to the giggling of her own kwami behind her, but he phased through her ceiling with a hissing laugh. She growled and threw the hatch open, chasing after him.

“Mari – whoa!” Luka cried, teetering back as she crashed into him. She swiped behind him, but Sass hovered just out of reach. His tongue flicked out, as if he was scenting the air, but Marinette knew better. She knew _Sass_. She knew he was mocking her. “Marinette, easy! Darning –”

“Don’t you _‘darning’_ me, Couffaine!” she snapped. She turned her head and tugged her ear out for his inspection. “He bit me!”

Luka’s eyes widened, and he reached out to run a finger against her ear. She was too pissed to be affected by the touch.

“Holy shit,” Luka breathed. “You’re bleeding.”

_…what?_

“Sass!” Luka snapped, turning to glare at his kwami. Sass looked completely unrepentant.

“You ssssaid to wake her,” he said, his tail still swishing. “I woke her.”

“ _Wake_ her, not bite her!” Luka scolded. Marinette gulped at the look on the tiny god’s face.

“Of coursssse, Masssster,” he said, bowing his head. There was a certain gleam in his eyes that set Marinette’s teeth on edge. “I forgot that’sssss _your_ job.”

…Marinette was struck by the sudden realization that Sass, under no circumstances, could ever be allowed to meet Dingo.

She was pretty sure her jaw had dropped open. She knew Luka’s had, too. They were both gawking at the little shit, but Sass just continued to grin, his tail twitching behind him.

“You…you…” Luka spluttered, blinking at his kwami. He seemed to be struck dumb. “You _asshole._ ”

…well, ok. Not _that_ dumb, apparently.

Marinette couldn’t help it. She snorted, choking a little on a laugh, and as Sass’s grin grew she pressed her face into Luka’s shoulder. Her hands fisted in his shirt, clinging desperately to him as she tried not to laugh. Luka groaned and wrapped his arms around her, tucking his face against her neck as Sass began to snicker. He took a deep, steadying breath, and Marinette shivered at the feeling of his warm breath against her skin.

“…I asked him to wake you up because I knew we had to get to Hannah before the akuma and after yesterday I didn’t…well,” Luka grumbled, cutting himself off with a cough.

“Masssster didn’t trussssst himsssself around you, Missstressss,” Sass snickered. He dropped onto Marinette’s head, his tail curling around her ear and rubbing where he’d bitten. “I am sssssorry. I did not mean to bite quite ssssso hard.”

“Ass. Hole,” Luka seethed, and Marinette choked on another laugh. He was right, of course. About Sass being an asshole _and_ about getting to Hannah. She grinned up at him, and he smiled wryly. “I thought it would be better if I removed the temptation. If I’d known he was going to _bite you_ , though…”

“He tried shaking her first,” Tikki said, zipping up to rest on Luka’s head. He glanced up at her and grinned. Marinette felt Sass’s tail swish by her ear again.

“I _flicked_ her first,” he said, and Marinette reached up to _flick_ his head. Both kwamis snickered.

“Marinette’s just a very deep sleeper,” Tikki giggled.

“Good to know,” Luka hummed, and Marinette felt her face flushing. She pressed it back into his shoulder, tightening her grip on his shirt like she wanted to shake him. He said it like Tikki was imparting some secret wisdom he might find useful later. She felt him press his lips to her temple, and she groaned. “C’mon. If we hurry, we might actually reach Hannah before the akuma.”

“I’m so glad _one of you_ is finally being responsible,” Tikki said sweetly, though there was nothing sweet about the look she shot Marinette. Marinette rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her kwami, who just giggled in response. Marinette called for her spots before Tikki could say anything else, effectively silencing the kwami.

“Scales slither,” Luka whispered, and she felt Sass disappear from her head as Luka transformed. Before Viperion could pull away from her, she tugged him down into a quick kiss. He groaned, briefly tightening his hold on her shoulders before he reluctantly pushed her back. “Mari. Darning. You know I’d love to continue this, but…no more kissing until we break the loop.”

“I know,” she sighed, her eyes barely opening to look up at him. A strangled sound escaped him, and despite what he had just told her he tugged her back towards him for another hard kiss.

“God, you’re distracting,” he mumbled against her lips, making her giggle.

“All right,” she said, pushing him back so she could climb onto her balcony. The sun was barely up. She lifted her arms high above her head, arching her back in a stretch. When she turned back to Luka, she caught him watching her appreciatively. She reached for her yoyo and started swinging it, a knowing smile on her face as he looked away. “Let’s end this.”

She gave him one last look, and, with the lightning-fast reflexes she had honed over years of battling akumas, aimed a swift slap at his ass before throwing herself off the roof, her laughter ringing out above the city behind her. She heard him running behind her a few moments later, his own laughter chasing her and wrapping around her heart.

The early morning run in the cool February air was just what Ladybug needed to clear her head. Luka was right. There would be time for them later, but they had to get past today first. And to get past today, they had to get to Hannah. She knew what she was doing now. She had a plan. And, she thought with a smile as Viperion fell into step beside her, she had Luka. They were going to catch the akuma. They were going to break this stupid loop. And then…

…but that would be later, she thought with a determined nod. They landed on the roof of the flower shop on Rue de Bretagne, and without a moment’s pause she swung over to Hannah’s balcony. There was a light on inside, and through the thin curtain she could see Hannah sitting on her couch. She appeared to be alone. Viperion landed beside her, and she reached out to squeeze his hand.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Let’s end this,” she said, an echo of her earlier words. His lips quirked in a grin and then he was pressing them to her forehead.

“Go on,” he said. “I’ll keep watch.”

Ladybug nodded, gave him a quick kiss (“For luck,” she said when he groaned), and slipped off the railing she was perched on. She caught his eyes lingering as she approached the door, but then he was tearing his gaze away and turning back to watch for the akuma or any approaching butterflies. She took a deep breath, raised her hand, and tapped on the glass door. Hannah pulled the curtain back a moment later, and while she looked scared she didn’t really seem all that surprised to see Ladybug standing there. A shaky hand reached out to grab the latch, and then she was opening the door.

“L-Ladybug,” Hannah stammered, and Ladybug dipped her head towards her.

“Hannah,” she said, her voice firm but kind. “We need to talk.”

Hannah looked down, biting her lip and toying with the sleeves of her sweater. Ladybug laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. Hannah looked back up, and Ladybug put her best smile on. She hoped it was kind enough.

“Tell me about Geoff,” she said. Her eyebrows rose as the color drained from Hannah’s face. She looked behind her, her eyes darting towards Viperion’s back, before she nodded. She was still shaking.

“A-all right,” she said, swallowing thickly. “Come on in.”

Ladybug caught Viperion’s eyes one last time before she followed Hannah inside. A blanket was thrown over the back of the couch, a steaming mug of something – tea? – sitting on the unbroken coffee table. It all looked so… _normal_ , without an akuma tackling her into the ground or Viperion unconscious on the couch or Hannah cowering in the corner. It just seemed like a normal flat on a normal morning, and Hannah was just a normal woman getting ready for work. No one would ever suspect they’d been reliving the same morning for a month now, not going by the how that room looked.

Hannah sat down on the couch, wrapping the blanket around her like a shield. Like it could protect her from what was coming – like she had finally realized what was coming and what part she’d been playing in all of it. Good. They needed to be on the same page, Ladybug couldn’t help but think. She found, despite her personal frustration, she actually felt bad for Hannah. The woman must be terrified. How much worse must it be to know you were the cause of Paris’s troubles but not realize why?

Hannah continued to fidget with the sleeves of her sweater. When that proved an insufficient distraction, she reached for her tea and raised it to her lips. She didn’t actually drink it, though. She continued to sit there, staring blankly at the table as her thumb batted at the teabag tag. Ladybug pursed her lips, glancing at the clock on the wall. They were running out of time. She needed Hannah to start talking. She needed…her eyes caught sight of a photo near the clock. She remembered seeing it the day before, but she hadn’t actually _seen_ it. What with fighting the akuma and everything. She clipped her yoyo onto her hip and walked over to the wall, smiling slightly.

It was an old photo, from what looked like a birthday party. Two girls Ladybug didn’t know were in the forefront, the one wearing an ostentatious crown and screaming with both arms thrown over her head, victory signs waving high. The other girl was clinging to her waist, her cheek pressed against her side as she grinned up at her friend. There were other people in the picture, of course: a boy with dreadlocks blowing into a party favor, another girl with glasses tossing confetti, another boy balancing two plates of cake in the back. On the left, though, were two familiar – if younger – people. Hannah stood to the birthday girl’s left, her hands on her shoulders, eyes closed, and mouth open in her own scream. And behind her…that was definitely Geoff. Standing there smiling at her like she was his world, a party favor held in front of his face as he smiled stupidly at the screaming girl.

Ladybug had seen that look on Geoff’s face quite a few times over the past month.

Glancing at the other pictures along the wall, Ladybug saw more of the same. Most of the pictures held groups of people, but Geoff was in every single one, and he could usually be found looking at Hannah with stupid, soft eyes. There were only two that looked recent – closer to their current ages – and those were the only ones where Geoff was not hugging her or hovering nearby. One looked to be from a conference of some sort, and they stood in suits with three other people, holding up awards with curt, professional smiles. The other seemed to be from another work function, though this one was more casual. Hannah was posing with two other women at the forefront of the picture, but Geoff could be seen with the group in the back, looking at her like…

They had a history. A story. Ladybug just wasn’t sure how that story had played out, but she had a feeling if Hannah would just _talk to her_ …

She walked back over to the couch, her eyes glancing back at Viperion as she went. The sun was getting higher, but he still stood at the ready. He had pulled his lyre out and was idly plucking at the strands.

It took her a moment to hear the melody through the closed door, but she would recognize it anywhere. A genuine, soft smile curled her lips as she looked back at Hannah.

There was another picture on the coffee table, lying face-up in a simple black frame. It was another one from when they were younger, but this time Hannah and Geoff were the only ones in the focus. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and his lips pressed to her cheek in an exaggerated kiss, and her hands were fisted over her mouth as she laughed. Her eyes were closed and her face was so red the camera had had no problem capturing her blush. Ladybug frowned and reached out, laying a hand on Hannah’s shoulder. The woman tensed under her touch.

“Hannah, who is Geoff?” Ladybug asked quietly. Hannah took a deep, steadying breath and released it on a sigh. She put her mug down before answering.

“He’s…complicated,” she said. Ladybug fought the urge to roll her eyes. Well, _obviously_. She walked around the couch and sat on the table in front of Hannah. She pointedly ignored the photo, instead leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. When Hannah realized Ladybug was waiting for her to continue, she squirmed deeper into her blanket. “We’ve known each other forever. I feel like I’ve been in love with him just as long. We were kids when we first met, and Geoff…Geoff was always special.”

Ladybug had to smile. She knew how that went all too well, she thought with a glance towards Viperion.

“We were always close. Ran in the same circles, paired up on school and community projects a lot…we even dated a little in lycée. He…he was always out of my league, though,” Hannah continued. Ladybug frowned, glancing at the photo. She remembered the other photos, especially the recent ones. She wasn’t really seeing that, or at least where Geoff would think it was true. If anything, she’d gamble he felt that opposite: that s _he_ was out of _his_ league. “Geoff is…Geoff is a _presence_. People always love him. And he loves them back. And I…I couldn’t compete with that.”

“I don’t really think he expected you to,” Ladybug said kindly. She frowned, thinking of Geoff’s face whenever he was around Hannah. When he walked away from her door alone. “I think he just wants you there.”

“Geoff doesn’t…Geoff _can’t_ …we aren’t together anymore,” Hannah said stiffly. “We were going…different places. Directions. So we broke it off our last year of lycée, and…you know. Things happen. I never thought I’d see him again. He would just be the one that got away, y’know? A bittersweet memory.”

“Until he showed back up in your life?” Ladybug asked, and Hannah nodded.

“I got this great job straight out of university. Most people aren’t half as lucky. Turns out Geoff got the same job,” Hannah said, laughing bitterly. “I’m showing up to work the first day, and he’s in the cubicle next to me. It was awkward, at first, but everything had always been so easy with him. So…we’re friends. We made it work. And…”

Her hand came up to her neck, and Ladybug’s eyes narrowed at the heart-shaped pendant there. Hannah’s fingertips caressed the smooth gold.

“I wasn’t supposed to fall back in love with him,” she said. Her voice sounded watery. “I don’t think I ever stopped, but…he was my lycée boyfriend. Childhood crush. Those things _never_ last past school, not in the real world. And not when…Geoff deserves so much better. So much more. I’m just…I’m a _wreck_ , Ladybug.”

“Don’t you think that’s his place to decide, though?” Ladybug asked. Hannah’s eyes snapped back to her, and she smiled at her. “He seems pretty crazy about you, Hannah. If that’s what’s been upsetting you, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Geoff loves you.”

“I was going to confess to him today,” Hannah said. She frowned, scrunching her nose. “God, that sounds so _cheesy_. Saying I’m going to _confess_ like this is some teenage romcom from the nineties….I just…I wanted him to know how I felt. How I still feel. But then I kept thinking…there’s no way he’s going to feel the same, not anymore. Or there’s no way he _should_. And I…I don’t even know what’s happening, Ladybug. I thought…I was having bad dreams. I kept trying to tell Geoff I still love him, and things kept going _wrong_ , and then you were there yelling at me and…”

“Wait. You don’t know what’s happening?” Ladybug asked. Her eyebrows rose, and Hannah shook her head. Ladybug winced. “Hannah, you’re being akumatized. You’ve trapped Paris in a time loop.”

“Wh-what?” Hannah gasped. Ladybug gestured to Viperion.

“It took us a while to figure it out, but Viperion’s powers draw on time. He picked it up before I did, actually. Though he thought he was having bad dreams, too,” Ladybug said with a small smile. She giggled, and Hannah’s eyebrows rose. She looked baffled. “And some good ones. Some _really_ good ones.”

“But I’m not akumatized now,” Hannah protested, as if that should make a difference. Usually, Ladybug supposed, it would.

“It’s a little complicated,” Ladybug said. She shrugged and gripped the edge of the coffee table, scuffing her booted toes against the carpet. “You actually kidnapped Viperion…yesterday? The day before? But he finally got to see what was happening. It’s…time makes this complicated.”

A strangled sound escaped Hannah. She grabbed a throw pillow and rocked forward, pressing her face into the cushion.

“I think you’re trying to tell Geoff how you feel, but when something goes wrong you’re getting upset and Hawkmoth finds an opening. I don’t even know if things are going wrong or you just _think_ they’re going wrong, but –” Ladybug started, but Hannah’s bitter laugh cut her off.

“Oh, they’re going wrong,” she moaned. “They have to be. Of course they would be. Geoff doesn’t want me anymore. How could he? Look what I’m doing.”

“Oh, come on, Hannah,” Ladybug sighed. “That’s…there’s no way that’s true. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Geoff is nuts about you.”

“Geoff is just really sweet, and he’d never do anything to hurt me,” Hannah mumbled, “but he doesn’t love me.”

“Who ended it, before?” Ladybug asked. Hannah peeked out from her pillow, her fingers gripping her pendant again.

“…me,” she mumbled.

“Why?” Ladybug pressed.

“Because he deserved to be happy,” Hannah said, looking down. “He deserved to find someone better. Someone more like him.”

“And did he think that, too, or were you just projecting on him?” Ladybug asked. From the way Hannah looked at her, she figured she probably sounded a little more annoyed than she had meant to. She winced and held up her hands. “Sorry. That was…it’s just I know a thing or two about assuming how someone feels and taking that assumption as truth. Just because you don’t think you deserve him doesn’t mean he thinks he doesn’t deserve you.”

“…what?” Hannah asked, frowning, and Ladybug groaned.

“Relationships are complicated, Hannah,” Ladybug sighed. She waved her hand vaguely in the air. “Love is…messy. I don’t know if you remember, but I’ve told you a few times now this time loop has messed up my own Valentine’s plans. That I was trying to tell the guy I like that I like him. And you assumed it was Chat Noir.”

“Because you’re Ladybug,” Hannah said meekly. “Everyone knows Ladybug and Chat Noir belong together.”

“We really don’t, though,” Ladybug said with a huff. “I hate that everyone thinks that. I hate that _Chat_ still thinks that. Chat is a dear friend and a trusted partner, but he can never be more than that. My heart belongs to someone else. But that’s kind of what I’m getting at.”

“I don’t understand,” Hannah said, frowning.

“Just because Chat loves me doesn’t mean I love him,” Ladybug said. She winced at her own words and waved a hand in the air. “Not how he wants me to, at least. And just because I think I love someone doesn’t mean they have to love me, either. And sometimes you think someone _can’t_ love you, because they’re so far out of your league or you’ve just hurt them too much for them to ever look at you that way again, but then they think you’re just what they’re looking for and it’s their choice to make, anyway, not yours, and…God, I’m not making any sense, am I?”

“You’re kind of rambling,” Hannah said. Ladybug winced again.

“Yeah, I do that…” she sighed. She lifted her head and looked out the window, at Viperion’s back. Her eyes travelled down his suit, over the curve of his spine and lower, and she bit her lip against her smile. “It’s just…I think you’re overthinking things. I do that, too. Sometimes it’s useful, but sometimes it just gets in the way. You need to stop getting in your own way, Hannah.”

“But…oh, you can’t understand! You’re just a kid!” Hannah huffed, standing suddenly. She wrapped her blanket tighter around her shoulders, pacing away from the couch. Ladybug remained sitting on the table, watching her warily. She was trying to not be insulted. “It’s not that easy! Geoff’s had _years_ to realize I was right – why would he take me back now? I’m so stupid…so _stupid!_ I ruined everything, and –!”

“Ladybug!”

Ladybug looked away from where Hannah was tugging on her hair, Viperion’s shout drawing her attention back to the window. A purple butterfly was flapping its way towards them. Ladybug jumped up, her hand moving to her yoyo.

“Hannah, you need to calm down,” she said firmly. Hannah looked up, tears swimming in her eyes, and froze when she saw the butterfly. “You need to listen to me. You’re _not_ stupid. You’re scared, but love is scary. All you can do is take a chance. If you love Geoff, you have to tell him.”

“But…he’s going to reject me,” Hannah whispered. She swallowed, looking down as she reached for her necklace again. “He _should_ reject me…”

Ladybug’s eyes widened as an akumatized Hannah shimmered into existence on her side of the balcony doors. She heard Viperion curse as he turned his back on the butterfly, sliding the door open and quickly pinning the akuma’s arms behind her back. She snarled, but Viperion kept his hold on her. There was a brief moment of scuffling, and she heard him mutter _Second Chance,_ setting his bangle. Hopefully that would buy them some time.

“What are you doing here?!” the akuma screamed, glaring at Ladybug. “Stop interfering! Stop –”

“No, Hannah, you stop!” Ladybug snapped, stepping towards the akuma. Her eyes widened, and she paused. The fight seemed to leave her, and the unakumatized Hannah behind her whimpered as she pressed herself against the wall. Ladybug stood between them, her arms raised in a placating gesture. She looked between them, her eyes narrowed in a firm glare. “Stop listening to Hawkmoth, and stop listening to your own doubt! Listen to me! Geoff is not going to reject you. You need to talk to him and trust that it will all be fine!”

“But –!” Hannah started, and Ladybug groaned.

“Ok, and even if he does, or it doesn’t go _perfect_ , then ok! You have to find a way to make that work, too!” she said. “Just…give him a chance. Give yourself a chance. Even if you spill burning hot coffee on his crotch, that doesn’t mean you’ve ruined everything!”

Viperion choked, ducking his head as he coughed for a moment, and they shared a secret smile over the akuma’s shoulder.

“Hannah, do you trust me?” she continued, looking at the woman pressed against the wall. It took her a long moment, but Hannah finally nodded. She turned to the akuma, mentally cursing when she saw the butterfly outline around her eyes. “Hannah. Er. _Akuma_ -Hannah. Stop listening to Hawkmoth. Listen to me. Do _you_ trust me?”

“I…” the akumatized Hannah started, her mouth working soundlessly for a few moments before she also nodded. The butterfly mask flickered over her eyes before the akumatized Hannah grit her teeth and it vanished entirely. Ladybug smiled at her.

“Then trust me on this. I’ve been reliving this day for a while now,” she said a little bitterly, sending the akumatized Hannah a stern look. She had the decency to hang her head contritely. “Every time, _you_ are the one running away. And every time, _Geoff is running after you._ So can we all agree that maybe it’s not going to be perfect, but maybe Geoff still deserves the chance to decide whether or not he wants to love you back?”

“Sounds fair,” Viperion chimed in. She caught his eye over the akumatized Hannah’s shoulder, and she felt her cheeks flush at the look he was giving her. “You’re not the only one in the relationship, Hannah. Sounds like Ladybug knows what she’s talking about.”

“But she’s _Ladybug_ ,” Hannah said, fidgeting with her blanket. “Of course it sounds easy when you put it like that. Of course it’s easy for _you._ ”

“It really hasn’t been,” Ladybug said, laughing a little manically. “I was really stupid for a really long time, Hannah. I’m very lucky my boyfriend is very patient and understanding.”

“He’s just really stupid himself,” Viperion added, smirking a little. “Especially where you’re involved.”

“Shush, you,” she chided, and he winked at her.

“It’s ok,” he said. “You can be stupid together.”

“Viperion!” she groaned, burying her face in her hands. “Not helping!”

He at least looked a little apologetic when she looked back up from her hands. She turned back to Hannah, who was shaking her head.

“Today was supposed to be _perfect_ ,” she mumbled. “I’ve messed things up so bad.”

Ladybug walked over to her, laying both hands on her shoulders. Hannah looked up at her, and Ladybug smiled.

“Hannah, it’s never going to be perfect. Life isn’t perfect,” she said gently. “All we can do is our best. Maybe you stutter through your entire confession. Maybe you spill something on him. Maybe everything goes right, but an akuma restarts the day and he doesn’t remember any of it. Maybe he gets really sick because the akuma _keeps restarting the day and he’s time-sensitive._ That doesn’t mean you stop trying, though. You love him, right?”

Hannah looked down and bit her lip. After a long moment, she nodded.

“So doesn’t that mean it’s worth trying again? If you love him?” she asked. She turned away from Hannah and walked over to the akumatized Hannah, who had been staring at the floor with tears silently running down her cheeks. She placed one hand on her shoulder, giving it an encouraging squeeze, and tipped her head up with the other. She was smiling kindly at the woman. “You kept telling me to give them a chance. That that was all they needed. You need to give yourself a chance, too, Hannah.”

“…I’m scared,” the akumatized Hannah whispered, glancing away when Ladybug’s hand kept her head in place. Ladybug looked back at Viperion and nodded. He looked uncertain for a moment, but he let her go and stepped away from them with a nod. Before the akuma could react, Ladybug pulled her into a hug.

“Love’s scary,” she said, “but I think that’s part of what makes it worth it. So what do you say, Hannah? Can I purify your akuma? Can we actually make it to Saturday?”

Ladybug pulled back, and she was disheartened to see the butterfly mask flickering over the akuma’s eyes again – but it was just a flicker, and then it was gone and her lips were set in a firm line. She reached up and tugged the pendant from her neck, placing it in Ladybug’s hand as the black mist overtook her. When it cleared, another Hannah was standing there. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell backwards, but Viperion was there to catch her. He gently set her down on the couch, and when he turned back to Ladybug the smile on his face made her stomach backflip. It was a stupid smile, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss it off his face.

But they still had a job to do.

She looked down at the pendant and closed her fist over it, smiling in satisfaction when she heard it crack. A purple-black butterfly fluttered out of the broken necklace, and Ladybug reached for her yoyo and swung it after the butterfly with a command of _No more evil-doing for you!_

“Bye-bye, little butterfly,” Ladybug said with a smile, unzipping the compartment on her yoyo and watching a beautiful white butterfly flutter away. Her grip tightened on her yoyo, a laugh bubbling out of her. She looked at Viperion, a wide smile on her face as she tossed her yoyo back into the air with a victorious cry of _“Miraculous Ladybug!”_

They had done it. They had actually done it.

The loop was broken. Hannah would be fine. Hawkmoth had once again been defeated.

Ladybug turned back to Viperion as the Miracle Cure swarmed the city, a brilliant smile on her face. He was smiling, too, and then he was laughing and she was laughing, and he was holding his arms open for her, and honestly she didn’t see what was keeping her from running into them.

So, as the light of her ladybugs washed over them, she did.


	29. Day Twenty-Nine, February 15: Leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Marinette finally make it to Saturday, 15 February, NOT Valentine's Day, and Marinette can't believe it's still February. Man, it feels like it should be July already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m almost a little hurt at how many of y’all thought I’d retcon the dorks. Who do you think I am, Astruc? Zag? (…y’all. Y’ALL. LOOK A THAT NUMBER. WE MADE IT.)

Marinette groaned as she woke up, shifting and snuggling deeper into her pillow. She was so tired. She just wanted to _sleep_ – to silence her alarm, chuck it across the room, and spend the rest of the day snuggled in her bed where it was warm and safe and comfortable. She didn’t want to wake up and face another Friday, 14 February, Valentine’s Day. She hated Valentine’s Day and would be perfectly content to never celebrate it ever again. She was sure Luka would understand. Given how sick the akuma had unintentionally made him, she was pretty sure he’d agree. He…

Her mental rant – which was just getting more convoluted and intense the more she woke up – was cut short as she became awake enough to realize something.

Her alarm wasn’t what had woken her up.

There was no blaring, steady beeping echoing through her room.

There was deep, even breathing by her ear. A steady heartbeat beneath her cheek. A male groaning – _Luka_ groaning – when she shifted again and deceptively strong arms tightened around her.

There was also a giggling – female, _human_ giggling, from multiple sources – somewhere behind her…them. Because Luka was in her bed. So the female giggling was behind _them_. In her room. Who the hell was in her room?

One of the giggling voices cut off in an attempt to shush the other, and there was the exaggerated click of a camera app before they started giggling again. She groaned and squirmed, but that only made Luka grumble and pull her closer. Her eyes finally cracked open, and her head was just high enough on his chest that she could see a familiar, if _wrong_ , checker-print pattern on the wall over his shoulder.

…she wasn’t with Luka in her bed. She was with Luka in _his_.

She tried, very hard, to muffle the nervous squeak threatening to come out. When the giggling turned into full-blown laughter, she realized she hadn’t been as successful at hiding it as she had hoped.

At least she hadn’t screamed.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Juleka snickered. Luka was holding her too tightly to let her turn, but she was able to twist her head slightly to see Juleka and Rose standing by the bed with matching evil grins. Well…that wasn’t fair. Juleka’s was more of a demonic smirk. Rose looked like Christmas had come ten months early. Marinette groaned and ducked her head back against Luka’s chest. She couldn’t tell if her face was burning or he was just naturally that warm. Rose started…well, _continued_ giggling, as she had never really stopped.

“ _Someone’s_ feeling better,” she chirped. Marinette’s eyes opened, squinting – not that that really helped, as all she could see was the wrinkled black fabric of Luka’s shirt.

“I take it Valentine’s Day went better than planned?” Juleka asked. Marinette’s face scrunched in confusion. She pushed against Luka, who went from grumbling to whining as he tossed a leg over hers and tried to wrap himself around her. She squeaked again, and the girls’ laughter became louder. “You two are so gross.”

“Who would’ve thought Luka was a _cuddler?_ ” Rose squealed.

“Uh, everyone? You saw him when he got his appendix out. He couldn’t keep his hands off Dingo,” Juleka snorted. Marinette felt her face grow warmer and realized with growing horror that she was definitely blushing. She groaned and started squirming, managing to twist enough in his arms that her back was now pressed to his chest, which…wasn’t much better, considering. He actually _bit her_ as she settled, and her wide, horrified eyes locked with Rose’s delighted ones. He pressed his face against her shoulder blade, his arms and leg tightening around her, and she gulped. Juleka’s nose had wrinkled at the display. “Gross. I am not sleeping in the living room, Marinette. This was my room first.”

Rose snapped another picture, her smile still wide enough it had to be hurting her face.

“Luka’s older,” she pointed out, rather unhelpfully, “so technically that makes it _his_ room first. So he could totally kick you out in favor of Mari snuggles.”

“Oh my God, you guys, _stoooop_ ,” Marinette groaned, pressing her face into her hands. Luka’s thumb flicked under her shirt, and her eyes narrowed as she felt his lips curl into a smile against her skin. Was he…

“We didn’t mean to wake you,” Rose said before Marinette could really start freaking out. She waved her phone, giggling again. “It’s just we had to get going, and you two were so cute, and I _had_ to snap a picture…you’ll thank me someday.”

“Are you feeling any better?” Juleka asked, patting Rose’s shoulder but looking at Marinette. Marinette peeked over her fingers, frowning. Feeling better? “Not wanting to puke everywhere anymore?”

“Uh…” Marinette faltered, blinking at them. She noticed a flash of red hidden in the pile of stuff on the amp by the bed, and Tikki poked her head out just enough to wink at her. She blinked before looking back at Juleka. “…yeah, much better. Thanks?”

“You were already asleep when we got home, but Ma said she called your parents to let them know what was going on,” Juleka said. That didn’t help Marinette any: what exactly did they all think was going on? “Anyway, glad you’re feeling better. We gotta get going, but –”

“You owe us details later!” Rose giggled. Juleka grimaced.

“Not _details_ details,” she said, gesturing vaguely. “He’s still my brother, and I don’t need to know that. But…meh. You both could do worse.”

“Thanks…I think?” Marinette squeaked. Luka was _definitely_ smiling behind her.

“Ooooh, I can’t believe you two are _finally_ together!” Rose squealed, bouncing in her excitement. “Best Valentine’s ever!”

Luka made a noise, too low for the others to hear but impossible to miss when he was wrapped around her like he was. She squirmed a little, _accidentally_ elbowing him in the ribs.

“Anyway, have fun,” Juleka said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed Rose’s arm and drug her from the room. She paused at the door, wrinkling her nose again. “Just not… _too much fun_. I sleep here, too, Marinette.”

“Oh my God, Jules, just go!” Luka finally groaned, and Juleka started cackling as Rose pulled her through the door. When it was safely closed behind them, Marinette shoved her shoulder into Luka with enough force to knock him onto his back. His breath left him in a _whoosh_ as she flipped over, settling herself on top of him. Before he could recover, she grabbed his shirt in her fists and tugged his mouth towards her, swallowing his yelp in a harsh kiss. When she finally pulled away, he was blinking up at her with a dazed little smile on his lips. She had to grin at that.

“…hey,” she said. His hands found their way to her hips, his thumbs slipping under her shirt to rub against her skin.

“Hey,” he said. He settled his head back against his pillow, smiling. “Rose might be right. Best Valentine’s ever.”

“Luka,” she said with an giddy little giggle, “I don’t think it’s Valentine’s Day anymore.”

“Thank God for that,” he sighed. “Though I’d love to know why Jules thought _you_ were the one who was sick. And how you ended up in my bed. Not that I’m complaining – I will never complain about you being here.”

“Don’t overthink it,” she said, poking at his chest. “When I got you back from the akuma, the morning you woke up in my bed, Tikki said it was because I was holding you. So it was easier to get us to the same place when the reset hit. I was holding you after I cast the Miracle Cure, too, so same thing?”

“Miraculous magic,” he sighed, nodding. It was as good an excuse as any, he supposed. “Ugh, my head’s still kinda sore trying to figure it all out. Any clue what actually happened yesterday?”

“Which yesterday?” she laughed, and he chuckled as he pinched her hip. She jumped a little, squirming against him enough that he had to take a moment. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he smiled at her. His hands were back to rubbing distracting little patterns on her hips.

“The one everyone else remembers,” he finally said. “The one that made them think you were puking and landed you here. There were a lot of yesterdays that happened, darning. I just want to make sure we have our story straight.”

He was right. There had been a _lot_ of yesterdays. Thinking over everything that had happened – the botched confessions, the good confessions, the serenades, the skipped school, the gifts, the time cancer, the abduction, Luka attacking the akuma with George…she started laughing, a quiet little giggle at first that quickly became a full-bellied laugh. She collapsed against him, stretching out over her boyfriend – her _boyfriend!_ – as she continued to laugh. She pressed her face against his chest – she hadn’t noticed before, but he was wearing his Ladybug shirt – as his arms settled low on her back. He squeezed her tight, laughing with her.

“Hey,” he called, dropping a kiss against her head, “what’s so funny?”

“You,” she said, peeking up at him with a grin. “Us. This whole mess. Luka, you attacked the akuma with George.”

“…I did _what?_ ” he asked, his face twisting in a look of utter bewilderment (and maybe a little horror). She was still giggling. “No way. I’d never…well, maybe…”

“The akuma was attacking me, and I guess he was the only thing handy,” she said. He sighed, shaking his head.

“…damn. I’ll have to make it up to him,” he said. He shot her a wry little smile. “At least it wasn’t Claire. That bitch would _never_ forgive me.”

Marinette glanced to the side of the bed, where Claire was resting in her stand.

“Careful,” she teased, poking his chest and nodding to the guitar. “You don’t want to say that too loud. If she hears you, she won’t tune right for a month.”

“She’ll get over it,” Luka said dismissively. He caught Marinette’s chin in his hand and pulled her back towards him. “Hey.”

Her heart caught in her throat when she saw the look he was giving her, his eyes half-lidded and dark. An easy smile was curling lips she just wanted to kiss, his entire face relaxed as he watched her. His hand had slipped under her shirt again, his fingers rubbing lazily against her lower back. She was sure he had to feel how erratic her heartbeat had become with how close they were. She could certainly feel how steady his was.

It occurred to her she liked this. Like… _really_ liked this. Lying with him, waking up with him, the way he was looking at her, holding her, touching her…she realized she could fall completely for him, if she let herself. That there was a good chance she already had. She had thought she’d loved Adrien, back in collège, but what she’d felt for Adrien had been nothing like what she was feeling now. What she felt for Luka was deeper, stronger. Built off of months of getting to know him, learning him, and seeing who he was in moments both quiet and loud. There was trust, and respect, and love, and yes, more than a little bit of physical attraction. Thinking back on the past month – and God, had it really only been a month? – that they had been stuck in the loop, of all the stolen kisses and times they had gotten a little carried away with makeouts…yeah, there was definitely a physical attraction. She definitely liked kissing him. Even the way his hands were still brushing against her skin was sending pleasant little jolts up her spine.

Thinking about Adrien again – about the friendly shoulder pats, the unexpected hugs, the comforting but completely platonic touches – she had never felt that with him, either. Not as intensely as she did with Luka, at least. Luka made her feel…Luka made her feel _alive_. Cherished. Loved. Special. From the way he was looking at her, she got the impression the feeling was mutual.

“…I love you,” she said, resting her chin on the hands she’d folded over his chest. She cocked her head to the side, smiling stupidly at him. “I just…I need to tell you that. I know I already said it, and maybe it seems a little silly now after everything, but –”

He pulled her back towards him, kissing her deeply. She crawled up him a little more to make it easier on his neck, and he groaned into her mouth as her hands slid up over his chest, along his neck, and into his hair. His fingers flexed where they had locked back on her hips when she tugged, and she giggled and pressed into him. Ok. So he liked when she pulled his hair. Good to know.

“I love you,” he said when he finally pulled back, his voice a little husky and breathless. His eyes were shining when he looked up at her, though. She didn’t think she’d ever seen him so _happy_ before. “There’s still a lot that’s hazy about the past month, Marinette. I know you’ve told me that before, and I’m sure there were quite a few great, big, complicated confessions I don’t remember –”

“Not _complicated_ ,” she teased with a roll of her eyes. Convoluted, maybe. It was her, after all. He grinned and leaned up, nipping at her lip.

“But I want to tell you now, too. Now that we’re out. Now that we’ll both remember it,” he said. One of his hands moved from her hip to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing under her eye. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. “Marinette. Darning. I am so stupid in love with you. I have been from the moment you stumbled in here stammering about grooves. You are an incredible, amazing girl, and I still don’t understand how I was lucky enough to get to know you. That you noticed me. Being your friend was good enough. I knew you couldn’t give me more than that, and I was ok with that because being your friend was better than nothing. But then…I don’t know when exactly it happened, but something changed, Mari. You were around more. Noticing me more. And I didn’t want to hope, but then you said you were…and…”

He trailed off, his nose scrunching a little as he realized he was rambling. She giggled, and he guided her mouth back to his for another kiss. His hand slipped from her cheek to cup the back of her head, and a little jolt ran through her when his fingers tangled in her hair and gently pulled. Ok, so that actually was kind of nice. She liked the hair-pulling, too.

“I’m starting to sound like you,” he chuckled, making her giggle again. “God, you make me so stupid. I just…I just wanted you to know. Now that we’re out. Now that nothing can make us forget it. I love you, and I’m in this. For as long as you’ll have me. I’m yours, Marinette.”

Her heart felt like it could burst in her chest. She pressed her face to his neck, humming as she snuggled closer to him.

“How do you always do that?” she breathed, nudging his throat with her nose. He hummed, and she giggled as the sound tickled her. “You just come out with these grand, romantic confessions like it’s nothing. I try to do that and I’m a stuttering wreck for a week.”

“You make it easy,” he sighed, his arms slipping back around her middle to pull her close. “I could write albums about you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Dork,” she chided, but the way her heart fluttered in her chest told her she maybe wouldn’t mind that. He had inspired his fair share of pages in her sketchbooks, too.

“Your dork,” he sighed. She pressed her lips to the underside of his jaw, humming.

“My dork,” she agreed. She laid her head back against the crook of his neck and sighed. “Me, too, Luka. It’s the same for me.”

“You’re my dork?” he teased. She poked him, laughing.

“I love you, too,” she said. She bit her lip, considering her words. She really didn’t have anything left to lose, did she? She couldn’t be anything less than honest with him. He’d already made that leap and laid his heart out for her – all that was left was for her to do the same. “It’s…it’s a little scary how much, actually. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. But…it’s the same for me. I love you, and I’m in. As long as you’ll put up with me.”

“That could be a really long time, Marinette,” he warned, and she smiled as she lazily traced the Ladybug logo on his chest. She liked how he looked in her spots. “I’m talking a really, really long time. Five kids and a dog long time.”

“Five?” she asked, lifting her head a little to look at him in surprise. When she had fantasized about her future with Adrien, she had never imagined more than three kids. Five seemed…a lot. He grinned.

“I dunno,” he said with a shrug. That grin made her think maybe five wasn’t so many, after all. Being an only child, she had always loved the idea of a big family… “I kind of like the idea of a house band.”

“…I’ve always been partial to hamsters,” she said, her heart skipping another beat as he continued to smile softly at her. His hand found her cheek again, tilting her head towards him so he could kiss her forehead.

“Five kids, a dog, and a hamster,” he said. “Boat might get a little cramped, but I think we can make it work.”

“…five kids, huh?” she asked, smiling a little. Yeah, she was starting to like the sound of that. She nestled back against his chest, closing her eyes when he started humming. “I suppose I could get used to that.”

A quiet calm settled over them. While kissing him was nice – ok, kissing him was _awesome_ – she found she liked not kissing him almost as much. There was something wonderful about just lying there with him, just being with him, as he held her and hummed to her, one hand lazily brushing through her hair while the other held her loosely. His thumb brushed absently just beneath her shirt. It was enough to lull her back towards sleep.

And hadn’t that been their plan, anyway? How many times had they said they were going to make it to Saturday and spend the entire day in bed? They were just making good on that promise, and if everyone thought she was sick anyway…she started giggling again, and he stopped humming.

“What?” he asked, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Nothing,” she said. “Just…this is nice. I like this. A lazy Saturday in bed, just like we said.”

“I’m still tired,” he said. She grinned when his words cut off in a yawn. He rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head. “That was not intentional. Ugh. I don’t know about you, but I still feel like I could sleep a week.”

“We probably shouldn’t spend _all_ day in bed, though,” she sighed. “What time is it, anyway?”

“No idea,” he said. He craned his head back to glance at the porthole above his bed, and she darted up to kiss his exposed neck. He chuckled, his nails scratching lightly against her scalp. “Late morning, maybe?”

She pushed herself up and looked around his room. She knew neither he nor Juleka kept a clock – the Captain refused to keep them aboard the Liberty (spare her pocket watch and their phones), claiming they stifled creativity. Marinette didn’t think she had ever even seen the microwave flashing an honest time.

(Dingo had tried once, last fall – or she had thought he had. He had actually been trying to program the microwave to say ‘hELLO’ – like you could with an upside-down calculator – but the display had only fit ‘hELL’. It had only flashed ‘hELL’ for an hour before the Captain had seen it, assumed Marinette had been trying to program the thing again, and flipped the breaker to change it back.)

She didn’t see her phone anywhere in the room, but she saw other things. Their kwamis, curled up in the ledge of the porthole and enjoying the sun shining in. Out in the open now that they were alone. Her bag next to his with her purse haphazardly tossed on top, and a wrapped box she had almost forgotten about sitting on top of the amp he used as a bedside table. His valentine – the card and the box of handmade chocolates – was sitting next to the gift. His phone was on the edge closest to them, and the screen illuminated with a notification as her eyes landed on it. She leaned over him to pick it up, ignoring the protesting whine he made when she crawled off of him to sit beside him on the bed.

She pressed a button to display the screen again, and she winced at the time. It was a little after eleven. Marinette had never been what you’d call an _early riser_ , but she rarely slept in that late. When she noticed the date beneath the time – Saturday, 15 February, _Not Valentine’s Day_ – she laughed a little with relief. At his questioning look, she grinned and showed him the date.

“It’s not Valentine’s Day,” she said. She looked back at the phone, still giggling. “Man, I can’t believe it’s still February, though. It feels like it should be July or something.”

“…it was only a month, darning,” he laughed, his hand rubbing along her thigh. She rolled her eyes, scanning the notifications below the time and date.

“Was it, though?” she asked absently. “Felt like so much longer.”

There were a few texts from Juleka, the Captain, and Brielle, along with a notification from Instagram. He also had about…seventeen missed texts from someone named _Platypus?_

“…who’s ‘Platypus’?” she asked, glancing down at him. He cracked an eye open, frowning at her.

“What?” he asked.

“You have a bunch of missed messages from Platypus,” she said, handing him the phone. He rolled his eyes as he unlocked it, pulling up the messages to scroll through.

“Think about it,” he said dryly. “Give it a second. It’ll make sense.”

“Wha…oh my God,” she said, laughing. “ _Dingo?_ Why, because they’re both Australian?”

“Nope. Because they’re both freaks of nature,” he said sagely, nodding. He glanced up from his phone and grinned at her. “Marinette, do you know how we got the platypus?”

“…evolution?” she hazarded, her eyebrows rising. He snorted and looked back at his phone.

“According to creationists, once all the other animals were made God had his spare parts bin. He just started slapping shit together. _Ok, Adam. Let’s see what you do with_ this,” Luka said, and Marinette’s eyebrows rose even higher.

“…what the hell, Luka,” she snorted, clapping her hands over her mouth as she choked on a laugh. He grinned up at her and shrugged.

“Did you know the plural of _platypus_ is _platypoi?_ ” he asked. She choked on another laugh. “Not _platypuses_ or _platypi_.”

“I’m starting to get a little concerned with how fascinated you are with platypuses…platypoi,” she corrected, rolling her eyes at the look he shot her.

“Platypoi are fascinating creatures, darning,” he said easily. He looked back at his phone. “Anyway, you think calling him _Platypus_ is bad, you should check Bri’s phone. We learned the word was _platypoi_ , and he’s been _Platy **boi**_ in her contacts ever since.”

“…I’m starting to rethink this whole thing,” she deadpanned, gesturing between them. He pushed himself up, kissing her cheek before he leaned back against the wall.

“Too late,” he said. She smiled when he slid back down, just enough to rest his head on her shoulder as he continued to check the messages. “You’re stuck with me. Huh.”

“What?” she asked. He waved his phone.

“Apparently, I was sick, too,” he said. He tipped his head back and looked up at the porthole, where they heard a hissing laugh. “Care to share, lil buddy?”

Their kwamis popped down a moment later. Sass nestled down into Luka’s hair as Tikki nuzzled Marinette’s cheek.

“I’m magic,” Tikki reminded them with a delighted little laugh. Marinette rose an eyebrow, and Tikki giggled again. “You both got sick yesterday. After your date.”

“The akuma didn’t sssstart the loop until after ssssschool,” Sass said. He flicked Luka with his tail. “Sssso it was easier to fabricate a sssssstory from that point.”

“Luka picked you up Friday morning, you went to school together, and had a perfectly normal day,” Tikki said. Marinette pursed her lips, trying to think back to what had happened that first Valentine’s Day.

“I…I spazzed and told you I loved you before school even started,” she said, glancing up at him. He grinned, twisting his head a little to kiss her shoulder. She didn’t think either of them had stopped smiling the entire morning.

“You did,” he said. “I couldn’t think straight the rest of the morning, and I was useless in class. Belcourt got so pissed.”

“But at least he doesn’t remember suspending you,” Tikki giggled. “Or the time Mlle. Damocles suspended you.”

“You really are your mother’s son,” Marinette giggled, and she laughed harder when he pinched her side.

“You went to the café after school, and Marinette gave you your Valentine before Hannah ran out and was akumatized for the first time,” Tikki said, waving a tiny paw towards the amp. “Teeeechnically your date was interrupted and the loop started before Marinette could confess, but no one needs to know that.”

“So what happened after our date?” Luka asked. He reached up to rub a finger against Tikki’s head, and the kwami giggled.

“You left the café, took a walk, and came back here. You both got food poisoning from the café, and the Captain called Tom and Sabine to let them know you were too sick to come home,” Tikki said. She winked at them. “Which gives you the perfect excuse for wanting to find a new café today.”

“So as far as anyone was concerned, it was a perfectly normal Valentine’s Day,” Marinette said. Tikki nodded.

“No suspensions, no time cancer –” she started, but Sass groaned and cut her off.

“Can we _please_ ssssstop calling it that?” he huffed. Luka chuckled and scratched at the tiny god’s head.

“Sure thing, buddy,” he said.

“But _we_ remember. All of it. Or at least most of it,” Marinette said. Tikki nodded.

“You always remember, Marinette,” she explained. She zipped around Luka’s head, nuzzling his cheek before looking back to her Chosen. “And if Luka’s going to permanently be part of the team now, it only seemed fair that he remember, too. You are part of the team, right, Luka?”

“I told you you’re stuck with me,” he said warmly, holding out a hand for Tikki to sit. “Ladybug has always been able to count on me. I have no intention of letting her down now.”

“I like this one, Marinette,” Tikki said, and they shared a little smile. Marinette kissed Luka’s cheek.

“Me, too, Tikki,” she said. She looked back at the amp, where his valentine was still sitting. She picked up the card and held it out for him. “Did…did you actually ever get a chance to read this? I think you did, but I can’t remember if you remember.”

“I did,” he said. He took the card and put it back on the box of chocolates, kissing her as he did so. Her hands reached up to cup his face, holding him to her as the kiss turned slow and lazy. After a moment he pulled away, and she blinked when he held up a box for her. “But you never actually got yours, right? I don’t think you did.”

Her eyes widened in delight, and he chuckled as he sat back beside her.

“The snake! I thought he was a spur of the moment, in-loop change?” she asked, grinning up at him. He chuckled and flicked her nose.

“It’s not the snake, darning,” he said. “Though we can swing by the shop later to see if they still have it. I’m pretty sure I remember where I found it.”

Tikki cleared her throat. They both looked at her, and she zipped between the bed and the amp, disappearing to retrieve something from the floor. She popped back up a moment later, the stuffed snake in her paws. She giggled as Marinette squealed, grabbing the toy and hugging it close.

“I’m _magic_ , Marinette,” she said again, and Marinette dropped a kiss on her head. She tucked the stuffed snake between her and Luka and picked the other gift back up.

“So what’s this, then?” she asked. She had a vague memory of crashing into Luka on her way into the café, of a wrapped box falling to the street with a shattering crash. He had never mentioned having a gift for her, though, and in all the insanity she hadn’t thought of asking after it.

“Open it and see,” he teased, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. She squeaked when, apparently not satisfied with having her by his side, he hauled her into his lap instead. He settled his head on her shoulder, sighing happily when she reached up to brush her fingers through his hair. “Much better.”

Yeah, touching Luka was _definitely_ going to be a problem.

She looked back at the white box in her lap, her fingers toying with the pink ribbon. He nudged his nose beneath her ear, encouraging her to continue. With a roll of her eyes, she tugged on his hair one last time before undoing the ribbon. She took her time with it, like she always did, rolling the ribbon up to save for later. Luka rolled his eyes, and she snickered at him, but then she was taking the lid off the box and thwacking him with it. He kissed her cheek, smiling as she finally pulled out her gift.

“It wasn’t actually a Valentine’s Day gift,” he confessed as she turned the gift over. She was holding a teapot. A pale pink teapot with a ridged, quilted pattern raised along its sides. When she turned it over, she realized it wasn’t actually a teapot but a birdhouse. A hole had been cut in the center with a little stick jutting out above the saucer glued to its base. Raised cherry blossom in a darker pink scattered around the hole, and a leather thong was looped around the lid. It was adorable, and she knew exactly where it was going on her balcony. “I found it a while ago, and it made me think of you. I was just…waiting for the right moment, I guess.”

She felt his face warm, and she turned to look at him. He was blushing. Her heart fluttered in her chest, a sense of amazement stealing over her. After everything, he was still blushing – still nervous – around her.

“Rose saw it when I first got it. She…kind of made a big deal about it. About how I had bought you a gift, and how that was as good as confessing. And it was stupid, because it was just supposed to be a friend thing, but I didn’t want to pressure you if she was right, and I thought…and then when I decided I was going to confess to you today, Rose kept making a big deal about how I didn’t actually have a Valentine’s gift for you, so…you don’t like it,” he said, wincing. She placed it back in the box, gently so she wouldn’t break the little ceramic cherry blossoms fixed to the side. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“I love it,” she said. “Even if it it’s not what Rose would consider a Valentine’s gift, I love it. It’s perfect. I already know where I’m going to put it.”

“It just seemed like something you’d like for your balcony,” he said.

“It is,” she said with a laugh. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“I love you,” he said. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away. He tried to chase after her, but she giggled and pushed him back. “ _Mari._ ”

“Hold on – I don’t want to break it again!” she laughed. She put the birdhouse back on the amp before she turned back towards him. “Now, where were we?”

“I love you,” he said again, pulling her towards him for that kiss. She sighed against his lips, her hands fisting in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her deeper into the kiss. It was wonderful, and perfect, and she realized maybe they could actually spend the entire day in his bed. Everyone thought they were sick anyway, so no one would bat an eye at their disappearing for a bit. It was a nice thought, too, until his phone started buzzing between them. It was easy enough to ignore the first time – except it kept buzzing, signaling a call instead of a text. He groaned when she pulled away, snatching the phone before he could answer it. Dingo’s face grinned up at her from the screen.

“Your timing is atrocious,” she bit out instead of a hello. There was a moment of silence – well, mostly silence. Wherever Dingo was, it was loud, and she could heard screams and explosions behind him – along with a maniacal laughter ringing out above it.

Which really only meant one thing, she thought. Her stomach dropped, and she put Dingo on speaker so Luka could hear the commotion. He groaned, his head falling back against the wall.

“…well, that explains why he was ignoring me,” Dingo finally said.

“What do you want, Ding?” Luka asked. There was another explosion. They both winced when the Akuma Alert popped up on the screen.

“You were supposed to meet me at Bea’s so we could sign up for open mic next weekend,” Dingo said. He cursed, and they heard a scuffling.

“…no I wasn’t,” Luka said. “I distinctly remember telling you I couldn’t commit to meeting you because I wasn’t sure what was happening yesterday. That if I had a chance to take Mari out I was doing that instead.”

“Yeah, but then you went out and got sick, so I figured we were still on,” Dingo said. Luka rolled his eyes.

“If I was sick, why would I meet you anyway?” he asked. He looked at Marinette, considering. “We’re doing better, but we still should probably lay low today. Go ahead and sign us up – I told you I’d do it. You don’t need me there for that. Just let me know when.”

There was another explosion. Tikki and Sass had left the porthole and were hovering beside them,

“Ding, what’s going on?” Marinette asked. “It sounds…loud behind you.”

“Akuma,” Dingo said. “Actually why I was calling.”

Marinette’s stomach flipped a little. That’s right. Dingo…Dingo suspected, if he didn’t outright know. She would have to talk to Tikki and Luka about that.

“…you were calling to tell us about an akuma?” Luka asked, frowning.

“No. Yes. Well, I was calling to warn you the akuma’s attacking near Bea’s,” Dingo said. “Warn you to maybe not head this way just yet. I haven’t seen ‘em yet, but I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir are on their way. This thing just started attacking.”

“Thanks for the head’s up,” Luka sighed, “but I still think I’m gonna lay low today. Let that bug pass. Just get out of there, ok? Ladybug should be there soon.”

“I’ll call you later with the details,” Dingo said, and then he cursed. “Right. Shit. Getting outta here. And mates?”

“Yeah Ding?” Luka asked.

“It’s about damn time,” he huffed. “Get it, Mari!”

“Don’t die before the akuma’s defeated, dumbass,” Luka said, disconnecting the call on Dingo’s cackling. He sighed and dropped the phone on the amp. When he turned back to her, there was a little pout on his face. It was kind of adorable. “We can’t even get one day, can we?”

“Evil never rests,” she said with a laugh. She placed her hands on his thighs, leaning forward to steal one last kiss. “Come on. Let’s go save your stupid friend.”

“And then back here for cuddles?” he asked, grinning as he placed his hands over her own.

“I still owe you a coffee,” she said, “and you wanted to show me that new café.”  
  


“I thought I owed you the coffee?” he asked. She kissed him again before leaning back and climbing off the bed. She glanced down at herself. She was still wearing her black jeans and Valentine’s top, and while the shirt was a bit wrinkled it was no worse for wear. Luka was still in his jeans and Ladybug shirt.

At least they didn’t have to worry about changing, she thought as she grabbed her purse.

“Tell you what,” she said, taking his hands and pulling him up. “If we can beat the akuma in under ten minutes, I’ll get the coffee. If it takes longer, it’s on you.”

“When’s the timer start?” he chuckled. She caught Tikki and Sass’s eyes and grinned when Sass winked at her. She called for her transformation, and before Luka could do the same Ladybug tugged his face towards her and pressed a hard kiss to his lips.

“Right now,” she said, turning for the porthole as he gawked after her. She threw her yoyo towards land, laughing as she heard him call for his own transformation behind her. Viperion was running alongside her moments later, laughing as he called her a cheater.

She was still tired, and she would much rather be back on the Liberty instead of racing towards _another_ akuma, but it was a new day. Viperion was by her side. Luka was her boyfriend. She was Ladybug, and she had managed to defeat an akuma without even calling her Lucky Charm (which probably would have been a coffee cup, with how frustrated Tikki had been getting). Whatever battle they were running into, she had a pretty good feeling they could handle it. They’d been through worse.

In the end, it took twenty minutes and two Second Chances to defeat the akuma. Marinette still wouldn’t let Luka buy the coffee, though she promised he could pick up the tab next time. He smiled at her, his hand slipping into her own and squeezing.

“So we’re definitely gonna have a next time?” he asked, his thumb rubbing a distracting little pattern on her skin. She smiled, her cheeks pinking as she stepped into his arms.

“Yeah,” she said, leaning back on his chest and tipping her head onto his shoulder to look up at him. “We’re definitely gonna have a next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who all thought I forgot about the gift? xD It’s actually something I found back at JoAnn’s shortly before everything shut down, and I’ve had a picture of it stashed for the inevitable reveal.
> 
> https://www.joann.com/place-time-spring-ceramic-hanging-teapot-birdhouse/17050014.html
> 
> See? I really DID have a plan (mostly) through most of this. xD
> 
> ANYWAY. I just wanted to shout out a great big THANK YOU to everyone who’s read, left kudos, commented, screamed and cried with me on Tumblr or Disco over this beast. I don’t think I have ever written anything this stupid long, and back when Lukanette Month first dropped the February prompts it was NOT supposed to be this…THIS. There’s things I would have done differently, things that weren’t supposed to happen and did (who the hell saw Dingo becoming what he has what the hell? xD), and things that were happy accidents along the way. Thank you all for sticking with me to the end. This has been a RIDE, and if nothing else I can look back at 2020 and be proud of this monster.
> 
> Thank you, everyone. You’ve made this fic something special, and I’ve loved every minute of the ride.


End file.
